


Speculum

by ChaskaQuntur



Category: Star Trek, Star Trek: Deep Space Nine
Genre: Alternate Universe - Shapeshifters, Bajor, Bajoran Culture, Bajorans, Beverages, Bubbly, Champagne, Changeling Link, Changelings, Crossover, Deep Space Nine - Freeform, Doubles, Erotica, F/M, Fanfiction, Foreplay, Founders (referenced), Interspecies, Interspecies Relationship(s), Interspecies Romance, Interspecies Sex, Looking Glass, Mirror Universe, Mirrors, Obsession, Odo & Great Link - Freeform, Other, Pale Ale, Refraction of Light, Resurrection Deep Space Nine, Sex, Smoked Glass, Speculum, Terok Nor, Terrans, mirror
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-17
Updated: 2020-02-17
Packaged: 2020-10-20 19:41:58
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 27
Words: 120,023
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20680868
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ChaskaQuntur/pseuds/ChaskaQuntur
Summary: An alternate storyline that starts during “Resurrection” (S6E8). Alternate Universe (AU)/Mirror Universe (MU) Bareil Antos crosses the Alliance’s looking glass seeking the Terran slave who killed “the one of its kind” (Mirror Odo referred here as Odo’iTal) and steal the Orb of Prophecy and Change. Unexpectedly the Intendant meets  Deep Space Nine’s Chief of Security Odo and plans change.  She must decide what loot she takes back to her Alliance world: the Orb, her accomplice, the Terran slave, and/or “the one of its kind.”MU characters are referred to as mirror-Character’s name (mirror Bareil, mirror Kira, etc.).First version of this story (22 chapters) was finished on 12/27/2019.January 2020: revisions and editions in process.Third revision: 27 chapters, finished 02/17/202012/08/2019 RIP René M Auberjonois ~ Odo ~ mirror Odo -the character and the actor who inspired this fanfiction





	1. Crossing the Looking Glass

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> By means of a device that allows travel through different spatial dimensions, Bareil, a thief from the mirror universe where Kira and Bashir were lost once, arrives to Deep Space Nine’s Ops main bridge. After Kira intervenes on his defense, Sisko allows him to walk free in the station. But the Captain, as well as others in DS9, have second thoughts about the uninvited mirror guest.

*_There she is again_* Jadzia Dax thought while sipping at her cup of raktajino at the Replimat—with that Bajoran man who just came through the looking glass. He looked like Bareil but he was nothing like Vedek Bareil. Someone pulled a chair by her side taking her attention away from Kira and her newest friend.  
—Good morning, old man.  
—Good morning, Benjamin. Just on time.  
—I am sorry if I am late, the Nausicaan boss kept me busy longer than expected. I had to agree to let his men go as long as they would not get close to Bajor and the station…at least for now.  
—It’s okay, Benjamin, are you going to have something?  
—Let me get a raktajino, the meeting with the Nausicaans was a test to my patience and we must be back in Ops soon.  
  
While Jadzia waited for Captain Sisko to get a cup of his preferred hot beverage, she looked at her PADD and glanced at the table where Kira and mirror Bareil were talking while drinking some smoky, hot beverage, maybe ginger tea, one of Kira’s favorite. The Trill was surprised to see them both coming out of the Bajoran temple after service. Bareil had arrived a few days ago from the mirror universe using a multidimensional transporter device. As soon as he appeared in Ops, he took Kira hostage and tried to get himself into a runabout to leave the station. But he had underestimated her and the Chief of Security. Once in front of the landing pad, Kira disarmed him easily and knocked him down.  
Odo had been waiting for them in the airlock since Sisko alerted him about the intruder. The Chief of Security seized the mirror man and brought him to the brig not without noticing first the remarkable resemblance with Vedek Bareil. At that moment, some memories flashed through the Changeling’s mind: Vedek Bareil, the former lover of Major Kira, the one who sacrificed himself to keep the negotiations open between Bajor and Cardassia until both sides reached a successful outcome albeit short-lived. The Constable had witnessed the Major’s pain when the religious leader slowly let himself go for the sake of his people. And he, the Constable, was also in pain because he felt Kira’s pain as his own. He had never linked with her but there was a nexus between them that would alert him of any good or bad emotions, feelings, sensations the First Officer of Deep Space Nine may experience. He was sympathetic to the Major as his commander and friend, but there was more to it, something that was unique and different from his friendship with other humanoid acquaintances.   
After a little more of one hour in the brig, a deputy alerted Odo that the intruder was coming to his senses and alerted the Chief of Security:  
—The prisoner is awake.  
—Good—said the Constable. He tapped his comm badge—Odo to Major Kira.  
—Kira here.  
—Our visitor is ready for questioning.   
—On my way.  
As soon as Major Kira stepped into Odo’s office, the Constable excused himself:  
—Major, I have been called to one of the airlocks to review safety measures with Chief O’Brien. He is concerned about a possible malfunction due to the heavy traffic in the station. Deputy Indar will assist you with the prisoner.  
—Thank you, Odo.   
  
Surprisingly to many, three days of conversations with mirror Bareil were enough to convince Kira that he was not as dangerous as they thought of him at first, to the point that the Major talked Captain Sisko into letting him walk free around the station and eventually stay in this side of the universe instead of going back to his. “I have been there,” Kira would say referring to the Alliance, “I would not want to go back either.” Odo had reluctantly followed Kira’s and Sisko’s orders and let him out of the brig, but he would keep an eye on the mirror guest, at least as long as this man would remain in the station. Sisko trusted the Major’s guts but agreed to the Constable’s surveillant eye for a while:  
-Careful, Odo, we don’t want the Major to think that we don’t trust her—Sisko warned the station’s Chief of Security.  
-Understood, Captain.   
  
Back to his midday break, Sisko returned to the table with a cup of raktajino.  
—I hope I did not give in too soon—he said to Jadzia.   
—What do you mean, Benjamin?  
Sisko motioned with his head in the same direction that Jadzia had been looking, and then glanced at the Trill without saying one word.  
—Yes, I understand—Jadzia sighed—I too have my doubts.  
—They seem to be enjoying each other’s company—Sisko pointed out—Perhaps a bit too fast for someone who just crossed the looking glass into our world and tried to take our First Officer hostage.   
—Not only that—Jadzia savored her hot drink.  
—What do you mean?  
—They attended service in the Bajoran Temple this morning.  
—Faster than I expected... smooth operator—said the Captain—I am afraid that I will have to keep a closer eye on them, more than I’d planned to.   
—Someone already is—said Jadzia—look.  
  
The Chief of Security had entered the Replimat without being noticed and sat at a table in A hidden corner, one of his favorite spots to observe the surroundings. *_Overzealous or jealous?*_ Jadzia wondered. Either way, she said to herself, Kira ought to be watched for her own sake, it would not hurt to keep an eye on her. But the Trill also felt for the Constable’s possible heartache since a new Bareil had crossed Kira’s path ... again. Vedek Bareil, Shakaar, mirror Bareil but Bareil after all. She had known through Curzon’s memories about Odo’s agony when he had to look after Shakaar during his visit to Deep Space Nine. She witnessed from far Odo’s pain when the First Minister went after Kira in front of everyone. All that seemed to be far away especially after the Dominion invasion of the station and a potential war still looming on all of them. The Trill thought that maybe, maybe after that closet conversation the night of her Bachelorette party, Odo and Kira would try exploring their friendship in other ways, but it seems that things stalled again. And this new version of Bareil Antos appeared all of a sudden.

Jadzia sipped her coffee while she and the Captain noticed Odo’s surveillance. Sisko coughed slightly and cleaned his throat.  
—I made a point to Kira about not letting her emotions take over this time.   
—What did she say?—asked the Trill.   
—She asked me not to worry, that she knew very well what she was doing. She insisted that this Bareil is not dangerous and we could allow him to stay here, in our world. So, let be it... at least for now.   
—What about the wormhole?  
—I have thought about that too—Sisko sighed—As long as we allowed him to stay here, knowing about the wormhole is unavoidable. I asked the same question to the Major.   
—Is there a wormhole in the other universe?—Jadzia said while finishing her Klingon coffee.  
—I don’t think so. I heard no reference to it when I was there looking for Jake. The wormhole may be dormant in that world. After all, the Prophets seemed to have created it to help and protect Bajor. I cannot even conceive the existence of mirror Prophets.   
—Maybe the place of the Prophets had been taken by the Pah-wraiths in the Alliance world.  
—It’s possible; that would explain many things in that universe. But we don’t know if the Pah-wraiths could create something like the wormhole, what for?  
—To go into the Gamma Quadrant and conquer it.  
—They have no knowledge of the beings in the Gamma Quadrant, Jadzia.   
—Not yet, Benjamin.  
—Yes, not yet, and it’s better to leave things that way.   
—Unless mirror Bareil...  
—...goes back to his universe and spills the beans—Sisko finished Jadzia’s sentence—I am afraid, old man, that the very moment I gave in into Major Kira’s request, I decided the fate of that man. That is, for him to stay here for the rest of his life.  
  
At that moment, Odo moved away from his table and casually approached one of the Replimat’s counters. Jadzia noticed that Kira and mirror Bareil were about to leave. The Trill saw the Constable watching them and for an instant, she felt that someone else, not Odo, should do that job, for his feelings towards the Major may interfere. However, he was the best Chief of Security of the sector, probably of the entire quadrant. Kira could not get better protection that the Constable’s. And still, Jadzia felt for him and wished there was another Odo, one without feelings for Kira, one who could take care of the situation without being exposed to another possible heartbreak. But she would not say anything. Since Dax’s Zhiant’ara and after the old man’s memories went back to Jadzia, she knew with certainty about the Constable’s feelings towards the Major. She would listen to him—not that he ever spoke to her about Kira—but she would not say one word to anyone. The Changeling’s emotional secret was safe with the Trill.   
  
—Well, time to get back to Ops—Sisko said—are you coming, old man?  
—Yes, Benjamin, let’s go.   
Captain and Commander walked out of the Replimat and headed to the turbolift. They were surprised to find the Major and her mirror friend there.   
—I am taking Bareil to Upper Pylon 2—said Kira casually—the better views of Bajor can be seen from up there.   
—Certainly—Sisko agreed while thinking *_and also the better view of the wormhole that the Alliance knows nothing about_*—enjoy the view.   
Once in the turbolift, Jadzia’s gaze found the Constable’s. He had also left the dining area and had followed Kira and Bareil. She and Benjamin just happened to be there. When the turbolift started to move, the Trill saw Odo’s eyes fixated on them until they disappeared from his view.


	2. Mirror Bareil meets Odo

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Mirror Bareil is just one part of a bigger plan. After a night of drinking at Quark’s, he looks for Kira and finally meets Odo in his office, when he and the Major are about to start their weekly criminal report meeting.

Mirror Bareil walked through the Promenade attracting the attention of Bajorans and alike. He was not used to the kindness of this universe, the tasty food, the light colors, the calm atmosphere of the Bajoran Temple, the pleasant aromas. After spending part of the evening at Quark’s, drinking to relax his usually tense muscles, flashbacks of the mirror universe would suddenly come to his mind. He had been tempted to use the company of a Boelian female who sat by him at the bar but at the last minute, he decided not to. The Intendant, mirror Kira, would arrive in a couple of days but she was unpredictable and could surprise him at any time. In addition, he was tired of all the attention he was receiving because of his resemblance with the long-gone Vedek, a holy man, a sharp contrast with what he had been since he could remember: a petty thief, a trickster, a sexual toy of the Intendant. For how long could he keep her interest in him?

Immersed in thoughts of his own universe, the mirror man saw the slender figure of Major Kira walking in front of him. At first, he had the impulse of catching up with her, starting his day in one of the Cafés at the Promenade and share a hot beverage with the station’s First Officer. Instead, he kept his pace while following her until she entered the office of the Chief of Security. Bareil reached the door, hesitated a few seconds, and decided to call. The door opened and his eyes looked for the Major. She was sitting comfortably on a chair before the main desk, her attention was focused on a PADD, and she seemed not to notice his presence.   
Bareil did not say a word for he was surprised, even a bit shocked, at the sight of the man behind the large desk. He thought he had heard his voice in one of the monitors in Ops and later on when he was hit unconscious at the launching pad at the time he was trying to get a runabout. While knocked on the ground, he heard the Chief’s rough voice which sounded far away in a sort of nightmarish hallucination, and he thought that for a moment he was back to his parallel wicked world. After he woke up in the brig a couple of days ago, he had only seen his deputies and the Major, but not the Chief of Security himself. 

—We are busy—an unwelcoming Odo said while staring him directly in the eyes—is there something that you need?  
His uniform was the same as the one in the Alliance, but it had tawny colors. His gaze was piercing and intimidating as his hoarse voice was. Similarly to his counterpart in the mirror universe, his presence could not be ignored. In spite of keeping his composure, he commanded respect or fear or both, here and there.   
—No... Well, yes, I saw Major Kira coming in—said Bareil with an uncertain voice.  
—Good morning, hope you had a good night sleep, Bareil—Kira finally noticed him.  
—Do you need something **now**?—Odo’s hoarse voice started to show the Constable’s impatience and his desire to continue with their routine. He insisted—is there something you need **now** that cannot wait?  
—Nothing urgent—answered Bareil—I’ll be at Quark’s or in my assigned quarters.   
—I’ll look for you once the Constable and I finish our meeting, Bareil—Kira smiled.  
Odo looked intensely at the Major and then directed another piercing look at the mirror man that made him feel uncomfortable as much as the brutal slavemaster would do in his world. His gaze sent sharp blue arrows through him.  
—That’s good—said Bareil before leaving.  
—Computer! Do not allow more interruptions until 0900 hours unless it’s the Captain, Ops or an emergency call—commanded the Constable—Odo to Deputy Indar: keep an eye on the brig and the Promenade, I am busy until 0900 hours.   
—Understood—the deputy confirmed.   
  
Once the office’s windows were slightly tinted to avoid more interruptions, Odo let his frustration sink in.  
—Are you sure of what you are doing?  
Kira did not react; she was reading the PADD and was about to ask a question about the weekly criminal activity report. She seemed to ignore Odo’s question.  
—Major—the Constable insisted.  
—Oh, sorry, Odo, in what item are we? I was about to ask you about number seven.  
—I am not talking about that, Kira—he harrumphed—I asked if you know what you are doing.  
—As far as I know, I am drinking this hot raktajino with two shots of kava that you had ready for me and I am looking at the PADD that you handed as soon as I came in—answered Kira with a look of confusion on her face.  
—I am afraid that something is wrong, Major, and you don’t seem to realize it.  
—Wrong with...?  
—Mirror Bareil—a frustrated Odo started to show his annoyance even more—he forced himself into our station, took you hostage, forced you to an airlock, and ...  
—And nothing, Odo—Kira did not let him finish—His weapon was not working and I could have subdued him at any moment from the time he appeared in Ops, let’s not make a big deal out of it. I am good—Kira wanted to resume their review of the criminal activity. In spite of sounding like a dry subject, it was a time during the week that she had learned to cherish as part of her routine.   
—If his weapon was broken, why did you let him take you to the airlock?—Odo said without understanding Kira’s dismissal.  
—As I said to him when he asked the same question: _I wanted the exercise_. Plus, I knew that you’d be there waiting for us. Everything was under control, Constable.   
—And what about now, Major?—Odo thought of mentioning Kira’s and Bareil’s visit to the Bajoran Temple the day before but decided not to say anything—He is running free in the station although he does not belong here.  
—Captain Sisko authorized it, Odo. He is a Bajoran who wants to live in Bajor among his people and far from the hell of the mirror universe. If you would have been there, you would not want to go back either.  
  
Odo grew impatient but he knew that if the Major did not want to give in, she would not answer his questions, at least not to his satisfaction. Either she did not care much or she did not want to talk about it. Since Kira brought up the mirror universe, he took the conversation in that direction.   
—Major, there is something I’d like to ask you. It’s about the Alliance in Terok Nor.  
—What is it, Odo?  
—You mentioned that there was someone like me there.  
—Yes, mirror Odo. I saw him at the ore-processing center every time I went to talk to Julian. He was the Supervisor, as organized and orderly as brutal.   
—Did we look alike? I mean, in appearance?  
—Yes, exactly the same, except for the color of his uniform. It was dark blue and black. And, similarly to the Ferengi’s _Rules_ _of_ _Acquisition_, he constantly quoted the _Rules_ _of_ _Obedience_.   
—_Rules of Obedience_?  
—A set of strict regulations for those under his command in the mining center. Julian learned some of them, not his finest hour.  
—Did you talk to him?  
—The essential, I avoided him. As I said before, he was rather brutal and intimidating; you would not want to cross his path.  
_Hrumph_... Odo could not imagine himself as brutal although being organized and orderly was ingrained in him, no matter the universe.   
—Although….—Kira stopped herself from saying more.  
—Although?  
—Nothing important, Odo.  
—Although?—he insisted—you better finish what you were going to say, Major.  
Kira waited a few seconds, and with what seemed to be a playful smile, she continued—Although… dark blue and black looked very good in him.  
Odo felt slight tickles in what would have been his humanoid stomach. Then, he continued:  
—Did our counterparts work together?  
—I suppose, but I did not see them interacting much. He was at the ore-processing center and the Intendant did not go there. However, when the supervisor was killed, she lamented it much and almost got Julian executed for that. My counterpart would repeat proudly that you... that _he_ was one of his kind. And that you… that _he _was irreplaceable.  
—Interesting—said a pensive Odo—I cannot deny my curiosity for him.  
—That’s probably why Bareil looked at you the way he did when he came into your office minutes ago—Kira continued with an impatient tone in her voice.  
—Did you notice? You seemed so focused on the PADD, Major.   
—I noticed someone came in and stood there until he said something and I recognized his voice. By the way, Odo, I too think that you are irreplaceable...—Kira finished her sentence with a casual tone. Odo’s substance felt good.  
—Well, thank you, Major. However, others can do my job as well.  
—Not only because of your job—Kira added.  
—Pardon me?—said Odo in a slightly surprised tone.  
—You are irreplaceable as the station’s Chief of Security, the Constable, our friend, my friend, and ...  
—And ...?  
—And more, Odo. Do you remember when your people would say that the ocean becomes a drop?  
—And the drop becomes the ocean ... when a Changeling is back to the Great Link.  
—You are the drop that carries an entire ocean. You are unique to me, to all of us here. You cannot be replaced. Let’s hope we never get to that point. You could even …—Kira stopped again.  
—What, Major?  
—Nothing, just a silly thought—she grinned nervously while trying to dismiss it.  
—Finish the sentence, Major—Odo’s impatient voice could be heard.  
—I don’t want to say something inappropriate, Constable, don’t insist.  
—You better finish the sentence, Major.  
—Promise first that you will not take it the wrong way, please—Kira said with a soft voice.  
—I give you my word. What is it?  
—I just think, Odo, that although we are not Changelings, many of us care for you. And, perhaps, one day, it would be possible that you build your own …—she lowered her voice—that you may have your own Link here or in Bajor.  
—Oh!—Odo felt again a pleasant warm surge inside him. He was tempted to ask whether she would be willing to be part of that Link. However, before he could say anything, Kira interrupted him.  
—Odo, we are running out of time. Let’s go back to our business, shall we? After our meeting, I promised Bareil to bring him to the Vedek for his first Orb experience.  
_*Orb experience?*_ At that moment the Constable wished he were his mirror counterpart to deal with Bareil the way he would do on the other side and apply his _Rules of Obedience_. Instead, he adjusted his chair and answered:  
—Yes, Major, you were asking about issue number seven.

Later on, the Constable would daydream about a Great Link of his own with humanoids and Changelings alike. And Kira was part of it.


	3. Odo’iTal, the Supervisor

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Meeting Odo in the DS9 universe has had an impact on Bareil. He is curious about this version of the Alliance’s Odo’Ital. Kira, in turn, is intrigued about Bareil’s curiosity. Bareil remembers Mirror Odo and the Intendant. Kira tries to find out more about hers and Odo’s counterparts in the mirror universe and the mirror man obliges.

After his unexpected introduction to Odo in Deep Space Nine, Bareil took a walk throughout the station and decided to visit Upper Pylon 2 again to get a good look at Bajor, hopefully, his future home. An anxious thought crossed his mind when he was admiring the warm colors of the planet against the shiny darkness of open space. If only the Intendant would grant his wish, his wish to choose where to live his life in a universe different from what he was accustomed to.

Seeing Odo’iTal alive—although he was a different one, quite different from the stern and unforgiving master of the ore-processing center—had had an impact on the thief since the shapeshifter was a legend in Terok Nor and Bajor, and was regarded by many as the Intendant’s pet. “One of his kind,” she would constantly remind the uniqueness of the Supervisor to those around her. The Terran slaves were terrified of him not so much for his punishments and disciplinary record but because of his overbearing presence and perfect surveillance. This should not be a problem if he would have chosen a better side. He was loyal to the Intendant since the day he arrived in Tenok Nor, and this posed a problem to anyone who opposed or disagreed with her. The ruthless officials of the Intendant, like Garak, were afraid of him and they hated him for the same reason. With his incorruptible nature, Odo’iTal was a threat to their power games and somehow he had succeeded in earning the Intendant’s good disposition. (Note 1)

While she was pleased to have such a splendid addition to her court and her station, there was more than what she would show publicly. The Intendant enjoyed repeating that Odo’iTal served her and only her; that he belonged to her as a piece of jewelry or a pleasant artifact. She made sure that the Supervisor would get this message as well. She was in charge and he was her instrument but also her support. Secretly, she respected and admired him, “one of his kind” as she repeated out loud. Only she knew that deep inside, the Intendant of Terok Nor was also intimidated and afraid by him. After all, having “one of his kind” at her disposal was exhilarating, special, exciting and also a source of anxiety when anyone—and she was not spared from feeling this way—would ask ‘what if’ questions: what if Odo’iTal would decide to leave? To rebel? To challenge? Could anyone stop him? His power resided precisely in the fact that no one knew what he was and how much damage he could do when pushed beyond his limits. Would he be able to kill the Intendant or anyone close to her? And if so, how quick? Would anyone know it had been him?  
Unpredictability was added to his temperament and for that reason, the Intendant’s undeniable attraction to the shapeshifter was enticed. But she could not relinquish control to him or anyone. Doing so would expose her as vulnerable and her iron fist would not be effective in keeping all that she had earned over her time as one of the main Bajoran figures of the Alliance.

The Supervisor’s magnet, however, could easily trap and neutralize her iron fist, she knew. She had wanted him for a long time. *_Since when?*_ She wondered when alone. She would also remember past episodes since Odo’iTal was brought to her as an unexpected gift from Doctor Mora Pol (note 2). His raspy and deep voice would make her turn her head wherever she was and enjoy the contrast between his smooth skin, blond hair, crystal clear blue eyes and the dark colors of his uniform. She would fancy him, thinking that he would show up in her quarters when she least expected it, approaching her while looking intensely at her and subjecting her to his inescapable and so much-wanted embrace. In her daydream, she would resist, push, and try to fight, more than anything to provoke a reaction from him. She, who dominated everyone in Terok Nor, wanted to be dominated by the dark master of the ore-processing center. Often she would think of his face getting closer and closer to hers while he would keep a tight grip on her shoulders, getting so close that her lips would brush on what felt like velvet skin. She could then feel his rapid breath on her and, when she was about to lose herself on whatever he would want to do, Odo’iTal’s attitude would change. It was not only daydreaming, but she also dreamed of him at night in this way, dangerously and wishfully close to her. And when she was about to surrender to him, he would push her back and walk away, leaving her in a frustrated pool of desire, waking up with a gasp to realize that nothing had happened.  
So in her waking life, she would not give in. Instead, she would be cruel and tantalizing with the Supervisor to remind him, and others as well, that **she** was in charge.

Bareil had a glimpse into the Intendant’s admiration and desire for the dark master of the mining facility in the Alliance station. He carefully chose not to say anything but to observe instead. Even the suggestion of the Intendant’s weakness in a casual conversation would have submerged him in a pool of troubles and worse, hurt anyone he could care for. *_And what about Odo’iTal himself?*_ he wondered. *_Did he reciprocate the Intendant’s wishes in any way? How did he conduct himself when alone in front of her?*_ The mirror man had seen them together only a few times after he arrived in Terok Nor, shortly before Odo’iTal’s death.

Bareil remembered the day he heard the Intendant's call for the Supervisor to come to her quarters for instructions on how to better deal with the Terran slaves. The shapeshifter did not need the suggestions, he had an innate knowledge on how to keep at bay those under his command. Bareil knew that she would use any pretext to have a conversation with the Supervisor in private. She wanted to be left alone with him *_I bring you back to let you know, got a thing for you and can’t let it go_* (note 3). Not knowing exactly what else to instruct, she handed him a black leather whip. A bit confused, Odo’iTal let her know that he did not need such a device to do his work and she insisted that he keep it and carry it even if it was only for the looks. *_A__n intimidation tactic_* she smiled while probably knowing that the supervisor did not need new tactics. He was intimidating enough the way he was and his calm demeanor, even when he was executing discipline and punishment over the workers, was perhaps one of his most effective strategies.

"True, he did not need the whip, but it would look damn good attached to your belt," the Intendant said to the Supervisor. Little she knew that Bareil was a witness to this conversation. Odo’iTal, however, was aware that the thief was nearby but chose not to say a word thinking that it was one of the Intendant’s games. The shapeshifter took the whip, attached it to his belt as she instructed, and walked away. In the background, Bareil noticed her gaze following the Supervisor until he disappeared through the door.  
_*How could anyone in Terok Nor compete with someone like the Supervisor for the Intendant’s attention?*—_Bareil wondered. He decided to leave this question unanswered at least for now.

Bareil eventually caught the Intendant’s eye a short time after this incident. There had been an unexpected thorium leak in the ore-processing center and the Supervisor ordered an immediate evacuation. A rebel Terran slave took advantage of the confusion and shot at him with a disruptor that he took from a Cardassian guard. The dark master exploded all over the place in infinite particles, molecules, that could not be put back together. When the news reached the Intendant’s court, she was distressed, to say the least. She was angry, furious, ferociously agitated—and in great pain although she would not let it show. She ordered First Officer Garak to execute the Terran slave immediately. But it did not happen, the slave named Bashir was actually from Major Kira’s world and he returned to his universe before the execution could take place.

This is the juncture of the game where Bareil was thrown in. In her frustration of never having possessed the Supervisor as she had wanted—*_or had she and no one knew?*_—the Intendant paid attention to the Bajoran thief who was passing through the station. She hired him for petty strikes and eventually brought him to her bed. Being in the intimacy of her quarters, as he would soon find out from servants and slaves alike, was not the best situation to be in. The Intendant was a generous mistress when she was happy. *_Make her miserable or betray her in any form, she would not only punish you but will go after anyone she thought you cared for._* Working so close to her was similar to handling a sharp double-edged sword or a poisonous animal.

Bareil remembered the first time she called him to her quarters. It happened after the supervisor had been killed and she said that she needed some company. As part of the foreplay, they drank springwine and talked about their preferred pleasantries. The Intendant had Bareil massage her legs with lilac lotion and he obliged while admiring her nudity underneath the transparent tunic that covered her body. Bareil’s hands ran up and down her feet and knees, her knees and thighs, and when he was getting closer to her lower labia, she stopped his hand to give him a warning while smirking:  
—You know why you are here, right?   
—To enjoy ourselves—Bareil said.  
—Maybe... but first and foremost to relax me, thief.   
—And I am happy to do so, Intendant.  
—You may call me Kira here, only here.  
—Will do, Intendant... Kira.  
—You know what can happen to you and others if you talk about whatever you see here.  
—Sure I do, Kira. And I will not say more.  
—Even if you hear anything, you have heard nothing, understood? Otherwise, I would have to discipline you—and others as well. We don’t want that to happen, right?  
—Yes, Kira.  
—I would not want you to experience what the last one did, thief.   
—And what is that, if I may ask?  
—A slip of the tongue, my tongue, forced me to dispose of him the morning after before he could talk to anyone, not before cutting his tongue so he would not say anything even in his last breath. Unfortunate mistake. I was still affected by someone’s departure. It should not happen again, but if it does, you have your orders, Bareil. And the consequences will extend to anyone you may have affections for, on Bajor, elsewhere, anywhere.  
Bareil agreed to the dangerous game that was being in the intimate realm of the Intendant. Soon he would learn what she was talking about. In her way to a supreme ecstasy, he heard the so-called “slip of the tongue.” Instead of his name, she would scream that other name while scratching his back and shoulders asking him not to stop, wanting more, more, more. When the pleasure was fulfilled, the Intendant was completely unapologetic, apparently aloof to what had happened. She knew well that she had wished someone else to be there, on top of her, forcing her to open her thighs for his thrusts while his hands would cup her buttocks and squeeze them until they would ache. She would keep her eyes shut to rather look at the piercing blue gaze instead of anyone else’s until the realization was unavoidable *_if only he was the one here_*.  
Bareil did not dare to ask anything, not at first. But, given the opportunity one day, he did as if he didn't know who the Supervisor was:   
—Kira, I am curious... may I?  
—Sure, I am in a good mood right now. I promise not to do anything unpleasant for now.   
With some anxiety but also curiosity, Bareil threw the question at her:  
—Odo'iTal? Who is he?  
—My former Supervisor of the ore-processing center, one of his kind, Odo’iTal.  
—Yes, I remember seeing him when I just arrived. May I ask another question, Kira?  
—Ha! I am in a good mood now, thief. As long as you remember your place and are aware of the consequences, go ahead.   
—Was he ever here?  
—Yes, I invited him to my quarters.  
—… Lover?—Bareil ventured going into deep water exposing himself to be drowned.   
—He wished! He was here sometimes because I ordered him to. He belonged to me; he was mine and always will be. If he would return, he would be mine again.  
Bareil did not dare to ask more about the two of them. *_He was there but... what else?*_ Instead, he decided to ask other questions about the shapeshifter.  
—He... is gone, right?  
—Yes—the Intendant’s voice sounded agitated—a disgusting Terran took him away from me. I ordered his execution but he escaped, that lowlife. I will find him one day, and he will pay for what he did.  
Bareil understood that it was best to stop asking questions. It was also to his best interest not to repeat anything he had seen or heard. The Intendant interrupted his thoughts:  
—I had enough of you, for now, thief. Dismissed. Stay closer though, I may have a job for you soon.  
—Yes, Kira.  
—Intendant!  
—Yes, Intendant, as you say.

**********************************************************************************

—A penny for your thoughts.  
Bareil looked at Major Kira with a confused expression on his face—Kira?  
—It’s an Earth expression, Bareil. I did not mean to intrude in your reflection. I guess you have been getting ready for our appointment.  
—Appointment?  
—Yes, the Orb experience. The Vedek expects us soon.   
—Oh yes, Major, for one moment I forgot. Where should we head?  
—To the Temple, Bareil.   
What a difference, he thought. Major Kira would address him by his family name. She did not call him “thief” as her Alliance counterpart. Perhaps one day she would address him by his first name, Antos.   
—Good to go, Kira, thanks for looking for me. I don’t quite find my way into this station yet.   
—It’s a big station—Kira answered—it can accommodate up to seven thousand people.  
—Including servants and slaves?  
—No servants or slaves in this dimension, Bareil. Everyone has equal rights here.   
—And how do you do when rules are broken and crimes occurred?  
—The office of our Chief of Security takes care of that, pretty efficiently by the way—said Kira with a shot of pride in her tone.  
—Keeping order...   
—And balance, and justice—added Kira.  
Once in the turbolift, Kira ordered—Promenade.

The Orb experience was new to Bareil. In the Alliance universe, there was nothing like that. When the doors of the locked box that held the Orb opened, blue light filled out the entire room of the Temple and his surroundings became blurry. He saw a mix of scenes and people—some he knew, others he didn’t. He could not make much sense of what he saw and all of a sudden he was back to the Temple. The Vedek approached Bareil, closed the doors of the box and carried it slowly to its secure place. Kira was waiting for him at the entrance of the Temple.  
—Everything good?—the Major asked with a soft smile.   
—When can we do it again?—said the mirror man barely containing his excited curiosity.  
—When it’s time—Kira answered in a quiet voice—let’s go for some tea, we can get it close by, at the Replimat.  
—I don’t want to wait! I’d like to do it again, the sooner, the better.   
—I am sorry to say that you’ll have to wait. It happens when it happens and you cannot force it, no one can—said Kira.  
—I don’t quite understand the experience though... I wish I would have it again to get a better idea of...  
—Those experiences are personal and intimate, Bareil. We don’t talk about them, the time will come and you will understand—Kira insisted.   
Bareil sighed in frustration but decided not to push the topic anymore. Instead, he wanted to know more about the Chief of Security, and he took the conversation in that direction. Once in the Replimat, while sipping hot Tarkalean tea, the mirror man saw Odo walking nearby and stared at him. Kira took notice.  
—Curious about something? Or someone?—she asked.  
—That man... the Chief of Security... where does he come from? Do you know?  
—Why do you ask?  
—I think that I have seen him before.  
—Of course you have seen him before. I saw him in the Alliance world. He ran the ore-processing center in Terok Nor where the Terran slaves work.  
—Yes, that’s him, Odo’iTal, the Supervisor. I met him before...  
—…before he was killed by our Doctor Bashir.  
—I was told that a rebel Terran slave shot him.  
—That Terran slave was our Doctor Bashir. It happened when he and I were forced into your universe by accident more than one year ago.   
Bareil could not believe his luck. Major Kira was giving him information that would eventually be useful. And he had started to get it without making much effort of inquiry.  
—And what happened to him, to Doctor Bashir?  
—We were lucky to get back here. Julian is our Chief Medical Officer.  
—Does your Chief of Security know?  
—Know what?  
—That Doctor Bashir killed his counterpart on the other side?  
—He does. We wrote reports of our transdimensional experience and Odo read them, as all senior officers of the station did. He has never said anything about it, not that I remember—Kira let go of a deep sigh. Talking about that incident was not her favorite conversation topic.  
—Odo, that’s his name here too. Could you tell me more about him?  
—He is a good man, the most honest and discreet I have ever met—said Kira without hiding his admiration for the Constable—order and justice are the values he lives for, and a true friend when you get past his walls.   
—Huh—answered Bareil—quite different and the same. Order drives his compass, justice, not so much. And his loyalty to the Intendant.  
—You refer to mirror Odo, right?   
—Yes, he is the one. I must confess that meeting your world’s Odo took me by surprise.  
—We all seem to be the same but we are not—Kira nodded—I mean, all of us who have a counterpart in a parallel universe. Did you get to know the Intendant?  
  
Bareil was taken by surprise. He was there to talk about the Supervisor and the Constable, maybe Bashir, the slave, and the doctor. Discussing Kira, both the Intendant and the Major, was not on his radar, not now. The least he would talk about them, the better for his plans.   
—A little—he answered elusively.   
—Can you tell me about it?   
—What do you want to know?—said Bareil trying to gain some time—Didn’t you meet her when you were there?  
—Yes, sure I did. And I didn’t like what I saw. Cruel, heartless, cold... obsessed with herself.   
—One never knows, Major...  
—What do you mean?—his comment piqued Kira’s curiosity.   
—Below that icy sheet, she is a woman of incendiary passions.   
—How do you know? Where you two involved...?—Kira asked with certain disappointment in her voice.   
—I am not talking about me but someone else you met when you were there.   
The Major couldn’t think fast enough when the mirror man continued—I am talking about the Supervisor of the ore-processing center, Odo’iTal, the dark slavemaster, the one killed by your doctor.  
—What about him? And her... them?  
—The Intendant took it very hard when Odo’iTal was killed. She was ferociously angry like a wounded syrelian wolf. Anyone unlucky to cross her way would have been executed, even First Officer Garak didn’t want to be seen at that time.   
—She took it that hard, huh? Who would tell? Were they more than “friends”?  
—Word says that she ordered everyone out of her sight and she stayed in her quarters breaking things and howling her pain and fury.  
Kira was now intrigued and she wanted to know more. Bareil noticed her interest and continued.  
—Then, at some point everything went quiet and still, no one dared to get close to her quarters. She finally called Garak and asked him to bring the Terran slave and a few more to her presence. She was going to exercise her full power and make an example of him in front of everyone: officers, guards, her servants, slaves, the people of Terok Nor.  
—That moment, I remember—said the Major—I was there. She was angry, indeed.  
—“One of his kind” she would yell pointing out at the shapeshifter’s killer. And she sent him to execution. But the Terrans were ready to attack, and their reaction took her by surprise. The rebel escaped and that was it.  
—I remember now—interjected the Major—but there is something I don’t understand, Bareil. Why was she **taken** so much by mirror Odo’s death?  
—Cruel meets cruel, Major. Perhaps you could ask the Intendant the next time you see her. Or you could ask Odo here as well—Bareil smirked and thought that he was planting the seed that he needed for his plans to succeed.

Once again, Odo walked in front of them without noticing that he was the topic of their conversation at that very moment. Kira looked at him and then looked at Bareil in disbelief *_it couldn’t be, could it?_* Bareil drank what was left of his tea. The Major was about to object when he heard her comm badge.  
—Dax to Kira.  
—Kira here.  
—We are waiting for you in Ops, Major, shall we start without you?  
—On my way.   
She looked at the mirror man and said—I’d like to continue this conversation later if it’s okay with you.  
—I’ll be delighted, Kira, you gave me my first Orb experience, and I will tell you more about our friends in the Alliance world. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 1\. Odo’iTal’s arrival to Terok Nor and service to the Intendant is narrated in “Refraction of Light” (14 chapters), which constitutes part 1 of the series titled "Smoked Glass" by AO3 author QueenIX: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20680868 This story narrates the arrival of Odo’iTal to Terok Nor, his work and loyalty to the Intendant.  
2\. Lyrics from Bobby Caldwell's song "What you won't do for love": https://youtu.be/Gru4IfbKlfU


	4. Transdimensional Curiosity

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Captain Sisko calls all senior officers for a meeting to discuss the consequences of dimensional space travel between the mirror universe and their own. Kira talks to Odo about mirror Bareil’s keen interest in him.

The meeting in Ops could not get faster enough for the Major. Bareil’s words about hers and Odo’s mirror counterparts were pounding in her head and now she wanted to know more. They were all sitting around the backlit table discussing pending items: the need to reinforce Bajor’s defenses, the eventual construction of a larger force field around the station, the consequences of treaties among Romulans, Klingons, and Bajorans, the neutrality of Ferenginar and other planets. The meeting was loaded with heavy stuff that could take decades to address. At some point, Julian interjected:  
—Excuse the interruption, but I will be needed at the Infirmary soon, Captain. Is there something else we need to take a look at right now?  
—Yes, there is one more subject to discuss, Doctor. Could you spare another thirty minutes?  
—If it’s no more than thirty minutes, I can surely wait.  
—Sisko to Odo.  
—Yes, Captain.  
—We are waiting for you at the Ops conference room.  
—On my way.  
  
Kira was already wondering why she had not seen Odo at the meeting although he was at Quark’s when she was on her way to the wardroom. And now he was about to join them for an unannounced item on the agenda. The door opened and Odo came in carrying a PADD that he handed to Sisko. The information for that item was summarized in the tablet.   
—Okay, people—said Sisko—now that we are all here, let’s talk about our Alliance guest.  
Kira felt that all eyes turned on her although no one in fact did. Everyone looking at her was just her mind playing tricks. Her fellow officers who were also her friends did not change their demeanor for one second. They were paying attention to Sisko instead. Kira closed tightly her lips to avoid a reaction *_what Alliance guest? mirror Bareil?*_ She looked at Odo who was reading the contents of his PADD.  
Sisko continued:  
—As you all may know, a few days ago, we received another visit from the Alliance in a parallel universe.  
—Mirror Bareil—Dax said.  
—He may have the same name and looks but he is not an honorable man like the Vedek—interjected Worf.  
—Still, he is 100% Bajoran—Doctor Bashir added—I can certify it after having examined him.  
—A thief—Odo grunted.  
Kira had had enough and she felt obliged to intervene:  
—A man escaping from an oppressive world and looking for a new beginning in ours.   
This time everyone did turn their heads towards the Major. She accommodated herself in her chair.   
—Yes, he is not the Vedek; yes, he is a thief in the Alliance world, and yes, he may want to have a new life here—Sisko pointed out—but what I want to discuss with you now is another matter: how did he get here and whether others can do it again. We cannot let this happen again. I am afraid, people, that we haven’t been careful enough and that our emotions and desires are getting in the middle.  
—What exactly do you mean, Captain? Do you think that more will follow? I would not blame them, the Alliance world is hell for most—O’Brien intervened.  
—Miles _Smiley_ O'Brien was here, then Jennifer came and she took Jake back there. Now, Bareil. Do you seriously think that we are going to run a transdimensional travel station?—Sisko started showing his frustration.   
—They cannot alter our timeline, past or future—Dax intervened.  
—I am no longer sure about that, old man. They could impersonate us, among other things—Sisko pointed out—one of many things.  
—They could not fool me if that would happen—said Odo.  
—Are you absolutely sure about that?—Kira gave him a questioning look thinking _*how long would it take you to distinguish the Intendant from the real me?*_  
—I am certain—the Constable insisted on.  
—People, focus—Let's hope we don't get to the point that we have to deal with stolen identities between worlds. For some reason, they exist there and we exist here. We all, the entire quadrant, actually the entire dimension of our universe is better without these... "exchanges."  
—The Alliance does not know about the wormhole, Captain—Kira reminded him—they do not know about the Gamma Quadrant and Odo's origins either.   
—Exactly, and that's how it should remain. If one day they find out about the wormhole, the Gamma Quadrant, the Founders, the Dominion, it shall be because they found out on their own and not because we gave them the tools or the information.   
—I am not a Founder, Captain, and I am not part of the Dominion. I understand that my Alliance counterpart is dead now and apparently he was "one of his kind"—Odo said this while rapidly glancing at Doctor Bashir who then reminded them:  
—I am sorry Captain, I am afraid that they are waiting for me... at the Infirmary.  
—Spare us another ten minutes, Doctor. This concerns everyone here. Major Kira, mirror Bareil used a device that made it possible for him to travel from his world to ours. Apparently, he could go back to his world if he’d wish to, correct?  
Sisko’s question took Kira off guard.  
—Yes... that's what he said. He even asked to have it destroyed so he would not be sent back—said the Major trying not let the warm colors show on her cheeks. No one noticed it except, of course, Odo who very well knew this trait of her when she'd get caught doing something she was not sure of. But he did not say anything.  
—A multidimensional transporter device—Dax came at Kira’s rescue—or we may want to call it a “transdimensional” transporter device. Chief O’Brien and I are still examining it. We know much about time travel and temporal anomalies, but not about transdimensional spatial travel, a fascinating concept. We've got to know and accept that this is the mirror universe where Captain Kirk and his crew found themselves more than 200 years ago. However, space is a dimension different than time, we measure it in terms of distance. And to calculate distance, we factor the time to cover such distance between two points. Therefore, the chances to leap into a dimensional space different from ours are still rare and at the same time full of infinite options. It’s tantalizing and overbearing altogether.   
—How so?—interrupted Julian—who was way over his self-imposed ten-minute limit to leave the meeting.  
—In simpler words—continued Dax—we only know of one mirror universe (in short MU) in this part of the galaxy. This universe is controlled at this moment by the Alliance of Bajor, the Klingons, and the Cardassians. But there are certainly other MUs.   
—Does that mean that there are infinite mirrors of me?—Julian asked again with curious fascination.  
—Yes—Dax confirmed—But you must remember that each of these universes exists parallel to ours. Each of them has its timeline and therefore its history of events. And in each of them, there is one of us or, I should say, one version of us.

Everyone looked at each other around the table. They could not stop thinking—or rather fantasizing—who could they possibly be in multiple universes. They already knew about their counterparts in the Alliance word, what about others?  
—It’s similar, although not the same, to the symbiont experience. That is, for example, Kira is Major Kira here and the Intendant in the Alliance, but she could be a different Kira in universe 3, 4, and so on.  
—What about species, Commander? Is it possible that we are another species elsewhere?—everyone heard the raspy voice of the Chief of Security.   
—I have thought about that but all the evidence we have so far seems not to support that thesis, Odo. Here and there you are a Changeling but here you have found out where you come from and where other Changelings are—in the Gamma Quadrant. However, in the Alliance universe, you were called “shapeshifter” but everyone also assumed that you were unique. Isn’t that what the Intendant would suggest when she repeated: “he is one of his kind”?  
—Yes—confirmed Kira—it was the Intendant’s way to distinguish mirror Odo from anyone else. Unique, one of his kind, irreplaceable—this last word was uttered as a whisper, it seemed to be said only for herself. Dax questioned Kira’s expression.  
—Irreplaceable... sure, after all, the Alliance world seems not to know much about Odo’s nature. As the Captain just said, they don’t know about the wormhole, and the Gamma Quadrant remains much of a mysterious territory for us. Here, we know more about you, Odo. Still—Dax mellowed her tone—I do think that you are unique and irreplaceable.  
  
Worf grunted at Dax's unnecessary remark and the others smiled at Odo’s discomfort given Dax’s display of admiration towards him. Kira wished that she would have said that to him as well, preferably in private. The Major liked to praise and tease him even if it was not work-related. Kira did not think of her praises to the Changeling as an inconsequential tease but rather something else, expressions of affection ... he may not be any more "one of his kind" in this other universe, but he was certainly unique and irreplaceable.

All of a sudden, silence crossed the conference room.  
Both Kira and Odo, as well as their colleagues around the table, started to imagine different versions of each other that they could one day encounter if they would manage to use the transdimensional transporter device. Would they be close friends in all of them? Odo wondered if he would feel the way he felt for Kira in those other universes and if perhaps he could dream with the Major corresponding his affections. The little he had heard of the Intendant did not appeal to him. Nevertheless, his curiosity about Alliance Kira was growing, especially after mirror Bareil arrived. If he came here, anyone could go there... or elsewhere. Kira’s head started spinning slightly thinking in several possible worlds for his friend, the Constable. She hoped that they would be friends in all of them and... maybe... Odo would be less reserved when it came to personal or private matters. Sisko interrupted everyone’s reveries:  
  
—Enough. I appreciate the old man’s explanation about traveling through parallel spaces and while this is an interesting idea for everyone to explore, our focus should remain now in the Alliance visitor and his transdimensional device. Mister O'Brien and Dax, I want a report on that transporter as soon as possible, let's say 1700 hours. Doctor Bashir, keep an eye on any changes in Bareil's morphogenic structure, we know he is Bajoran but I wonder if the transdimensional travel would have any effect on him. Constable, keep a close watch on our guest and, most importantly, don't let him leave the station at any point. Major Kira, I know that you see him with friendly eyes and that's fine, any information he may share with you could be useful for us. Also, although this warning comes already late, avoid any conversation about the wormhole and the Gamma Quadrant with him. Any questions?  
—By now, he probably already has heard about it.   
—Yes, but we don't need to give specific details, do we?  
No one answered and Sisko finished the meeting—People, you have your orders.

****************************************

On their way out, Kira approached Odo—Constable, do you have a few minutes to spare?  
—Sure, Major, what do you need?  
—There is something about Bareil, mirror Bareil, that I think you need to be aware of.  
—What is it?—Odo got curious.  
—For some reason, he is **very** interested in you, he asks many questions about you.   
—Does he know I am a Changeling?  
—I don't think he is familiar with the term, but he does know that you are a shapeshifter and he refers to you as Odo'iTal. He met your Alliance counterpart before...  
—…before he was killed by Doctor Bashir. What did he say about him?  
—Nothing we don't know. However, his interest in you is obvious. I get the impression that he wants to know how much of mirror Odo could be in you. I will try to find out more and will let you know.   
—Thank you, Major, all the information you can gather will be helpful.   
—There is one more piece to it, Constable. Every time he talks about Odo’iTal, your counterpart, the Intendant seems to be part of it.   
Odo was and was not surprised at the same time. Like him, his counterpart worked under the command of Kira but he wondered to what extent their association was taking place. It would be another matter to investigate.  
—I knew it!—they overheard Jadzia's voice who had listened to part of their conversation.  
—Commander! Are you eavesdropping?—Odo exclaimed.   
—Sorry, I could not avoid it. You are so close to the archives I need to review for my work with Chief O'Brien ... I could not resist—Dax sort of apologized—If I may add something to your observations about Bareil's curiosity, it may have to do with the fact that "the one of his kind" does no longer exist in the Alliance world.  
—Do you mind elaborating further?—Odo asked.   
—I may be getting ahead of myself but since mirror Odo is no longer in that universe, finding out more about you may hint Bareil's intentions in two quite different directions.  
—Such as?—Kira prompted.  
—Number one: Bareil may be honest when he says that he does not want to go back to his world and he’d rather stay in ours. Depending on his relationship with us, and especially with Major Kira, he may want to know what is the extension of your... *_friendship_* with her, so to speak, and make sure that you are nothing like mirror Odo. I heard, Constable, that your counterpart was quite efficient as you are, but with no compassion whatsoever towards those under his command. He also had an ironclad loyalty towards the Intendant who seemed to be fond of him, to say the least.   
Kira and Odo were taken aback by Dax's blunt statement about them _*what relationship? we are friends, good friends, just friends. And what about mirror Odo and mirror Kira?* _  
—Number two—Dax continued—he may be a man with a mission, a mission that involves Odo, our universe Odo.  
—What are you implying, Commander?  
—If number two is the case, we have to find out what his mission is. It may involve eliminating the Constable here or even...—Dax paused trying to find the right words.  
—Even what?—Kira's patience was being tested.  
—Take him back to the other side of our looking glass.  
—What purpose would that serve?—Odo's realization of his role in this matter surprised him.   
—That's what we need to find out—Dax finished with her search of archives and was ready to wrap up—I have all the files I need, I must work on that report with Chief O'Brien.   
Kira sighed deeply and looked at Odo. In spite of being a Changeling who had not mastered all details of human faces, his revealed so many things at once: surprise, disbelief, curiosity—are you okay, Constable?  
—I am good, Major. The Captain's orders have now become a matter of personal inquiry. I will attend to them. One last thing, Major.  
—Yes?  
—Given what I have to do in the next hours, days, please don't take any offense if I am watching you when you interact with Bareil, in public of course. I am just doing my job.  
—Understood—Kira nodded. A soft smile showed up, she was getting ready to tease the Constable—you may watch us in private too, Odo, if it helps of course. I will not take offense. I may like it, *_sweetheart, do you remember the issue with Tiron, Quark's associate, and the Kira-holosuite program_?* (note 1). I know that you are out there protecting me, protecting all of us. As if we were part of your Great Link—Kira finished this sentence with a subtle wink.  
With a bit of what she interpreted as embarrassment, Odo nodded before they both went their separate ways. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 1\. Reference to the first scene of "Meridian" (S3E8).


	5. The Blind Leading the Blind

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After discussing a plan to address mirror Bareil with Captain Sisko and the station senior officers, Kira finds herself between duty and personal interest. Trying to reconcile both, the Major is exposed to an unexpected situation with the mirror guest and finds out more about his interest for Odo. Meanwhile, Dax and O’Brien bring some light to the possibilities of transdimensional space travel.

Major Kira was overseeing inventories of recently arrived cargo in the station’s outermost storage when a group of Ferengi, led by Quark, came in. The bartender asked about the latest shipment of Saurian brandy and another special item that had been ordered by Chief O’Brien some time ago. The Ferengi saw Kira looking at the contents listed in the inventories loaded in her PADD. She was making sure that everything was correct, legal, and all products were what, where, and for whom they were supposed to be. Quark sent his men to look for the Brandy shipment and approached the Major:

—Well, well, well, good morning, Major—said the bartender trying to emulate a charming sound—I did not expect to see you here today.  
—What do you want, Quark—responded an impatient Kira.  
—Major...!—he sighed feigning disbelief—here I am giving you a nice, friendly morning greeting, and you reciprocate with such a stern, almost angry answer. Are you sure you are **the **Major Kira and not our friend, the shapeshifter, disguised as our lovely First Officer?  
—Quark, one more word and I will have you removed from the area immediately—said Kira in frustration.  
—So, you are not Odo, are you?  
—What do you think?  
—Why are you doing Odo’s work then? Usually, he takes care of the cargo inventories along with his deputies...  
—Odo is busy with another task given by the Captain. His deputies are taking care of other businesses as well. And since I will have to study this report anyways, I decided to assist him and do it myself this time. But why do you care who’s taking care of inventories, Quark?  
—You are right, except for the merchandise I ordered, nothing here is my business.

The bartender spotted his men waiting for him with a fairly large box. It has been cleared and they were waiting for him. He made a gesture ordering his employees to take everything to the bar—Come on, move! I’ll be there soon.   
Quark’s men nodded and left the cargo storage. The bartender turned to the Major to continue his conversation.   
—I see... that you have been busy with your newfound friend, Major.  
—What are you talking about—replied Kira without looking at the Ferengi.  
—I refer to the Vedek... Bareil.  
—He is not Bareil, I mean, he is not a Vedek. He is not the person you met.  
—Yes, that’s what I meant to say, Major, I apologize for the confusion. He came from the other side, right?  
—The Mirror Universe, yes.  
—Will he stay long ... here?   
—We are not sure, Quark. Why do you ask?  
—He is a fun man to have around the bar. Handsome, witty, likes to drink, women look at him, men too, good to attract clientele, good for business.  
—He is nothing like Vedek Bareil, Quark. I suggest that you watch your bar. He is a thief on the other side.   
—And he wants to redeem himself, Major.  
—Did he say that?—asked Kira looking for reassurance that mirror Bareil was not as bad as others thought.  
—Not exactly. But since I have seen the two of you spending time together the last days, and you put a word for him before the Captain to let him walk around... like a free man... something must be going on, don’t you think?  
—Just doing my job, Quark, helping a Bajoran man who wants to start anew.  
—And... Odo?—asked the Ferengi expecting a reaction from the Major.   
—What about him?  
—Is he okay with this?  
—What do you mean? Odo is doing his job as usual.  
—Sure he is.   
*_The blind leading the blind_* Quark thought. He did not want not to relive Odo’s meltdown when he realized that Major Kira and Shakaar were a thing (note 2). Vedek Bareil and the First Minister of Bajor were out of his way and now, this unexpected Bareil had shown up and Major Kira was spending a bit too much time with him.   
—Well—the bartender continued—one thing is for sure: that man likes to drink and talk. He does not like to be stared at, he complaints that the stacks have been set too high for him here.  
—It will pass, eventually.  
—Until then, I don’t mind having him at my bar, Major. He is quite a magnet with people, women and men alike. Do you know? He has been asking many questions.  
—About me?  
—Sometimes, but mostly about Odo.   
Once again she thought: *_Why is this Bareil so interested in Odo?_*  
—Well, Major, I will not disturb you anymore, must return to my bar. Hope to see you there sometime soon. With or without your new friend—said Quark smiling.  
  
Not more than one hour had passed when she received a communication from Dax.  
—Dax to Kira.  
—Kira here.  
—Can you come to Quark’s, please? There is someone who wants to see you.  
—Who?  
—Our mirror guest—said Dax with an annoyed tone in her voice—I need to get to Ops with and I could use some help with Bareil.  
—What about Quark? Odo?  
—This is not a matter for Odo. I am calling you because Quark asked me to. Bareil is getting... agitated?  
—On my way. 

Kira came to an intoxicated Bareil, an annoyed Dax, and an amused Quark. *_Isn’t it too early to be intoxicated?_* Thought Kira, it’s not even 1400 hours. Quark intervened:  
—Major, your friend has been drinking my Saurian Brandy and he refuses to pay. He said you would take care of his tab.  
Dax intervened—Good that you are here, Kira, I have to go. The Captain and Chief O’Brien are waiting for me in Ops.   
—What happened, Dax? Did Bareil say something to you?  
—Quark will tell you more, I must go now—the Trill said while walking as fast as she could to the nearby turbolift.   
Kira’s puzzled expression turned to Quark—What happened?  
—Bareil drank one too many. He says that Saurian Brandy is impossible to get in his world. So he got a bit over-enthusiastic and when he saw Commander Dax on her way to the turbolift, he decided to make her company. The Commander, of course, excused herself but he would not let her go. And she did not want him to call anyone’s attention. She wanted to avoid Worf coming to her rescue. I could not find Odo in his office although Dax said that we better leave him out of this one.   
—Okay, Quark, thank you, let me see what I can do.  
Bareil was letting go of what it seemed to be a forced smile and said with an elevated voice—Kira! You are here! Where did Dax go?  
—She is on duty, Bareil, let me escort you to your quarters. It’s a bit early for Saurian brandy, isn’t it?  
—Way better than kanar, thick nasty imitation of springwine—said Bareil with a grimace of disgust and continued with a modulating voice—It’s never early for brandy, my friend. And I’ve heard of Terran brandy, something ordered by one of the station’s senior officers. I would like to try it.  
—Chief O’Brien’s whiskey—said Quark—That’s out of your reach, Bareil, sorry to say.   
—Why? You are all so friendly here. Talking of friendly...where is the Chief of Security? He would be amused. He would be happy to arrest me for disorderly conduct and throw me in the brig—said Bareil mocking a raspy, grave voice, followed by a loud laugh.   
—Come on, Bareil, let’s go—Kira pulled him away from the bar counter and helped him walk to the turbolift.  
  
***********************************

—Captain, we have some good news and some not-so-good news—O’Brien said as soon as he entered the Captain’s office in Ops.   
—Let’s start with the not-so-good news, Chief, where is Dax?  
—I am here, I am here, Captain—said the Trill while promptly entering the room—sorry if I am late a few minutes.   
—The Chief of Operations was about to give me the not-so-good news about your findings, old man.  
—Yes, Captain, we haven’t figured out yet how the transdimensional transporter device works, not entirely at least—said O’Brien.  
—And what are the good news?—Sisko asked with a skeptical voice. Dax took on the question:  
—The device can only be used between ours and the Alliance universe, Benjamin. That is why we call it “transdimensional” and not “multidimensional” as it was called at first.  
—I thought we already knew that, Commander—Sisko said with a slightly annoyed tone.  
—Not exactly, Captain. Since there may be, in fact I think there are, multiple, probably infinite, mirror universes, we had to determine whether that device would serve to transport anyone to any of them, thus multidimensional, or just the one in the Alliance, thus transdimensional.  
—I see, well, in that case, there is some progress, I guess. What about Bareil? Have you considered working with him? He may be able to provide some information on how to use it.  
—True but he does not know about its parts and components. He said that someone gave it to him in Terok Nor. Furthermore, he asked Kira to have it destroyed so he wouldn’t be sent back to his world. That’s why we haven’t approached him yet, we are afraid that he will try to break it as soon as he sees it again. We are trying to build a replica and keep the actual device out of his hands, Captain—explained Dax.  
—Good to know, officers. Keep working, I want results as soon as you possibly can.   
O’Brien left the office while Dax stayed behind—Benjamin, may I ask you something?  
—Sure, old man, what is it?  
—Do you know where Odo is?  
—He is working on his surveillance plan of our mirror guest, Jadzia. I don’t want anyone to know its details, at least not more than strictly necessary. Why do you ask?  
—Well, the reason I was late is that I had an incident, a small incident, with Bareil at Quark’s. He had too much Saurian brandy and got in my way when I was coming here, he would not let me go. I did not want to make much noise because many people still look at him as if he would be a spiritual leader. I am trying to be discreet. Quark tried to persuade him to leave me alone, but he would not listen. I did not want anyone to say anything to Worf either and Quark could not locate the Constable in his office. That’s why I called Kira to help.  
—Kira?—Sisko was a bit surprised and annoyed at the same time.   
—Yes, it seems that Kira is the only person who could deal with Bareil and calm him down. She came right away.   
—And then?  
—I don’t know, Benjamin. As soon as she arrived, I came here. They were at the bar. It would be a good idea that someone from Security is alert.  
—Thank you, old man. I’ll let Odo know. Please, back to your report. We need to find out how that device works and if we can replicate it successfully.  
—Sure thing—Dax answered and left the Captain’s office.  
—Sisko to Odo.  
—Yes, Captain?  
—Still working on those plans, Constable?  
—The plans are ready, Captain. I am spending much time trying to figure out Bareil’s background history in the mirror universe. It’s hard to tell since we don’t have any archives on them, except for what Kira, Bashir, Jake, and you reported after you came back. The stories are fragmented, it’s like trying to put a puzzle together with many missing pieces. It seems that none of them met him there.  
—Constable, it seems that our mirror guest was disruptive at the Promenade around one hour ago.   
—I have no record of a call, Captain.   
—Dax and Quark called Kira instead of your office. And the Major took care of the situation.  
—Is he in the brig now?  
—No, I suggest that you keep an eye.   
—Will do, Captain.

**********************************************  
  
While Sisko and Odo were talking, Kira had managed to walk Bareil to his assigned quarters. He could not remember his code so Kira used hers to override it and enter the room. In spite of his condition, or precisely because of it, Bareil was quite talkative.   
—You need a shower, set to cold—the Major said—a good raktajino after that.  
—Happy to have a shower if you make me company—he said flirting with her.   
—That’s not going to happen, come on.  
At that moment, the mirror man almost tripped and tried to keep his balance while grabbing Kira’s waist. Somehow, she tripped too and they ended on the floor near the couch in the room.   
—Are you okay?—The Major asked while trying to stand up.  
—I could not be better—Bareil said while holding tight to her, he did not want to let her get away from him, or stand up and leave him alone in the room.  
—Bareil, let me go—Kira said.  
—Why? I like this, Major—He cupped her face with his hands, looking intensely into her dark eyes and pushing her hair away from her face—Oh, Kira, I like this, having you like this, again...   
The proximity to this Bareil confused the Major for a split second. Her eyes met his and she felt his brandy breath on her face. Antos Bareil would have never allowed himself to smell this way. Antos’s eyes were always calm like the quiet surface of a still lagoon. These eyes that were looking at her were restless, begging for attention, her attention? For a moment, Kira seemed to give in to the embrace of the mirror man. He seemed willing, actually eager for more. She tried to pull away one more time and that’s when he placed his hand on the back of her neck and pulled her towards his face. His lips starting touching hers, they tickled and she was tempted but the smell of brandy somehow kept her away from his reach. Bareil smirked thinking that maybe she was playing hard to get. *_Like_ _the_ _Intendant_* the thought crossed his mind. Again, he started pulling her face towards his when a beep startled them and Kira jumped.  
  
—Odo to Kira.  
She considered not answering and removing her comm badge when the Constable’s rough voice was heard again.  
—Odo to Kira, Major, are you near the guest quarters?  
That did not leave Kira with any option but answering. Odo or his men were going to be there in less than a minute. The Chief of Security’s call suddenly made her come to her senses.  
—Kira here. We have arrived at Bareil’s quarters, is everything okay?  
—Just checking, Major, that all is good with our guest, with him and with you of course.  
—All in order, Constable.  
By now, Bareil had lost his grip of Kira and she was getting away. Annoyed by Kira’s attitude, the mirror man clumsily stood up and pushed her against the wall. The Major felt his forceful embrace around her waist, arms, back, and when she recovered her balance, she smelled Bareil’s puffed breath on her face. He pressed himself hard between her and the wall and, in return, she pushed back.  
—No!… No! Leave me alone!   
The man’s grip became stronger and his panting breath reminded her of Cardassian soldiers in the Bajoran camps.  
—No!—She yelled again—I said no!  
Bareil’s face then turned like fire and he grabbed the Major by the shoulders while approaching his face to hers:  
—It’s _him_, right? Say it, Kira, it’s _him_ again!   
—Him... who?—said the Major.  
—_Him_... Intendant... the Supervisor. It’s _him_ again. You bring me here and then you dismiss me because of _him_—Bareil was now hissing and panting, fury was taking over him.  
*_Intendant_? _Supervisor__? He thinks that he is in Terok Nor, in the Alliance universe._* This realization made Kira shudder. Things started falling in place. Mirror Bareil was having flashbacks and her mirror counterpart was part of them. Odo’s dark mirror was in there too. What was this? Some sort of triangle formed by them and Bareil? Against any good sense, the Major decided to play the dangerous game. It was now or maybe never, it was her opportunity to find out more about the mirror man but also about herself and Odo on the other side of the looking glass. Gathering a rehearsed composure, Kira played along.  
—Why would I dismiss you, Bareil? Why would I dismiss you... for _him_?  
—That’s what I would like to know, Intendant. I want you to tell me.  
—What do you want to know, darling?—Kira asked with a mellow tone while slightly touching the line of his face with the tip of her fingers. After all, it was hard for her to lie in this way.   
—What do you see in _him_, Kira? He is nothing else than a shapeshifter. And every time you call me, I find him there, with his piercing gaze throwing darts at me and you in spite of his icy cold demeanor.   
The Major remembered the words that the Intendant used when talking about mirror Odo, and she tried them against Bareil:  
—What do I see? He is one of his kind!  
—He is a dangerous animal, Kira, more so when wounded—and you use me to keep his wounds open. But I won’t let you do it again, you won’t do this to me again. I am going to take you the way you like it. You will feel me hard inside you and I’ll make you open your eyes and look at me, think of me when I am pushing inside you, making you cry of pleasure. Only like that, you will not think of him when I am having you. I want that you stop thinking that it’s him thrusting you, touching you all over, feeling your silky skin which should be only for my hands, my mouth, my tongue. I want you to be certain that it’s me, Bareil, who is getting into you and not your precious dark slavemaster. And more, I want more, I want to hear my name and not his when I please you, when you burst out of satisfaction and scream not his but my name, not Odo’iTal but Bareil. Say it, Intendant, say my name, out loud, cry my name louder every time, do it!

At that very moment, Bareil full of an unexpected strength caught her neck and brought her face against his. With one hand, he pulled off her comm badge and then forced an embrace around her like a python snake. The Major started gasping for air.  
—Bareil, you are forcing me... let me go...  
Bareil then opened the zipper of her uniform to peel it off from her. Kira was quick enough to grab his hand with her mouth and bit him. The mirror man’s face squirmed a gesture like a wild animal and warned her with an ominous voice:  
—You are going to have me, me, just me, and not him, him who didn’t even have a real name, Odo’iTal. You will be mine and not his, this time you will…!   
  
—I don’t think so, Bariel—the rough voice of the Constable roared from nowhere. Odo pulled the man away from the Major as if he was a flimsy pile of ragged blankets and threw him to the floor. Even within his composure as the lawman he had to be, the Changeling picked the Bajoran from the floor and held him in the air facing him while he issued a stern warning:  
—You don’t touch the Major in any way if she does not want to be touched, never again, understood?  
Bareil nodded weakly and Odo dropped him letting gravity do its job. Only then, the Constable turned to the Major.  
—Are you okay, Major? Did he...?  
—I am good, Odo, thank you. I didn’t see you coming in; I didn’t hear the door either.  
—The door was locked, Major. I came through the air channels. After you said that all was in order, I looked for you anyways. Are you sure you are okay? Your uniform is ripped off, I will call Dr. Bashir.   
—No—Kira said—at least not for now, not yet. I have new information to share with you.  
—Good, but first, let’s put the guest where he should be. Odo to Deputy Indar.  
—Indar here.  
—Deputy, come to section 14, quarters 21. You need to confine someone in the brig. Now!  
—On my way.

The mirror man laid on the floor unconscious. Kira was still shaking and she could not believe what she was about to share with the Constable, her friend and her rock in difficult times. She did not want to ruin their valued and well-earned trust but she felt compelled to talk, to tell him what she had just found out. After all, they were looking for that information. In other circumstances, someone like Bariel would have lied. But not this time, he was heavily intoxicated and took a trip down memory lane.   
Once Deputy Indar took an unconscious Bariel to the brig where he would sleep through all that Saurian brandy he drank at Quark’s, Kira asked:  
—Odo, could you please walk me to my quarters? I need to change my uniform and I... will feel better with someone nearby.  
—Of course, Major.  
—Before you report this to Sisko, I need to tell you something.  
  
Kira and Odo walked silently to the nearest turbolift. Once there, they looked at each other but did not say one word. What she wanted to share was too personal, delicate but also important. She could not spare details. She knew that given the official nature of the investigation around the Alliance universe and the mirror guest, she and Odo had to report all findings including what just had happened. In any situation, she will be asked to relay the details of her conversations with Bareil even when he had tried to force her. And she would comply but first, she had to bring this information to Odo’s attention and together, she thought, together they would find the best way to handle it and release what was strictly necessary without giving away certain uncomfortable details. At the same time, those details were important to them, especially if more crossovers would take place. On their way to the Major’s quarters, they heard Sisko’s call.  
—Sisko to Odo  
—Odo here, Captain, all is good. I am walking Major Kira to her quarters for a debriefing and I will be with you shortly after.  
—Is everything good with the Major?  
—Yes, all is good. There was a... minor incident with our mirror guest but now everything is under control.   
—Good to hear, Constable.   
Kira pushed her quarter’s code and they entered.   
—Give me a few minutes, Odo, I will be back.  
—Of course, Major, take your time.   
  
While Kira was in her bedroom cleaning herself up and changing uniforms, the Constable checked with Deputy Indar. Bareil was sleeping in one of the cells, he would be out for the next two to three hours, maybe longer, the Deputy calculated.

—Sir, I’ll let you know as soon as he is awake.  
Kira came out of her bedroom, refreshed and wearing a clean uniform.  
—I will have to take this one to Garak—Kira said—although I am not looking forward to any questions about how it got ripped off this way.  
—You could always order a new one. After all, uniforms get messy when we least expect it, and it happens for various reasons—Odo tried to comfort her with a good excuse in case the Cardassian tailor would ask.  
—It’ll be good—she approached the replicator—Ginger tea, hot.  
Kira took the smoky cup and sat on the couch near Odo. She blew at her tea, took a sip, and let go of a long sigh.  
—Relieved?—the Constable asked.  
—Right now, yes. I don’t know what came after him.  
—The Saurian brandy I suppose...—Odo interjected.  
—That’s for sure—she paused—it also brought memories, flashbacks.  
—What kind of memories?   
—From the Alliance universe—she paused again—I am not sure what’s the best way to say it, Odo, but I have to say it nonetheless—She looked at him—please listen carefully, listen until the end, and then we’ll see.  
—Good, Major, I listen.  
—Bareil tried to kiss me—she could hear the Changeling rippling slightly out of discomfort or else—and I pushed back. He smelled like brandy and I don’t like that smell in a man at all. It reminds me of the Cardassian soldiers during the Occupation. Where was I? Yes, I pushed him away and that made things worse between us. He tried to force himself on me...—she paused, took a deep breath, and sipped her tea—I pushed him once more and that’s when it happened.  
—What happened?—Odo asked fearing that something had taken place.  
—He got furious and confrontational rubbing something in my face, but he started calling me _Intendant_. From that moment on, he was talking to Kira, the Intendant, in the Alliance.  
—Continue... what exactly did he rub in your face, or should I say the Intendant’s face?  
—“_It’s_ _him_ _right_? _Him_ _again_...”—Kira tried to quote Bareil’s words the best she could remember.  
—Who is **him**, Major?  
—Odo’iTal, your counterpart in the mirror universe—Kira said lowering her voice as if she was embarrassed to share the information.  
Odo straightened his posture like the professional lawman gathering information for his investigation. At the same time, though, a tickle ran through his substance, a tickle he tried to hide not to let his imagination going wild. In his most neutral voice, Odo asked:  
—What about him and the Intendant, Major?  
—Bareil has been one of the Intendant’s lovers, a dispensable one I gather. When I pushed him away, it was like he was back in the Alliance, frustrated by the Intendant’s aloofness or rejection, I am not sure. He seemed to be experiencing a rage of jealousy, he felt displaced in ... her affections and he wanted to force himself on her. I am not surprised by the Intendant’s behavior with him, I saw her using and disposing of lovers the same way she did with servants, slaves, and others. Bareil was not happy about it, obviously, he wanted more.

Listening to Kira’s account made Odo’s imagination run a bit wild. He thought of an alternate Kira who would do things the Major was describing. He was curious and caught himself with some images he had thought of before but did not dare to share with anyone. What would the Major think if she knew that he had those… those ideas? Fantasies? With her in the middle of them. Kira’s voice interrupted his thoughts:  
—The question is how and why was the supervisor of Terok Nor able to displace Bareil to the point to make him resentful and drive him mad.   
—Mad to the point of what?—Odo was perplexed.  
—Mad…—Kira paused, she did not dare to say it out loud.  
—Mad to the point of hurting someone? The Intendant?—Odo insisted.  
—Not sure, Constable… frustration, desire, I don’t know.

Kira paused and finished her tea, Odo sat beside her and seemed to beg with his deep ocean eyes that she’d continue with her account. She looked at the Changeling and kept talking, choosing carefully her words. What she understood from this episode took her by surprise; it was delicate and could affect Odo and her relation with him as best friends of the station.  
—**Him**, the one displacing Bareil and others from the Intendant’s attention was the supervisor, the dark slave master as he called him. Bareil accused the Intendant of... of... being attracted, actually more than attracted, to him—Odo’s tickling sensation intensified with each suggestion and he softly pressed for details.  
—How so, Major? If you, if you could provide more details... anything that can be useful, you know.  
—It sounded like they were lovers, the Intendant and Odo’iTal. Or maybe not but that’s what she may have wanted.  
—How can you know that at least that’s something she may have wanted?—asked Odo with now unwavering curiosity and, of course, personal interest although he would not admit it.  
—Okay, this is when it gets even more personal, Odo—Kira took a deep breath—I’ll share with you what I’ve heard, but promise me first that we, you and I, will go through these details and agree on what is absolutely necessary to share in any reports, and what is... not, please.  
—Agreed, Major, go ahead—Odo’s composure made Kira felt more confident to keep talking, but there was also a small dose of curiosity to possibly catch any reaction from the Constable.  
—Whether the Intendant and the supervisor engaged in an actual intimate relationship and to what extent or for how long, she seems to have wanted him more than anyone thought. Bareil rubbed in my... in her face, that when he was called to be with her, all she would do was close her eyes and picture Odo’iTal in her mind, transferring her coupling… pleasure to the supervisor instead of the one who was there. Moreover, he threw at my... at her face that she would say, actually scream, the supervisor’s name instead of his during the mating act, you know. Now, there is something else that I cannot quite understand.  
—What is that?  
—Bareil also complained that every time he was called to the Intendant’s quarter—for an intimate encounter I suppose—he would find Odo’iTal there. But I don’t know what else happened, why was the supervisor there, would he stay or leave? It sounded like the Intendant used Bareil to tease your counterpart. And if you put that together with the rest, it may be that Alliance Kira would play with Bareil to get under the skin of her slavemaster.  
—Changelings don’t have a skin, Major.  
—It’s an Earth expression, Odo. It seems that the Intendant had (or has?) some sort of obsession with Odo’iTal and she lusted after him but she may not have had him entirely to herself. And she would use lovers like Bareil to get a reaction from him.  
—Major, how can we know if my counterpart wanted to be part of that game or he was just standing it the best he could?  
—First, Odo’iTal was loyal to the Intendant. Second, he may not have known all his potential as a Changeling but she knew that he was strong and that he could possibly leave Terok Nor, walk away from her service. Instead, he chose to stay there. Why would someone do that if he had the possibility not to?   
—Maybe he was... interested?—Odo said with a paused voice.  
—Maybe, he was waiting for something to happen, unless...—Kira looked at Odo, somehow she expected seeing a reaction—something between them had already happened and they were just having ... lovers quarrels. Bareil was caught in the middle, he was a tool used by the Intendant against the Supervisor. That’s the way Bareil’s claims sounded. And he wanted more than just being an instrument in mirror Kira’s hands.  
  
The Changeling made a big effort to keep his composure although electric arrows were going through his mass threatening to make him quiver. To know that the Major’s counterpart would desire him, or desire his mirror version, with such intensity to the point of using other people to catch his attention, was arousing and, at the same time, disturbing. How much of the mirror counterparts were shared with them or the other way around?  
—Or maybe—Kira continued looking for some reaction in the Constable—they were painstakingly infatuated with each other, sexually in love, turning them into a force of nature that could elevate them or destroy them. Two strong personalities like those, albeit their differences, are hard to give control away. Which is what happens when someone lets desire and yearning rule their search for satisfaction. None of them would want to admit this to the other, none... doing so would make them vulnerable—Kira intentionally stared at Odo when saying the last words.   
—Is that it?—Odo said not letting any awkward silence slip in, he did not want to give the impression that what was being said could have an impact on him.  
—I think so. You know the rest: Bareil tried to force me, I bit his hand, and you finally showed up.  
—Do I hear a condescending tone, Major? Did I arrive too late? Or too ... early?  
—Too late perhaps—Kira smiled teasing him—you could have been there earlier to hear by yourself all things Bareil said to me as if I was the Intendant. I told you before, Odo, you do your job and watch our interactions in public, and I have no problem that you watch us in private places too.

Kira secretly wished that Odo was there when Bareil said all those things. Perhaps the Constable would show more of his feelings for her if he would have been there at the very moment certain things were said. Was there some part of mirror Kira in herself for wishing Odo to witness her episode with Bareil? Why did she keep bringing up that the Constable could watch her anytime both in public and in private?  
—I don’t want to intrude, Major. To be honest with you, I am still trying to sort out to what extent my observation of your interactions with mirror Bareil should consider places beyond the public. I don’t feel comfortable peeping at anyone.  
—I gave you my consent, Odo, no need to feel like an intruder. It’s work after all. We are trying to figure out what happens in the mirror universe, right? Our counterparts are different from us. There is no need to feel... uncomfortable with any findings or with watching… *_there it is, Kira, you said it again: you want Odo to watch you... in private places. What’s wrong with you?*_

Odo grunted and nodded at the same time. The Major’s debriefing was necessary but, although it referred to his mirror counterpart, it made him feel somehow exposed. If mirror Odo was driven by order and discipline like him, albeit his apparent cruelty, and was loyal to mirror Kira like he was to the Major, there were traits that both Odos, in spite of their dimensional differences, shared. The question kept bouncing on his mind: Was that the case with others as well? Would that be the case with Kira here and there? Would the Intendant’s obsession or infatuation with Odo’iTal reflect somehow Major Kira’s feelings towards him? Or were they completely different from any possible intersections of character? Maybe the characters were similar, although the intentions would go in different, if not opposite, directions.   
  
—One more question, if I may, Major: when Bariel seemed to cross over to the Alliance world in his mind, how did you keep him there so he “talked to the Intendant”?  
Kira felt warm on her cheeks—I... I was afraid you’d ask that. You might not approve, Odo.   
—I appreciate the warning, go ahead.  
—I started talking as the Intendant and that kept Bareil anchored in his memory of the past. It was very short though; I did not have to say much. I just called him “darling” and referred to the supervisor as “one of his kind,” the phrase attributed to mirror Kira, I have heard.   
—Not the best idea, Major.  
—I am aware of that, but the risk was worth it, it got us information.   
—How do you want to proceed? With...the information.   
—Well, we can look at the facts: Bareil got drunk and had flashbacks that reveal that he was somehow involved with the Intendant. This, in turn, showed that there is more than we thought between her and her former supervisor, but we don’t know the extent of it since all we have are interactions according to Bareil’s memory or imagination. After all, Odo’iTal is no longer alive.  
—Sounds good.  
—However—the Major continued—there is something else that may be speculation or fact and we should not keep this out of our sight.   
—What is that?—Odo asked.  
—The Intendant’s degree of interest, infatuation, obsession, called it as you want, for the supervisor... what to do with that now that he is gone? Would she just move on? Or would she do something about it when the opportunity arises?   
—Do you mean, seeking revenge on Doctor Bashir?—concluded Odo.  
—Exactly. I know that...if I was her, I would. Seek revenge...or justice.   
  
Odo was not surprised by Kira’s desire of setting the record straight but he kept coming back to the fact that he, or a version of him, was suddenly at the center of it. Now, the Intendant and Odo’iTal was another story that should only concern them in terms of the station’s safety. A previous thought kept pushing in his mind like a lightning bolt *_If the Alliance supervisor and he, the Constable, seemed to have some traits in common, was this a revelation that Alliance Kira and Major Kira did as well? Or was his mind playing tricks on him? Could_ _Major Kira ever feel for him the way it was suggested for the Intendant in the mirror universe, something more than_ _friendship_?* Kira’s voice interrupted his daydreaming.  
—Then, Constable, do we agree with the facts to report?  
—Yes, Major. What about Doctor Bashir’s safety?  
—Let’s bring it to the attention of the Captain, point out that we should keep a watchful eye on Julian although we cannot be certain that he is in danger…   
—Unless—Odo came to a realization—Bareil was sent on a mission, as Dax suggested, and that mission may involve getting to Doctor Bashir.   
—Yes, Odo, definitely, we need to inform the Captain and add Julian’s well-being to your security plan.  
—Are you ready, Major?  
—Yes, Constable.  
—Odo to Sisko: I just finished debriefing Major Kira about a recent development involving our mirror guest. We are on our way to Ops.  
—I will be waiting for you. Sisko out.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 1\. Reference to “Crossfire” (DS9 canon, S4E13).


	6. Shadows and Shades

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> While in the brig, Kira visits mirror Bareil and offers some advice. More details about MU Kira and Odo’iTal are shared. Two hooded characters arrive from Bajor for a short visit.

Bareil slowly came to his senses to find himself back in the brig.  
—I want to talk to Major Kira—it was the first thing he said. It was a demand.  
Odo watched in the monitor of his office and instructed the guards that he will be there immediately. The Constable came to the brig and stood in front of the holding cell where the mirror man was held.  
—The shapeshifter—said Bareil with a cynical smile on his face—Of course, it had to be the shapeshifter. Where is Kira? I want to talk to her.  
—Major Kira is on duty. I am the Chief of Security of this station, I am the one you talk to—Odo replied with his hoarse voice. Bareil laughed sarcastically.  
—Is that it, Chief of Security?—he mocked the Constable’s grave voice—always, there has to be always one like you on my way, interfering between Kira and me.  
—What’s that supposed to mean?  
—Do you know? There is ... there was one like you on the other side. An arrogant shapeshifter, full of himself like you. He had the Intendant’s support. I wonder how you and Kira relate here. Tell me Constable, are you and the Major as close as your counterparts in the Alliance?—Bareil taunted the Changeling getting as close as possible to the force field. The invisible barrier was the only thing between the two men who were standing just inches away.  
—My relationship with Major Kira is no one’s business, here or anywhere else—Odo replied dryly.  
—Maybe so—laughed Bareil again—but let me tell you something: the shapeshifter over there, the Intendant’s favorite “one of his kind,” was easily killed by a Terran slave in the ore-processing center.  
—I am aware that my counterpart in your world does no longer exist—said Odo with a calm voice—I am more interested in hearing about you and maybe any of the so-called Intendant’s plans within our universe.  
—Why the interest, Chief?  
—I am doing my job, Bareil.  
—You know very well that the Terran slave who killed you over there is one of your officers here, don’t you? He is sound and safe, I hear. He is the medicine man of the station, Doctor Bashir.  
—I am aware of that, you are not telling me anything new.  
—He used a disruptor set to kill and just like that, boom! The Supervisor exploded in one thousand particles ... or more.  
—I am not surprised, Changelings are not immortal after all.  
—“Changelings”… is that what they call you here? Are there more like you?  
—A shapeshifter, Changeling, yes that’s how I am called here—Odo chose to ignore the second question. He didn’t want to give more information; after all, no one knew what Odo’iTal was in the Alliance universe. That’s why he was referred to as “one of his kind”.  
Distracted by the reference to Odo’s mortality, Bareil continued.  
—So, someone could kill you here too? With a phaser set to kill, for example?  
—It’s always a possibility although I may be more careful than my counterpart in the Alliance—Odo conceded with a warning and continued—It seems that you had very strong feelings against the Supervisor, Bareil, I’d like to know why.  
—He was in charge of the Terran slaves in the ore-processing center. He carried a weapon and a whip. The _dark slavemaster_ he was called, feared by everyone. Brutal, silent, almost invisible, but accurate, effective, organized with annoying precision.  
—Did you ever talk to him?  
—Not much—confessed Bareil—I arrived in Terok Nor sometime before the slave killed him. I must admit that I was not unhappy that he ceased to exist, and I am not alone in that sentiment.  
—Why did you dislike him so much if you barely knew him?—Odo insisted on trying to make him talk and confirm or deepen details of Kira’s account.  
—I told you already: he was brutal, terrifying, strict, inflexible, unpredictable. He was a tyrant in the making, he was a slavemaster.  
—So you are concerned with social causes now? Did you dislike him because he was... different?  
—Yes, I disliked that too, the fact that he was a shapeshifter made my life and work... very inconvenient.  
—How did his whereabouts relate to yours, Bareil? You were not assigned to work in the ore-processing center. You were not a Terran slave. What was your trade by the way?  
—Moving merchandise around, a merchant I guess.  
—Stealing to be more exact. However, Odo’iTal was not Chief of Security in your universe. So how would he interfere with your business?  
Bareil kept silence. Eventually, he answered.  
—I was hired by the Intendant to do some jobs for her. And sometimes the Supervisor was in the way.  
—How so? Could you tell me more?  
—No, I don’t want to tell you more. I don’t have to tell you more!—Bareil raised his voice—I will only talk to Kira.  
Odo was about to resume his questioning of the mirror man when he heard the beeping sound from his office.  
—Constable, there is someone here who wishes to talk with you.  
—Can it wait?  
—It’s about the prisoner you are interrogating, sir.  
—Okay, I’ll be there.  
Odo went to his office where Major Kira was waiting.

—Constable, I have been watching your questioning of Bareil in the monitor. I would like to continue the interrogation myself if that's okay with you.  
—Major, I would not want to expose you again.  
—Odo, Bareil is more inclined to talk to me and he is not intoxicated now. There is a forcefield between us, he will not try anything, and it’d be foolish on his part.  
Odo sighed and grunted at the same time—Fine, Major, I’ll go with you though. I’ll stay in the back if you don’t mind.  
—Let’s do that but if Bareil turns difficult or he refuses to speak, come back to your office and watch the conversation in the monitor. Furthermore, we could do the following: if Bareil asks for you to leave, I will ask you the same and request that all devices are off for Bareil and me to have a private conversation.  
—Another private moment ... don’t tell me: you want me to watch it—Odo harrumphed.  
—Precisely, that’s what I want. We go in together, Bareil asks you to leave, I make the concession and ask you to give us privacy and turn off all sound recording and you comply. Then, go to the private interrogation room in your office, ask your deputies not to interrupt you for, let’s say, thirty minutes, and watch and listen to us in one of the monitors. Set it up as a private transmission but record it for evidence. Can we do that?  
—Yes, Major—Odo’s voice sounded reluctant and resigned at the same time.  
—Okay then, let’s visit our guest.

Kira and Odo entered the brig and stood in front of Bareil's cell. The mirror man was pacing when he saw them and approached the force field without touching it.  
—Kira, I have been calling for you.  
—Here I am—said the Major. Trying to establish a sympathetic atmosphere, she continued—is there something you need now? Are you hungry?  
—Some water would be nice. That Saurian brandy has left my mouth and throat pretty dry. Good stuff but intense.  
Odo instructed one of the guards to shut down the forcefield for a few seconds and handle him some water.  
—Good, Bareil, are we ready to talk?  
—With them here?—referring to the Constable and the guards—No. I want to talk to you alone.  
Kira took a deep breath and Odo grunted his disapproval. Playing the game, Kira answered:  
—Is that absolutely necessary? We can dismiss the guards.  
Kira looked at Odo and he made a gesture to the guards who left the brig area right away. He also turned off all possible sounds in other cells so no prisoner could listen to the conversation with Bareil except them. Not completely satisfied, the mirror man said:  
—Everyone, the Chief too.  
Kira looked at Odo:  
—Please, Constable, do you mind?  
—As you say, Major.  
—And on your way out, could you turn up the soundproofing here? I would like to keep this conversation strictly private and confidential. Thirty minutes?  
—I don’t recommend it, Major, but will do as you order.  
Odo turned to the brig’s central command, entered a code and left. Once in his office, he gave instructions to deputies and indicated that he would be in his private interrogation room alone, not to be disturbed either, under any circumstances, for the next half hour. Once installed in that room, Odo turned on a hearing device and listened carefully.

—Alone at last—Bareil smiled—First, Major, I want to apologize for my behavior earlier today in the Promenade, at Quark’s, and later in my assigned quarters.  
—Do you remember what happened?  
—Vaguely, perhaps you can help me to remember.  
—Quark, the owner of the largest establishment in the Promenade, called me today around 1330 hours. Apparently, you were drinking too much brandy and got yourself in the way of Dax.   
—Dax... the tall woman with spots around her face and neck? Too bad she wouldn’t stay, all I wanted was some conversation.  
—They called me and I walked you to your quarters. Once there, you attacked me.  
—I would never hurt you, Kira, why would you say that?  
—You tried to force yourself on me, Bareil. That’s an attack.  
—Are you sure that you didn’t want anything with ... me? I thought we liked each other—Bareil smirked. Knowing that Odo was listening, Kira went into the matter of the investigation.  
—Bareil, why are you here?  
—I told you, Kira, I am running from the Alliance, I wish a better life for myself.  
—No one left behind?   
—No one of great interest at least.  
—What about the Intendant? Does she know you are here?  
—I don’t know. Maybe she does.  
—From what you said earlier, it sounded that she would know or at least would have found out about your absence after so many days.   
—She may think that I am away with merchandise. I had a pending trip to the Ajax moons.   
—Who gave you the transdimensional transporter device to get here?  
—An associate I met a few months ago. It was not cheap but it was an option to leave Terok Nor.   
—Does someone else have one of those?   
—I don’t know, Kira. It may be useless now.  
—How so?  
—The man who sold it to me said that it was good just for one trip, a one-way trip.  
—You asked me to have it destroyed so we would not send you back.  
—I say many things, Kira. It depends on the situation.  
—Like earlier today? When you talked about your ... involvement with the Intendant?  
—Oh, that one, the Intendant is a capricious woman who gets easily bored. She seeks bedmates rather frequently. Yes, I was one of them for a short time. But then...I wasn’t anymore. Do you see? There is this shadow that follows her wherever she goes. It’s hard to have a ... satisfactory experience with a woman if the shadow is always there, lingering, possibly watching.  
—A shadow?—Kira played the clueless card. She had a good idea whom he was talking about but she wanted statements that could work as confessions.   
—A man—answered Bareil—well, a male shapeshifter, like your station’s Constable.  
—Why do you refer to him as a shadow?   
—Always closer than one would think, the Supervisor of the ore-processing center, the slavemaster, the Intendant’s favorite pet.  
—Were they lovers?  
—Some say they were mistress and servant; others, that he has been in her bed enough to spoil her mating with humanoids but that he stopped coming to her quarters when she harshly punished some slaves against his advice.  
—Did the Supervisor defend slaves? I thought he was a cruel master without one bit of compassion for the Terrans—Kira expressed her surprise.  
—Others say that he was never in her bed and that’s why she was so obsessed with him. She wanted him but she could not get him.   
—And what do you think, Bareil? What did you observe first-hand?  
—Odo’iTal and the Intendant had a little of everything. She would trust him with her life. But she would also seduce him without going all the way till the end, you know what I mean, right?—Bareil winked an eye—she would also use other lovers to entice his desire for her, but he would barely give into her game, at least as far as I know.   
  
Odo could not believe what he was listening to. Bareil’s account confirmed what Major Kira had told him earlier. The roles seem reversed somehow although not the same. In the Alliance world, Kira was the one after him ... Odo’iTal was the one who would remain at a distance, either by force or by choice. Maybe this was the reason the mirror man disliked Odo in this side, not only because he was a lawman in this universe but also, or perhaps mainly because he reminded Bareil of his frustrating competition for the Intendant’s attention.   
—Is that why you have such bad blood with Odo here?  
—In part. Odo reminds me of Odo’iTal, Kira. They may be different but they are also the same in many ways.   
—The Supervisor, Bareil, is gone.  
—Yes, an act of revenge that remains pending, Kira. Revenge that the Intendant has not forgotten.  
—Something else?  
—Yes, Kira, when will I be free again?  
—Not sure when, Bareil. Your quarters will no longer be available. One option is letting you go to Bajor only after you tell us how to activate and use the transdimensional transporter device. Is that all you can tell me?   
—That’s all, Kira, that’s all I know. Will you put a word for me with the Captain again?  
—We’ll see, Bareil, I’ll keep you informed—Kira approached the central command in the brig.  
—Are you leaving now? I thought I could ask some questions, Kira.  
—I am about to restore sound since we are done with our conversation, at least for now. What do you want to ask?  
—The Chief and you... seem to work very close, is there more between you?  
—We have known each other for several years now. He is the Chief of the Security and I am the First Officer here. We work together very well, he is an efficient and effective Chief of Security, and contrary to Odo’iTal, he is a very honest man.  
—Who said Odo’iTal was not honest, Kira? He may have been brutal to make sure that there were order and discipline, and that everyone followed his _Rules of Obedience_, but he was pretty consistent in his loyalties...  
—...loyal to a tyrant, Bareil—said Kira with an agitated tone—I am not sure that being loyal to the Intendant would qualify as honesty.  
—Loyalty here may be overrated. Where I come from, loyalty is a rare luxury.  
—Computer, restore sound in the brig—the Major left the brig and walked to Odo’s main office.

  
—Deputy Indar, may I talk with the Chief, please?  
—He asked not to be interrupted, Major, at least until 1730 hours.   
—It’s good, Indar, I have finished now and can talk to the Major—interrupted Odo as soon as he entered the office from the private conference room—Major, would you like to come in?   
—Thank you, Constable, I won’t take much of your time.   
  
Once in the conference room where Odo had been listening to Kira’s questioning of the mirror guest, they made sure that the sound had been disabled to speak freely.  
—Well, what do you think, Odo?  
—All that you shared yesterday has been confirmed.   
—And the personal relationship between the Intendant and the Supervisor too. I am inclined to think that they were involved in more ways than anyone thinks.  
—It seems that it was the Intendant who displayed possessive control on my counterpart.   
—Bareil, however, didn’t tell anything new about the device that brought him here. And the possibility exists that others would come sooner rather than later.  
—What should we do with him? Would you like to talk to him later or tomorrow?  
—I have had enough with Bareil for one day. I must go to Ops, then the Replimat to get me something for the night, and will try to rest. Although knowing me, I will be putting together the pieces of this moving puzzle—Kira stopped and smiled at the Constable—Thanks much for your help, Odo.   
—You are welcome, Major. Perhaps I can help with the puzzle.   
—I am sure that you can. Do you mind coming to my quarters when you are finished today? At what time you will start regenerating?  
—Not before 2400 hours. I can be there around 2000 hours.  
—Plenty of time I hope. I’ll see you then. 

***************************************************************

While Kira and Odo were having this conversation, two Bajorans with dark hooded cloaks arrived in a passenger ship. As soon as they disembarked, they went to the Central Information booth and requested temporary quarters. The receptionist asked them for their identification tags.  
—Tala Rean and Urbu Nala, correct?  
—Yes—Nala answered—that’s us.  
—Business or pleasure?  
—Trade, we have heard of exotic items sold at the Promenade’s shops. And we want to take a look at Bajor from the top—Nala continued. The dark hoods covered most of their faces.  
—Is your companion okay? I need to verify your identity—said the receptionist trying to find the face under the shade of the hood.  
—She cannot speak now... She is preparing to enter a Temple Seminar to start her training as a future servant of the Bajoran Celestial Order. Her preparation includes a vow of silence for the time being. This short trip is perhaps the last opportunity she has to see anything beyond the Temple’s walls and gardens.   
The receptionist tried to look into the companion’s face hidden by the hood and was able to get a glimpse into her dark eyes. It was a split second and Tala immediately looked down to the floor.   
—Please, excuse her. She cannot look at anyone directly in the eyes either—Nala explained—it’s part of the preparation for initiates. We only want to see some shops and views of space and we’ll be gone in the first shuttle to Bajor in two days. By the way, where is the Infirmary?  
—In the Promenade, close to the office of the Chief of Security.  
—And who’s in charge?—Tala’s voice was heard for the first time.  
—Doctor Julian Bashir—the person at the reception desk handed them their codes—Habitat ring, level 27, quarters 019. Walk this hallway until you find the turbolift. Have a good stay.


	7. Changeling Revelations, Surprising Visits

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Odo and Kira revisit their findings to have a better picture of Bareil’s mission in Deep Space Nine. They discuss different ways of being a Changeling. Later on, Kira visits the Alliance thief again and releases him. Doctor Bashir gets a surprising visit in his quarters at night while Odo is regenerating. The Intendant learns about the Constable.

As agreed, Odo went to Kira’s quarters around 2000 hours.  
—Come in!—said the Major once she heard the beeping sound of her quarter’s chimes.  
The Constable came in to find her in a dark red tunic dress off shoulders. She was pouring springwine in a glass and offered it to him.  
—I know that you don’t drink, but I offer anyways. This is not from the replicator. I brought it from Bajor.  
—What’s the occasion, Major? Did I miss something?  
—No special occasion, Odo—Kira chuckled slightly—I am just tired of the last days and decided to enjoy myself for once. After picking up something to eat from the Replimat, having a warm shower, and wearing comfortable clothes, a glass of springwine is the cherry on top of my well-deserved rest today. Odo, what do you do to relax?  
—I regenerate every sixteen hours, Major.   
—Yes, that would be resting like sleeping is for me. I refer to relaxing your mind and matrix beyond regenerating.  
—Regenerating is quite peaceful, Major. In my humanoid shape, I like to read, I enjoy listening to certain Bajoran music, and ... sometimes, I go kayaking with Chief O’Brien in the holodeck (Note 1).  
—I did not know about the music and kayaking, Odo, good for you! I am glad that some humanoid activities make you feel good.  
—Sensations, Major, it’s all about experiencing pleasant sensations.  
—May I ask you a very personal question, Odo?  
—Yes, you may... I may not answer though.  
—Out of embarrassment?  
—No, out of ignorance, I may not have the answer.   
—That’s fair enough, how do Changelings reproduce?  
—It depends on the Changeling, Major. There are at least two kinds of communities of Changelings and their reproduction patterns may vary.   
—Interesting, tell me more. I promise that after this, we’ll resume work.  
—There are the Changelings that stay together in the Great Link and only live among their own like the Founders. They don’t interact with any species unless it’s necessary for their survival. But they don’t mix with anyone. They may manifest themselves as an individual out of necessity, _the ocean becomes the drop_, but they go back to the Link as soon as they can, _the drop becomes the ocean _(note 2). Put in humanoid terms, they are the most fundamentalist and inflexible of all.   
Then there are the one hundred Changelings that the Founders sent to explore other worlds, like me. These interact with other species, adapt their forms and try their ways of living to the extent they can. These are called adventurers or orphans. Although they originated in the Link, they were detached from it and sent away. Our interaction with other species makes us more flexible to accept non-Changelings. Since these Changelings live among other species, let’s say humanoids, they may adopt any gender or sex they feel comfortable with as soon as they define their basic personalities. I assume that they could reproduce like humanoids but I don’t have concrete cases to give as examples. Some of these orphan Changelings don’t want to go back to the Great Link, but rather find other Changelings and start a new Link.  
—So, where would you put yourself, Constable?  
—So far in the second group, Major. I am not a Founder. Life among humanoids is all that I remember since I have memory.   
—What about starting your own Great Link, Odo? Is that a possibility?  
—I am not sure about that, Major, at least not yet. To do that, I suppose, I would need to find some of the one hundred.  
—What about your experience with the Great Link in the Omarion Nebula?  
—Attractive at first, alluring, but overwhelming. They could not understand that in spite of my silicon-based molecular structure, I had my own ideas and developed a sense of individuality. They can experience certain emotions, so to speak, but not feeling as humanoids do. They could not understand my relation to solids because I am not a traditional Changeling, but a kind of hybrid: Changeling molecular structures but a humanoid mindset. 

Kira was glad to hear Odo’s explanation about possible differences among the Changelings and how he aligned with humanoids and shared with them a sense of individuality—*_the drop from the ocean_.* That would explain Odo’s softness with children, his compassion with those in distress, his friendship with her and others in the station, his final acknowledgment of Doctor Mora as a sort of father figure, and his reactions when he was caught off guard in certain emotional situations and sensorial experiences. Still, she insisted on her first question and he would deflect in the most possible composed manner:  
—But you have not explained yet how Changelings would reproduce especially if they are away from the Great Link.  
—I don’t mean to be rude, Major, but it’s getting late and you must rest as much as I have to regenerate. Let’s try to solve the mirror universe puzzle, shall we?

Kira and Odo worked the next hour mapping all the information they had been able to gather, tracing timelines of events in both dimensions, marking parallels and looking for patterns. Then they proceeded to do the same with the main characters of their investigation and their life paths in both universes. Problems arose, as each of them had guessed on their own when they had to touch upon their respective counterparts in the mirror universe of the Alliance. Up until mirror Bareil’s accounts, they could talk about them more freely. Now it was obvious that something strong, deep, passionate, had been going on between the Intendant and the Supervisor. To diffuse the tension, Odo wondered out loud:  
—What would have been my Alliance counterpart’s choice, as a Changeling? The Founders or the one hundred explorers?  
—My instinct tells me that he would have chosen to stay in the second group—the next thing Kira was about to say was too tempting not to say it—and he, Odo’iTal would have probably reproduced or try to reproduce with humanoids.

Odo felt again the warm tickle in his substance, down his back where a human spine would have been. His eyes did not move away from the PADD where he was collecting notes and drawing charts for the investigation. But, to Kira’s surprise, he answered to her implied question with a daring statement:  
—Probably, Major, and if what Bareil has let us know does correspond to factual information, the Supervisor would have probably sought reproduction with no other but the Intendant.   
**_Touché!_** Kira was taken off guard. She was speechless but she did not want to show her surprise. A heated surge went through her senses as well. What bothered her most was that, differently from the Constable, she could not avoid showing signs of nervousness, excitement or something else that she did not want to admit to herself. Odo noticed that something was going on under the Major’s skin, and all of a sudden, for the first time in a long time, he felt in control and with a bit of advantage. So he topped off his last statement with another one that was even more daring:  
—Knowing the Intendant’s ambitious and power-hungry nature, she would have probably initiated whatever was needed for reproduction since humanoid-Changeling offspring, if possible, may have proven very advantageous to her plans.   
The very second he spoke, the very second Odo thought that he had gone a bit too far. He added a concession:  
—Or maybe not.  
It was too late, not only ideas of coupling and mating were roaming free but also unspoken, possible, hybrid descendants. The suggestions and innuendos had been put on the table and they couldn’t be taken back. Kira decided to counterattack:  
—There is one detail in Odo’iTal’s life that we are not considering in its entirety, Odo. He may not have known the term “Changeling” but he knew that he was a shapeshifter and, I am sure, he regenerated like you, he had to and regularly.  
—And, how does this fact affect my reasoning?—Odo challenged Kira.  
—I don’t think it affects it but Odo’iTal seemed to have spent most of his awaken life as a solid, as a male humanoid. Therefore, if he engaged in intimate encounters with the Intendant or any female solid, he may have been able to plant a seed in the female host the way humanoids do. We know it did not happen with the Intendant because as far as we know, she did not have any children before the Supervisor was killed. My point is that if he reproduced, he did it as a male solid and not as a Changeling.  
—But even so—Odo charged back—the Changeling seed or some element of it would have passed to his offspring. The supervisor may have left their child with someone else but not with the Intendant unless she did something with him or her.  
—Something like what?  
—Taking the infant out of the public eye, for protection. After all, offspring from the Supervisor would have been only an advantage for her. We just don’t know whether such a child exists.  
—I am afraid that we have gone too far with speculation, Constable. We are talking about possible Changeling-humanoid offspring!  
—We are trying to figure out the Intendant’s level of interest towards the Supervisor. This, in turn, may help to understand how his death would affect her plans. One of which may include revenge against Doctor Bashir—his safety is part of our plan, Major.  
She did not want to accept it out loud but Odo’s reasoning was flawless. She evaded the topic and started to wrap up:  
—Odo, are we done with all the pieces we have so far?  
—Pretty much, Major. We’ll have to wait for new information to fill out the gaps. I am going to let you rest. I have taken too much of your time.  
—No need to apologize, Constable. We have made much progress. We both need to regenerate. Before you go, could you do me a favor?  
—Yes, Major, what do you need?  
Kira stood up from the couch and walked towards him. The soft cloth of her gown brushed his knees. The apparent fabric of his uniform was indeed his substance, his exposed skin if he were a human. Odo tried to ignore it but it was not easy. He was about to stand up when she asked him:  
—Please, stay where you are.  
Kira brought a large square pillow and placed it on the floor where she was standing. Then she turned her back to him and kneeled on the pillow. She lifted both arms and loosened the straps holding her gown on her shoulders. The gown felt slightly showing her smooth fair back and neck to the Constable. She moved her neck in circles while holding her arms to the back of her head as if she would hold her hair. She breathed deeply and instructed Odo:  
—The last thing I need to sleep like a baby tonight is to get rid of nods right there between my neck and my lower back. Do you mind?—said Kira with the softest and most supplicant voice she could find.  
—What do you want me to do, Major?—Odo’s voice started to stammer.  
—Just massage my upper back and my lower neck, please. For a few minutes. We both need to rest.  
Odo was not sure if he could hold his solid shape. It was already 2300 hours and he was one hour away from starting his regeneration cycle. The surges inside his humanoid body intensified and he asked:  
—Do you want me to do it as a solid or in my natural form?  
—Any way you see fit. The warmth of your hands or your substance will do the job, Odo—and to add to the difficulty of saying no—five minutes will work, nice, firm and warm, please.  
Kira’s “please” ended up melting all his potential defenses and the Constable obliged. He touched Kira’s back with his warm hands that became warmer when they turn into the amber liquid of his nature. As soon as this happened, a concerned Changeling asked:  
—Does this feel good?  
—Oh yes, Constable, it could not feel better. Please don’t stop, keep going.  
He heard Kira purring of relief and then moaning with satisfaction. The stiffness of his solid sex became evident to him and the electric-like vibrations inside what was still of his solid form paced faster. Odo was sure he was going to become a pool of amber goo right in front of the Major. After five minutes of this touching game, Kira, lower her arms.  
—Thank you so much, you are the best friend one can ever have—then she stood up and turned around to look at him. His skin was shiny as if covered with sweat, and her straps were still falling down the side of her arms showing the splendor of her shoulders. Kira continued:  
—I wish I could return the favor, Odo. Is there anything I could to help you relax a bit?—she was smiling with a flirtatious tone in her voice.

Odo felt her closeness, put together his last effort of the night to keep his humanoid shape and said:  
—Well, I am glad that I was able to assist you, Major. If you’d excuse me, I will go to my quarters now.   
—What about you?—Kira exclaimed with some disappointment in her voice.  
—Not necessary, but thanks—The Constable answered quickly looking for a way to exit her quarters as soon as possible.  
—Hope that you can rest well, Odo, I am sure I will—Kira said looking directly into his deep blue eyes—Thank you, good night—she added and embraced him.  
One more surprise for the Chief of Security. He didn't move; he was rigid while guessing Kira’s nude body under her gown, her perky nipples pressing against what was still his chest. 

The Changeling left Kira’s quarters immediately after that hug. He was shaking and feared that he could not make it to his quarters on time. So he decided to use his prerogatives as Chief of Security and used emergency transportation. Once there, he turned into his gelatinous state and let himself fall on the floor. The last thirty minutes with Major Kira had been agonizing, more than he could handle at that moment. He had been taken by surprise, sometimes unprepared with her ideas, and while he yielded to the temptation of setting her teasing record straight with a lesson of her own, he was hit back again with the questions about reproduction. He had to refrain himself not to wrap Nerys with her arms, carry her across the room, take her to bed and do so many things that he had desired for a long time after reading those romance novels that depicted humanoid mating rituals. Would there be Odo’iTal within himself?  
At last, he found solace in his natural state and stayed like that until the morning after. 

***************************************************************************

A stern and assertive Kira walked the Promenade in direction to the Main Security Office. It was 0200 hours and the deputies who were in charge of the night shift were surprised but did not dare to express any doubts. Major Kira was in charge of this investigation. Their Chief, Odo, was away for the night and the station’s First Officer was not to be challenged.  
—Major, is everything alright?  
—Everything is good, why do you ask?  
—We did not expect you to be here at this time of the night.  
—I am going to see the prisoner Bareil, is he awake?  
—He may be, Major. All the holding cells are dark but we can turn the lights on immediately.  
—Just the one where he is. I must talk to him and it cannot wait. I am going in, soundproof his cell.  
Kira saw Bareil a bit dazed with the sudden light on his face. She pushed the command of the forcefield and let herself in.  
—Wake up, Bareil, it’s time to go.  
—Time to go where…?  
—Just follow me. There will be an interrogation elsewhere.  
Bareil’s confusion and disorientation did the rest for Kira. She came out of the brig and instructed the deputies:  
—There has been a change of plans due to new information related to the prisoner’s security.  
One deputy immediately looked into the commands of his console—We are sorry, Major, we have received no communication or alert about this.  
—The order comes from Bajor. The Provisional Government has requested to gather additional information and I will take the prisoner now for questioning to another area where a transmission with Minister Herzan is waiting.  
—One of us will go with you.  
—Unnecessary, deputy, I’ll take it from here.  
—As you say, Major.  
Kira walked with Bareil to the turbolift.  
—Habitat ring, level 27, quarters 019.

Once in quarters 019, Nala opened the door to Kira and Bareil. The mirror man realized at this very moment that the Intendant of Terok Nor had crossed the looking glass and went straight to look for him. He did not understand though why one of her servants was with her.  
—Ready to keep going?—asked Kira to Bareil.  
—Soon, Intendant, just need to be fully awake.  
—Good, this is the plan: Nala and I arrived with the latest convoy from Bajor and registered as visitors to the station for two nights.  
—How did you pass without being identified as Kira?—Bareil asked.  
—I have my methods—the Intendant laughed—but the main thing is that I am under an unusual vow of silence and I cannot even look at anyone’s face. Plus our hooded cloaks helped, right Nala?  
The servant nodded shyly. She was distracted looking at Bareil. Without waiting for any answer, the Intendant continued:  
—This is what we are going to do: we have located the Terran slave’s quarters in the habitat ring. The three of us will go there and as soon as we have him ready, we’ll send him to Terok Nor along with Nala. Then Bareil and I will go on to look for our next piece of the loot. We should be back at our station before 0600.  
—The slave, as you call him, is the Chief Medical Officer here. His quarters are located near the quarters of other senior officers. There is a security system that may trigger an alarm.  
—I took care of that when I visited you in the brig, thief. Plus those two lawmen I saw there was no problem at all.  
—I am talking about the Chief of Security, Intendant.  
—Where is he now? Male or female?  
—Male. His quarters I presume.  
—His guards did not contact him when I went to see you. Do you think they'd alert him now?   
—I don’t think so, he must be out while regenerating.  
—Regenerating?—the word caught Kira’s attention—what do you mean by “regenerating,” Bareil?  
—He must be in a deep sleep. In hindsight, I doubt he’ll be any problem right now.  
—Let’s go then.

The three Bajorans walked the station separately. They met in front of Doctor Bashir’s quarters. Kira still dressed as the Major called at his door. Julian opened it and was surprised to see her. She invited herself in.  
—Hello, Doctor, excuse me for coming at this late hour, I could not sleep and want to ask you a couple of questions.  
—I hope it’s something that merits the middle-of-the-night intervention, Major, how can I help you?  
While saying this, Julian approached the replicator to get himself something warm to drink so he’d get back to sleep right away in spite of the interruption. Unexpectedly, the doctor felt a pinch on his neck and a light swoosh near his ear. He lost consciousness and fell on the floor. The Intendant opened the quarters' door and let Bareil and Nala in.  
—He is ready—Kira said triumphantly—easier than I expected. Nala, take this device and the two of you go to Terok Nor. Two of my men are waiting outside my quarters and they will do the rest.  
—Yes, Intendant—the servant said obediently. Mirror Kira looked at Bareil, there was something left to do.  
—We got the slave. We need to get the Orb, Bareil.  
—Why did Nala come along? You could have returned to the Alliance with Bashir, Intendant. I can finish the job—said Bareil.  
—I don’t trust you, thief. You probably lost the device you were sent with. I don’t trust you, I’ve never trusted you... and almost anyone for that matter.  
—You trusted the Supervisor, Intendant.  
With a grimace on her face, she stared at the mirror man—Avenging his death is part of the job I gave you, thief. We got the Terran slave who killed him. He will be punished and executed, as it should have happened long ago. I want Garak to have some fun with him first. Maybe we can learn more than we think about this side of the universe before we finish him.  
—So, how do we do this?—Bareil asked.  
—Nala will take Bashir using one device. I’ll stay here with you to make sure we get what I want and go back to Terok Nor.  
Nala activated the device and she and the doctor disappeared. Kira instructed Bareil:  
—Now to our next stop.

At that moment, the mirror man started to lose hope of ever staying on this side of the looking glass. As much as he hated bringing the shapeshifter back to the Intendant’s attention, it would be his only chance to stay behind, at least for now. He may end in jail for some time, but the people of this world were more forgiving and he could have the opportunity to go to Bajor. Maybe a reformed thief could be accepted. That prospect was much better than going back to the Alliance for a short-lived term in the Intendant’s court at Terok Nor. Bareil threw the bait.  
—There is something else, or someone, I would like to show you.  
—We have no time, Bareil.  
—Intendant, I may have some new information that will probably pique your curiosity. I assure you, you will like it.  
—What is it?  
—I rather say, who is it—Bareil hesitated for a second. Then he approached the console in Bashir’s room—Let me show you something. Computer, images of the station’s Chief of Security.  
—Chief of Security Odo and his deputies—the screen showed a group of people among which the Changeling could be seen. The Intendant gasped in excitement.  
—I cannot believe it! Why didn’t you mention him?  
—I was keeping this piece of information as a surprise and a **_gift_**. Do you like it?  
—Why didn’t I think of it before, the Supervisor’s counterpart … of course. What a nice loot he would make for my collection. Zoom the image, I want to see him better.  
Bareil complied and there he was, arms crossed, Odo’iTal’s face.  
—We’ll have to do something about his uniform—the Intendant said—I don’t like those colors. The one he used to wear fitted him much better. Is he also a shapeshifter?  
—Yes, Intendant, they call him a Changeling here.  
—What else do you know, thief? Tell me all you know about him.  
—He is organized, efficient, loyal, and ... he is the Chief of Security here. He is a lawman; he prides himself on keeping things working orderly.  
—Is he not a slavemaster? No ore-processing center here?  
—That’s right. No slaves here. No need for a slavemaster. But he is a kind of Supervisor, he ensures that no crimes occur and if so, he takes care of putting things in order, conducting investigations, arresting criminals and bringing them to justice.  
—Not too bad, I can break him into being my new supervisor or something else.  
—He has a reputation for being fair, honest, unbiased. I am not sure if he would be the best slavemaster you’d want to have.  
—You mentioned he is loyal, loyal to whom?  
—To his bosses, the Captain, the Bajoran government, and of course, Major Kira.  
—I want him. I want to get to him and bring him to Terok Nor along with the Orb of Prophecy. Where is he now?  
—I learned that, like Odo’iTal, he needs to regenerate every so many hours, so he must be in his quarters now in his liquid state.  
—Regenerating! As the shapeshifter he is. I want him. I’ll take him back with me to Terok Nor. How much fun that will be. He’ll wake up in my quarters.  
—You must take precautions, Intendant. Like Odo’iTal, he will not be easy to handle, to control. He can shapeshift into anything and try to escape.  
—I controlled Odo’iTal and I will do the same with this one. How is he called?  
—Odo. So, you want to get to him now?  
—Absolutely, no need to wait. The sooner we are out of here, the better.  
—There is one problem, Intendant. We only have one device that transports up to two life forms. The three of us cannot go back together.  
—Yes, you are right. You were stupid enough to let yours taken away. I’ll take him with me to Terok Nor. You will stay here, I will come back to you or send someone to take you back.  
—What about the Orb?  
—You’ll take care of that as well and come back with it, Bareil.  
—If they let me. As soon as they find out that Bashir and Odo are not in the station, they might blame it on me. After all, I am no longer in the brig.  
—Bareil, Bareil ... that’s why you are anything else than a petty thief. Who released you from the brig?  
—You ... impersonating Major Kira.  
—And where was Major Kira when that happened?  
—Probably in her quarters, sleeping.  
—Let’s hope that she was alone or with someone who kept her occupied—Mirror Kira paused for a moment and continued—Yes, this is what we are going to do: I am still the Major. I will bring you back to the brig. They cannot catch you out of there. Then, I’ll go to Odo’s quarters and get him. I just need to override the security codes to enter.  
—How do I know if all worked as planned?  
—You will find out, thief. The real Major Kira will come to you tomorrow asking about your whereabouts last night and more questions will arise when they cannot find the slave and Odo.  
—What about you taking me out of the brig?  
—They will question you about it; play stupid, it won’t be difficult for you. If you keep your game, the Major will start doubting herself and believe that she indeed took you out of the brig for one hour the night before. You will repeat that Major Kira released you because she found new evidence in your favor but during her questioning, she did not share additional information. Of course, you know nothing about the Chief of Security and the slave, understood?  
—Yes, Intendant.  
—Where is the transporter device that you lost?  
—Being examined by the Chief Engineer and the Science Officer. They have been trying to crack its codes since I arrived but they have not been able to do it yet.  
—Perfect. You will offer your help with the device and get ready to use it when you have your first chance. Now, let’s find Odo’s quarters. Then I will walk you back to the brig and I will come for back for him. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 1\. Reference in “Heart of Stone” (DS9 canon, S3 E14).  
2\. "The ocean becomes the drop" and "the drop becomes the ocean."


	8. Genie in a Bottle

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kira brings Bareil back to the brig. She pays Odo a visit while he is regenerating. She returns to the Alliance Terok Nor with precious loot. The Intendant has vivid dreams with someone from her past.

Mirror Bareil and the Bajoran woman walked into the brig short after 0300 hours. The deputy who was in charge was surprised to see them back:  
—Major Kira, are you bringing the prisoner back?  
—Yes, I got the information I needed.  
Bareil entered one of the holding cells and the deputy activated the forcefield. Major Kira addressed him one last time:  
—Okay, thief, have a pleasant rest of the night.  
Bareil did not answer and took a seat in his prison. The deputy asked:  
—Is that all, Major? Is there anything I can do for you?  
—Enough for tonight, deputy. I will inform the Chief of Security first thing in the morning.

Kira headed to the habitat ring once again. She stopped by the quarters that had been assigned to her and Nala when they arrived at the station to pick up her hooded cloak and the second transporter device. Then, she went to Odo’s quarters. On her way, she was careful to cover herself with the cloak in case there was any surveillance recording in the hallways before she could find it and disable it as they had done with the one where Doctor Bashir’s quarters were. Kira was carrying a disruptor as well in case the shapeshifter would resist her. Odo’iTal had never attacked her, she thought, but this one could be somehow different, at least at the beginning.  
She was curious to see the shapeshifter while regenerating. How would he look like in his liquid state? And how would she find him? In a container? In a bottle? Would the bottle have a secure lid and would she be able to just grab it and take it with her? It reminded her like trapping a genie in a bottle, like in one of those stories she listened to when she was little. A powerful being, the genie would look like any of us but when prompted, he or she would turn into smoke and disappear inside a bottle. Whoever secured the bottle's lid, was the genie’s master. That’s how she felt about Odo’iTal, she had been his master. And now she was going to trap a new genie.

When the Intendant reached her destination, she punched the overriding code and let herself in. The Bajoran woman was not prepared for what she saw and found in the Constable’s quarters. There was an ample room with no minimal furniture. Instead, she saw distinct shapes and forms, man-made and natural ones: rocks and shells, a tall plant, geometric arches with chains around them, crystals, bottles, glasses, spheres, cubes, trays, all with different textures, edges, and colors. She removed her cloak in case Odo would suddenly wake up from his regeneration cycle. She was still dressed like the First Officer of Deep Space Nine and walked around silently and carefully not to disturb him or rather not to alert him. She was not sure of what she should look for since she had never seen Odo’iTal regenerating, although she had seen him shapeshifting when catching or subduing someone. An amber thick liquid is what she had to look for. Not visible at first, she walked into the second room to find, for her surprise, a bed. Flashbacks crossed her mind once again. There she was in Terok Nor, admiring him from far while he kept order in the ore-processing center. When she conducted her weekly visit of the entire station along with her guards, she would watch him from far, a splendid specimen that she wanted all for her and only for her. Sometimes he would notice and look back at her initiating a staring contest that she enjoyed and that she would usually win since the Supervisor had to be vigilant of his workers.  
—Enough—mirror Kira went back to her senses—I must find him.  
She heard the sound of soft ripples near the bed and started looking around. There she found him, on a depression of the floor near the bed. The amber liquid was not quiet though, she noticed that somehow it started to shake with almost imperceptible waves moving through its surface. The Intendant feared that her plan would be botched; she was ready to use her disruptor to stun him although she was not sure for how long it would work on Odo. She decided to talk to him with a quiet voice.  
—Chief, it’s me, Kira.  
The liquid substance seemed to respond to the stimulus of her voice and rippled again in a slow-motion flow. Did she sense some reaction from him, between surprise and distrust? *_This is getting out of hand, Odo’iTal. I must get you before you shapeshift into something else_*  
She looked for a recipient to hold the precious amber goo. In the first room, she found the bucket with the plant that Major Kira had given Odo when he moved into his quarters. It was not the bottle she expected but it would work. The Intendant removed the plant from the pail, brought it to the bedroom, and positioned it close to Odo’s substance. But the liquid creature would not respond to her when she tried to scoop him into the bucket. Trying her best Major’s impersonation, the Intendant talked to the shapeshifter again:  
—Odo, Chief, I know this may sound strange and I don’t want to interrupt your cycle, but we need to keep you safe. Someone let Bareil out of the brig and your deputies are looking for him now, they will find him. I came here as soon as I was alerted, we don’t want him to come and do anything to you. Please, get in the bucket so I can bring you to the safety of your office.  
The Changeling in his natural state did not move. The ripples and waves stopped and mirror Kira thought the plan would fail. Gently, she insisted:  
—Odo, please, we have no time to lose. I will bring you to your office and you will be safe there until you are ready.  
Finally, the shimmering orange goo started moving with a whooshing sound towards the bucket and let itself fall inside it.  
_*Success!* _ Mirror Kira smiled. She covered the bucket with her cloak and activated the transporter device while holding her loot close to her chest.

Nala was waiting for her mistress in her quarters in Terok Nor. She was surprised to see her appear alone and embracing a large recipient covered by her cloak. She didn’t dare to ask any questions, she was there just to obey her.  
—Silence—Kira whispered while holding a finger against her lips—Look for a large glass receptacle with a lid, quick!  
—Is this the object you were looking for?—Nala asked shyly.  
—Better than that… at least for now—Kira smiled—No talking now, do as I say, quick!  
Nala brought a large glass sphere. It had a sort of lid that would open and close from the top. However, once closed the lid was not noticeable, it looked like a hollow crystal clear sphere.  
—Perfect—Kira said—A genie’s bottle. Now, let’s do this gently. Nala, do not say one word, do not make the slightest noise, even better, hold your breath while I do this.  
Nala did as instructed and watched the Intendant uncovering the recipient that she brought back. It was a metallic bucket and it contained something in it. Mirror Kira poured what seemed to be delicate amber goo into the glass sphere while talking to it gently.  
—There, Chief, I hope you find this comfortable.  
Once in the sphere, Nala observed soft waves forming on the surface of the orange liquid. The Intendant talked to it again:  
—You are in good hands, Chief. I will now place you in a safe area until you are ready. Pleasant dreams.  
Mirror Kira took the sphere to one area of her quarters that few had seen. She crossed an arch and placed the sphere in the middle. Then she stepped back and activated a forcefield. *_There, shapeshifter, rest. We’ll see each other again in a few hours* _she thought. Then she addressed her servant:  
—Nala, it has been a long night. Leave now, you must rest. We’ll have a busy day tomorrow.  
—Yes, Intendant.—the young woman nodded. Before leaving, she dared to ask with a low voice—what happened to Bareil?  
—He will be back soon, he still needs to finish his job.

Once alone, the Intendant removed Major Kira’s boring uniform and put on a dark transparent gown. Before going to bed, she checked on Odo’s sphere once again—he looked fine, quiet, regenerating. She made sure that the forcefield was in place and that there was no way for the shapeshifter to leave without her noticing it.

************************************************************

She could hear the sound of waves softly crashing against a rocky shore. It was dark, she walked to the arch of a window and looked outside. An intense amber shining accompanied the ripples that she saw on the surface of the water, they were moving towards the shore. She went outside to have a better look at the shining lights and approached the shoreline. Forming tiny waves, the ripples extended further into the edge between liquid and rock, getting closer with each wave to where she was standing. A breeze of lights seemed to come from the surface and alongside the waves and the ripples. She looked at them with wishful curiosity and she saw that a shape started to form in front of her. Kira waited until the amber liquid took the familiar humanoid appearance of her late Supervisor. Dressed with a dark blue and black Bajoran uniform, black boots, and a whip attached to his belt, his smooth skin, and blond hair offered a stark contrast to his uniform. A contrast that she had always liked.  
She waited for the male humanoid to approach her. He silently did so and when he was a few inches away from her reach, she looked for the blue of his eyes and whispered his name:  
—Odo’iTal.  
The man stood silent in front of her, his hands clasped behind his back as it was his posture whenever she would call him to her court or quarters to discuss Terok Nor’s matters.  
—Odo’iTal—she repeated his name—Supervisor…  
—Intendant—he nodded—Tell me.  
—Tell you?  
—You have called me, Intendant. That’s why I am here now. You have summoned me, what am I good for?  
—I thought … I was told that you were dead, Supervisor.  
—Maybe so—the shapeshifter replied—but I am who I am and I could come back with the appropriate help. So, tell me, Intendant, what am I good for? What do you need from me?  
*_So many things_!* Mirror Kira thought. *_So many things that I could not say out loud before_.* The Intendant bit her lower lip and repeated her thoughts out loud to the shapeshifter:  
—So many things, supervisor.  
—Pick one to start, Intendant.  
Kira shivered when the breeze got cold for some reason—after all, she was only wearing a very light gown. At that moment, Kira realized that she was practically naked in front of the supervisor and she liked it. He did not seem to be disturbed by her almost absent clothing.  
—Let’s go inside—she asked.  
The supervisor nodded and followed her. Once in the room, she could not stop looking at him, admiring what she saw.  
—How come are you here, supervisor?  
—You called me, Intendant, that’s why I am here.  
—And what are those waves? That lake or sea with amber overtones.  
—That’s where I come from, that’s what I am, and to where I return—answered the supervisor.  
—I didn’t know—she said.  
—Me neither until… I was shot by the Terran slave.  
—Are you really here, Odo’iTal?  
—I am here as much as you want me to be here. Once again, Intendant, what can I do for you?

Mirror Kira could not take her eyes away from him, she had mourned him in silence since the Thorium leak in the ore-processing center. She had wanted him for so long, probably since she saw him the first time. She realized that they were in Terok Nor but somewhere else as well. There were no waves, no lake, no sea outside her quarters in her station. Where was she? She didn’t care. She was there and Odo’iTal was in front of her. Maybe she had called him as he repeatedly said. What mattered was that they were in front of one another and no one else in sight. It seemed that all space and time were suspended. She decided that she could let herself go, at least for once.  
—I want, Odo’iTal, I want from you what I didn’t have before.  
—And that is?  
—You. I want you.  
—You have always owned me, Intendant. You owned me since the first day I set foot in Terok Nor (note 1).  
—I want more than owning you, Supervisor. I want you in other ways as well—Mirror Kira approached him while preparing her request. When she was a few inches away, her fingers strolled from his shoulder down to his hand. When hers and his skin made contact, she could feel the rippling effect of the liquid under his hand. She continued:  
—Is everything good?—now she was running her fingers through the smooth of one of his cheeks. The rippled sensations intensified.  
—As good as it can be—the Supervisor answered. He would not move but the involuntary reaction of the substance under his skin betrayed deep sensations running through him. The Intendant continued:  
—During your time at my court in Terok Nor, you and I worked very well, didn’t we?  
—Yes, we did.  
—Did I ever tell you that I wanted more than just work?  
—No, but I guessed as much.  
—You didn’t say anything.  
—There was nothing for me to say, Intendant.  
—Call me Kira.  
—As you wish.  
—Do you always have to be that formal and distant, Odo’iTal?  
—Given our history, I don’t think another option was available… Kira.  
—Our history—the Intendant laughed—what history? We didn’t have a history together, did we?  
—There has always been much to write one, it just didn’t happen. I do recall some things though.  
—Like…?  
—When you would call me to your quarters, not exactly to talk about my work.  
—That’s precisely where I want to start, supervisor. Have you ever… looked at me the way I look at you?  
He stared at her silently as if he knew well what she was talking about. He nodded slightly:  
—I think I did.  
—Do you think?  
—Probably I did.  
—And now?  
—Now, I may do as well.  
—That’s why I’ve called you, Odo’iTal, to finish what we never started.

The Intendant was very close to him when saying this. Her naked body was separated from him just by her semitransparent gown and she pressed her breast against his chest while getting lost in his eyes. Waves of mild electric shocks seemed to go through his substance and he extended his arms to hold her tightly so she could not walk away as she did other times after tantalizing him. With a stern and raspy voice, he said:  
—I must warn you, Intendant. I am not one of your court servants. If you play this game with me again, if you dare to touch me any longer, it will be different this time. Nothing will stop me, I will go until the end.  
—Me too. That’s what I want, Supervisor. I want you and I don’t want to stop having you, ever.

She felt his long, strong arms surrounding her waist and one hand in the small of her back. The other hand ran through her cheeks and she drew his thin lips with the tip of her fingers once and again. When their lips brushed and her tongue touched his, Kira felt that a dam broke lose letting the force of his liquid state run amok. His embrace got tighter and tighter as if he would want to fusion himself into her and she responded to him with as much force and fury as any of those endless nights she would please herself while wishing that the Supervisor would be nearby, watching her. She pressed herself against the shapeshifter, went avidly for his mouth running her fingers this time over his back. He moaned without losing the grip of his hands on her waist. The Intendant approached her tongue to the hollow of his neck and made her way to his ear, barely touching him and rather breathing warm air on his skin. At the same time that she was doing this, up and down, her fingers started running through his always well-combed golden hair. A noise between humming and a roar escaped from his mouth:  
—Kira, I can’t take it anymore. I have to…  
—What is it, Supervisor? What is it that you have to do?  
—I want… I need to be one with you. I must.  
At that very moment, she heard a sound similar to feathers ruffling. Odo’iTal was no longer in uniform, she could feel a soft surface that looked like and felt like her lover’s bare skin. The view was splendid.  
—What if I ask you to wait?—she teased—or even better, what if I say no?  
—Saying no is not an option—Odo’iTal grunted—you do no longer have options, Intendant, we do things as I say.  
—And I will obey—Kira purred excited by his passionate force. She kept teasing him going up and down his neck, cheeks, and ears with the tip of her tongue and blowing warm air. When his neck would cringe because of the tickling sensations of Kira’s touch, she would pull gently his hair so to keep his neck stretched for the pleasure of her mouth. At that moment, he slid his hand under her gown and found her breasts swollen by excitement and her hard nipples. His hand started massaging one of them with circular movements while pushing against her. Kira moaned filled with pleasure but she would not stop playing with the area between his neck and ear while keeping his hair trapped in the force of her fingers. They went like this for some minutes until he seemed to snap. Then her other hand looked for his groin and his sex. It felt like a hard shaft and she started playfully running her fingernails on it.  
—Okay, I am in charge now, I've warned you—the supervisor groaned.  
Confusion and surprise made her stop for a nanosecond and the shapeshifter quickly grabbed her weight on his arms and carried her to the softness of the bed. After he placed her there, the Intendant saw Odo’iTal’s fully naked body by her side, fiercely erect and tall, coming to her, coming unforgivably for her. *_Nothing would stop him now_* she thought, *_not even a war in the entire quadrant. Trying to stop him would be the most foolish attempt._* He kneeled on the bed while showering her with the infinite blue of his gaze, and separated her legs. She happily obliged while saying:  
—I want this, Odo’iTal, more than you can ever imagine.  
—So you will get it, Kira. There is no way back.

The supervisor’s humanoid stiff sex made its way into her expectant folds slowly and firmly at the same time. Both gasped and looked at each other. Kira touched the lines of his face and pulled his hair gently.  
—You like my hair, Intendant, do you?—Odo'iTal smiled provocatively.  
—It's my way to let you know not to stop, Supervisor. I will hold you this way until we are both done.  
—What else do you want, Kira?  
—Inside me, all the way, all the way, deep inside me.  
—What if I stop?—the Changeling teased her while slowing his movements.   
—Do not dare to stop! do not dare or ... or...  
—Or? what would you do, Intendant, for me not to stop?  
Kira held her legs wrapped around his back not to let him go and kept pulling his hair. She would do anything for him not to stop grinding her but she did not want the Supervisor to know.   
—What do you want, Odo'iTal?   
—Beg, Intendant, beg me not to stop.  
It was much to ask but the Intendant was willing to be vulnerable for once.  
—Please—she said with a hesitant voice—please, don't stop.  
—That's not enough, Kira. Beg and say my name while you beg me not to stop—she heard the supervisor's hoarse voice.  
—Please, Odo'iTal, I beg you, don't stop, please, keep going, fill me up completely, I beg you.  
—And why would I do that?—the supervisor pressed the issue harder while cynically smiling at her.   
—Because I want you, damn it, don't you know it, Odo'iTal? I want you deep inside me, I have always wanted you. 

The Supervisor resumed his pushing, thrusting in between her thighs while she rocked her hips along with his movements and kept her legs wrapped around his back. His humanoid penis was hard and she could feel it throbbing inside her. Odo'iTal let himself in full into her, his movements became faster and faster as she moved in tune with him, furiously with desire. Heavy breathing, panting, moaning, whining gave place to mild howling until the Intendant’s voice could be heard:  
—Yes, yes, Odo'iTal, give it to me, there, Odo’iTal, right there, yes.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 1\. See “Refraction of Light” by QueenIX in AO3. This fanfiction story tells the arrival of Odo’iTal to Terok Nor and it can be read here: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3818677


	9. Nowhere to be found

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In Deep Space Nine, Major Kira awakes to many displacements: Bashir and Odo are nowhere to find and she has no recollection of having ordered Bareil’s release.

—0630 hours—Major Kira heard the electronic voice of the computer. *_Time to finally get up_* she opened her eyes and looked around. She was alone, an empty glass of springwine on the small table beside her bed. She had slept longer than expected. After getting a quick shower, she savored a raktajino from the replicator in her quarters and reviewed her findings. She enjoyed conducting investigations with the Constable. Always at some point, they both would get dragged into this sort of meeting of the minds when arguing about this or that piece of evidence. Last night’s discussion was also appealing to her, more than on other occasions, because trying to put together actions and motives of their alter egos in the mirror universe added some sort of personal fun. She smiled remembering how Odo avoided talking about ways Changelings reproduce, her teasing of him to watch her in private places, and his reluctant acceptance to give her a neck massage. It made her smile and it felt good.  
On her way out to her first duty of the day, she called Odo.  
—Kira to Odo.  
Silence. Maybe he was still regenerating? After all, they had an intense, albeit kind of intellectual, conversation the night before. She tried a second time with the same result. She called the computer:  
—Computer, locate Chief of Security Odo.  
—Chief of Security is not in the station.  
Kira was a bit surprised. Odo had not said anything about not being in the station at this time. They were supposed to continue their work, debrief Captain Sisko, and set a course of action to address Bareil’s situation. Then she called the Security Office:  
—Kira to the Main Security Office.  
—Security Office here, Deputy Indar. Good morning.  
—Good morning, deputy. Have you seen the Constable today?  
—I just arrived to relieve the night shift deputies and was surprised not to see him here. They have not seen him yet either. I assumed that he would be in a meeting in Ops. I was about to call him as well. I haven’t received today’s instructions for the prisoner from the mirror universe.  
—Is Bareil in the brig?  
—Yes, he is, Major. The deputies I just relieved told me that you were here last night to interrogate him.  
—Yes, I was there in the afternoon, Indar.  
—And once again last night, Major.  
Kira was confused.  
—At what time last night, deputy? Could you check the records?  
—Let me see. Here it is, between 0200 and 0300 hours.  
—There must be a mistake in the log, Indar. I was in my quarters sleeping.  
—I am sorry to say this, Major, but Deputy Tirak and Deputy Kentur wrote down that you came at 0200 to interrogate the prisoner.  
Kira’s confusion grew with the minute. There must be an error in the log. She was working with Odo between 2000 and 2330 hours and then went to bed until 0630 hours.  
—Indar, I am on my way to the Security Office. Please find out the Constable’s whereabouts. And verify the information about me being there last night. See you in a few minutes. Kira out.  
  
On her way to Odo’s main office, Kira called Sisko.  
—Kira to Sisko.  
—Yes, Major.  
—Captain, Odo is not in the station. Do you know if he received a last-minute order to go somewhere?  
—If he did, it did not come from me and Odo did not inform my office that he would be leaving the station. Do you know when did he leave?  
Kira was now in the turbolift—I am not sure, Captain. Odo and I worked last night until 2330 hours on Bareil’s case. He left at that time to start his regeneration cycle.  
—Do his deputies know anything?  
—No, I am on my way there.  
—Okay, Major, keep me posted, I too want to know where the Constable is.

It was a matter of minutes before Kira arrived at the Security Office. Deputy Indar confirmed that she, Major Kira, had been there at 0200 and removed the prisoner from his cell for further questioning in another location, undisclosed. She returned him around 0300 hours and let the deputies know that she would debrief Odo in the morning.  
He also confirmed that the Constable was not in the station but there was no log of him leaving Deep Space Nine in a runabout or another spacecraft. The last anyone had seen him was 2000 at the end of his shift.  
—That’s correct—Kira said—the Constable went to my quarters at that time and we worked on the case until 2330 when he went back to his quarters. What is not correct is me being here between 0200 and 0300, Indar. The last time I talked to Bareil was yesterday around 1700 hours.  
—Perhaps the prisoner can tell you what happened last night, Major.  
—Yes. Is he awake?  
—Not yet, Major.  
—Wake him up, Indar. And give him something strong to start his day. I need him awake and alert.  
Indar went to the brig to fulfill the Major’s orders. Kira called Sisko again:  
—Kira to Sisko, I think we have a problem, Captain.  
—Are you in the Security Office, Major?  
—Yes, I think you should come here.  
—On my way.

Kira and Indar debriefed Sisko about all that was going on. Bareil was then fully awake and ready to talk according to the deputies. All three went into the brig:  
—Where is Odo, Bareil?—Kira asked the question straight into his face.  
—Good morning, Major, Captain, Deputy. Thanks for the morning beverage, Deputy—Bareil answered with a very calm voice.  
—We don’t have time for pleasantries, Bareil. Answer the Major’s questions—Sisko interjected.  
—I haven’t seen the Chief since yesterday afternoon—Bareil replied with an innocent demeanor.  
Kira huffed out of frustration and Sisko intervened:  
—Bareil, where were you last night?  
—Where else, Captain? Here of course. I cannot walk through the forcefield of this cell.  
—Were you here all night?  
—Yes, except for one hour.  
—Where were you?  
—The Major knows well where I was. She retrieved me from this cell in the middle of the night to continue with her questioning—Bareil said this while looking for a reaction from Kira.  
—I don’t remember anything like that—Kira elevated her voice. Sisko intervened again trying to get the information he needed from the mirror man.  
—Bareil, could you tell us what happened last night? Do you say that the Major came here and took you somewhere else? For how long?  
—I think for almost one hour, Captain. I am sure the deputies recorded the precise times I left and came back.  
—Where did you go then?  
—Well, Major Kira said that she wanted to continue her questioning about my activities in the Alliance and she took me to another area outside of the Security Office.  
—Do you know where?  
—Hard to say, Captain. It was in the middle of the night, I was asleep, the deputies had a hard time waking me up. I just followed her.  
—And then?  
—Nothing out of the ordinary. We were in this kind of conference room, I guess, and she asked questions about me, the Alliance, my plans if I would stay here, and that’s all that I remember.  
—And then, what happened? —Sisko pressed.  
—She walked me back here and I went back to sleep until now.  
—You did not see the Constable?  
—No, not since yesterday when the Major talked to me around 1700 hours I think.  
Sisko, Kira, and Indar looked at each other without knowing in which direction to go from there. They were not going to get more information from the mirror man. At this point, Bareil asked:  
—How long will you hold me here, Captain? I don’t even know why I am being accused of now? Some minor disruption two days ago?  
Kira was about to say something and Sisko spoke first.  
—You’ll stay there until we say otherwise, Bareil.

With clueless frustration, all three walked out of the brig. Kira threw the first punch:  
—This is unheard of! We need to find Odo or figure out his location.  
—We also need to find out why would you interrogate Bareil last night, Major—Sisko interjected.  
—I did not do it. Bareil is lying.  
—Bareil may be lying, but the records of two deputies don’t lie, Kira. We need to get to the bottom of this. Maybe someone did something to erase that interrogation from your memory, Major.  
—It’s possible, Captain. I was sleeping in my quarters between 2400 and 0630 hours. Unless I walked in my sleep—she said with a highly sarcastic tone.  
—You didn't look like a sleepwalker—Indar intervened—in fact; we have a visual record of your late-night visit, Major.  
Sisko, Indar and Kira looked at the monitor and there she was, Kira retrieving Bareil and then walking him back again. The Major didn’t know what to say.  
—Major, go to Doctor Bashir’s office and have him perform a scan of your brain. We want to know if you have had some sort of partial memory loss last night. Sisko to Infirmary, Major Kira is on her way for a brain scan.

It took a few seconds before receiving an answer:  
—Captain Sisko, this is Doctor Martínez. Doctor Bashir has not arrived yet. We are waiting for him any minute since he must perform surgery on a Boelian patient.  
Sisko, Kira, and Indar exchanged looks. Before anyone could react, they heard the Major’s voice:  
—Kira to Bashir.  
No answer, the Major called again with the same result.  
—Computer, locate Doctor Bashir.  
—Doctor Bashir is not in the station.  
—Computer, is there a record when Doctor Bashir or Chief Odo left the station?  
—There is no such record. Neither Doctor Bashir nor Constable Odo used any of the landing pads to leave the station.


	10. Waking Up in the Other Side

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Odo wakes up in a place he is not entirely familiar with. Bashir wakes up in a filthy cell and mirror Garak lets him know what is to become of him. The Intendant’s fascination with Odo takes more time than anyone likes at Terok Nor. In Deep Space Nine, Kira awakes to many displacements: Bashir and Odo are nowhere to find and she has no recollection of having ordered Bareil’s release.

The Intendant’s sleep was placid as it had not been for a long time; so long that she could not remember when she had felt this way. As time passed, her body started to shiver not because it was cold but because it was on fire. It was unavoidable that her sleeping would come to an end and, along with it, the hot-blooded sensations that only someone such as the Supervisor could trigger on her. All of a sudden she sat on her bed and looked at the shadow of her former slavemaster.  
—Odo’iTal—she called but he could not hear her voice.  
She saw the shapeshifter walking out of the room; he did not turn to look at her. When she followed him to the window of her quarters, the amber ocean waves crashing against the rocky shoreline were gone. There was instead the black void of space with twinkling lights all over it. Her desire for the former slavemaster was so strong and overwhelming that she had been able to bring him into the realm of her dreams.  
The Intendant let go of a long sigh. *_Another night* _she said to herself, *_maybe not so_* she tried to find some solace remembering that she just had found “another of his kind” in the station beyond Terok Nor: Odo, the Constable, not Odo’iTal, the supervisor. She would explore him to get from him what she missed with the former overseer of the ore-processing center. With these thoughts running through her mind, the Intendant fell back to sleep.

Some hours after the Intendant’s erotic fantasies with the elusive shadow of Odo’iTal, the amber substance trapped in the glass sphere in the Intendant's quarters started rippling and shaking. A terrified Nala who was tending to her mistress’s morning routine ran to her bedroom to let her know that something was happening with the orange goo that she had brought from the other side of the universe. It was moving and it seemed to have a life of its own. An excited Intendant went to the cell where she had placed the glass sphere the night before and saw how the shiny golden liquid was getting thicker each second. It seemed to be boiling and she saw what looked like tendrils looking for a hole, a depression, anything that would allow it to get out.  
—It’s alive—Nala said with a fearful voice—it’s alive and it wants to get out of the sphere.  
—I see that, servant. When did he start to move?  
*_He?_* the young Bajoran thought *_it’s a he? How did she know? If it’s a he, he needs to get out of the sphere, he’s going to drown there_* Nala’s thoughts were interrupted by her mistress’s questions.  
—Nala, when did he start to move?  
—Perhaps ten minutes before I went to your bedroom, Intendant. It started very slowly, I did not notice until it began making the rippling sounds and now the boiling bubbles. It seems to be angry, it wants out.  
—And out it will be—smiled mirror Kira—Nala, call First Officer Garak and his men. Only Garak is allowed here though, his men should wait outside. Tell him that they should set their phasers to stun, not to kill, understood? Go, now!  
Nala obeyed and left the room.  
The Intendant approached the command panel of the forcefield, deactivated it, and entered the cell where the sphere had been placed  
—It’s time to let the genie out of the bottle!—she said while removing the lock from the imperceptible lid.

The Intendant took a few steps back and reactivated the forcefield of the cell. She heard a whooshing sound and watched the gelatinous substance taking the shape of a column in front of her eyes. The liquid column kept swirling while forming a humanoid body and the Deep Space Nine Constable appeared before her wearing his tawny Bajoran militia uniform. The fascination was stronger than any fear, and the Intendant watched closely the Changeling whose shape revealed a live copy of Odo’iTal.  
Odo tilted his head as if looking for information about his surroundings and the Bajoran woman in front of him.  
—Where am I? These are not my quarters.  
—You are correct, Constable, you are in my quarters—said the Intendant always smiling while looking intensely at him.  
—Kira?—said Odo. Then he noticed the second figure who had entered the room—Garak?  
Mirror Garak was carrying a disruptor and was ready to jump into action.  
—Intendant Kira, shapeshifter. You better do not try anything—replied Garak trying to intimidate him.  
The Intendant’s lieutenant could not believe what he was seeing; he was not expecting it, what was this? When did this happen? The supervisor had been killed in the ore-processing center. The Intendant looked at her subordinate, noticing his menacing attitude towards the Constable. Not wanting him to spoil her newfound trophy, she continued:  
—What is your phaser set to, Garak?  
—Set to kill, Madame Intendant. We never know what would happen with an unknown... subject.  
—Set it to stun, not to kill.  
—But, Intendant, if I may suggest...  
—It’s an order, Garak! Set it to stun. I doubt we’ll need to do more than immobilizing him unless he does not want to cooperate. *_I don’t want to lose him again._*  
—As you say, Intendant. Him? Who is he? I must confess… this is unexpected.  
—I called you to give you orders, Garak. I doubt anything is going to happen, at least not against my will.  
—Intendant?—Odo took an extended look at her from head to toe and back. He stepped forward as close as he could to study her appearance. She did not wear the Bajoran red uniform. This Kira was wrapped in what appeared to be sleek black leather that enhanced her legs, waist, and hips. She carried a silver circlet around her head and looked slightly taller than Major Kira. The Intendant was pleased by Odo’s curiosity, *_this is going to go better than expected_* she thought while wetting her lips with her tongue.  
—Stop right there, shapeshifter, do not take another step towards her—Garak interjected afraid of his proximity to mirror Kira in spite of the forcefield between them. He was not the supervisor but he was certainly his kind and the lieutenant was not willing to let this one take power away from him, again.  
—We are in Terok Nor, Odo, one of the most strategic outposts of the Alliance—the Intendant informed him.  
—So you are mirror Kira and you must be mirror Garak. And somehow I have crossed into your universe. How did that happen?—Odo asked.  
—I trust you would not hurt me if I were there with you, Odo, behind the forcefield. If you promise not to hurt anyone and go nowhere, I will deactivate it and answer your questions—Kira added.  
—How could I go anywhere? It seems that I am a prisoner.  
—Not for long, I hope—Kira smiled without letting her guard down—Can we proceed now? No tricks.  
—As you say, Intendant.  
—Garak, leave us alone—a satisfied mirror Kira said.  
—Are you completely sure? How do you know that you can trust him?  
—I trusted Odo’iTal and this one is his counterpart in the pretty boring universe of Major Kira. I can trust him. Dismissed, Garak.  
—As you say.  
—Before I forget, lieutenant, I have a job for you. We brought a criminal with us and I need that you start working with him—mirror Kira did not want to elaborate further.  
—And who is that?  
—Nala will fill you in. Get ready with your most imaginative techniques… let him know who’s the boss here. Now, leave us alone. You know what happens to those who are in my quarters in spite of being uninvited, do you?  
With a reverential gesture, Terok Nor’s First Officer left the Intendant’s place and the shapeshifter who was still behind the security of the forcefield.

—Is there something I can offer you, Constable?—the Bajoran woman adressed her unwilling guest.  
—I am fine, thank you. But you will make me a great favor by answering some questions, Intendant.  
—How cute, Constable—Kira laughed out loud—I think you don’t understand exactly where you are. This is not Deep Space Nine and you are not Chief of Security here. Unless…  
—Unless?  
—I could interest you in working for me—said mirror Kira.  
—I have my job elsewhere.  
The Intendant walked to the table in the center of the room swinging her hips. Odo watched her with increased attention. She looked exactly like Kira, his universe Kira whose body he had watched when she was not looking. He had never seen her wearing something so tight, so ... enticing to his eyes. Although her uniforms were also tight this was different. It was not only the fabric that looked like a second skin but it was the way mirror Kira moved. Her servant had arranged everything for her morning meal as usual.  
—Let’s see what do we have here? Hmmm… guava fruit, spring berries, and some good Klingon coffee—she helped herself and offered to prepare a plate for Odo—Constable?  
—I don’t eat, Intendant. I don’t drink either.  
—But I would very much like your company while breaking my fast in the morning, Odo—she pouted—I may call you Odo, right?—added with the tone of a little girl asking for permission to speak.  
—Yes. That’s my name after all—the Constable’s raspy voice answered.  
While mirror Kira walked around the table trying different pieces of food, Odo continued watching her. She was taller than Major Kira because of her very high heels. Her body moved differently than the Major and she managed to swing her hips provocatively. The black leather that embraced her legs, her butt and good part of her torso seemed to enhance her female curves.  
—You wear a circlet around your head—Odo noted.  
—I am a queen, Odo—she responded amusingly.  
—I see—replied the Constable—queen of…?  
—Terok Nor and, maybe, one day, the Imperial Alliance.  
—The Imperial Alliance?  
—Cardassia and the Klingon Empire joined forces and freed Bajor from Terran domination. Bajor has just been accepted as the third member of the Alliance. And I am in charge of this station.  
—You haven’t answered my first question yet, Intendant.  
—And that is? Please remind me, my memory sometimes fails—she answered with a seductive tone and approached him with a guava in her hand—would you like to try?—she asked after biting a piece of the juicy fruit and offering it to him.  
—I already said, Intendant, that I don’t eat. Thank you.  
—Maybe you could give a try, Constable. These are tasty and juicy. From what I’ve heard, your job is quite… dry.  
—How do you know about my job?  
—Your universe Kira was here once, remember?  
—Well, if you want me to try, you’ll have to suspend the forcefield, Intendant, even if it’s only for a few seconds.  
—That’s right, Odo. Do you promise not to hurt me if I do so? I trust you—she opened her eyes widely while pouting again.  
—You have my word, Intendant.

After pushing the appropriate command, she stood in front of him still holding the fruit in her hand—Done. Want to try this?—her face was extremely close to his, way, way closer than Kira Nerys’s face had ever been in his universe. Odo stepped back and looked down, his arms crossed behind his back.  
—Did I make you feel uncomfortable, Constable? I am sorry, I did not mean to...  
—It’s good, Intendant. What fruit is it?  
—Guava, not replicated. If you have doubts, I can help you…—she said seductively while rubbing her finger on the juicy meat of the fruit and extending her hand to Odo’s thin lips. She delicately rubbed them with her guava-flavored finger at the same time that she drew the lines of his mouth. Odo tried to keep a standing and serene composure but it was not easy. After all, she looked exactly like the Major, had the same voice and dark eyes, and he had daydreamed of her touch on his face. He allowed himself to close his eyes for a split second, then looked down and went back to asking:  
—Could we go back to my question, Intendant: why am I here?  
Mirror Kira looked at him with delight, finished eating the piece of fruit she had in her hand, and walked back to the table where the food was.  
—There used to be someone like you here, Odo. He was the Supervisor of the Terran workers. A prime creature of order, organization, and discipline. The best of the best—Kira exhaled a sigh while remembering Odo’iTal. Her voice darkened with what she shared next—he was killed by a Terran some time ago.  
—What does this Supervisor have to do with me being here?  
—Now that he is gone, I have this desire to learn more about who he was, Odo. It’s too late to bring him back but I would like to know where we could find others like him.  
—To do what? To enslave them like the Terrans?  
—Where do you get such an idea, Odo?  
—Aren’t the Terrans that work in the mining center, slaves?  
—They are workers. Terrans used to enslave Bajor, Constable. Now the rules of the game have changed and Bajor is on top. I like to call it… poetic justice.  
Odo grunted and crossed his arms over his chest—so, you brought me here to learn about shapeshifters?  
—Yes… and hopefully more—Kira smiled while biting one side of her lower lip.  
—What do I gain in return?  
Mirror Kira laughed. She was ready to make an offer to Odo to persuade him to follow her plans. She did not expect that he would ask the question first.  
—What do you gain? My trust, my attention, my protection…  
—I don’t need your protection, Intendant. Protection from whom?  
—To start, from almost everyone in this station except me of course. Odo’iTal was effective, efficient, disciplined and loyal to me. As a consequence, he had many enemies because they were afraid of him, and me.  
—Because of his shapeshifting abilities?  
—That too. There were… other reasons. The truth is, Odo, that I cannot bring him back as I wish. I want you to take his place here. I want you to work for me, at least until we find others like him.  
—I can’t stay here, Intendant. I belong in another universe; this is not my place.  
—Tell me, Constable, are you and my counterpart close in your world?  
—We are colleagues and friends, as it happens with all senior officials in Deep Space Nine.  
—Do you find her attractive?  
—I beg your pardon?  
—Answer me, Odo, do you like her enough to consider coupling with her?  
Seemingly annoyed by the intrusion, Odo replied—Major Kira and I are senior officers of the station. We are friends; we help each other as needed.  
—Have you ever kissed her, Constable? Has she kissed you?  
—My relationship with Major Kira or anyone else in Deep Space Nine is none of your business, Intendant. My intention is not to be rude, but I must stop the direction in which this conversation is going.  
—Oh, Constable, fair enough. I guess I will have to make my point in a different way—after cleaning her hands, the Intendant approached him. With one finger she started drawing the side of his face, from his temple to his chin. Odo gathered his strength, grabbed her hand and gently pushed it away from him.  
—What’s going on, Constable, you don’t find me… likable as Major Kira?  
—It’s not that—he answered nervously while looking down—I just think it’s not the appropriate moment to do this.  
—When would that be, then?

  
Nala’s steps interrupted the tension in the room where the Intendant and the Constable seemed to be playing a strategic battle of wills. The servant came in to collect the food. In anger, Kira charged against her servant:  
—I said I wanted no interruptions at all!  
—Please, forgive me, mistress… I did not know…  
Odo was quick to take advantage of the distracted Intendant and took her by surprise. With his arm around her neck, he pulled her towards the cell where the sphere that contained his substance had been placed. She tried to get to the disruptor attached to her thigh but Odo took it away from her reach immediately. Holding the Intendant and pointing the weapon at Nala, he said:  
—I don’t want to hurt you; I don’t want to hurt your mistress either. Now, go to that console and be ready to activate the forcefield when I tell you.  
A terrified Nala walked to the side of the arching cell when the sound of a powerful laser beam was heard and the Constable lost his grip of Kira who walked away from him. A second beam brought him to the ground of the cell and Nala turned on the forcefield. An annoyed Kira shouted:  
—Enough!  
—I told you that he was not to be trusted, Madame Intendant—Garak’s voice was heard.  
—And I told you, Garak, no peeping.  
—I was not peeping at anyone, Intendant, I followed Nala when she came in. And good for you, I was right on time.  
Kira looked at Odo. All she saw was a puddle of a gelatinous substance spreading through the floor. Approaching the forcefield, the Intendant knelt and whispered:  
—Regenerate, shapeshifter, I think that we made some progress today. We will resume our conversation later.  
Then she turned to her subordinates:  
—Nala! Clean up and leave my quarters as soon as you are finished. No one should come in, understood? No one. Garak, you come with me.  
The Intendant stormed off the room followed by her First Officer, leaving the Constable to recover from the stunning blow he had received.

  
—Where are we going if I may ask, Intendant?  
—To see the Terran slave—Kira roared—have you started with him?  
—I was about to start when I saw Nala going to your quarters and something told me that I should go with her—Garak answered hastily.  
—Why wait any longer? It’s about time.  
They reached the entrance to the confinement cells where Doctor Bashir was being held since Nala brought him the day before. Before they would enter, Garak interjected:  
—Madame Intendant, before we go in to interrogate the prisoner, I would like to suggest a slight change in your potential plans for him and the shapeshifter.  
As soon as she heard the word “shapeshifter,” Kira stopped and turned to her lieutenant with angry impatience:  
—What is it, Garak?  
—As much as I am looking forward to applying my latest torture techniques on the other universe prisoner, and the efficacy of new ones recently developed by my associates of the Obsidian Order, I would like to ask what is your final goal with the Terran slave.  
—Death of course. I had already decided that long ago.  
—And you want to inflict a slow death on him if I am not mistaken?  
—Exactly.  
—What about using him to get what you want from the shapeshifter?  
Kira stopped in her tracks. Now she was intrigued. Her original plan was to execute revenge on the killer of the supervisor. Finding Odo on the other side of the looking glass added a set of elements that she had not examined closely yet. Garak continued:  
—May I ask what are your plans for your unwilling guest, Intendant?  
—He will work for me.  
—If he is anything like our late Supervisor, Madame Intendant, he will oppose resistance as we just witnessed. Keeping the doctor alive, if only for some time, could prove useful to get what you want from the shapeshifter.  
—Odo, Garak, his name is Odo.  
—Yes, Intendant, Mister Odo. Does he know that the doctor is here as well?  
—No, he doesn’t. The doctor doesn’t know either that Odo is here.  
—That’s wonderful, Intendant, there is nothing better than some element of surprise. We’ll use it to our advantage.  
—In that case, Garak, what do you suggest we do with the Terran slave?  
—Leave him under my care, Madame Intendant. He will be ready for you to use as you see fit. Meanwhile, I will work on getting some information about the other side that may be useful for Terok Nor and you, of course, Madame.  
—All yours, Garak, but make sure that you don’t finish him, not yet.

  
Julian Bashir heard steps coming near his confinement cell and waited for the visitor who would show up in a matter of seconds. The forcefield of his prison was shut down and two Cardassian guards pushed him out and conducted him to another chamber where mirror Garak was waiting seated on a comfortable chair and surrounded by all kinds of artifacts and devices, some of them hanging from the walls and even from the ceiling. It was foggy, dark, hazy. Julian expressed his discomfort with a gesture.  
—Too warm for you, Terran? Or should I say… Doctor Bashir?  
—Garak, where are we?  
—Not your usual Garak, Julian, we are not in Deep Space Nine but Terok Nor.  
—Not again—Julian shook his head in disbelief, how was this possibly happening again? Was it a nightmare caused by his excessive use of spy programs in the holosuite?  
—You were brought here by the men of the Intendant of Terok Nor.  
—Bareil! Where is Bareil?  
—I don’t know whom are you referring to, Doctor—Garak dismissed the guards indicating that he would continue questioning the prisoner alone. Once they were left alone, the doctor continued.  
—That’s it. Your Bareil went to our world and did something. The last thing I remember is Major Kira in my quarters late at night. Who brought me here? For what purpose?  
—I usually ask the questions, doctor, but this time, just this time, I’ll make the honors and answer yours—after a brief pause, Garak continued—you were brought here following orders of our Intendant Kira. Can you guess why?  
—To finish my execution.  
—Well thought, doctor.  
—So, are you going to do it now? Or will it be a public spectacle?  
—We haven’t decided yet. What would you prefer?  
—No preference, Garak. If I’d have an option to choose from, I’d want to go back to my universe. But I guess that is off the table.  
—Officially, yes, doctor. Unofficially … we could negotiate some sort of arrangement.  
—I am not going to do anything that would compromise access to Deep Space Nine, Mister Garak.  
—That’s not what I have in mind, doctor. I am interested in getting things in line here, not in your world. And your expertise may be more useful than anyone thinks.  
—How so?  
—You handle many different kinds of chemicals, remedies and alike, don’t you? After all, you are a Starfleet doctor.  
Bashir looked down before answering—what do you want from me?  
—I will provide details if you agree to cooperate with my… latest mission, doctor. I need your agreement first.  
—How can I agree to something I know nothing about?  
—I am afraid that you don’t have many options, doctor. Either you agree or not. If you agree, I’ll tell you more. If you don’t, I will arrange your execution in public per the Intendant’s wishes, preceded by lengthy torture sessions to be public as well. It will serve as a prime example for anyone who dares to challenge our authority in Terok Nor.  
Julian took a deep breath and looked around the room paying attention to the details of the devices and artifacts covering walls, tables, shelves. Garak took notice and said:  
—Admiring my display of helpers, doctor? They have proven to be highly effective. Would you like to try?  
—Not now, Garak, let me know what you want from me.  
—Excellent, doctor. Will do in due time. There is one minor detail that you must be prepared for though.  
—What is that?  
—It is possible that we would have to get you ready for the Intendant. Nothing personal, doctor, I wish I wouldn’t need to do that but I am afraid that we will not always be able to skip a few … intimidation tactics with some obvious results in your otherwise healthy physique.  
—Are you saying that you are going to torture me after all, Garak?  
—I would not call it torture, doctor, just some roughing up for proper presentation when requested by the Intendant.

*************************************************

  
Back in Deep Space Nine, Sisko had called for an emergency meeting of his senior officers. The Captain informed the group about the latest events, the Constable and Doctor Bashir seemed to have vanished in thin air, mirror Bareil was in his cell, and Major Kira’s memory lapses were confusing.  
—Chief O’Brien, have you informed Rom that I want him in this meeting?  
—Yes, Captain, he is on his way.  
—Sisko to Indar, we are waiting for you.  
Deputy Indar—Acting Chief of Security in Odo’s absence—and Rom arrived promptly to the conference room and listened to Sisko’s summary of what had happened in the last two days.  
—We need to act, Captain, and we need to act fast—Major Kira interjected.  
—I am very well aware of that, Major—Sisko gave a stern look at the Bajoran officer.  
—If I am allowed to speculate, sir, it may be possible that Odo and Julian have been taken to the mirror universe of the Alliance—Dax intervened.  
—What makes you think that way?—Kira asked impatiently.  
—Bareil and your memory lapses, Kira—the Trill answered.  
—How so?—Kira replied in defensive mode.  
—That’s something we must determine—Dax replied. She then addressed Deputy Indar:  
—Have you reviewed the recording of Major Kira’s visit to the brig last night?—Dax   
—Yes, I have a copy in this rod—said the deputy—I thought that you would be interested in examining this together during the meeting.  
—Proceed—said Sisko—we need to start somewhere.

The recording showed images of Kira’s arrival to the brig at 0200 hours, talking to the deputies, walking away with Bareil, and coming back after one hour. She talked to the deputies again and accompanied the mirror man to the brig herself.  
—Did you notice anything strange in her demeanor, deputy?  
—In what way?—Indar asked.  
—I am trying to figure out if she was fully conscious or if she was in a state of hallucination or some sort of sleepwalking—added Dax.  
—I don’t sleepwalk!—an adamant Kira intervened *_Yes, you do. Remember that night when you went to Odo’s quarters and surprised him with your “I can’t take it anymore” declaration?_* (see note 1).  
—I am just trying to work with all scenarios, Kira. By the way, did Doctor Martínez scan your brain for last night's sleep activity?  
—Yes, Dax, she did immediately after the Captain and I found out that neither Odo nor Julian were in the station.  
—And?—the Science Officer pushed gently for more details.  
—Nothing different from before. Doctor Martínez asked what I did last night to sleep so deeply.  
The Trill felt like asking what she had done to have a relaxing night but stopped at Kira’s *_don’t dare to ask what I did last night_* icy look.

They all watched the images of the interactions between the Major, the deputies and the prisoner and could not see anything different. Kira wished that Odo was there with his keen observation skills that read body language better than anyone in the station. *_If that was the case, he could certainly read mine_*, the doubt assaulted Kira. Dax’s voice brought her back to the present.  
—Indar, could you play the same recording with sound?  
The deputy complied and everyone paid attention. The verbal exchange was innocuous.  
—There is something weird about the Major’s voice—Rom spoke for the first time since the meeting had started. Everyone looked at him. a  
—What do you mean, Rom?—the Science Officer asked.  
—The way she is pronouncing certain words, Commander, they are off. That’s not how the Major usually sounds, at least to me. You could ask my brother or other Ferengi in the station.  
—No need to do that, Rom—Sisko intervened. He had called Rom to be there to give his opinion about the transdimensional transporter replica that O’Brien and Dax were working on.  
—I don’t get it—Kira answered—I am sorry, maybe my frustration is making me deaf.  
—Hold down a second—interjected the Trill—listen to the last thing she told Bareil.

Then, looking at the Major, Dax wondered—Kira, how do you call Bareil, I mean this Bareil, mirror Bareil?  
—I use his name, of course.  
—Do you have a nickname for him?  
—No.  
—Deputy, let’s concentrate on the last moments of the recording when Major Kira walks Bareil to his cell, 030727 hours.  
Everyone paid attention and heard Kira’s voice: “_Okay, thief, have a pleasant rest of the night_.”  
—There… “thief.” Kira, would you address Bareil that way?  
—No, I wouldn’t do that.  
—The tone is negative also—interjected Rom—it sounds like the Major scorns him or mocks him.  
Dax looked at Sisko, then at Kira—Major, this person may look like you, but she is not you.  
Someone surgically altered to look like Kira? A Changeling perhaps? The Founders would not have any interest in Julian. At that moment, Indar intervened:  
—There is something else, Captain.  
—Go ahead, deputy—Sisko nodded.  
—Yesterday two Bajoran females arrived at the station, 1810 hours, landing pad 5. They went to the reception desk and requested their accommodations. Names _Tala Rean_ and _Urbu Nala_. They asked about the Infirmary and Doctor Bashir.  
—Is there any visual record of their arrival, deputy?—Kira asked.  
—No, Major, it’s impossible to do that with the extensive transit in the station. However, I did ask for more information from the person at the reception desk who assisted them. He noted that Urbu did all the talking and Tala remained silent. Both seemed elusive, and they were wearing hooded cloaks. Still, there is an image for each female. Tala seems to have the same height and weight as the Major. Their assigned quarters were Habitat ring, level 27, 019.  
—Not so fast, Major—Sisko addressed Kira who started to stand up ready to go that location.  
—Captain, any minute is not fast enough.  
—I am aware, Major, but we need to act efficiently. These women may or may not be connected with the person who impersonated you last night. Indar, have they left the station?  
—No record in passenger registry, Captain, they are still here.  
—Computer, locate Nala Rubu—Sisko requested.  
—There is no one with that name in the station.  
—Computer, locate Tala Rean.  
—There is no one with that name in the station.  
—Computer, confirm Urbu Nala and Tala Rean’s last time in the station  
—Neither Urbu Nala nor Tala Rean are in the station. The last recorded time of presence in the station for Urbu Nala is 0245 hours. The last recorded time of presence in the station for Tala Rean is 0330 hours.

—I guess we are getting closer to our Kira’s impersonator, people. Major, Deputy Indar and Dax, go to the Habitat ring immediately. Investigate those quarters in detail. Indar, locate any surveillance that may show anything about these females between their arrival and last night at 0330 hours. We need to find out how these women are related to their disappearance. Let me know when you are finished and we’ll meet at the brig again. Chief O’Brien, Rom will assist you with the replica of the transdimensional transporter device. Dax will join you as soon as she is done with her task at the Habitat ring. Any questions?  
No one said a word, Sisko continued:  
—Good, people, you have your orders. Major Kira, I expect to hear from you in no more than one hour, make it less.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 1\. This phrase is cited in “Dreams into Waking” by Carolyn R. Fulton. The story was first published in the print zine Love & Justice (pub. 1995-03-15). It can be read here: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1272481


	11. Hints and Trails

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> With the assistance of Deputy Indar and Dax, Kira finds out more about the hooded females and trace them to Julian’s quarters. Sisko and Kira confront Bareil who confesses that he has been following the Intendant’s orders to get Bashir back to Terok Nor. He offers help with the transdimensional transporter device.

Deputy Indar’s, Dax’s and Major Kira’s search of the quarters that had been assigned to the two hooded females did not find anything of interest. The place had been barely used and its occupants had not left anything behind.  
—Let’s run a sensor scan of the entire room—Dax suggested—in that way we will know if there are traces of any visit and how many times they came in and went out.  
—Good idea—the Major nodded—let’s do that.

The scan revealed that the two women named Tala and Urbu had remained in their quarters all day since their arrival to Deep Space Nine. They only used the replicator a couple of times to get themselves food and something to drink. They had also used the computer to look at maps of the station, especially the locations of the Security Office and the Infirmary. The scan showed that a third person, a Bajoran male, who was in their quarters later the night before, after 0200 hours.  
—Okay, I think we have plenty of information here, let’s go to our next destination—Major Kira announced.  
The three officers went to Doctor Bashir’s quarters. Once there, they overrode his code to get in and look around. A cold cup of tea was standing in the replicator. It had been requested at 0230 hours but had not been touched.  
—What’s this?—Deputy Indar pointed to the floor.  
—A hypospray—Dax intervened—probably used to subdue Julian.  
—Deputy, check with your officers about any activity outside Doctor Bashir’s quarters that were recorded in the hallway surveillance cameras—Major Kira ordered.  
—Right away, Major—the Deputy sat in front of Julian’s computer and entered his security code. A few minutes later, he reported:  
—That’s unusual, there is no footage from the surveillance cameras.  
—They must have disabled them on their way here—said Dax.  
—Quite cunning—the Major said—they thought of every little detail.  
—Which tells us that they were prepared to abduct Julian.  
—Yes, no doubt about it. I want to know though how did they go from Julian to Odo—Kira wondered.  
—Major, there is something else—Indar interjected—someone used Doctor Bashir’s computer to get information about the Security Office.  
—What kind of information?—Dax and Kira asked at the same time.  
—About us, the deputies and Chief Odo. They looked at his profile. They also asked about his location, Major, his quarters.  
—What time was that, Indar?  
—0245 hours, Major.  
—The scan is revealing another piece—Dax said—there were four people here between 0230 and 0240 hours, and two of them vanished while the other two stayed for a few minutes.  
—Julian was one of those who vanished. He was transported somewhere with one of them.  
—And the other two used the computer to get information about the Security Office and Chief Odo—Indar added.  
—At what time did I show up in the brig with Bareil again, deputy?  
—Short after 0300 hours.  
—At what time did the computer record Odo’s absence from the station?  
—0330 hours.  
—Are we going to the brig now, Kira?—Dax  
—After we stop by Odo’s quarters, Jadzia—the Bajoran officer answered.

The scan of Odo’s neat and orderly quarters revealed that he had been alone, most likely regenerating, while one humanoid, Bajoran, overrode the code of his quarters and came in.  
—Who could that?—wondered Dax—only someone with a rank higher than Odo and Julian.  
—Yes, someone like the first officer of the station—voiced Kira—Well, she came in and Odo vanished. That’s it, she took him with her and transported him elsewhere, most likely the same place where Julian was taken.  
—How do you know it is a she, Major?—Indar asked.  
—There were two females and a male in Doctor Bashir’s quarters. One of them took him and the other two… the other two went back to the brig. One of them, the male, stayed there and the third one, a female, came here.  
—Are you saying that your impersonator took Odo with her?  
—It is the most rational guess, Dax. Only someone who impersonated me so precisely, who looked like me, talked like me and knew my security codes could move like that around the station. From the brig to the Habitat ring and back. Someone else who was with her, another female, took Julian first.  
—Who would go all the trouble to surgically alter her appearance to look like you, Kira?  
—She did not need surgery, Jadzia. She is me, in another universe.  
—And mirror Bareil? Why would she leave Bareil behind?  
—That’s what we have to find out, that’s the last piece of information we need now. Kira to Sisko.  
—Yes, Major, are you ready?  
—Oh yes, more than ready, Captain. We’ll meet you at the main Security Office. On our way.  
—I will join Chief O’Brien and Rom, Captain—said Dax.  
—Good. Indar, Major, see in you in Odo’s office.

Sisko listened carefully to the findings of his senior staff and Odo’s deputies in the Security office.  
—Are you saying, Major, that your mirror counterpart arrived here yesterday, spent several hours in the station and no one noticed anything until this morning?  
—I am afraid that is the case, Captain.  
—And Deputy Indar, how is it possible that your men did not notice the difference between our officer and an impersonator?  
—They couldn’t, Captain. No one could have except for a Ferengi with excellent hearing or…—Kira hesitated—Odo with his keen attention to detail.  
—Why was Bareil left behind?—Sisko asked.  
—I presume their mission is not over, Captain. He was left behind to do something else, steal something or abduct someone—Kira concluded—that’s what we have to find out.

The more time they let pass, the more difficult it would be to rescue the Chief of Security and the Doctor. They had to develop a plan, a rescue mission. Too many coincidences could not be coincidences, Sisko thought: the doctor, Odo, mirror Bareil, Kira’s impersonator, what was next? These events were related and they needed to act fast.  
—Okay, Major, let’s do this now. Indar, no one should enter the brig while we interrogate Bareil.  
—Captain, may I speak with you … in private, before we go in?—Kira asked while looking kindly at Indar—nothing personal, deputy.  
Indar nodded and left the office. Kira continued:  
—I would like to make a request. It has to do with questioning Bareil.  
—I think that you have interrogated him enough, Major—said Sisko with an impatient tone in his voice.  
—I understand your concerns and that I may not have your full trust right now, Captain, but there is this…  
—Oh, I trust you, Major. You are a fine honest officer. What I don’t trust entirely at this moment is your personal… connection with Bareil.  
—I assure you that I can do this, with or without a personal connection. Please, listen to me.  
—Go ahead, we don’t have much time.  
—When Odo and I, the real me, questioned Bareil, we realized that he would not talk freely to anyone else but me. So, Odo and I agreed on the following plan: he and I would enter the brig and wait for Bareil to set conditions like talking to me alone. Odo would oppose and I would request it as a favor to leave us alone.  
—Did Odo accept that? I have a hard time believing it.  
—Yes, he did but he also listened from his private conference room. No one knew that he was listening. We also made Bareil believe that we shut down all sound recording in the brig. We can do the same if Bareil resists.  
—I see—Sisko nodded—well, whatever works for Odo should work for me. Where is this private conference room, Major?   
—Let me show you and instruct Indar that no one interrupts you while you are there, Captain.  
—Fair enough, Major, let’s start the ball rolling.

As anticipated, Bareil set the condition of talking only to Kira and without any recording. Sisko left the brig reluctantly and discreetly entered the private conference room from where he could listen to the conversation between the Major and the mirror man.  
—You came with a mission, Bareil.  
He looked down without saying a word.  
—You came with a mission, and the Intendant gave you that mission. You never came fleeing from your world, Bareil.  
The thief kept silent and avoided looking at Kira.  
—Look at me! What is it that you want from us to have Odo and Bashir back.  
—It’s not that simple—Bareil sighed—I did come here under the Intendant’s orders but … after I saw this station, its people, the temple, experienced the Orb, I wanted to flee my world and stay here, Major.  
—You can still do that if you want, Bareil—Kira said in a low voice.  
—What do you mean?  
—Help us, Bareil, and I will help you….—Kira hesitated—I will do all that I can to assist you in your request of transdimensional refugee status, so you can start a new life in Bajor.  
—Would you do that for me? Why?  
—To restore balance, Bareil. Julian and Odo belong here, not in your universe.  
—Especially Odo, right?  
—I do it for both, also for you.  
—But Odo more than anyone, is that it?  
—Odo is unique … he is my friend—Kira conceded.  
Bareil laid back on his seat and looked at Kira. After a few minutes, he said:  
—Okay, Major, let me tell you a story.

Mirror Bareil gave her a summarized version of his mission: stealing the Orb of Prophecy and Change for the Intendant and abducting Julian Bashir to have him punished and executed for his killing of the Supervisor of the ore-processing center. Kira listened carefully and Bareil answered all her questions about the hooded females and the Intendant’s impersonation of her. To end this part of the conversation, the Major asked:  
—There is something that I still don’t understand, Bareil.  
—Do you want to know why I stayed behind?  
—That too. Why abducting Odo? He was not in the original plan as I have heard it from you.  
—Odo, Major, is collateral damage.  
—What do you mean?  
—The Intendant didn’t know about Odo until she was here.  
—When you showed her his profile on Julian’s computer?  
—Yes. When she saw him, her plans changed … slightly.  
—Odo for the Orb?  
—No, Major, she still wants the Orb—Bareil smirked—but at that moment she wanted, and she probably still wants, Odo more. Abducting Odo would be way more difficult to steal any Orb … unless he, like Odo’iTal, was regenerating. So she took the opportunity and after returning me to the brig, she went for him to his quarters.  
—Why didn’t you go back with her?  
—There is a technical difficulty, Major. The transdimensional transporters that we have used to cross our worlds are not finely developed yet. They can only transport two people at a time, two people or two life forms I should say.  
—She chose going back with Odo—Kira concluded.  
—Exactly. By then it was getting too late to look for the Orb and only two could be transported. So she left me behind to finish the mission.  
—Why is she… so interested in Odo?  
—Did you meet Odo’iTal when you were in the Alliance?  
—Briefly. I did not want to talk to him though.  
—She wants him back, Major, and Odo is his replacement.

At this point, Kira shook to her core at the thought of having Odo forever gone, not only gone but with her mirror counterpart. A mix of emotions invaded her: concern, care, fear, possession… jealousy, love? Jealousy? *_Odo wouldn’t accept, would he?_* She composed herself to continue with the questions:  
—What would happen if you don’t go back with the Orb, Bareil?  
—She will not wait for long. She will send someone else soon.  
—How many of these transdimensional transporters are there?  
—I don’t think there are many, Major. I have seen only three so far: the one that brought me here, the one used to abduct the doctor, and the one used by the Intendant to take Odo with her. She expects me to go back with the one that brought me here.  
Kira stood up while looking down, immersed in her thoughts. She heard Bareil’s voice:  
—Major, I want to ask you one question.  
—What is that?  
—How did you find out?  
—Find out what?  
—That she impersonated you last night?  
Kira chuckled—Hmm, that—and added turning her head to the mirror man**:  
**—Did I ever call you thief, Bareil? I will be back.

Sisko was waiting for Kira in Odo’s private conference room and, as soon as she came in, he said:  
—I must admit, Major, you know how to play the game, and very well by the way. Odo may lose his job to you one day.  
—I have learned much about investigation and persuasive interrogation from him, Captain.  
—Now the puzzle starts making sense. Do you Think that Bareil would possibly collaborate with us?  
—If we can offer him something, it may work.  
—I heard, Major, your offer to advocate for him if he wishes to stay here and start a new life. May I ask something personal … would Bareil’s plans involve you?  
Kira was taken off guard and her response came quick and honest as it could be:  
—Oh, no, Captain. If all works well, I hope that he finds his way on his own and away from the big cities of Bajor. He still looks like Antos and that weighs too much on him.  
—Glad to hear that, Kira. The next thing is how can he help us to help him.  
—Captain, I have already made an offer that perhaps I shouldn’t have and I apologize for that. I prefer that you take over if that’s okay with you.  
—Good, Major, it’s about time. Let’s go to the brig.

—Welcome to my humble home, Captain—a sarcastic Bareil received Sisko.  
—I am glad that you are finding your accommodations suitable, Bareil.  
—How can I help you? I assume that the Major has already debriefed you on her latest findings.  
—That’s correct, Bareil. And I have a question and an offer for you.  
—I listen.  
—Are you willing to help us to get Odo and Doctor Bashir back in Deep Space Nine?  
—And the offer?  
—As the highest commanding officer of Deep Space Nine and Starfleet Captain, I will support your request as a refugee in our world, so you can make a life, an honest life in Bajor or elsewhere in the Alpha Quadrant.  
—Sounds reasonable to make the effort, Captain.  
—Good, Bareil. The first thing is to review with you all the details about Terok Nor to figure out where Odo and the doctor are being held.  
—Easy to guess—smirked Bareil—Since the doctor faces execution, he is most likely in a confinement cell under heavy surveillance of Garak’s men.  
—And Odo?—Kira asked with a certain anxiety in her voice.  
—If my guess is correct, he is in a much more pleasant environment. At least for now.  
—What do you mean?—Kira pressed.  
—Given the personal interest of the Intendant, he is probably in a forcedfield-protected cell in her quarters. It’s a very comfortable place, just a cage, a golden cage for the Intendant’s pets.  
—We also need you to work with our science and engineering officers to build a replica of the device that brought you here.  
—Why would you want to build a replica of that thing?—Bareil asked confused.  
—Because it seems not to work and they don’t know how to repair it?  
—It does work, Captain, it may not work to your satisfaction but it does work. It’s risky though because it’s still in a beta phase. And it can transport only two life forms at once. If you try transporting more than two, it will leave the third one behind.  
—So, do you know how it works?  
—Kind of, Captain, I have used it only once. But I will work with your people to make use of it again. There is one detail, very important: the Orb.  
—You are not thinking to steal the Orb and bring it to the Alliance, right?  
—Not the right one, having a copy of the Orb for me to carry back to the Alliance would help. Can your officers do that?  
—They will, Bareil. But still, we are going to need at least two devices to bring Odo, Bashir, and you back.  
—I will go with Bareil, Captain—Kira asserted for the first time in this conversation—after all, it is my counterpart in the mirror universe who has created this … mess.  
—You will do that, Major, but for the right reasons: you are one of the best for the job—Sisko corrected—now I am thinking now if it will be best to bring all three devices back to our world. In that way, we’ll prevent unexpected crossovers, one way or the other. Bareil, how long till execution?  
—It’s up to the Intendant’s wishes, Captain, hard to tell. Although she wants a public and slow display and that will take at least a couple of days to prepare. By the way, I should say, the doctor is not the only one at risk, Captain.  
—Odo?  
—If the Constable does not please the Intendant, anything can happen to him as well.


	12. The Man in the Sphere

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Intendant tries to persuade Odo to stay in Terok Nor.

Back in her quarters, mirror Kira ordered Nala to stay there and let her know immediately if the Constable was back in any shape. She went to her court to listen to requests, petitions, complaints by Cardassians, Bajorans, Klingons, Terrans whom she had dispensed from slave work, and alike. After a few hours, the irritated Intendant suspended all pending hearings.  
—She is quite irritated—a Bajoran guard noted.  
—She is always irritated—his counterpart commented back while smirking.  
—She is more irritated than usual—the first argued.  
—She must not have had a pleasant night—the second pointed out with a chuckle.  
—You! Yes, the two of you!—the Bajoran guards feared that she had overheard them.—You, announce to anyone waiting outside that the court is closed for the day. Activities will resume in… in a few days.  
—As you order, Intendant.  
Garak watched with a slight smile on his face as the Intendant passed near him.  
—Madame Intendant—he called.  
—What do you want, Garak?—she grunted.  
—Is everything all right?  
—What do you mean?  
—Is all good with your new… shapeshifter?—Garak lowered his voice to avoid anyone else to know what he knew.  
—I hope so, lieutenant. Your phaser sent him to regeneration. I hope the stun level was not too high.  
—Oh, no, Madame Intendant, I set it up as appropriate for a shapeshifter.  
Kira pierced the Cardassian with a highly angry look.  
—If he is damaged in any way, Garak, it’s on you. Did you start with the Terran’s interrogation?  
—Yes, Madame Intendant, and it’s going better than I expected.  
—You’ll debrief to me later.  
—How later… is later?  
Kira stared at him with a scorching look.  
—Later is later.

On her way to her quarters, she found Nala waiting for her.  
—Is he back?  
—The man in the sphere?  
—The genie in the bottle—Kira smirked—who else, servant?  
—No, Intendant, he is still a puddle on the floor of the cell.  
—Okay, stay nearby if I need you. I don’t want to see anyone else today. No interruptions at all.  
—What about First Officer Garak?—Nala asked shyly.  
—Relay his message only if it's indispensable. Otherwise, he too will have to wait.  
—When do you want your meals delivered, mistress?  
—The usual times, Nala. Is my bath ready?  
—Yes, Intendant.  
—Bring some food now. I will be hungry after I bathe. No need to clean up until I call you.  
—As you say.

After the servant walked away, Kira entered her quarters and went to the hidden cell. There he was still, an orange liquid. But he was no longer a puddle on the floor. He had moved towards the glass sphere and had surrounded it.  
*_The sphere may feel comfortable_* Kira thought *_Good for him, he needs some distraction when he is like that_.* In a voice that sounded unfamiliarly soft to herself, the Intendant knelt by the forcefield of the cell and talked to the liquid asset:  
—Constable, I hope you recover soon. I have much to talk to you about. Sweet dreams.  
The substance seemed to ripple as if it responded to her voice. Mirror Kira smiled and removed the circlet from her head.  
—I am going to take a bath, Constable. I wish you would join me.  
She started undressing right there, in front of the cell.  
—I hope you like what you see… or feel, Odo.  
The ripples that had been moving across the surface of the amber goo became quiet. Kira took it as another reaction.  
—I left you speechless, Constable. I am not surprised—laughing, she walked away from the cell and submerged herself in the warm water that Nala had carefully prepared for her. When doing this, she wished the amber substance of the shapeshifter would surround her in the bathtub. With the thoughts of being wrapped by the liquid nature of Constable’s, _or Odo’iTal’s?_ , mirror Kira laid back and closed her eyes letting herself go. Her circlet and leather uniform remained on the floor in front of the cell. The orange puddle wrapped around the shape of the sphere made waves again.

She didn’t know how long she had been in the tub—her bath was prepared with lotion drops from the Lexian Nebula that would keep its temperature consistently warm for a long time. A sound of ruffling feathers heard from far took her out of her dream state. She stretched within the tub and opened her lazy eyes. From the distance, she looked at the cell and didn’t see the puddle or the sphere. For one moment, she feared that Odo had left his enclosure and her quarters, or even better, she smiled, he was right there, inside her tub.  
Without saying a word, she kept looking at the cell when the figure of Odo stood up from nowhere.  
—Splendid—she smiled—you are splendid, Constable.  
Odo turned his head looking for the source of the voice and when he found it, stared at the Intendant in her bathtub but didn’t say a word.  
—I am sorry about the stunning shot, Odo. Garak can be, sometimes, a bit overzealous in his protecting tasks. I hope you are well? No problem regenerating?  
—How long ago?—Odo grunted.  
—Less than three hours.  
—This sphere… it’s an interesting alternative to the bucket where I used to regenerate in Terok Nor.  
—Terok Nor?—said the surprised voice of the Intendant.  
—Yes, Deep Space Nine used to be Terok Nor years ago, in my world of course.  
—What happened?  
—Bajor freed itself from Cardassia and the latter abandoned Terok Nor. The Federation took control of the station along the Bajoran Provisional Government and Terok Nor became Deep Space Nine.  
—Here things had been different—Kira spoke while keeping all her body underwater, only her wet head was on the surface and her lips were touching the water and created ripples as she spoke. Her look was kind of hypnotic. Odo turned his look to another area of her quarters. Kira continued:  
—Bajor was controlled by Terrans. Until the Cardassians came, took over, and built Terok Nor, the only known name for this station. Constable, were you in Terok Nor before the Federation?  
—Yes, I was called by the Cardassian official in Terok Nor to conduct an investigation. After that, he hired me as the station’s Chief of Security.  
—I bet it was successful.  
—What do you mean?  
—The investigation. Otherwise, the Cardassian boss would not have offered you the job.  
Odo did not want to talk about that episode in his life. He remembered when he was called by Gul Dukat to solve the murder of a Bajoran collaborator.  
—You seem to be … very comfortable there, Intendant.  
—Would you like to join me, Constable?  
—I don’t need to take baths, Intendant, but thanks for the offer.  
—That uniform that you wear, is it Bajoran?  
—Yes, I was found by Bajoran scientists and one of them worked with me until I left.  
—Mora Pol—Mirror Kira smiled.  
—How do you know?  
—It was Mora Pol who sent you … Odo’iTal to my court here, years ago (note 1).  
—Why would he do that?  
—In exchange for favors, Constable. He gifted Odo’iTal to me. How did you get to Terok Nor?  
—I left Doctor Mora’s laboratory after standing years of experiments. The Cardassians used me for entertainment until I was called to solve disputes between them and Bajorans at the station.  
—This bath is very nice but it is making me hungry. Do you mind?  
—Mind what?  
At that very moment, Odo saw a nude Kira standing from the water of her bathtub and he could not avoid looking at her round breasts, the line of her waist and her thighs framing her sex. Her whole self was shining in front of his eyes. He had never seen the Major nude on the other side. Odo gasped slightly and looked the other way.  
—Do you like what you see, Constable?  
—Excuse me, Intendant, I did not mean to.  
—I am not like your Major Kira, Odo. I am glad that you look—Odo remembered when Kira teased him to do his job even if it meant to watch her in private places. Perhaps some of the mirror Kira was indeed in his universe’s Kira. And maybe, some of the Major could be found in the Intendant.  
—Tell me about the supervisor, Odo’iTal, I am… curious.  
—I am glad you are, Constable. What do you want to know?—Mirror Kira said this while getting into a black tight bodysuit with a long zipper that went from her chest to the area below her navel.  
—Did we really look alike?  
—Do Major Kira and I look alike?  
Odo was caught in the web of mirror Kira without noticing how he was getting there.  
—Yes and no, Intendant. You both look the same in your physical appearance, voice, names, but I cannot tell you about the rest.  
—Physical appearance… you mean, our bodies? Have you seen her naked like me?

Odo realized that mirror Kira had caught him watching when she stood up in the bathtub.  
—No, I haven’t. I am making a deduction based on what I have seen so far.  
—I can give you the same answer about Odo’iTal, Constable. You both look like two identical drops, at least from outside. And I hope from inside. There is one thing though…  
—What is it?  
—He wore dark blue and black. I prefer those colors instead of the light brown you wear.  
—I am fine with what I wear, Intendant. I am an official member of the Bajoran militia and this is what we wear.  
—You are not in the Bajoran militia here, Constable. Could you change those colors for me? At least once?  
Odo saw an opportunity in spite of his surprise with the Intendant’s obvious fascination with him.  
—Happy to please you if … I can get out of this cell, at least once—he mimicked mirror Kira’s manipulation.  
—It sounds like an invitation, Constable. I would be taking a big risk. You just tried to leave a few hours ago.  
—I did not hurt you, I was not going to.  
—True, but leaving me would hurt me, Odo.  
—How so?—the Changeling could not understand yet mirror Kira’s fascination with him, it started sounding more like an obsession.  
—I told you already. I want you to stay here, by my side.  
Odo cleaned his throat before answering, his hands clasped behind his back.  
—I understand if you don’t trust me, Intendant. I would not, will not hurt you or your servants. There—a whooshing sound gave place to a different view of Odo. He was wearing a dark blue and black uniform instead of the tawny one from Deep Space Nine.  
—Very nice, Constable, I like the view even better—Kira responded with enthusiasm—I will allow you to leave that cell. However, I must tell you, that I have to take additional precautions, at least for now.  
—Precautions?  
—Garak has provided me with a device that may control your shapeshifting, Constable. I don’t want to use it but I will if necessary.  
Mirror Kira referred to the artifact developed by the Obsidian Order to control shapeshifters. It emitted a quantum stasis field that would keep him from regenerating thus inflicting stress and pain on the Changeling (note 1). Odo knew about it, it was effective indeed.  
—Well, I am glad you let me know, Intendant. I will not go against your wishes.  
—I will not use it this time, at least not this time—the Intendant smiled.   
Satisfied with Odo’s compromise, mirror Kira punched a code on the command besides the cell and released the forcefield. Odo took a step forward while saying:  
—Let’s start all over again if you agree.  
—Follow me, then.

The Intendant took the Constable to another area of her quarters and made him sit on a large, curved couch with oversized pillows.  
—How good are you at following orders, Constable?  
—Very consistent… when they come from my superiors—Odo said while looking around the room.  
—I am your superior now.  
—As you say, Intendant—the Changeling sighed while playing mirror Kira’s game.  
—So, let’s start with some … getting to know each other, shall we?—she said running her fingers back and forth in the side of his face. The shapeshifter shivered and she noticed.  
—What was that? Are you cold?  
—No, I am not used to be touched. We, shapeshifters, are not used to be touched by other species.  
—Too bad, Odo’iTal would say that sometimes, I remember. Well, we should do something to fix that, don’t you think?  
Odo could not understand what was happening to him. He closed his eyes briefly, squirmed a bit in his place and exhaled what could have been a deep sigh. He found himself liking to be touched by her, Kira’s counterpart. He thought that it was the closest he had gotten to be stroked by her hands. Unexplainably he wanted more. *_Odo, focus, focus, you have to figure out how to get out of this _… _but it’s not easy, she is not making it easy at all._* He was surprised to hear his voice telling his thoughts out loud:  
—You are not making this easy, Kira.  
—Well... I am glad, it seems that we are getting somewhere, aren’t we?—she purred.  
*_Come to your senses, now!_* Odo pulled away from the Intendant’s strokes and stood up trying to put distance between them.  
—Look at me, Constable.  
Odo did not respond, instead, he took another step back while looking down.  
—What is what you want from me, Intendant—frustration was roaring through him—I am not your Supervisor, I don’t belong here, and you are not … you are …  
—I am not Major Kira, I know, I am way better than she can ever be.  
Odo’s confusion increased, he didn’t know how to answer that. The Intendant continued:  
—Has Major Kira ever tried something like this, Odo?  
—What has that to do with what you are trying to do now?  
—I am trying to understand, Odo.  
—What is there to understand?  
—If you are afraid of the past where nothing has happened, or if you are afraid of a future where things could happen as you may wish… I can do things that Major Kira has not but you have wished, maybe for a long time, haven’t you?  
  
Odo remained silent. The Intendant was surprised by her patient demeanor. After all, she did not know when would she find another one like her Odo’iTal.  
—Odo, sit down here.  
The Changeling complied. With uncharacteristic sweetness, the Intendant leaned on him—I am sorry if things with Major Kira are not as you may have wished, Constable. Perhaps we can fix that error here … somehow—her lips brushed on his looking for his mouth and pushing on him gently. *_She looks like Kira, she feels like Kira, the smooth skin that I have touched here and there even if by accident_* Odo was letting himself go in the unexpected pleasure than someone who looked like the Major was giving him. She was not only giving attention to him, but she also seemed to want him, to want him more than he could ever imagine. He returned the kiss, their tongues met and exchanged their wetness and flesh.  
—I like this—mirror Kira hummed—I want more.  
While he was sitting, she separated his legs and knelt in front of him.  
—Odo, remove my circlet.  
—Is it uncomfortable?  
—Just do it.  
Odo obliged. The Intendant pointed out to the zipper of her bodysuit—unzip it.  
—Are you sure?  
—Unzip it, Odo, it’s an order.  
Once he started unzipping it, her fair delicate breasts could be seen in the space left by the opening. Odo hesitated between fixing his eyes on the cleavage and beyond or looking away. The Intendant took his hand and placed it right there, on her breasts.  
—Go ahead, stroke them, please—She moaned and closed her eyes while the Constable pushed his palm against her, drawing circles on her skin.  
—Yes, that’s much better. I want to feel you right there—Kira whimpered.  
Odo kept touching her breasts and noticed her perky nipples. She took one of them in his fingers to pull it gently and rolled it on the areola. He observed the Intendant’s face filled with pleasure.  
*_You have to stop, Odo, stop now_* but he couldn’t. This was unexpected. He and Major Kira had talked about the highly mutual interest of their mirror counterparts. Somehow he was flattered by that one version of Kira attracted to him so intensely. And now he was there, in front of a Kira who seemed to want him so badly that not complying would be painful. The Intendant’s body squirmed before his playing with the softness of her breasts. Odo’s fingers kept pulling gently her hard nipples. As if she would have read his thoughts, he heard:  
—Keep going, Odo, don’t stop. I like it… much, too much—she hummed.  
The Changeling’s second hand penetrated the space between the Intendant’s bodysuit and her skin and surrounded her waist. At that moment, Odo let himself go while plunging his face on the part of her navel and his mouth traveled to her breasts. The Intendant’s responses sounded to him as the ones he imagined from Major Kira. Her hands ran through his hair to pull his face towards her but also to show that she was in charge:  
—Nerys…—she heard. The Intendant tried to dismiss the name she’d just heard. Odo, however, repeated the name:  
—Nerys, Kira, Major…I ... I have wanted you for so long.  
*_Nerys? Major?_* The Intendant’s reaction did not wait. She pulled his hair to take his face away from her and look intensely at those blue eyes that she had learned to challenge as part of their foreplay:  
—Nerys? No one calls me like that, Constable! What Nerys? Nerys, your Major? Your Major Kira? Is that whom you think you are with right now, Constable? Do you think that I am your Major Kira?

She pulled away from the Changeling and tried to throw her fists at him. He grabbed them before they would reach him and pushed her back, which infuriated her even more. Rapidly she stood up while collecting what was left from her bodysuit and took the first thing she found nearby a long vase. She threw it at him. Odo reacted quickly and shapeshifted so the vase went through his liquid substance without hurting him.  
—I will go now—said Odo hoping to get some of his dignity back.  
—Where do you think you are going? I did not order you to leave, shapeshifter!—she roared at him.  
—I didn’t mean to offend you, Intendant, it’s better that I go.  
—You are not going anywhere unless I say so, Constable!—Mirror Kira was pointing a disruptor at him—now, move, move to the cell, move or I shoot.  
—Perhaps you should shoot, Intendant. I don’t know what you want from me, but you are not going to get it, at least not everything you want and the way you want it—a frustrated Odo lost his patience and stepped towards her.  
—What are you talking about? I just had you all over me!  
Odo decided not to answer. He had indeed succumbed to her seduction but his mind and substance were touching the Kira of his universe, not the one in Terok Nor. His silence prompted her to threaten more:  
—I am telling you, shapeshifter, go to your cell or …  
—Or what?—he taunted her, tired of her games.  
The Intendant did not answer, she just shot him. The disruptor was set to stun, and Odo’s liquid body turned into a column and fell on the floor.  
—Not again!—the Intendant screamed. She brought the glass sphere to where the Changeling had fallen, collected his substance that was barely moving, and put it back in the middle of the cell. This time she decided not to lock it with the lid, the forcefield was enough. Once secured, she sat on the other side of the arch and talked to him:  
—I am sorry, Constable, there is much for you to learn about me, about us, what we must become. There has to be another way to make you understand that you cannot deny what I want. You will stay in Terok Nor and you will serve me as Odo’iTal did. Bareil will bring the Orb of Prophecy and Change and together, you and I, will rule Terok Nor tomorrow, Bajor later, and then the entire Alliance.

The Intendant took some steps back and fell at the edge of her bed. She remembered her dreams with the Supervisor.  
—This bed, Odo’iTal, is the edge of our universe.  
With her head on the fluffy pillows, she thought of the dark slavemaster and expected to hear the sound of crashing waves on a rocky shoreline outside her quarters. Wishing a visit in her dreams, the Intendant let herself go into sleep.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 1\. Reference to “Smoked Mirror” by Carolyn R. Fulton.  
2\. Reference to “The Die is Cast” (DS9 canon, S3E21).


	13. Tactics and Rescue Mission

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A frustrated Intendant reflects on other tactics to persuade Odo. After Bareil’s confession, there is an urgency to set up a rescue mission before it’s too late. Kira and Bareil prepare to go to the Alliance while Dax, Rom and O’Brien continue working on a replica. MU Garak considers ways of torturing Bashir.

After a restless night, without any shadows visiting her as she had wished for, the Intendant woke up to two piercing celestial arrows going through her body. While she enjoyed being stared by Odo, it also made her shiver a bit. Acting unconcerned and aloof, she stood up, covered herself with a robe, and said wryly:  
—Good morning, Constable. You are up early.  
—It may be early for you, Intendant. I need less time to regenerate than the humanoid sleeping cycles—he said with a dry voice. He was wearing his usual tawny Bajoran uniform.  
—I thought the disruptor would extend your resting time, Odo.  
—I don’t rest, Intendant, I regenerate.  
This statement reminded mirror Kira of a pending tactic to subdue her guest.  
—How long does it take you to regenerate, Constable?  
—It varies. It depends on how much shapeshifting I do on a given day.  
—What happens if you do not?  
—What happens to humanoids if they don’t sleep?  
—They get cranky.  
—And what happens if someone is not allowed to sleep at all?  
—Bad—answered mirror Kira—really bad, eventually, they could die. Would the same happen to you?  
Odo nodded, his arms crossed in front of his chest while he leaned against the arch of the cell behind the force field.  
—I need to do something here—Odo ventured to say—if I am going to stay in this cell for some time, I would like to have something to read if you agree, Intendant.  
—Staying in that cell is up to you, Constable—mirror Kira looked at him with a suggestive smile.   
—So far, I have been left out of this cell only to be in your quarters. But I haven’t left your place, Intendant—There was a tone of annoying protest in Odo’s voice.   
—Do you want to roam free in Terok Nor?—the Intendant asked feigning surprise.  
—Maybe at some point, I guess.   
—That is also up to you, Odo. Up to your … degree of collaboration, acceptance of our negotiations.   
—To your rules, you mean—he grunted.  
—To my will!—she sentenced.  
—Ah! Is there a difference?—the Constable asked with impatient sarcasm.   
—Don’t test my patience, shapeshifter, I just woke up—she responded dismissively. After stretching her arms, she continued—What do you want to read? I’ll request it for you.   
—Detective novels, for now.  
—Detective novels?—the Intendant was amused as well as surprised. She did not expect the shapeshifter to have some kind of ... hobby.   
—It’s a Terran genre… of storytelling. It’s a good descriptor of humanoid character.   
—I see. I am afraid that I must go now, Constable. Nala will be here soon. Give her detailed instructions and she will try to get something for you to read.  
—Thank you, Intendant, very kind of you.  
Mirror Kira could hear the dry mocking voice. She finished getting up and got ready to go. She heard Odo’s s sarcastic tone again:  
—Will I not make you company today while you eat, Intendant? As you say, break your fast?  
—You don’t eat, shapeshifter. And I have much to do—she said dismissively.  
She was right, Odo thought. He was never keen on eating or drinking. Given his lack of taste buds and other features of human anatomy, he found eating and drinking messy experiences. He would accept imitating the behavior with those he considered his friends in Deep Space Nine, but it was a social concession. After all, he had lived around humanoids all his life. He needed to fit in as a solid, although being a human male was only an exterior form. *_Was it?_* he stopped at this idea *_Was it only an exterior form? If so, why would I enjoy the company and experiences with some of those humanoid friends? Why would I feel a whirlwind within whenever Major Kira smiled at me or made a joke at my expense? Why did it feel good when the First Officer pay attention to me and said Good Morning with a big smile? Why did all of that feel good if he was not a humanoid?* _He remembered with the conversation with the Major a few nights ago when she asked him about Changeling reproductive practices and he had to digress about what he called “kinds of Changelings” with her. Was there something like that such as “kinds of Changelings”? Wasn’t it the case that they all were one unity in the Link?

Mirror Kira’s steps could be heard walking away from her quarters. She left behind a shapeshifter swimming in a sea of reflections, thoughts, questions about how life among humanoids had affected him. His reflections were interrupted by the Intendant’s servant question about his reading preferences.   
  
**********

—Garak! Garak! Where the hell is that damn Cardassian!—Mirror Kira stormed in the office of her First Officer while yelling his name. She looked at the two guards who were just standing there, silent. She gestured at them:  
—What are you waiting for?! Call him now! Go! Move!  
—Madame Intendant—Garak showed up a few minutes after the guards had left his office—Good morning, today you look…  
—Shut up, Garak! The Terran doctor, how much progress have you made with him? Did you break him yet?—she demanded impatiently.  
—Oh, Intendant, I am getting there with him. He is providing a good flow of information about our alternate universe. Is there something specific you wish to know at present?  
—No, I just want him beaten but alive—mirror Kira ground her teeth.  
—How bad do you want him beaten, Madame Intendant?—the Cardassian asked.  
—Badly enough to make a convincing appearance, Garak. Badly enough to persuade someone to do what I want.  
*_The shapeshifter is giving you a hard time_* Garak said to himself while smirking. *_How bad for you, Intendant. You are not used to anyone saying no to you, do you?_*  
—I can get him ready immediately, Intendant. If you could give me some details, I am sure that we can prepare him for you today.  
—I want him beaten, swollen, bloody, with something broken, but alive. I want him not to be able to talk much, mumbling at most, with no strength to make gestures, but conscious, his eyes open. I want to use him as a display. Can you have him ready later today? At the end of the day? I must attend the latest requests at my court and check other pending items.  
—Will do, Intendant. Will you come to my office to visit him at his confinement cell?  
—It won’t be necessary, officer. You will bring him to my quarters later, 1900 hours.  
—Consider it done, Madame.  
—One more thing, Garak. I also need that device, that stasis field emitter you mentioned earlier.  
—Will you need it today as well?  
—Yes, and I need to know how it works. I may have to start using it today.  
—I will send one of my men to your quarters with the device when you say so, Intendant. Although it’s a sophisticated and highly sensitive piece and I will prefer to be the one who shows how it works.  
—Then bring it yourself at 1700 hours.  
Mirror Kira stormed out of Garak’s office and went to her court to spend a tedious day taking care of the station’s business. It’s been two days since she had crossed back to the Alliance and she had not heard from Bareil and the Orb. That was another problem. She could not leave Terok Nor and Odo now to cross again the Speculum. She did not trust Garak, and it was risky to send anyone across spatial dimensions to know what was happening on the other side. With no resolution in sight, she decided to take care of her Odo business first. After all, what’s the worst that could happen with Bareil?

  
***********************************************

—It’s going to be hard to surgically alter you, Major Kira—Doctor Martínez said while working on the First Officer’s face—This is Doctor Bashir’s specialty, he can do it better than anyone.  
—Well, I just want something subtle so people don’t think I am my mirror-self in Terok Nor. At the same time, I need Julian and Odo to be able to recognize me quick.  
—It’s not much but we could remove your nose ridges.  
—And look human? No, humans are slaves on the other side. I am not thrilled to become a Cardassian or a Klingon either and I risk that neither Julien nor Odo realize it’s me. I will have to remain a Bajoran, quiet, discreet, simple.   
—A Bajoran female who is different but not too different from your mirror counterpart, right?  
—Correct, any ideas?  
—We could alter the color of your eyes, change the length and color of your hair, and have you dressed in such a way that you will be able to cover your face or profile as needed.  
—Like the hooded Bajoran women who were here a couple of days ago?—Kira nodded while asking at the same time.   
—In that direction, yes.  
—Sounds good, Doctor Martínez, let’s do it—the Major smiled a bit sad about the idea of having her hair long again even if it would have a different color. When she first met Odo, she carried long hair. He would be able to recognize her that way. So many things had happened since they met for the first time in Terok Nor. He was investigating the Cardassian Prefect that almost ended in her execution if Odo had succeeded. She looked down remembering his face of disappointment years later when everything was finally uncovered. She felt heartache and shame when her friend, the Constable, confronted her in his office and, overwhelmed by the final pieces of the puzzle he was finally able to put together, he evaded looking at her. After that, they didn’t talk for days. Until finally she decided to straighten things up (note 1). Kira came back from her reverie and agreed to Doctor Martínez’s proposal:  
—We don’t have much time, Doctor, when can I be ready?  
—In less than one hour, Major.  
—Good. By then, the rest of the team must be ready too.  
—Not so fast, Major—Sisko interrupted the conversation—Doctor Martínez, do you mind if I talk to Major Kira alone?

Martínez left the chamber in the Infirmary. An impatient Kira looked at Sisko:  
—A new development, Captain?  
—Bareil has been working with O'Brien, Dax, and Rom on the transdimensional transporter device. However, he only knows how to use it. He cannot explain its internal mechanism or what is needed to recreate one.  
—We don’t have time, Captain.  
—I know, Major, time is not on our side. It’s been two days now since Bashir and Odo were abducted and we cannot wait any longer. I am afraid that the replica will have to wait. Bareil and you need to travel with the only device we have available now.  
—That’s what we’ll do, Captain. What about holographic copies of the transporters for Dax, O’Brien, and Rom to keep working on a possible replica?  
—I am afraid that’s the only option we have left, Major. They are not the optimal conditions, but we have nothing concrete and reliable to offer right now. How long do you think you still need here?  
—Doctor Martínez says than less than one hour.  
—Good, as soon as you are ready, contact me and I’ll meet you in Engineering. One more thing, Major…  
—Yes, Captain?—Sisko hesitated and remained silent for a few seconds until he said:  
—It’s about Bareil, do you… think that he ...?  
—That he will help us? I want to believe that, I don’t think that we have anything to lose. It’s a risk that I am willing to take.  
—Good, Major, I’ll see you in Engineering. I hope that we have everything set up for your trip.

Less than an hour later, the First Officer of Deep Space Nine made her entrance into Engineering without anyone noticing her. She was wearing a dark tunic over comfortable black stretch pants, flat and tall boots, and a hooded cloak on her shoulders.  
—May we help you?—said O’Brien when she noticed her presence in Engineering.  
Kira removed the hood showing a black-brown long-haired woman with greenish-blueish eyes.  
—Kira?—Dax sounded surprised and delighted at the same time—that hair color is nice for a change, and the length, you look like you were in your years…  
—As a resistance fighter, Jadzia, I know. I hope this will help me not to catch immediate attention in Terok Nor. I also hope that Julian and Odo can recognize me as soon as they see me.  
—If they do, the Intendant will do as well—added Bareil who had been showing them how the device operates.  
—True, but by then, I should have reached Odo and Julian to bring them back… let’s hope. Okay, people, stop staring at me, we have work to do.  
—I think everything is almost good to go, Major—Sisko intervened—let’s review the plan one more time.

After making sure that they had the original device that brought Bareil to Deep Space Nine, and that it was working properly or close to properly, they looked at old maps of Terok Nor to locate the confinement cells, Garak’s lair, the Intendant’s quarters and court. Bareil tried to put together a possible routine of the Intendant and Garak to have an idea where they would be at certain times. The mirror man explained that it would not be accurate because the two of them would be occupied with Odo and Bashir. O’Brien, Dax, and Rom also reviewed the details of the holographic copies they have made of the devices including all possible details of its mechanism and circuits since they needed to keep working on recreating the transporter. At that moment, Kira remembered an important detail:  
—The Orb!  
—No worries, Major, we have taken care of that too—Sisko answered.  
—Here it is—Dax brought a rectangular case with what seemed to be big oval gems on its sides.  
—It looks real—said Kira—are you sure that it is not the real one from the Temple, Dax?  
—We are sure, Kira. This is a copy, another holographic three-dimensional image that we have recreated to the best possible detail. Look: if you open it, intense shining light will illuminate the entire room. Whoever opens it, will be so overwhelmed with the light and its movements, that it will be some time before they realize that no Orb experience is taking place—Dax proudly explained.  
—Hard to tell—said Kira—I could have been fooled if I had not had one before.  
—That’s what we are counting on, Kira. It seems that there are no Orbs in the Alliance world, correct?  
—I don’t recall seeing any. Neither does Bareil.   
—Even better—said Sisko—that’s exactly what we are trying to accomplish.  
—So, now that we seem to have everything, where do we go to do this?—Kira asked impatiently.  
—The best will be to go to the bridge, to the exact point where I showed up—Bareil intervened.  
—That’s Ops—said Kira—there are too many people in Ops.  
—I will take care of that—Sisko interjected—Sisko to personnel in Ops. At 0530 hours I want no one in the bridge except the senior officers and my guests. Make sure that you leave Ops at 0510 at the lastest.  
—O’Brien, Dax, Kira, Bareil, see you in Ops at 0500 hours. Rom, keep working with the replica—added Sisko before leaving. 

  
**********************************************************

The doorway of the confinement cell where Julian had been kept the last two days disappeared to show Garak staring at him.  
—How do you find your accommodations, Doctor?  
—Couldn’t be better, Garak. What brings you here.  
—Some news.  
The Cardassian officer ordered his men to leave him alone and activate the soundproof field. What he had to discuss with the prisoner was only for the Intendant's ears. The guards obliged and left the two men alone.  
—I am afraid that I have not too good news—Garak continued.  
—Have the plans changed?  
—I wish they do not, doctor. I need your chemical expertise. Let’s say that some complication has presented itself and that we must find a creative way to deal with it.  
—Is the complication related to the Intendant?  
—Yes, the Intendant. She wants to play a game, and we have to play along… at least for a while.  
—Can you be a bit clear, Garak? I can hardly follow you.  
Garak approached Bashir and sat near him—I don’t think that I have to warn you that I have a disruptor ready to be used if I need to. It’s set to stun since it turns out that the Intendant wants to keep you alive for a few days before … your public execution.  
—That’s a relief.  
—In other words, don’t even think of doing anything stupid. Per the new orders of the Intendant, I cannot kill you … yet … but I can certainly inflict pain.  
Julian kept silence. Sitting on the floor of his cell, his legs crossed in front of him, he waited for Garak’s account.  
—Doctor, you are not the only one who has crossed spatial dimensions and ended in our Terok Nor.  
—I presume Bareil came with me.  
—No, it was the Intendant’s servant named Nala who brought you here after you were incapacitated with a hypospray in your quarters.  
—Yes, I did not understand what Kira was doing there that late.  
—She was not the Major, doctor.  
—I see… so, is that it? The Intendant impersonated the Major and abducted me?  
—And she brought someone else from your station. Someone who you know well. You met his counterpart here the last time you visited us.  
—I was not visiting, it was a displacement accident. I am not sure, Garak, just tell me ... who?  
—Your Chief of Security, the shapeshifter.  
—Odo? Is he here?  
—Yes, the Intendant found out about him in your station and abducted him as well.  
—Where is he? Another cell?  
—He is in a cell but a special one, in the Intendant’s quarters.  
—Why? I don’t understand.  
—You killed the Supervisor of Terok Nor when you were a Terran slave in the ore-processing center. The Intendant lamented that loss more than anyone expected. She made her plans and sent Bareil to look for you, bring you back and punish you, remember? Now, unexpectedly she has found the shapeshifter's counterpart and wants to keep him here.  
—Why? Is she trying to replace the Supervisor with Odo? He would never accept that.  
—That’s where you come into the game, doctor. She wants you alive for some time, to help to persuade Odo to accept her terms and stay here. Knowing her, she may offer your freedom for him.  
—What terms are those? You don’t know Odo, he is quite different from the slavemaster that I shot. However—Julian hesitated—Odo would probably accept anything in exchange for my liberation. I cannot let that happen.  
—Doctor, your sense of selfless heroism touches me much. But I think that it is rather unpractical in the present circumstances.  
—What else is there, Garak?  
—Odo doesn’t know that you are here, doctor. He thinks that he is the only one who has been abducted. The Intendant thought that it would be easier for her to … convince him to stay if he thought he was alone.  
—And it’s not working, I take.  
—It seems that it’s not working for now. So, the Intendant has requested your service to help to convince the shapeshifter to do what she wants.  
—I would never help her to do anything and harm the Constable.   
—I knew that you would say that, and she knows as well. So, it’s not a choice, doctor, you have to do what you have to do. And we’ll play along.  
—How does she plan to use me against Odo?—Julian asked, he was intrigued.  
—She understands that I am torturing you to the point of exhaustion, without ending your life, of course. She has asked me to treat you well into my best techniques and bring you to her presence later today. You are to appear badly beaten, swollen, weak, unable to talk much if nothing. I take that she plans to use your physical pain to set conditions for Odo to give in into her wishes.  
—And what are those wishes?  
—It can be anything and everything, doctor. I just know that she was very much obsessed with the supervisor and she was quite distressed when she found out you had killed him. She was impossible for quite some time. Everyone here avoided her, even me.  
—I want to know if she wants to keep Odo here forever or is there something she wants from him.  
—It seems that she wants everything, doctor. She wants to keep him here and she also wants him to be… fairly close, if you understand, I would say ... intimate. She used to say that she owned Odo’iTal and Odo is an extension of the Supervisor in her eyes.  
—When will we discuss what you want me to produce, Garak? The substance, the chemicals, remember?  
—Ah, yes, doctor, that is another subject that we will have to squeeze in … between torture and torture.  
—I thought that you were not going to torture me any more, Garak.  
—That was my intention, but I need to present a realistic victim to my mistress, doctor, I hope you understand. I will try to be as smooth as possible.  
—What does that mean?  
—That after all, torture is inevitable but that I will do my best to keep it minimal to give the Intendant what she wants, and to get what I need from you. Not only we need you alive, but I also need you good and sound to work on what I’ve asked.   
—When does this whole charade begin, Garak?  
—Sooner than you think, doctor. It has already started.  
Garak hit the doctor in the head and left the cell, leaving him on the floor. The Cardassian officer addressed his men:  
—We need to prepare the prisoner for the Intendant’s showing.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 1\. “Necessary evil” DS9 canon (S2E08).


	14. Torture

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Garak is back at Bashir’s cell and explains his methods of torture. The Intendant warns Odo that she has a device that will prevent him from turning back to his natural state.  
Odo and Julian Bashir finally see each other in the Intendant’s quarters. Pushed by the sight of a badly beaten Julian, Odo opens negotiations with mirror Kira. The Intendant succeeds in seducing the Constable but the stasis field emitter may be too much for the Changeling.

Julian heard the squeaky noise of his cell’s door announcing the delivery of food, water or worse, the source of his pain. He was laying on the floor of his confinement, entrenched in a liquid that could be anything his body had released. He tried to move, but every inch of his muscles and bones seemed to ache. Two guards came in carrying containers that Julian somehow recognized from the smell but could not see in the gloomy room.  
Garak followed and dismissed the men.  
—I will take care of this session—said the Cardassian—leave me alone with the prisoner.  
After making sure that no one was listening, Garak asked:  
—How do you feel, doctor?  
—Like shit and back, Garak, what happened? I feel like I have been beaten for hours, even days.  
—You were beaten only for one hour—the Cardassian explained.   
—I don’t remember… but everything hurts. I cannot hear well and I cannot see well either.  
—That’s because your left eye is swollen and you cannot open it. One of my men probably broke your eardrum when he was beating you. You have a couple of broken ribs, maybe more.  
—I don’t understand, I feel the pain but I don’t remember anything—Julian was confused.  
—That’s because I injected your body with a chemical that would knock you down completely. So you were beaten but you did not experience it in such manner… until now that you are awake. And this is just the sequel of your … experience. Your body endured the trauma but you have no memory of it. It’s the most effective method I have found when I want to do business with someone like you and I am caught in the middle.  
—In the middle of what?  
—Of my obligations to my superiors and my personal interests, doctor.  
—What is in those containers?  
—All the elements and ingredients that you may need to create that substance I asked you for. You remember that part of our agreement, right?  
—Yes, yes, but that was in exchange for no torture…  
—I am sorry, doctor, I did not count on this change of plans. You’ll be fine. Without the psychological memory of the trauma, your body will recover sooner than you think. And your brain will work as well.  
—What is next, Garak?  
—In less than two hours, I will come with my men to bring you to the Intendant’s quarters. Odo will be there and he should see you suffering, but do not talk to him. Make noises if you feel like but do not say anything, even if he asks you. He must believe that you are closer to be dead than alive. And the Intendant too.  
—What happens if he does not buy it? Or the Intendant, for that matter?  
—In that case, I am afraid that I will have to torture you in full consciousness or simply finish you. Odo must believe it so he will do what the Intendant wants him to do.   
—And what would happen next if we succeed?  
—It depends on Odo. If he accepts the Intendant’s wishes, we will have the time for you to work on what I have asked. As soon as the product that you will create is delivered to me, you and Odo will be able to leave Terok Nor.  
—We’ll need one of those devices, transdimensional transporters.  
—I will see to get one, one that works, doctor. They are not the most effective artifacts around here.  
The pain was excruciating. Julian felt something like large needles going through each of his bones. He lost consciousness again. Garak left him alone with the containers his guards had just brought into his cell.

  
—Have you been well served, Constable?—Mirror Kira entered her quarters after what she considered a long and dull day in Terok Nor. Nala was following her.  
—Yes, Intendant—said Odo, his eyes did not turn away from the PADD he was looking at.  
—So, a soldier who reads, who would say?—Kira laughed.  
—I am not a soldier—responded Odo dryly.  
—But you are a member of the Bajoran militia. Your boring uniform says so.  
—I am in charge of security; I conduct investigations. Reading these novels is a great learning tool.  
Without begging for more attention, the Intendant ordered her servant:  
—Food and drinks, Nala. Get them ready. The Shev’ar ale will help me relax after spending a long day with nagging people around me.  
—Yes, Intendant. Should I prepare your bath as well?  
Mirror Kira looked at Odo to see if there was any reaction, but the Changeling did not move and did not look in her direction.  
—Not now, Nala, later. There is still business to attend after I eat.  
Nala left the room to bring fruits and other Bajoran delicacies as the Intendant had ordered. Not standing Odo’s indifference, mirror Kira approached his cell.  
—What are you reading?—she asked with an impatient tone in her voice.  
—A detective novel with a flawed character. Mildly entertaining, very much predictable—Odo answered without looking at her.  
—Why is he flawed?  
—What makes you think that the flawed character is a he?—A smirk could be seen in his otherwise stern face.  
—What’s the flaw?—mirror Kira insisted, her impatience growing.  
—She trusts the wrong person. When she realizes it, it will be too late for her to objectively solve the case—Odo seemed to give a clue of his situation.  
—Are you solving the case, Constable?—the Intendant tried to mock him. She was trying to catch his attention. His indifference was getting in her nerves.  
—Perhaps… I am trying to understand why am I still here after what happened last night. That alone is a case to solve—Odo’s tone was condescending.  
—You are here because I want to—mirror Kira pointed out as if this statement were a small win.  
—And how long will that last?—Odo inquired.  
—Until I get bored and change my mind—the Intendant tried to convey her power in the situation.  
—How long until you’ll get bored?  
They heard Nala’s steps approaching the Intendant’s quarters. The servant came in with trays of guava, saúco seeds, roasted aguaymanto petals, and a jar of light purple ale. She also approached her mistress and whispered to her ear. The Intendant and the servant left the room.

  
—Garak, is your guest, ready? Why haven’t you sent the stasis field emitter as I asked you? I have been waiting.  
—I am sorry about that, Madame Intendant. We had some … details to attend to. Here it is. I decided to bring it myself instead of sending it earlier with one of my men. The prisoner is almost ready.  
—Good, lieutenant. Can you explain quickly how it works?  
—It’s quite simple, Madame. You must position it in the same room where the shapeshifter is, activate it and wait. It will be most effective when he is reaching his regenerating cycle.  
—Will the forcefield interfere?  
—Good question, Madame Intendant. The forcefield will interfere to a certain degree. I am afraid to say that it’s most effective without any obstacle between the device and its target—forcefields included.  
—For how long can I use it without hurting … killing him?  
—It depends on how far or how close is his regenerating cycle, Madame Intendant. If he just regenerated, you could keep it on for, let’s say, four hours without hurting him, although he will certainly feel the discomfort … and eventually the pain. If he is close to his regenerating cycle, a few minutes up to ten will certainly … finish him.  
—I don’t want him destroyed, Garak! I just want to keep control of him.  
—In that case, Intendant, I suggest that you use it not earlier than four hours before he needs to turn into liquid. Keep in mind that any shapeshifting will decrease this amount of time.  
—What do you mean?  
—I understand from the Supervisor that he needed between two and four hours to regenerate depending on how much exertion he took on a given day. Let’s think that he has been awake, so to speak, after his full regenerating cycle. He should be at his best disposition even with the stasis device on for maybe four hours but he will not be able to change into anything. He will be like any of us and, you should be able to keep him as his best behavior, Intendant.  
—I should have a disruptor nearby, just in case.  
—Set to stun, Intendant, unless you want to kill him as it would happen with any humanoid.  
—What if he tries to break the device?  
—Oh, Madame Intendant, no worries. He will not be able to get close to it at all. Its radiations would make him feel … uncomfortable to say the least. Just make sure that he does not have a weapon, he could fire at it and disable it.  
Mirror Kira looked at Garak, took the artifact from his hands and ordered:  
—Bring the Terran now, I am ready.

The Intendant went back to her quarters, secured the device in a safe place and dismissed her servant. Odo had not moved from where she had left him. He was sitting quietly, apparently focused on his reading. His indifference and sarcasm were getting to her nerves *_You will soon see who wins, shapeshifter. You will do what I want when I want it. I am going to break you and have you as I please_* Since there was some time until Garak would come with his prisoner, she pulled a chair, sat in front of Odo and silently stared at him while smirking. The Changeling noticed what she was doing and, without moving his eyes from the PADD, he asked:  
—What is that you find amusing, Intendant?  
Mirror Kira did not answer. She knew how to break people in many different ways. Usually loud and openly menacing someone would work, but this way would not be effective with the Constable. Staring silently at her target implied concentration and discipline, something that was not at her day’s order in Terok Nor. Odo turned his head slightly over his shoulder and repeated the question differently:  
—Is there something I can do for you? For your amusement perhaps?  
—Just looking at you, is that a problem?  
—Not at all, look as much as you want—his condescending tone would drive her nuts but she was refraining herself. This was a battle of wills and stares, a battle that she was committed to winning at any cost. Odo asked another question, this time he was looking at her:  
—Did you stare at my counterpart this way, Intendant?  
The question caught her by surprise and made her remember all the times she had looked at the Supervisor from far, without him noticing, or so she thought. Finally, she answered without giving in much:  
—Sometimes.

After a few minutes of this game, she heard the chimes and mirror Kira grimaced:  
—Constable, there is someone who wants to see you.  
The announcement caught Odo’s attention and this time his body, whose back had been facing the forcefield, turned completely to see who was coming in.  
Two guards brought a shattered man, with dust and dry blood over his hands and his clothes. His hair in disarray, his face barely visible, he was hanging from the guards’ arms. The man was gasping for air and when he coughed, a spat of blood made it to the floor.  
—He just stained my floor!—mirror Kira complained—Garak, I told you to be nice with our guest, our… Terran guest.  
—I have been, Madame Intendant. Problem is that these Terrans are weaker than Cardassians and it’s not always easy to measure the amount of … persuasion they may need—Garak answered with a triumphal voice.  
—Bring him closer to the cell where our other guest is staying—ordered mirror Kira—I am not sure that he can see him well from where he is.  
The two guards walked towards the cell while holding a semi-unconscious Julian Bashir and they threw him on the floor right in front of the forcefield. That’s when Odo noticed the Starfleet uniform and knelt as close as he could to the invisible barrier that held him in the cell. The man moved his head and faced him. With a mix of dirt, dark bruises, and swollen muscles covered by dry blood, he was able to say the Constable’s name. That’s when Odo recognized him:  
—Doctor Bashir! What are you doing here? What have they done to you?  
—I doubt he will be able to answer so many questions, shapeshifter—Garak said.  
—What have you done to him?!—Odo’s blue gaze crossed the room as if they were spears impaling the faces of the Intendant and her First Officer. The Cardassian was about to answer when mirror Kira interjected:  
—Wait, Garak, not so fast. Dismiss your men. They should wait outside.  
—As you order, Madame Intendant—once the guards left, she continued:  
—You too, Garak.  
—But, Intendant, the prisoner… he may do something unexpected—the Cardassian objected.  
—Stay outside, Garak. Be ready to come in only if I call you. I am armed and if he tries something, I will surely act. I just hope I don’t kill him yet…  
Reluctantly Garak obliged. Once alone with Odo and Julian, the Intendant continued:  
—I doubt the Terran will be able to say much, so I will speak for him to fill you in, Constable—mirror Kira pulled her chair while looking at Julian and getting her disruptor ready in case he would try to get up and do anything stupid.  
—This Terran killed the Supervisor and he was about to meet his fate when he escaped thanks to the help of other Terrans. Bareil’s mission was to bring him back to me so I could make … justice.  
—Justice? I’d say revenge—Odo noted. He kept kneeling in front of Julian’s body looking for a reaction, something to say.  
—Call it the way you want, Constable, I don’t care. When we caught this Terran, I found out about you, so I decided to bring you both back to Terok Nor. One was to be executed; and the other one, it depends …—Kira finished her sentence charging her voice with a seductive tone while looking at Odo.  
—Intendant, send him back—the Changeling said.  
—What are you saying?  
—I am asking you to let doctor Bashir go back to our... to his world. He needs medical attention.  
—Compassion … I like that word, Constable. So you ask me for compassion. I don’t recall you being compassionate about my … needs. Have you been?—mirror Kira bit one side of her lower lip while looking at her prisoner.  
—What good would his execution do?—Odo kept going—the Supervisor is gone and you cannot recover him by killing someone else.  
—Cannot recover the Supervisor? Are you sure? I thought we have had that conversation already.

Odo's substance moved in the imitation of a deep breath. He stood before the Intendant and Julian and clasped his hands behind his back. He got the message and knew what he had to do next.  
—What do you want, Intendant, to let doctor Bashir go?  
—You know what I want, Odo, we have been talking about it for the last two days.  
A taciturn Odo looked down where Julian’s wounded body was laying and his substance rippled again as if he were taking another deep breath. He needed to think fast and make a move, an offer, something. If they kept torturing Bashir in this way, and he knew well about Garak’s persuasive techniques, he would die sooner rather than later.  
—Are there others from my universe here? Did you just kidnap doctor Bashir and me? Did you bring someone else?  
—No. I am a very sensitive woman. I miss my Supervisor. This is just an act of straightening things up. It was a good thing that I found you on the other side, Constable.  
—What do you mean?  
—If I had not found you, your doctor would have been put to death two days ago. He is lucky.  
—Well—grunted Odo—I am ready to … open negotiations, Intendant.  
—Open negotiations, I like that. Let’s see, Constable, what do you offer?  
—I stay here as you wish and you let doctor Bashir go back to Deep Space Nine immediately.  
—To be clear: will you stay here to be my… Supervisor as I wish? With all what that means?  
—Yes, Intendant, I’ll be your Supervisor or whatever you want me to be.  
—No tricks, no shapeshifter’s tricks. I can always order the Terran to be kidnapped again or even kill him over there.  
—Yes—Odo’s raspy voice was heard—we’ll do things as you wish. Can you let him go now?  
—Not so fast, I first need to make sure that you are going to keep your word, Constable. It depends. Maybe tomorrow. I’ll make sure that Garak does not play with him anymore… for the time being. One more question.  
—What is it? Isn’t my offer good enough?  
—I am looking forward to trying your offer, Constable. I just want to know: how long ago did you finish regenerating?  
—Around two hours ago, why?  
—So you are…freshly awaken—Kira smiled.  
—I guess so if you put it in humanoid terms.  
—Good, good. There is one detail that you need to remember, Odo: the quantum stasis field.   
—It prevents a Changeling from altering its molecular structure. It prevents me from regenerating. It would trap me in a solid form temporarily.  
—It sounds painful, Odo.  
—It’s uncomfortable at first. Eventually, it becomes torture, Intendant. Is torture part of your plan with me?  
—Not unless you play tricks, Constable. Believe me, the least I want is to hurt or disable my new Supervisor—she purred—but if I have to use it, I will.  
—Understood.  
—Let’s take your beloved doctor as the witness of this successful negotiation, Constable, shall we?  
Odo looked at Julian once more and met his eyes as if they were begging him not to give in. *_At least he is alive*_, the Changeling thought, *_and the sooner this is over, he will be back and safe in the station. I will do what the Intendant wants… for now*_.  
Mirror Kira stood up and called Garak and his men who came immediately and ready to use their weapons as needed.  
—Lower your phasers—the Intendant said dismissively—All is good. Take the Terran back to his cell and wait for my orders tomorrow. Garak, no more persuasion until then, understood?  
—As you say, Madame Intendant. Is there anything else you need from us?  
—No. Go, now! Nala, you too.  
—What happens next?—Odo interjected.  
—Next? Get ready, Constable, that’s what happens next.

  
Garak’s men carried an unconscious Doctor Bashir to the confinement cell and Garak followed closely. Once there, the officer dismissed his men, took a seat on a bench, and waited for the doctor to wake up.  
—How are you holding, doctor?  
—Barely, Garak. I was … I am in so much pain, I could not talk to Odo.  
—That’s good, doctor. That’s precisely what we wanted. And by “we” I am referring to you and me.  
—What’s going to happen next, Garak? Can you help me with the pain? It’s unbearable now—Julian asked.  
—Yes, doctor, that’s why I am still here. I am supplying your body with a strong painkiller that will take you out of your misery in less than one hour. Your wounds will heal by themselves since I was careful enough not to compromise any of your critical organs. You will feel sore but not in actual pain, I hope.  
—And then, what?—Julian asked while rubbing his arm after Garak’s use of a hypospray on him.  
—Then, we will resume our mission to work on a recipe with lethal consequences, doctor. Its outcome will free not only you and Odo but also many of us in Terok Nor. Do you see those containers?  
Garak pointed out at the boxes that were brought to Julian’s cell before the meeting with the Intendant and Odo. He continued:  
—All that you need for the magic formula is there, doctor.  
—When do you need it?  
—As soon as possible, let’s say less than 26 hours. I will come back in one hour to see how is your healing going so we can start working on that.  
—Convalaria—Julian murmured.  
—I beg your pardon, doctor?  
—Convalaria is a Terran plant with small white bell-shaped flowers. It will be very good if you get a few of them, I will be able to produce a highly powerful poison that will leave no trace. It’s better than any artificial chemical mix, Garak. Do you think you can get them?  
—I’ll try my best. What’s the name again?  
—Convalaria … Terrans call it Lily of the valley.

  
Submerged in his individual version of the Great Link, the orange thick liquid in the sphere started to show signs of activity. From within his core, Odo could hear the sound of water and someone humming. For one moment he thought it was Kira’s voice. He had heard her singing a lullaby at Miles and Keiko’s O’Brien baby boy and the female voice had a tone that sounded like Kira’s. *_It’s about time*_ he thought, and his substance started stretching in the sphere that was holding him.  
The Intendant heard his awakening from her bathtub. This time she decided to follow another strategy. She would take her time with Odo and stayed in the water with her head resting on a pillow at the edge of the tub, her eyes closed.  
The Constable emerged from the sphere and formed a long column in the cell. The column soon took his humanoid shape. He looked around to see if he was indeed on his own or if someone else was in the area. Soon he noticed the Intendant in her bathtub. He decided to get things over with, get Bashir and find a way to go back to their station. When he was about to say something, he heard a soft, slow, kind of nostalgic sound. It was music, the kind of Bajoran music he had grown fond of listening when he was exploring the five humanoid senses.  
He looked into the direction of the bathtub and his eyes found the Intendant who was watching him intensely. As she realized that he had noticed her eyes on him, she lowered hers. Odo decided to talk:  
—Are you awake?  
—Kind of—she answered, her head on the pillow and her eyes closed. The Intendant had decided to follow a different path than her usual one to get what she wanted from Odo. Less pushy, aloof if at all possible.  
—Finally relaxing?—Odo regretted this question as soon as he finished asking it *_Why would you care, Odo? Focus_.*  
—Trying to—mirror Kira said with an almost inaudible voice. It seemed that she was falling asleep in the tub.  
—Where is doctor Bashir?—Odo ventured to ask what he really wanted to know *_Are you sure? Is this all that you want to know?_*  
—He’s being taken care of, Constable. He will be on his two feet in a couple of days, if not sometime tomorrow, and will return to Deep Space Nine as agreed.  
Mirror Kira spoke with her eyes closed.  
—May I have your word?—the Changeling followed up.  
—That’s my intention, Odo. I have ordered to get him ready to be sent back. I honor my agreements, believe it or not.  
—What about me?  
—You will start by reviewing all facilities at Terok Nor, so you can find what best suits you as a job, Constable. Whenever you are ready. I just have one word of advice or suggestion if you allow me.  
Odo was surprised at the Intendant’s change of demeanor. Instead of pushing and controlling, she was sort of negotiating, even calm, sort of. She had started sounding like his universe’s Kira.  
—I listen, Intendant.  
—I strongly recommend that you change your outfit, at least the colors. Otherwise, those around here may think of you as a Terran ally, not the best place to start.  
—That will not be a problem—Odo moved and he was dressed in similar garments in dark overtones, blue and black to be more precise. When he turned his head to see mirror Kira’s reaction to the change, he was surprised not to have her in his view anymore. The bathtub was there but not her.

He paced in the cell looking for any signs of the Intendant’s presence. Then sat down on a bench, his right hand on his mouth and chin, in a reflective position.  
—Is there anything you need, Constable?—The sudden interruption startled him a bit. It was like the Intendant showed up from just nowhere, like a ghost. He turned to look at her and was surprised at what he saw. Instead of the black skin-wrapping bodysuit, she was wearing a sleeveless red tunic, one that looked like the dress Major Kira worn in Dax’s bachelorette party, the same night they both had a long-overdue conversation in the closet of the Trill’s quarters (note 1). She was not wearing her circlet either; instead, her hair was free-flowing. She was smiling at him but every time he would return the look, she would lower her eyes. *_Shy? Has she turned into a shy person? Impossible, it must be a trick. But, she was looking so much like Kira Nerys from Deep Space Nine_.* Nerys, for whom he has longed for a time that seemed endless. He did not answer, thus she continued:  
—More material to read perhaps?  
—I am good for now, thank you.  
—Maybe we could talk about your latest readings, Constable.  
—What about them?—Odo felt compelled to continue the conversation in spite of his confusion, *_which Kira was this one? Was he dreaming? Changelings don’t dream, do they?_*  
—What is in them that you enjoy reading, Odo. Could you tell me?  
—They describe … humanoid behavior.  
—What behavior?  
—What do you mean?  
—Humanoid behavior is an endless subject, Constable.  
—Oh, yes. Well, some of them solve crimes; others center on humanoid social rituals whose goal is … getting to know each other.  
—To know each other for?  
—For mating purposes … I suppose.  
—You suppose?  
—Well, yes… that seems to be the final objective of many of those stories: mating.  
—I am curious, Odo, would you tell me more?

At that moment, the Intendant pushed commands and the forcefield was deactivated. This took the Changeling by surprise and he stepped outside the cell.  
—Why are you doing this?  
—If we are going to have a conversation, a friendly conversation, isn’t it better to do so without barriers, Constable?  
—I suppose.  
—In spite of the latest events… I want to trust you, Odo, Mister Odo. I better start calling you that way.  
—Aren’t you afraid that I would try to escape?  
—You gave your word earlier today. You, for the doctor. The doctor is not ready to go, Mister Odo, at least not tonight. You would not leave without him.  
Odo looked to the side and rolled his eyes.  
—Harrumph, for someone who just has met me, you seem to know me too well, Intendant.  
—Well… I met your counterpart a few years ago, Mister Odo. There is some of him in you *_and maybe some of you in him._*  
—How so, Intendant?  
—In spite of many differences, you are both consistent with your word.  
Odo wanted to believe her, she was not only looking like Major Kira, but she was also sounding like Major Kira, she was talking like her. Who was she indeed?  
—I’d like to ask you a favor, Intendant, before we continue our conversation.  
—Yes?  
—Don’t call me Mister Odo. Odo is enough.  
—Good, Odo. In the same way, at least when we are alone, don’t call me Intendant, just Kira.  
—Agreed—the Changeling nodded.  
—So, where were we? Ah, yes, you were about to tell me about your readings of humanoid mating rituals. What is the most interesting fact that you have observed so far?  
—The complex and ambiguous web of signals to attract the mate—Odo pointed out—Humanoids seem to spend a lot of time into sending signals, sometimes unsuccessfully.  
Mirror Kira was pacing slowly around the Constable. This made him nervous because he did not understand a reason for such behavior. But he intended to keep his composure, his hands clasped on his back.  
—Can you give me an example, Odo?  
—Playing shy or indifferent.  
—How so?  
—The female wants the male and looks at him. When he catches her, she looks elsewhere as if she would not care or would be embarrassed.  
—Maybe she is embarrassed. Did you consider that?  
—Could be—he conceded.  
—What else?—the Intendant kept pacing around him, sometimes parts of her body would brush his. He resisted showing any reaction.  
—Unintended touching, or so they say.  
—You mean… —Kira looked a bit lost.  
—For some reason, they would casually make tactile contact, with no apparent intention of touching each other.  
—And why would they do that?  
—Anticipation, I guess.  
—For instance?  
—For example, you are walking around me, and sometimes a part of your body brushes mine.  
—I am sorry, Odo, I didn’t notice. Am I making you uncomfortable?

Odo thought twice before responding. *_Uncomfortable?*_ He was not sure. *_Anxious? For sure. Was his being anxious around her uncomfortable?*_ He did not know.  
—I would not say that, Intendant … Kira.  
—Perhaps you can show me, Odo—while saying this, mirror Kira was behind him and extended her hand to his shoulder. She ran her fingers slowly to the length of his arm, reached the end of his hand’s longest finger, and went back to his shoulder, all this in a painstakingly slow motion that triggered tickles within Odo’s substance. She noticed and continued:  
—Would this be … a good example of … how did you call it? Tactile contact with no apparent intention.  
—Perhaps—He conceded.  
—Okay, why don’t you give me an example, Odo? Demonstrate, please.  
The Intendant stood up in front of him. The Changeling was frozen, she looked at him from head to toe.  
—Definitely, dark colors are your thing, Odo. If you go back to your universe, maybe you can request a change in your uniform.  
—What’s with the colors? You have mentioned it several times.  
—Have you looked at yourself? ... may I?  
Odo nodded, he was not sure what was going to happen next but nonetheless he nodded. Kira sounded calm, sweet, and she was beautiful as ever. The Intendant started to draw the line of his face with the tips of her fingers while saying:  
—Your skin is so smooth, Odo, and fair. The color of your eyes, that unwavering blue color, they shine like two bright stars on your handsome face.  
—My face is quite unfinished, Kira.  
—I like the way it is. You are a handsome man with a handsome face, Odo. And your hair, anyone would love to run her fingers through it.  
The Changeling lowered his eyes and coughed slightly. She continued:  
—Well? Are you going to do it or not?  
—Do what?—he said without moving his eyes from the point on the floor.  
—Show me, give me an example of what seems to happen in a mating ritual in the texts you have read.  
He took a long deep breath and thought *_better to get it over with*_. He looked at the Intendant:  
—Good, Kira. Please, stand where you are. I’ll demonstrate. It’ll work better if you close your eyes if for a second.

The Intendant was not sure about giving him any advantage by closing her eyes, but for her game to work, she had to say yes. Then she asked him to wait and walked away. After minutes, the Intendant came back with a black blindfold and asked Odo to secure it on her. Once blindfolded, she complied and stood quiet for Odo to do his demonstration. The Constable did the same she had done moments ago. He started walking around her letting any movement of his body to touch her in the most possible casual way. She felt his arms slightly bouncing against hers, and the sides of his hands brushing her hips. The silence in which this was happening multiplied the tension between them, but the Intendant kept quiet. She knew that she was getting the Constable where she wanted him to be. Unexpectedly she felt his lips touching her shoulder. Seconds later she knew that Odo was standing in front of her. He was looking at her *_Kira, I have wanted for so long to see you this way, if for once…_*  
Then she felt his hands up and down on her arms. Still, she did not move. Odo noticed her increased breath.  
—Are you okay, Kira?  
—Yes, Odo, please… continue, do you mind?  
He obliged and pulled her towards him. His arms fell on her waist and hips securing her closer to him. He pressed his body against hers. That’s when he heard Kira’s breath and felt that she was shaking.  
—Is everything good? Are you cold?  
—I am good, Odo. I am not cold… just nervous.  
—You, nervous?—the Constable was surprised. She did not answer. Instead, her lips started to tremble. The Changeling cupped one of her cheeks with one hand while holding the embrace around her waist. Then he added with his raspy but also shaky voice:  
—Nothing to be nervous about—at that moment, he could not resist to lean over her and brushed his lips onto hers. She received him with a gasp and parted hers expecting his. The tip of her tongue looked for his mouth and he did not stop her. The Constable of Deep Space Nine and the Intendant of Terok Nor finally gave in and responded to each other’s kisses with pent-up desire. She raised her hands and grabbed his shoulders pulling him towards her, begging him not to stop. He pressed himself over her letting himself go in the infinite wanting of her kisses, offering his substance to be devoured by Kira at any and all rates. Next, his mouth went for her neck and below his ears while he removed the blindfold from her. She hummed with pleasure and held tight to him, placed her hand on his hair and ran her fingers through it wishing for more. For a brief moment, she was able to whisper:  
—Odo, please, please …  
—Please, what? Do you want me to stop?  
—Would you stop?  
—If you want.  
—I want more … demonstrations, Odo, that’s what I want—still standing in the kissing embrace with the Changeling, the Intendant lifted one leg around him, pressing her sex against his crotch, inviting him to more. He groaned, he too wanted more, he had wanted it for so long that he could not remember. He stopped running his mouth on Kira’s neck and lifted her on his arms.  
—Let’s find somewhere more … comfortable if you agree—Odo whispered to her ear. The Intendant grinned and nodded.

Soon they reached a large bed surrounded by transparent red and black curtains. Odo deposited mirror Kira on the bed. She took his hands to kiss them and purred:  
—I would like to undress you, Odo.  
—I am afraid that it will be easier if I do it this time—He stretched his arms and torso and the rest of his bare humanoid body showed with the same smooth skin that she had appreciated in his face and hands. Mirror Kira was sitting at the edge of the bed and he was standing naked in front of her. She admired him and sighed:  
—Oh, Odo, you are … splendid. May I?  
—I can do anything a male humanoid does when it comes to mating, Kira. I have the full equipment. And I have read enough about it.  
_*And what nice equipment he had*_ Kira thought. Not only complete but inviting to her touch. No wonder that his counterpart was so much accepted by the female slaves in the mining center. Odo’iTal could have any female he wanted, and he did have more than one woman of pleasure (note 2).  
Kira started running her fingertips on his shaft, which responded rapidly to her touch. She then took it with one hand and rub it up and down while her other hand grabbed his buttocks to keep him close to her. Her hands squeezed both, his ass and his penis and the Changeling’s sex got hard almost immediately. His eyes were closed and she could hear him humming *_Since I was a solid time ago, I have been longing to feel you this way all over me but never thought it was going to be like this_*. It was time for her to start teasing his cock with her tongue without leaving his buttocks unattended.

Odo’s pleasure growls excited mirror Kira and she traced his shaft with her tongue from the tip to its base and back. *_Sure you will want to grind me soon_* she thought. Her mouth studied each inch of Odo’s sex in detail and her gentle lick receded to her taking it as much as she could into her mouth. She sucked it with gusto while her tongue swirled around his penis. This time, he stopped her, he was trying to avoid last night’s mistake:  
—Kira, stop, wait, please.  
—What is it, Odo? Am I doing something wrong?  
—Nothing wrong, it’s just that I … I… need to do this too, please, let me.  
—What do you need to do, Constable?  
—This!—Odo took charge of the situation and pushed her gently away from his crotch. She was still sitting at the edge of the bed, and he knelt in front of her. His mouth looked for hers and they started kissing each other avidly. Soon his hands were on her breasts that were swollen with desire, her perky nipples could be seen through the fabric of her red dress. He teased them and Kira invited him to undress her. Odo obliged and soon he could admire her precious chest as an offering to his senses, his eyes, his hands. His mouth started playing with one breast sucking it softly while his other hand teased the other one. The pace of his sucking intensified and soon her nipple was in between his teeth while the other one was being pulled by his fingertips. Mirror Kira sighed, moaned, breathed deeply in a way that she thought her senses were overflowing all over her and Odo. *_Yes_* she thought *_this is what I want: you squeezing my breasts with your hands and your mouth and your fingertips or your teeth grazing against them relentlessly._*

In the ecstasy of the moment, mirror Kira reached out to Odo’s cock and started massaging it as well. It was already hard and it got even harder and bigger, ready to give all to the depth of her.  
She pushed him gently and asked him to pause for a second. She laid on the bed and invited him to join her:  
—Here, Odo, please come.  
She put herself on her side and asked him to lay down also on his side and behind her. Once in that position, she moved her ass against his groin and asked him to mimic the position of her legs while embracing her.  
—This is called spooning, Odo. I like it very much; I hope you would like it too.  
Odo buried his face in mirror Kira’s hair; his arms surrounded her from behind and reached her breasts again which he squeezed while pressing rhythmically against her hips with his own. She managed to reach his penis with her hand and rubbed it up and down against her buttocks. They played in this way for a couple of minutes until she lifted her leg and asked him to hold it up. Then she invited him to open her folds with his fingers and bury his shaft inside her while saying:  
—Take me, Odo, hard and deep, do it, please.  
The Changeling pushed himself stretching her inside and thrusting in deeper with every flex of his hips. Clutching to her breasts, he kept pounding while he enjoyed the hot encasing of her sex around his long flesh rod. Kira’s leg rested over his hips and he was then able to reach out her crotch while moving against her. His fingers pushed inside her looking for the sensitive pearl underneath her intimate folds. He soon found it and rubbed it and pounded her with his long and hard shaft.  
The synchronized movements of their bodies kept going with a frenzied increase. She moaned asking for more, he hummed in anticipation of an impending explosion of the senses. He thought that he was about to lose his shape when he realized that he was reaching the highest point in his desire for Kira and waited for a second but it did not happen. She encouraged him not to stop now that she was about to reach the apex of her desire too. At that moment, he simply let himself go and screamed his release while electric shocks crossed his nature threatening a possible disintegration of his solid state.  
His strong arms surrounded her tightly while he let his senses go wild. When his spasms slowed down, she whispered:  
—You are intoxicating, Odo.  
The Constable took a deep breath and kept silence. Mirror Kira waited for a reaction, any reaction. After a few seconds she heard his stern voice with a very matter-of-fact tone:  
—We need to close the negotiation—was his answer.   
—What do you mean?  
—I want something in return, Intendant.   
—The Terran slave—she sighed—in due time. It's up to you.  
—I thought ... we had an agreement.  
—A permanent agreement, Odo. This is just the beginning. I want this to happen again. Are you up to?  
The Constable hesitated. He was confused by what just happened. He had allowed himself into the Intendant's game and there was no way back. What happened for him to give in? Yes, his mission was to get doctor Bashir safe to Deep Space Nine, but there was something else. Not only he accepted the Intendant's seductive games, but he had enjoyed them. She looked like Kira, she talked like her for the most part. She incarnated that fantasy that he had daydreamed for so long. He had liked it and he had given in. He was torn between his duty and his irrational desire, even worse, they were both converging. After all, he was a sentient being like humanoids. Giving into mirror Kira's wishes would be rewarded with the doctor's safety and that was his mission at the moment. The Intendant was waiting for an answer and he could not lose momentum.  
—Yes, Intendant, I am up to whatever you wish. And doctor Bashir will be back in Deep Space Nine in no time.   
*_That was it_* Kira thought *_Negotiations are in full swing_.*

Time passed and mirror Kira noticed that Odo's skin was becoming dry and he had some difficulty imitating humanoid breath.  
—What is it, are you okay?  
—My nature was asking to become my true self. I held it but I am afraid that I will not be able to hold it for long. Even after being fully regenerated, mating intercourse puts me at odds.  
—Do you wish to go now?—mirror Kira asked with a tone of disappointment.  
Odo didn’t answer. The Intendant continued:  
—I wish you to stay for some time before you go, Odo.  
—Yes, Kira.  
—Let me know when you must go back to your cycle?  
—I don’t want to disturb you if you are sleeping.  
—You won’t, I’d like to know when it’s about to happen.  
—Why so much interest?  
—Just tell me, Odo, when you must go.  
—Will do.

In spite of, or maybe because of, her impositions on the Constable, mirror Kira worried about him. She had activated the quantum stasis field as soon as he had regained his solid form. She did it when she came out of her bathtub. That’s why she deactivated the forcefield. The shapeshifter could not transform into anything and escape. She had wished for her tactic to work with him and it did, but she disliked the price Odo would pay for it. The Intendant realized that she had to keep an eye on him and deactivate the quantum stasis field so he could return to his natural state. A few more hours, she said to herself.

A rapid, dry panting woke the Intendant up. When she turned to the side where she had left Odo, she only saw what seemed to be skin flakes. The room was dark and she could hear the noise of agitated breath, it sounded like panic. Mirror Kira sat in her bed and looked for Odo in the darkness:  
—Odo, is that you? Are you there?  
No answer, the sound of difficult breathing came back across the room. When she finally got some lights on, she saw with horror that the Changeling’s skin was drying up, the smooth of his surface was gone and wrinkles started to form over it. *_The quantum stasis field!_* she thought *_how many hours has it been? He has to revert to his natural state_*. Kira turned around and found the device hidden in a niche in the wall, invisible for the common eye. Before shutting it down, she brought the glass sphere and put it in front of the Changeling.  
—In a matter of seconds, Odo, you’ll be able to go in there—she said.  
Mirror Kira went back to the niche and turned off the device disabling its effects on the Constable. Then she saw him letting himself go into the sphere to rest. She took the glass orb in her arms while the amber liquid seemed to be extremely agitated.  
—Sorry for any pain, Constable. You are safe now.  
The Intendant placed the sphere with Odo’s orange liquid back in the cell, activated the forcefield and went back to her bed. She wished that she would not need to use that device ever again.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 1\. Reference to “You are cordially invited” (DS9 canon, S6E01)  
2\. See “Refraction of Light” by QueenIX in AO3: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3818677


	15. Clues and Allies in the Mirror Universe

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Bashir works on Garak's request. Bareil and Major Kira arrive in Terok Nor carrying a replica of the Orb of Prophecy and Change. Bareil brings news about the Orb to the Intendant and finds her with Odo. An unexpected ally comes forward to help Bashir. Odo is confused with the intimacy he had with mirror Kira.

Julian Bashir woke up in the confinement cell at Terok Nor. His pain of previous hours had receded although he could not see completely well and had a buzzing sound in one of his ears. He heard the voice of the Intendant’s lieutenant.  
—Feeling better, doctor?  
—Better than a few hours ago for sure, Garak.  
—I have some good news and some not so good ones. I start with the good ones. I was able to get the Terran plant that you requested thanks to the help of one of my associates.  
—A Terran collaborator?  
—I better not say, doctor. The bad news is that the amount of Convalaria that you requested may not be enough for what you intend to prepare.  
—Do you have it with you? Show me.  
Garak approached Julian with a box where the plant was being stored. The doctor approved:  
—That will do, even better with the berries. They are highly poisonous. Even Vorta would have a hard time with them.  
—I’ll let you do your work, then.  
—Aren’t you going to stay, Garak? I thought you wanted to learn how to prepare this.  
—I would love to but I have to take care of other details. However, all the information about the ingredients and preparation will be conveniently recorded. Is there any other material that you need, doctor?  
—I have what I need, Garak. One last question, if I may.  
—Yes, doctor?  
—With whom do you intend to use this once it’s ready? I would prepare it for a humanoid although not for a Vorta, right?  
—I let you guess, doctor, it will not be difficult. What I can assure you is that once delivered, I will have everything set up for you and the shapeshifter to go back to where you belong.  
Said this, Garak activated the security field around the confinement cell and darkened its external view. He then approached the guards instructing not to disturb the prisoner. Following the Intendant’s orders, the prisoner had to recover to proceed with negotiations the following day.

***********************************************

Sisko, O’Brien, Dax, Kira, and Bareil met at 0500 hours in Ops to launch the rescue mission to the mirror universe. The Captain and his two senior officers watched the mirror man and the Major transitioning to the Alliance Teork Nor.  
—Where are we?—the Bajoran officer asked.  
—In what was supposed to be my quarters at Terok Nor—Mirror Bareil answered.  
—Has someone been here? Things are in disarray—Kira noted.  
—No, that’s how I usually have them … unless I know that I will have some company—Bareil winked at the Major.  
Dressed in a dark gray tunic over narrow pants of the same color and a dark green hooded cloak, the former Bajoran resistance fighter looked at the time and continued:  
—Ok, let’s do what we came to do. Show me a map of the station.  
Bareil pointed out the strategic locations that they had discussed the day before: the Merchant’s Aisle where Mirror Quark’s was located, Garak’s office followed by the confinement cells where they could find Julian, and the Intendant’s quarters where most likely Odo was held, hostage.  
—In a couple of hours, it’ll be time to test our plans—said Kira—I will go to the Promenade … Merchant’s Aisle and seek information from Quark. Let’s see if he or any of his employees can recognize me.  
—Quark? Why the Ferengi?  
—He was inclined to help the last time I was here—Kira pointed out—Besides, places like the bar are always good to get the latest information on the whereabouts of the station.  
—I will wait a bit before going to the Intendant’s Court to let her know that I am back.  
—And show her the trophy you got for her, right?  
—I will only mention it. As soon as I show it to her, she will want to try it.  
—Sounds good, Bareil. Let’s get everything ready and review the steps of our plan. We should start as early as possible.

Both left Bareil’s quarters promptly at 0700 hours. They walked through the station to make sure that Kira would identify each of the places they needed to visit. At some point, they saw Garak and his guards walking in their direction. Bareil managed to get into one of the establishments in the Promenade to avoid the Cardassian but Kira decided to stay where she was, acting distracted. She needed to confirm whether Garak was able to recognize her. She removed her hood and let her newly acquired long dark brown hair fall on her shoulders.  
The men walked pass by them without paying attention to her, they seemed to ignore her. *_Good_* the Major thought *_this is working_*. At that moment someone ran into her and an agitated grunt was heard:  
—Damn it, woman, watch your step!—it was a young Cardassian who was not paying attention. Kira kept silence. The man continued:  
—Don’t you hear me? I am talking to you, Bajoran!  
At that moment, one of Garak’s men turned to see what was happening. The young woman looked down and said in a very low voice:  
—I am sorry, sir, it will not happen again.  
—Better not, dumb female.  
The Cardassian kept walking while complaining about the stupid clumsiness of Bajorans. Still walking to his destination, Garak asked his guard:  
—What was that all about?  
—A native female and a Cardassian fellow, sir. A minor incident, unimportant.  
*_Cardassians_* Garak thought, *_one day, I will rule them all… and that day is closer than anyone thinks_*.  
The Intendant’s officer continued with his morning patrol. Bareil showed up by Kira’s side:  
—Is everything good?  
—Better than good, Bareil. He did not seem to recognize me—Kira’s green-blueish eyes shone satisfaction.  
—Let’s hope it stays that way. Where now?  
—As planned, I’ll go to Quarks. Good luck greeting the Intendant, Bareil.

  
**********************************************

The amber liquid started rippling in anticipation of the Changeling’s wake. When he finalized his solid form, he expected to see the Intendant nearby but she was not there. The bed where they had spent some of their time during the past hours was messy. Suddenly Nala came in silently, she did not see the Constable at first. She started airing the bed to change the covers when she felt someone observing her. A terrified expression in her face uncovered her finding of Odo in the same room where she was working. Realizing the effect his presence had on the young woman, Odo spoke:  
—I am not going to hurt you. I am sorry if I startled you.  
—Supervisor... I am so sorry to have disturbed you...I thought no one was here.  
—I am not the Supervisor. Who are you?  
—My name is Nala, I am one of the Intendant’s servants. Is there anything you need? Some food perhaps?  
—I don’t eat but thank you. Where is the Intendant?  
—She will be back soon, I guess.  
—I will continue regenerating while waiting for her to return.  
—Supervisor, before you go, may I ask a question?  
—Yes?  
—Will you stay at Terok Nor?  
—That seems to be your mistress’s plan, Nala. Why do you ask?  
—Would you prefer this place than your own?  
—I cannot answer that question at the moment. Have you been to my universe?  
—For a short time, Supervisor. The little I saw, I liked it, much better than here.  
—Perhaps you would be happier there.  
The Constable became a liquid column and went back to his container.

Less than an hour after this conversation, someone came in to visit the Intendant.  
—Good morning, Intendant.  
—Bareil … when did you get back?  
—A few hours ago—the mirror man answered.  
—And … is there something you have brought for me? … for us, I mean?  
—Of course, Intendant. What you asked for.  
—Let me see it!—mirror Kira said impatiently.  
—I don’t have it with me right now. It’s in a safe place. I wanted to see you first, to make sure that it was safe to display it, Intendant. What about your guests … from Deep Space Nine?  
—The one Terran is in Garak’s confinement cells. And the shapeshifter is … nearby—Kira grimaced.  
The Intendant had not finished her last sentence when a whooshing sound could be heard. In a matter of seconds, the Constable showed himself behind the forcefield of his prison. Instead of his usual militia uniform, he was dressed in dark colors. The mirror man was shocked at the view of the Supervisor of Terok Nor. Before Bareil could say anything, mirror Kira said to Odo:  
—Aren’t you missing something?  
Odo moved his arms and a black leather whip appeared attached to his belt. The Intendant turned to Bareil with a voice full of pride:  
—Isn’t he something?  
—I see that you are making progress with the shapeshifter, Intendant—Bareil nodded.  
—It’s taking time, thief—mirror Kira sighed—but we are getting there, where I want him to be … where I want us to be …  
—What do you mean?—Bareil asked intrigued.  
Odo had been silent until that moment, watching Bareil closely and thinking what would his next moves be now that he was back from his world. He had recognized his voice while he was still in his liquid state in the sphere. He decided to take the shape of the mirror Odo to see his reaction since he seemed to be intimidated by him when they crossed their ways in Deep Space Nine. It worked, Bareil became agitated and insisted in his question:  
—What do you mean … **us**, Intendant?  
The Intendant did not answer right away and before she could say anything, Odo spoke from his cell:  
—**Us** … the Intendant and I, the shapeshifter.  
—I did not give you permission to speak, Constable.  
—Oh, I apologize, Intendant—Odo replied— … I thought that after what happened the last days and especially last night, we had reached … an agreement.  
—What agreement, shapeshifter? What is he talking about, Intendant?—Bareil pushed for clarification.   
—Nothing that concerns you, thief. Now, are you going to show me the loot or not? Where is it?  
Bareil huffed and looked down at the floor trying to contain his frustration. It was more than frustration, it was anger. How could he be that stupid again? He thought he was tricking everyone by playing the Intendant’s game but he was the one to be tricked. He had given the Intendant what she wanted: a new Supervisor, his mirror counterpart. He suspected this could happen but he did not expect Odo to give in so quickly to the Intendant’s wishes. What to do next?

Finding the Intendant and Odo together in a seemingly agreeable arrangement shattered any hope he had had to become her permanent companion in Terok Nor. His efforts to conceit his motivations in helping the officers of the other universe were now on the table of his scrutiny. This finding confirmed to him that there was nothing else to do in his world. He would play Sisko’s game, return to Deep Space Nine and go on with his life there.  
—Of course, Intendant, I will secure it and bring it to you.  
Bareil looked at Odo with great disdain and stormed off the Intendant’s quarters.  
No one noticed the servant, Nala, who had been listening to their conversation.

*************************************************** 

—Time is up, doctor, what is your progress?  
—I think I am very close to having this ready—Julian answered. He had been working steadily on developing a concoction with the ingredients that mirror Garak had provided and the Convalaria berries. The prisoner added:  
—There … Lily of the valley.  
Garak looked at the substance and tried to smell it. He couldn't smell anything.  
—Don’t let it fool you. In this form, it's odorless but it is highly poisonous. Ingested in small amounts, it reduces the heart rate, vision, and it causes abdominal pain, vomiting, skin rashes, and drowsiness. More than a small amount and …  
—… gone.  
—Exactly. It is funny that it’s been used in flower arrangements.  
—Even better—said the Cardassian—it seems to be a very well-liked flower.  
—Another advantage: it does not leave detectable traces in the body.  
—Ah!... a good friend to any spy.  
*_And traitors_* Bashir thought. Garak looked satisfied and after taking the flask away, he instructed Julian before leaving:  
—You will stay here until this has been proven successful, doctor.

*************************************************** 

After her inquiries at Quark's about Terok Nor, Major Kira returned to Bareil's quarters. Soon she saw an agitated Bajoran entering the quarters he had been assigned in Terok Nor. She had made some progress getting information about the whereabouts of Garak, his guards, the confinement cells, the Intendant’s court. Mirror Quark had agreed to give her more information as needed in exchange for latinum bars and also out of compassion for the Terran slaves he had seen mistreated in the station. The next step would be to find a way to rescue Julian and hide him somewhere in the station until they could get to Odo and safely return to Deep Space Nine.  
—Change of plans, Major.  
—What do you mean, Bareil?  
—The Intendant wants to see the Orb immediately—the mirror man said.  
—Wasn’t that the plan?  
—Yes, but ….—Bareil hesitated—You have not given me full assurance that I will go back to your universe, Major. Can you guarantee that?  
—I thought that was the plan anyway. I am confused. Were you thinking differently?  
Bareil kept silence but he was pacing back and forth in front of Kira. She grew impatient and confronted him:  
—Okay, we don’t have time; you are going to tell me what’s going on—she said grabbing his shoulders.  
The mirror man sighed and conceded:  
—I found the Intendant with your Constable in her quarters—he grunted.  
—And? We already knew that. Did you talk to Odo? Is he okay?  
—It seems like. He is in a cell behind a forcefield in the Intendant’s quarters.  
—Do you guess? What’s that supposed to mean?  
—I think they have reached a sort of agreement.  
—An agreement?  
—An agreement that was sealed the last days, and for sure, last night. At least, that’s what he said. Furthermore, there was certain familiarity between them—Bareil snorted. He was annoyed by what he saw and Kira noticed it.  
—What are you suggesting, Bareil?  
—That they are far more involved than you may like it, Major—Bareil hit the table with his fist—again!  
—Again?  
—Yes, again, it happens again, the Intendant and the shapeshifter—he was getting more and more agitated. Things started to fall in place for Kira.  
—The Orb, Bareil, did we bring the real Orb?  
—I intended to, it didn’t work—he grimaced.  
—What didn’t work?—the conversation was testing Kira’s patience. Bareil breathed deeply and decided to talk openly:  
—It was going to be my ultimate gift for her. And I was going to ask something in exchange. But I was not able to make the replacement and we brought the replica made by the Starfleet engineers. I have nothing to offer to her anymore. But it does no longer matter…  
—Because she made already an agreement with Odo.  
—Yes.  
—So, you were going to betray us—Kira was not surprised but she could not believe that she had trusted mirror Bareil.  
—She did it first, she betrayed me first—he frowned.  
—So, where do you stand now, Bareil? Do you think I can trust you?—said Kira pointing her phaser at him—tell me, should this mission end here for you? I don’t have time, say something!  
—Perhaps I can help—a shy female voice was heard. Nala had entered the quarters to Bareil’s and Kira’s surprise.  
Kira kept pointing her phaser to Bareil and asked:  
—What are you doing here? What do you want? I tell you; if you have come to …  
—It is not what you think. I followed Bareil and I am here to offer my help.  
—In exchange for?  
—I too want to leave Terok Nor. I was in the Intendant’s quarters and can confirm all that Bareil just saw.  
—Do you mean, his change of mind? Who is he going to help? The Intendant? Or us? And what about you? You are the Intendant’s servant.  
—Bareil and I share … our disappointment. And, yes, the Intendant and the shapeshifter, Mister Odo, are together.  
Kira could not believe what she was hearing. She did not want to believe it.  
—That’s a lie, Odo would never do that.  
—He seems to be a very honest man but he was forced to help the doctor, the Terran doctor.  
—What do you mean?  
—He offered himself in exchange for the safe return of the Terran doctor to your universe. You … look like the Intendant but not quite—Nala noted Kira’s resemblance in spite of her cover.  
Trying to get over the revelation she just heard, Kira continued:  
—Okay, we still have to rescue Odo after we get Bashir. So, how are you going to help us?  
—I know well Garak’s confinement cells and the shifts of his guards. I can help you to get to the Terran doctor. If … you help me get to your side of the mirror.  
—We only have two transporter devices, enough for four people. Either you or Bareil would have to stay here.  
—Odo has volunteered to stay—the mirror man pointed out.  
—No, he will not stay. I came to rescue both, Julian and Odo. And I will not leave without them.  
—I will go with Nala to Deep Space Nine and come back—Bareil said.  
Kira was not convinced about this plan but they were running out of time and she needed both Nala’s and Bareil’s help. She finally agreed:  
—Okay, Bareil. As soon as we secure Julian in a safe place, you both go. I expect you back here immediately. Otherwise Captain Sisko…  
—I know, I know … Captain Sisko will make sure that we remain behind bars for as long as everyone is back.  
  


Kira, Nala, and Bareil headed towards the confinement cells. The Intendant’s servant went into the Cardassian’s office bringing a request from the Intendant:   
—What is it now, servant?  
—I bring a message from my mistress, sir. You are expected in her quarters immediately.  
—Why didn’t she simply used the comm line?  
—She does not want anyone to detect the message. That’s why she sent me to look for you.  
—I’ll be there. Go—Garak motioned to Nala for her not to wait for him. Then he looked for the flask with the recently prepared concoction by the Terran doctor and hid it under his vest before heading to the Intendant’s quarters.  
As soon as the Cardassian officer left, Major Kira and Bareil infiltrated the area, subdued the guards, and found Julian in his cell. Kira gasped when she saw the bad shape of the doctor, he seemed to be unconscious:  
—Julian, Julian… are you awake?  
—Who are you?  
—It’s me, Kira—she whispered while Bareil was watching the door.  
—You look different…  
—Yes, Julian, can you walk? I came from Deep Space Nine to get you.  
—Yes, I can … slowly but I can walk. Where is Garak? Odo?  
—I’ll tell you later, we must go now.  
The Major and the mirror man succeeded in incapacitating the guards and took Julian out. They covered him with a hooded cloak and walked together to Quark’s where the Ferengi was waiting for them in front of a holosuite.  
—Here—the barkeeper said—this one is out of service and no one will use it.  
As soon as Kira, Julian, Bareil, and Nala were in the darkness of the broken holosuite, Kira handed one of the two transporter devices to Bareil:  
—Quick. We’ll be waiting for you right here. Don’t get any ideas—Kira looked fiercely at the mirror man. He grimaced, took the device and the two mirror universe Bajorans disappeared.

  
Bareil had left the Intendant’s quarters promising to bring the Orb of Prophecy and Change. Odo was alarmed, this was getting worse than he expected. He had to think ways in which Doctor Bashir would go back safely to Deep Space Nine and the Orb would be returned safely. This new concern pushed back his other thoughts, the thoughts of the previous night when he and mirror Kira, the Intendant, had “negotiated” and “reached an agreement” as she liked to call it.  
—What now?—he said to himself—what comes next after all this?  
He hoped that he had secure the doctor’s safe return but Bareil’s arrival with the Orb added a new problem.  
—He was hesitant—Odo said to himself—He may be hiding something, or not telling the complete truth. Something is off.   
All of a sudden, the Intendant’s voice interrupted him:  
—This is getting better every day, Odo. First, you, and now the Orb of Prophecy and Change will be in my hands. Everything is falling in place for our future ruling.  
—Why would you want the Orb?  
—You know better than me what the Orb does, Odo. The power it brings and I need that power to secure my rule over Terok Nor, and later, Bajor.  
—Did Bareil ask something from you for this ... task?  
—I will compensate him in due time. First, he must deliver the Orb.  
—Well, since we are talking about the future, I would like to make a request, Intendant.  
—Yes, my dear Supervisor, tell me.  
—Doctor Bashir.  
—What about him?  
—I want to see him.  
—His return to your world will take place soon, Odo.  
—I would like to be present when he is sent back.  
—Why? Don’t you trust me?  
—I don’t trust some of your men, Intendant. Garak, for example.  
—Yes, I understand. I will arrange that you are present when the Terran slave is sent back to where he belongs, in exchange for you, don’t forget.  
—Yes, Intendant, that’s our agreement… and I think I am complying with my part.  
—You are so far, supervisor, but I would like more. How do you feel now? You just woke up from your cycle, right?  
—Less than an hour ago.  
—Good, let’s talk then.  
The Intendant proceeded to activate the stasis field before turning off the forcefield that kept the Constable in his cell. She invited him to walk out of the confinement and join her.  
—Sit down, Supervisor, here, next to me—Mirror Kira motioned to Odo. She was sitting on a large sofa with oversized cushions. The Constable walked slowly toward her and took a seat. The Intendant continued:  
—Did you have a good time last night?  
Odo looked down and answered with a low voice—yes.  
—Me too. You gave me a scare, though.  
—The stasis field emission device—the Constable added—you know that where I come from, it’s considered torture.  
—I don’t intend to torture you, Odo. Just make sure you … do not go. At least, not yet. Tell me one thing, did Major Kira touch you like I did last night?  
—No—he answered with a low voice and looked down.  
—Would you like that she had touched you like that?  
He did not want to answer that question. He did not want to answer any question but his choices were very limited.  
—Intendant, what is this about? I have given you what you wanted.  
—Yes, and I enjoyed it. I hope that you enjoyed it as well.  
—I did—Odo answered almost inaudibly.  
—Do you regret what happened last night?  
—No.  
—I want it to happen again.  
—That’s part of our agreement if I understand correctly.  
—Yes, it is. It’s just that you are so …. intoxicating, I want more now. And I will want more in the future.  
—Well—he coughed slightly—we’ll get there.  
At that moment, the Intendant was stroking his face again and she leaned on him as if intending to kiss him. But she didn’t. The Constable kept looking down.  
—You are shy today, Odo. I hope I didn’t scare you … too much.  
—No, Intendant, you don’t scare me.  
—What is it then?—she added now running her finger through his hair. The Changeling felt again an electric surge within himself in spite of not being able to shapeshift. How was that possible? She was not Kira, his world’s Major Kira. She was her mirror counterpart in Terok Nor.  
—Bareil didn’t seem too happy to see us … together.  
—I don't know why. But whatever it is, he will get over it sooner rather than later—the Intendant was now closer to the Constable and she started to draw circles on his chest. He felt like surrendering to her touch and her desire again. The reason for sleeping with the enemy came back to Odo’s mind.  
—Doctor Bashir … could I see him now?  
—What is it between you and that Terran slave, Odo? You seem overly concerned about him. Believe me, he will be fine—mirror Kira purred.

At that very moment, the chimes of the Intendant’s quarters beeped and First Officer Garak came in.  
—How can I serve you, Madame Intendant?


	16. Return to Terok Nor

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tensions arise between the Intendant and Garak. Mirror Bareil comes back from DS9, he and Major Kira head to the Intendant’s quarters.  
Bareil offers the Orb to mirror Kira. Odo tries to intervene and Major Kira shows herself. The Intendant is about to kill the Major. An unexpected presence surprises everyone.

*_Not again_* mirror Garak thought *_this woman is persistent and insatiable!_* The Cardassian found the Intendant in a too comfortable position with the shapeshifter. The Supervisor was back much to his chagrin and he had to take action sooner than planned. When he addressed mirror Kira, the woman turned to look at him with an expression of annoyance:

—What do you want, Garak?—she raised her voice.  
—I came as soon as I received your orders, Madame Intendant—the First Officer of Terok Nor answered.  
—What orders?  
Mirror Elim Garak was a bit confused. *_Or maybe it was the Intendant who was confused due in good part to her obsession with the Supervisor of the ore-processing center?_* Odo stood up and walked to another area of the quarters, putting as much distance as possible between him and them. Garak knew that the shapeshifter was observing his every move as well as his face to read in between lines. After a brief silence, he continued:  
—It is my understanding that you called me.  
—For what?—mirror Kira asked. Her voice was growing very impatient.  
—My progress with the Terran prisoner maybe?  
—I told you not to touch him, to let him rest, Garak. How is he?  
—He is in good condition, Intendant, not like us but good.   
—Where is he now?  
—In his cell of course.  
—I'll call you when it's time. Dismissed—she wanted to resume her dealings with Odo. However, Garak was decided not to leave so soon.   
—I don't understand, Madame Intendant.  
Watching the apparent miscommunication between the Intendant and her officer, Odo decided to intervene:  
—Perhaps I can help. I would like to see Doctor Bashir.  
Mirror Kira frowned at the Constable's request. He looked back at her and tilted his head as if he were saying *_it's part of our agreement_.* She interrupted him:  
—Constable, I said that he will be ready soon and it will be done as agreed.   
*_As agreed?_* Garak thought *_What else had been agreed?_* Odo continued:  
—I have done my part, Intendant, now it's your turn.  
*_What part?_* the Cardassian wanted to ask but he was not sure how to. He needed to get rid of the Supervisor's counterpart and freeing the doctor was his way to do it. How could he let Odo know that things were getting ready for the two of them to go? The shapeshifter had to go, he could not, he should not stay in Terok Nor. He had never been able to secure his loyalty and there was no reason to believe that he would be able to secure the loyalty of this one. He would be a significant obstacle to his plans to get rid of the Intendant and rule over the station. Garak did not like the turn of things suggested by his mistress's interest in the shapeshifter and Odo's revelation of an agreement. Now that the shapeshifter was being controlled by the effects of the stasis field, he could easily dispose of him with a phaser set to kill. But he could not do that in front of the Intendant who would not let her prisoner be on his own. The Cardassian's plan had been for Odo and Bashir to leave together. He had to think fast and act even faster. He decided to make an offer to the Intendant although it was responding to the Constable's request:  
—I can bring Doctor Bashir to you now. You will see that he is getting better.  
—No!—the Intendant interjected—we do things as I say and when I say it.   
—You promised!—Odo's impatience also started to show.   
—I did make an offer, Odo, but I did not provide the specifics—she grimaced—Garak, what are you waiting for? Leave and wait for my orders.  
—As you say, Madame Intendant.  
The Cardassian officer walked away leaving behind an agitated shapeshifter and a frustrated Intendant.   
Mirror Kira looked at the Changeling, licked her lips with a smile and approached him:  
—Where were we?—she said in a seductive tone.  
—Talking about our agreement—Odo answered looking anywhere but at her.  
—What about it?—she asked while placing her fingers on his cheek and chin.  
—I think that I have done what you wanted me to do, Intendant. Now it’s your turn.  
—What if I want more?  
—In due time. You have my word—the Constable answered.   
—Shapeshifters are very true with their word—she smiled while still stroking the lines of his face—I like that. 

Mirror Bareil and Major Kira in disguise saw Garak leaving the Intendant’s quarters. Time was getting shorter than expected. Julian was hiding in one of Quark’s broken holosuites and he could be found any minute; Nala was gone, and they still had to get to the Constable. Things were becoming complicated for the rescue mission. Bareil noticed her concern:  
—The sooner we go in there, the sooner we’ll be able to get this done, Major.   
Kira nodded. Still covered by the hooded cloak, she accompanied Bareil but stayed in a hidden corner in the quarters’ antechamber in absolute silence. From there she saw the mirror man going into the Intendant’s room. She heard some talk and all of a sudden voices got louder. The Intendant’s first reaction when she saw Bareil was an annoyance if not anger. He had interrupted her session with Odo. She wanted him to go but then she also noticed that he had brought something for her:  
—I didn’t expect you to be back so soon, Bareil. Is that a gift for me?  
—Why is the shapeshifter outside of his cell?—the mirror man snorted.   
Mirror Kira did not answer. Odo looked at him without saying a word either. Both the Intendant and Bareil defiantly looked at each other. He had found his mistress and the Supervisor close, too close for his taste again. His decision had been made, however. There was no way back. The mirror man continued:  
—I guess my last question doesn't deserve an answer, so here it is: the Orb of Prophecy and Change—he extended a large metallic locked box ornamented with big blue and green gems. He walked to the table at the center of the room and place it there. The Intendant left Odo's side and walked around the table looking at the box with delight and satisfaction.   
  
Major Kira in disguise, who had remained in the antechamber, opened the doors slightly to see what was happening in the main room. The adrenaline was piling up in her body and the situation reminded her of her days as a resistance fighter during the Cardassian occupation. She saw her mirror self with her eyes fixated in the replica that the science officer and the Chief of Engineering of Deep Space Nine had created for the rescue mission, hoping that it would give them enough time to do all that they had to accomplish in less than an hour. She feared that mirror Garak would add to their complications when he would realize that Bashir was gone from the confinement cell. *_Fast is not fast enough_* she thought.   
—How does it work?—The Intendant asked.   
—You just have to open the doors and the light of the Orb will speak to you.   
—One has to fast for one day and meditate as well—Odo intervened—otherwise the Orb will not speak.   
Odo's voice surprised Major Kira. She opened the door a bit more and there she saw him. She had to control her gasping not to be heard by anyone in the room. She was looking forward to finding him. However, whom she saw was not Odo but the Supervisor of Terok Nor. Dressed in dark blue and black, his appearance was ominous to her.   
—What do you mean, shapeshifter?—mirror Bareil asked with a tone of doubt in his voice.  
—The Orb experience is a part of a ritual that must be carefully prepared and followed if anyone wants the full real experience—he added—if she just opens it like that now, nothing will happen. The Orb will not speak to her.   
—And how do you know?—the Intendant asked.  
—In my world, I am a Bajoran citizen, developed around Bajorans and working for Bajor. I am pretty acquainted with Bajoran religion and spirituality—Odo answered in a very matter of fact way.   
  
At that moment, Major Kira realized that despite being dressed like the Supervisor, this was her friend, the Constable of Deep Space Nine. *_Why is he dressed like the dark slavemaster?_* she wondered. *_Had this something to do with the agreement he supposedly made with the Intendant? Was he trying to please her?_*  
Bareil looked at him in disbelief and Odo remembered that the mirror thief had had his own Orb experience at Deep Space Nine. He had been helped by Kira and he did not have any preparation as the Constable was suggesting. At that moment he hoped that Bareil would not contradict what he just said. After a few seconds of suspense, Bareil spoke and surprised him:  
—I am afraid that your shapeshifter is right, Intendant. Having an Orb experience requires preparation. I tried to have one and did not follow the premises, as the Supervisor indicates. Nothing happened, absolutely nothing. At most, I was almost blinded by the intense light of the Orb but I had no visions, no messages, nothing. You'll need at least one full day to prepare if not more.   
—Nonsense!—mirror Kira raised her voice with disappointment—I am not the meditating type. I don't have time for this.  
—I am afraid it's the only way, Intendant—Bareil continued.   
—Is this true, Supervisor?—mirror Kira looked at Odo.  
—As far as I know, that's how things are done with the Orb—the Changeling confirmed.   
—Damn it! Could someone do it for me and let me know the message the Orb may have for me?—she kept asking.  
—The messages are highly symbolic, I am afraid. And they only speak to the one who has the experience. So it will be a waste of your time if you try with someone else or yourself without adequate preparation—Odo confirmed. He avoided looking at Bareil although he knew that somehow they were agreeing on gaining some time.   
The Intendant walked around in frustration, huffing and moving her fists as if she was ready to punch something or someone.   
For the first time, Bareil and Odo exchanged gazes and the Constable confirmed that, after all, Bareil may be there to help them ... somehow. The mirror man intervened:  
—Should I take it away? The Orb I mean. Would you like me to take it back to my quarters?  
—We'll keep it secure here until I decide what to do with it—mirror Kira answered with a mix of doubts and frustration—Nala! Nala!—she called—where is this servant when I need her!   
Bareil tried to distract the Intendant and offered that he could move the Orb wherever she wanted but she declined. Her idea was to place it in an undisclosed location and her servant was the one to assist. Bareil and the Changeling exchanged looks again and this time the Intendant noticed that something was different between the two men:  
—What's going on?—she asked looking at them.   
—Going on? what do you mean?—the mirror man asked.  
For a short moment, the Intendant of Terok Nor looked at Odo and made sure that she was carrying a disruptor to be used as needed. All of a sudden, another voice was heard in the room interrupting the tension among the three:  
—This is going on—the dark-haired woman with the hooded cloak showed up with a phaser in her hand. She was pointing it at the Intendant.   
—It was about time—Bareil smirked.   
—Who the hell are you? And who authorized you to get into my quarters?—asked a surprised and angry Intendant.  
—She came with me—Bareil answered.  
—What's this?—the Intendant demanded an answer.   
The woman removed her hood and looked at the Constable. He was as surprised as the Intendant. Both watched the woman with curiosity while scrutinizing her. He knew her but he was not certain. Her voice, he knew that voice. He would swear that she was the First Officer at Deep Space Nine, but she looked different. Her hair was long and dark, her clothes were unusual, but her ridged nose was that of a Bajoran. The woman spoke to him without moving the phaser from her target.   
—Are you okay, Constable?  
*_Constable, that was her voice. She was Kira, Major Kira, somehow different, undercover_?* Odo thought.  
—For the most part, yes—he answered without revealing her name.   
—What does that mean? for the most part...—the Major asked.   
—He cannot shapeshift, dear me—the Intendant answered after recognizing herself in the Major.   
—Why not?—Kira insisted.   
—He is under my spell—the Intendant grimaced—with the help of a stasis field emitter device. He is as weak as any humanoid can be.   
Major Kira looked at Odo who slightly nodded confirming what the Intendant had just revealed. She had to think fast *_how to do this? neutralize the Intendant, rescue Odo, disable the emitter, and looking for Bashir before Garak would find him_.* The Intendant stared at her with curiosity:  
—What have you done with yourself? You think that you are clever because you conceal your look under that hair, hood, cloak? No, you are not clever enough for me. I am disappointed, Major, and I am flattered at the same time. Who's smarter? you or me? What do you think, Odo?—she looked at the Constable trying to get a reaction from him. The Changeling did not say anything. He had his inner raging storm. He had extended an offer to the Intendant of Terok Nor and he had given to her what she wanted. *_Not entirely_* he tried to comfort himself. Nonetheless, he had engaged with the enemy for the sake of Doctor Bashir. And now, he had to face Kira and her mirror counterpart at the same time. Given the Constable's silence, the Intendant addressed the Major:  
—You are not taking **my** Supervisor away from me.   
—What makes you think that way?—the First Officer of Deep Space Nine asked.   
—What for? you don't want him after all, do you?—mirror Kira stated and looked at Odo. The Changeling looked embarrassed with that comment. At the same time, he would have liked to hear an answer.   
—He does not belong here—the Major added—he should be where he belongs. Balance must be restored.   
—Where does he belong? Are you sure that he belongs there? As far as I know, he is one of his kind in your universe too. He is alone in his own way. I can give him things that he has desired for a long time, things that you don't give away, Major. I have no problem fulfilling wishes, I am not the cold bitch that you are—the Intendant roared at her counterpart—He belongs to me now, and to Terok Nor.   
—Are you offering to go back to his homeworld? to be with his people?—the Major was looking for clues that the Intendant may not be aware of.   
—Perhaps one day. But I offer him many more things than you do, officer. I'll give him attention, excitement, partnership, companionship, pleasure—mirror Kira licked her lips—In fact, we have already started on that, isn't that right, Odo?  
The Changeling watched the exchange with a mix of unexpected awe and embarrassment at the same time. Major Kira looked at him waiting for an answer and he did not dare to look back. She expected that he would deny those allegations, but the Constable, for the First Officer's dismay, would say nothing. Instead, he looked down. If he was human, one would think that he was blushing. She decided to approach the subject from another direction:  
—Why aren't you wearing your Bajoran uniform, Constable?—the Major inquired.   
—That's his uniform here—mirror Kira answered for him.  
—I want to hear what he has to say—Kira insisted.   
After a pause, Odo said:  
—I am going nowhere—and then looked at the Intendant—per our agreement, I am staying here. Let them go.  
—Yes, the Terran slave must be ready to go, Odo. Everything was going well until this poor copy of myself intruded here.  
—Not only the doctor—he added—let them go as well, unharmed—he motioned pointing out the Major and Bareil.   
The Intendant smiled and after another pause, she said:  
—Bareil can go anywhere he wants. I have no longer use for him. The Major, however, is another story.   
—What do you mean?—Odo asked.  
—I am afraid that I cannot let her go.  
—Are you planning to keep her here as your prisoner?  
—Prisoner? not at all—she grunted—I have no room for another Kira here. She will be gone ... period. Guards!   
—Call all the guards you want. All the entrances of your quarters have now been securely locked, no one is coming here—the Major said. Bareil went to the antechamber to make sure that no one would try to come in.   
—Garak will be here soon and take care of that—the Intendant smirked.   
—Where is the stasis emitter device?—the Major demanded.   
—You'll have to find it yourself.   
—You can keep the Orb. Let us take Odo back with us—Kira tried to negotiate what was probably unnegotiable.   
—Do you think that I am stupid? That Orb is probably not good at all. I was just thinking that it was too much of a mission for someone like this ... thief—she looked at Bareil with scorn—I don't care about the Orb anymore. Take your Terran doctor, this miserable thief and yourself back to your world and I'll let you go without asking for more—that was the Intendant's attempt to negotiate.  
—I am not going anywhere without Odo.  
—Then, you have earned this—mirror Kira moved quickly, grabbed a disruptor shot at Kira. Odo threw himself against her. He fell on the ground.  
—Odo! ... Is he dead?—Major Kira asked with a mix of anger and concern.  
—Just a bit stunned ... for now. I expected him to do something like that. He'll be back—the Intendant grimaced—whereas, with you, I will have it on kill. Look what you have done to your precious Constable, Kira! He is now my Supervisor and here he stays.   
—Why do you want him?—an exasperated Kira asked.  
—That's no one's business, Kira. I want him, he is mine, we have reached an agreement, let us be and go.  
—She is right, Major—the weak voice of Odo could be heard from the ground—the Intendant and I have an agreement. I cannot go to Deep Space Nine now.   
—I have a hard time believing that. Why would you stay?—Kira asked the Constable not believing what she was hearing.   
—The doctor ... —Odo answered with a voice that started to sound weaker.   
—Yes, he did it for the sake of the Terran doctor. You just have made it more complicated for him, Major—the Intendant looked at Odo—I am afraid that keeping your Major Kira alive cannot be part of the deal, Supervisor, I am sorry to say.   
—If you don't let Kira go, our agreement is off—he insisted in spite of feeling weaker with every second that passed.  
—If I let Kira go, she will be back for you, Odo. I don't want to deal with her again. Neither can I let her go nor can I let her live.  
At that moment, an unexpected voice could be heard:   
—And I will help you to do that, Madame Intendant—everyone looked stunned at the Cardassian officer who suddenly made his appearance in spite of the locks. He had returned to the Intendant's quarters after finding out that the doctor was no longer in his prison. He was not sure what to do next but he needed to think of a strategy. The doctor was no longer in the confinement cell but he was still in the station. He had to find him and maybe the shapeshifter knew more than he said.   
—Good timing, Garak—the Intendant smiled—I am glad to see you coming unannounced.   
Recovered from the stun in spite of his weakened state, Odo was back on his feet and walked toward the Major and put himself in front of her; an action that Garak considered perfect for his intentions.   
—I won't let you hurt her, Intendant—The Changeling said— You will have to shoot me first. Since I cannot shapeshift, I'll die.   
—Are you are willing to do that for ... for someone like the Major? someone who does not give you what you deserve? Why, why would you do something like that, shapeshifter?—mirror Kira was now roaring while thinking *_Damn it! why did he have to play the hero now?_*   
In turn, the Cardassian said to himself *_Perfect! I just have him at my disposal? If he cannot go, he must not live. Not in Terok Nor_*. The Intendant made another effort not to lose the Supervisor:   
—Odo, move away. I don't want to hurt you. Move!  
—I will if you let her go along with the doctor— the Constable answered.  
—Not a chance—the Intendant would not yield.   
—Ready when you say, Intendant—The Cardassian was ready to shoot whoever and everyone who should be eliminated.   
—I don't want to hurt the Supervisor, Garak. Confirm that your phaser is set to stun.   
In this battle of stares and anguished anticipation of what would happen next, Garak was about to shoot when something came through from nowhere.   
A whooshing sound like a powerful whip crossed the air of the Intendant's quarters. Whatever it was, everyone heard it but no one saw it.   
Another thunder-like sound was heard and a golden tentacle surrounded the Cardassian hand that held a phaser ready to shoot the Constable of Deep Space Nine. Soon a second tentacle wrapped itself around the Cardassian officer's neck strangling him. His limp body fell on the ground.  
—Show yourself!—demanded the Intendant still holding her disruptor—I demand, show yourself!   
The whooshing sound was heard again and shadowy steps could be seen now. Major Kira took a standing before a weakened Odo on the ground and Bareil kept silent in the dark corner of the antechamber.   
Soon the shadow revealed the figure of a tall blond man, dressed in dark blue and black, high boots and carrying a leather whip attached to his belt. He stood in front of the Intendant who doubted her eyes and felt her inner core shaking for once. The Major, in disbelief, remained frozen but alert keeping an eye on the Constable who was by her side. Like the Intendant of Terok Nor, mirror Bareil looked at the man in awe and silence. The dark figure walked toward the Intendant and with a rapid movement, shapeshifted his arm to reach her and wrapped itself on the Intendant's hand putting pressure.  
—Let it go, Intendant—a deep and hoarse voice commanded.   
Mirror Kira did not utter a word, her eyes fixated on the heavenly blue gaze of the shadowy man. Her hand, wrapped by the amber tentacle, could not do anything else but dropping the disruptor.  
—Much better—he said with an imperceptible and brief smile. His eyes felt like scorching fire on her in spite of their cool color. 


	17. Changelings meet

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Odo’iTal, the former dark slavemaster of Terok Nor shows up. He confines the Intendant in the same cell where Odo had been kept. Bareil watches the action from the quarters' antechamber. Odo'iTal and Odo meet.  
Kira finds the stasis field emitter device and Odo starts regeneration. The supervisor and the Major talk. The Supervisor helps Odo to recover his strength.  


The amber shape that subdued mirror Garak and forced the Intendant to drop her weapon solidified in the figure of the well-known dark slavemaster of Terok Nor, Odo’iTal. The Supervisor and the Intendant were facing each other again while mirror Bareil, Major Kira and the Chief of Security watched the scene. 

—Doubles—Odo'iTal said throwing an inquiring look at mirror Kira—I was expecting new things but not our doubles, Intendant.  
—And I expected anything but seeing you again, Supervisor—she replied still in awe.   
—I see that ... you have been distracting yourself, haven't you?—The shapeshifter of the mirror universe said with a suggestive tone while paying special attention to his counterpart—he looks exactly like me, even the uniform.  
—That's not his uniform—Major Kira intervened—Your mistress forced him to wear it.  
—My mistress?—the Changeling asked—which mistress? I have none.   
—The Intendant of Terok Nor—Major Kira replied.  
—You are mistaken ... who are you? and who is he who looks like me? You look like the Intendant but not quite—Odo'iTal inquired.   
—Major Kira Nerys and Constable Odo from Deep Space Nine. We are yours and the Intendant's counterparts from a universe parallel to Terok Nor.   
—Stop right there, Intendant—the supervisor formed and threw a lasso to tie her hands and impede her to move away—we have much to talk. It's been a long time, isn't it?   
—You have some explaining to do yourself, Odo'iTal—the Intendant answered trying to release herself—I thought you were, you were ...   
—Dead? Kind of, I was gone for some time. I was able to put myself back together thanks to a device your Cardassian servant brought some time ago—the shapeshifter looked at the inert body of Garak on the floor—it's a long story that I'll tell you in due time, if ... the conditions are optimal, of course—he grunted.   
—Let me go and we'll talk—the Intendant tried to persuade the shapeshifter.  
—I don't think so. You are the one who has much explaining to do. But before we continue, there is someone else here ...  
Mirror Bareil took a step forward from his concealed corner in the antechamber:  
—That must be me—he said.  
Odo'iTal looked at him dismissively:  
—Ah! the thief is still around. I must say that I did not expect this level of ... resiliency from someone like you, Bareil.   
—And I thought you were gone for good, Supervisor—the mirror man shot back. His frustration invited him to continue talking:  
—As you can see, you have been replaced already, by someone of your kind indeed.  
The Intendant expected a violent reaction from the shapeshifter. But he didn't move. The Supervisor didn't react to Bareil's provocation and his gaze was fiercely fixated on him. He finally spoke:  
—Are you bothered by that? That someone who looks like me is the one who replaced me in the Intendant's attention and not someone like you?  
Bareil did not answer. Major Kira intervened:  
—We need to find the stasis field emitter device.  
—First, the petty thief should leave—Odo'iTal responded while intensely looking at Bareil—doesn’t he have something better to do?  
—He does no longer work for me—the Intendant interjected—he has ... deflected.  
—Bareil ... —Major Kira gestured at him to leave. The mirror man returned a stern look. Kira insisted—Bareil, you know what to do.   
  
After some suspenseful hesitation, the thief walked away as the Major instructed. In turn, the Intendant kept moving hastily and complaining under Odo'iTal's grabbing force. The tentacles had disappeared and given room to his arms around her.   
—What are you waiting to let me go, shapeshifter?—she shouted at him.  
The Supervisor's deep breath could be heard, he shook his head and with a smirk on his face, he said:  
—You don't change, Intendant. This is no time for tantrums, even less if they come from you.   
Said this, Odo'iTal lifted mirror Kira and easily put her over his shoulder in spite of her protests. He carried her across the room and placed her in the cell where the Constable had been kept the past days. Once there, the Supervisor activated the forcefield. The Intendant was about to profer insults when Odo'iTal added—I'll activate soundproof as well. You will not keep quiet.   
—I won't, you cannot shut me up, no one can!  
—You asked for it—the Supervisor finished the conversation and the Intendant could be seen through the invisible forcefield, pacing, shaking her arms, showing fists, and most likely yelling. Odo'iTal frowned saying to himself *_Indeed, Kira, you have not changed a bit. Annoying as usual, but I have always found your fiery temper alluring... a good match for me._* He then turned to the Major:  
—What's that stasis field device you are talking about?  
—A Cardassian artifact that creates a stasis field with powerful radiation and prevents us from changing forms. We become trapped in the solid form in which we are—Odo intervened with a weakened voice. Odo'iTal looked at him:  
—Cardassian, huh? Interesting and strange at the same time. Tell me, counterpart, why is it affecting you and not affecting me? I can still shift my shape in any form I choose to.  
—For now. It may be that it has been activated to target me—the Security Chief answered—it will eventually affect you as well and will not let us regenerate either. You know what happens if we don't regenerate.  
—I have never been in such a situation, counterpart.   
—The Changeling simply dies—Kira intervened—It may be that you used your shapeshifting abilities before you came into this room. Try now.  
The supervisor tried to turn his fingers into tendrils but they would remain solid. The Major continued:  
—You have started to experience its effects, Supervisor. We need to find it and deactivate it. Odo's suffering as time passes and you will do too soon. I don't think he will be able to last for too long. It can be used against you ... anytime.  
—I suppose. How long does he have?  
—Regardless of how long, we need to find it and deactivate it as soon as possible. We cannot wait any longer—the Major asked forcefully. She was already agitated by the whole situation. Odo’iTal approached her, he got a bit too close to the Major. The Intendant watched the interaction with interest from the cell. 

—You are as fiery as the Intendant of Terok Nor, Major. It pleases me—the Supervisor smirked and extended his hand to touch her face. Kira took a step back trying to avoid him. The supervisor addressed Odo:  
—now, answer my question, how long till you you reach your limit, counterpart?  
—Hard to say, less than half an hour—the Constable answered with an even more weakened voice.   
—Any idea where the device is?  
The Major shook her head and Odo remained silent. Odo'iTal stared at the Intendant who was now sitting in the cell after pacing angrily in the soundproof confinement. He stood in front of the forcefield. The Intendant looked at him and approached the invisible barrier from her side as well. The Supervisor motioned at her and punched a command to reactivate the sound. He spoke wryly:  
—I am going to ask you this only once. I don't have time to waste.  
In response, mirror Kira stared defiantly at him without saying a word.  
—I am back to stay if you and I reach an agreement.   
—What do you ask, Supervisor?   
—For now, the first term of that agreement is that he has to leave Terok Nor—he gestured toward Odo.  
—And what do I get?  
—Me—Odo'iTal paused briefly and continued—So, where is that device?  
The Intendant looked at him with a mix of confusion, surprise, doubt. The former slavemaster took her lack of reaction as doubt.  
—I have no time to waste, Intendant. Do you take me or not? I can go now and leave you here until someone finds you. You will not see me again, I’ll make sure of that.  
The Supervisor appealed to the Intendant’s ambivalent desire for him, one he had known for some time but he was not sure in its details. He knew that she was interested in him, an interest that sometimes may translate into something close to a perverse obsession with him. But he was not sure how far would that interest or perversion reached. In any case, there were ashes, a dormant fire between them, and several debts from the past to collect.   
—I need details, this is going too fast. For almost a year I thought you were dead. And now you show up in the middle of all this—she demanded.   
—I'll give you all the details later. Where is the device?  
Mirror Kira took a deep breath, looked at the supervisor, paced in front of the forcefield and said:  
—If this is a trick, Odo'iTal...  
—I don't think you are in the best position to threaten anyone, Intendant—he stopped her right there.  
This time her face showed hesitation, clenched her fists, and gestured toward an area of her quarters:  
—It's in a concealed niche behind curtains, there—she finally conceded.  
As soon as she heard this, Major Kira walked to the area pointed out by the Intendant. There it was, a small artifact radiating invisible but somehow perceptible energy.   
—I think this is it—the First Officer announced.   
Odo'iTal looked at the Intendant who nodded in agreement. Then he told the Major:   
—Look for some recipient for my counterpart, now.  
—What about you?  
—I feel fine so far. I may need some relaxing shapeshifting but not regeneration like your Security Chief.   
The Major set up a large metallic cylinder-shaped recipient near the Constable whose outer shape was starting to lose some drying flakes. The slavemaster took the phaser that the Cardassian had held against his counterpart and shot at the device. As soon as this happened, Odo's fluid nature turned into an orange column and poured itself into the cylinder. The Major leaned on the artifact to take it. But the supervisor stopped her:  
—Not so fast, Major. We need to talk.  
Odo'iTal walked to the cell where the Intendant was and activated the soundproof again. Mirror Kira protests could be seen but not heard.  
—She cannot hear us. I want some answers before you go.  
—About? why are we here? You should ask her—the Major motioned toward the Intendant.  
—I will, but I also want to hear another version of events. And I have no trust in the thief, I guess that's obvious.   
Kira nodded and he proceeded:  
—Why are you and your station’s Chief of Security here? For how long? I must know.  
With Garak out of the picture, and Odo regenerating to gain strength after his ordeal with the stasis field emitter device, Major Kira took on telling the Supervisor about Bareil’s arrival to Deep Space Nine followed by the Intendant, and her rescue mission of the Constable and Doctor Bashir. The shapeshifter reacted to the last name:  
—Doctor Bashir, wasn’t he a Terran slave? The one who shot me at the ore-processing center when we had the Thorium leak?  
—He was never a Terran slave. He was placed under your command when he and I accidentally crossed into your universe. It put us at odds and the Intendant sent the doctor to the ore-processing center. He should not have been there. He was trying to help me, help us to get out of here and back to our world.  
—Keep going.   
—Terok Nor’s Bareil was sent to my world to find Doctor Bashir and bring him back to the Alliance. The Intendant wanted to execute him.  
—Execute him?  
—Yes, because he is the one who shot you. Everyone thought that you’d died. She wanted revenge, I guess.  
Odo’iTal was surprised that the Intendant would go at such length to set the record straight about his apparent death. He was pleased and gave a rapid glance at mirror Kira who was sitting in the cell.   
—Is that the only reason she sent Bareil to your station?  
—At first, yes. When the Intendant followed Bareil into Deep Space Nine, she found out about our Chief of Security and she decided to take him as well.   
—Why?  
—I don’t know exactly why. I just know what I’ve heard from others.  
—From whom?  
—Bareil and one of the Intendant’s servants named Nala.   
—And what did they say exactly?  
—The Intendant brought him to take your place in Terok Nor.  
—As Supervisor?  
—Not sure about the details. All I know is that she wanted to have someone like you here.  
—And what do you think about all this?—Odo’iTal walked around the Major while staring at her from head to toe. She didn’t feel comfortable.  
—Can you stop doing that?—She asked the Changeling.  
—Doing what?  
—Stop walking around me like that. We don’t have time to waste, Supervisor. Do you have any more questions?   
—How far did they go? In their ... exchanges, the Intendant and the Security Chief.  
—I don’t know. Odo has been here for the last three days and I just arrived today. You have to ask those questions to her, your former mistress.   
—Somehow I overheard something like an agreement between them. Do you know anything?  
—I have heard something too. Odo was trying to set Doctor Bashir free and, I guess, he volunteered to stay here to secure his liberation.  
  
At that moment, Odo’iTal got very close to the Major, his hands clasped behind his back, while staring at her with great intensity.  
—If it was not for the Intendant, you would be a prospect I would like to explore, Major.  
In spite of feeling overwhelmed by the imposing closeness of the former slavemaster of Terok Nor, the Major confronted him:  
—Done with the questions? We must go now.  
—You will go when I say, Major. I can easily shift into anything I want and subdue you anytime. Perhaps you would like that.  
At that moment, she pushed him with all the strength she was able to gather. But the supervisor was quick enough and caught her wrists in the air. He held her almost motionless and added with a look of delight in his profound eyes:  
—I like you, Major Kira. I like you enough to have you if I decide to have you. But I must take care of some pending business here. Perhaps one day I’ll visit you on the other side of the mirror.  
Kira’s gaze held the Supervisor’s while the Intendant behind the forcefield was pacing again furiously, imagining what they were talking about. *_He will pay for this_* mirror Kira thought *_there is no one like me here or any other universe. How does he dare to do this? But he is back, and I want to hear what he has to say. Yes, I’ll hear what he has to say and then he will pay for this_.*  
The Major found herself mesmerized by the Supervisor’s blunt approach to her and remembered at that moment the conversations that she and Odo had had after Bareil’s arrival to Deep Space Nine. They had talked about their counterparts in the mirror universe and how the Intendant seemed to have not only regretted but mourned the Supervisor’s killing. They had also discussed the Intendant’s fascination for the Changeling and guessed the extent of their potential intimate relationship. She had then thought if she could feel that way with her friend, the Constable, and she wondered if he would have similar thoughts about her.   
Back to the reality of that moment, there she was in the Intendant’s quarters in Terok Nor, in a pause of the rescue mission she was leading.  
—It’s time for us to go, Supervisor—she said. But the former slavemaster would not move and was still grabbing her wrists.  
—You heard the Major, let her go—Odo’s voice was heard, still weak.  
Odo’iTal and Major Kira looked at the Chief of Security in front of them. He had resumed his shape with his usual Bajoran tawny uniform.  
—Odo, are you okay?—Kira asked with great concern.  
The Supervisor released the Major. In turn, Odo was not holding too well his humanoid shape.   
—You are still too weak, Constable. Perhaps it’s better that you keep your regeneration and I will take care of the rest.  
—Thank you, Major, but it will be easier this way.   
—Security Chief Odo, here—the Supervisor extended a hand to the Constable. Odo hesitated to accept his offering and asked:  
—Why are you doing this? Do you want to link with me?  
—Link? I don’t know what you mean. I just follow an inclination, something tells me that you should take my hand. It may help with your regeneration, counterpart.  
Odo approached Odo’iTal and, for a brief moment, the two Changelings joined their substances. As short as it was, the healthy nature of the Supervisor helped the Constable to recover a good part of his strength not only to be in his humanoid form but also to shapeshift at will. 


	18. Odo and Odo'iTal

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Bareil goes to Quark's. Odo and Odo’iTal talk. To help the supervisor understand his potential, Odo links with him. Odo’iTal finds out that Odo has succumbed to the Intendant’s game.  
The Intendant and Major Kira observe them and have their own conversation about the Changeling. Back from their linking experience, Odo'iTal lets Kira and Odo know that he will take distract the Intendant so they can escape. Garak's body is nowhere to find.

As soon as Bareil left the Intendant’s quarters, he headed to Quark’s to get the doctor ready for what was coming next, at least according to their plans. He still had the transdimensional transporter device that was working well while Major Kira held onto the replica created by the Starfleet engineers in Deep Space Nine. He reached the establishment that was crowded as usual in the early evenings and looked for its owner. One of his employees pointed at the Dabo table. The Ferengi was standing nearby overseeing the game when the mirror man approached him:

—Barkeeper—was all he said and the bar owner jumped startled—what’s going on with you? Why so nervous?  
—And you dare to ask?—mirror Quark answered with a question of his own—Come with me.   
Once they were at the counter of the bar, the Ferengi acted friendlier as he usually was with any customer and followed the protocol:  
—What would you like to drink? I have all kinds of ales and they are half-priced right now. It’s _happy hour_, that time of the day to attract customers.  
—And then hit them with the full price after _happy hour_ is inadvertently over, right?—Bareil smirked.  
—Rule of acquisition 104: do what you need to do to attract customers and then, change the price and elevate your earnings.  
—Can you get away with something like that here, in Terok Nor?  
—It’s not easy, especially with the Cardassians and Klingons, but I try. Bajorans are easier to deal with. Hew-mans, on the other hand, can be an unpredictable species.   
—What do you mean?—asked Bareil thinking that he was about to cross into a universe dominated by Starfleet humans.   
—Hew-mans can be the most sensitive, contented, even peaceful creatures if their basic needs are taken care of. Strip them of their comforting ways and they become as wild as an angry Klingon or as intolerant and abusive as resentful Cardassians.   
—So the trick is to keep them ... satisfied—Bareil grimaced.  
—Exactly—the Ferengi confirmed—now, what can I serve you? I repeat: we have all kinds of ale: pale ale, dark ale, all-colors ale, thicker, lighter, foamy, foamless ...  
—Dark ale will do. By the way, how is our ... guest doing?—the mirror man winked at the Ferengi.   
A seemingly nervous Quark took his time to answer while he poured the drink into a large mug for his customer.  
—I was going to say ... he is where you and your female friend left him.   
—Have you checked on him?  
—The last time I did, he was okay, resting. I brought him something to drink, he was not hungry.  
—No repair crews yet?  
—My establishment is not their priority and the other holosuites are working well. I have asked for a repair crew two days ago. They will not come to fix it until the end of the week if not later. Where is your pretty lady friend?  
—Busy, taking care of business you don’t want to know.   
—I hope that neither my name nor my establishment had been mentioned in your ... operation, Bareil.  
—Not once, Quark, you have nothing to fear.  
And yet, the Ferengi was terrified with the whole ordeal. Differently from his counterpart in Deep Space Nine, the Alliance’s Quark was a very compassionate man willing to help those in need even if that would mean cracking his faith in his people’s _Rules of Acquisition_. He was the owner of the bar, yes, but his character in this universe was closer to that of Rom, his brother in another parallel world. It was true that he accepted to help for a bunch of goodies for his bar but he had also done it out of compassion for the shattered hew-man who had killed the Supervisor and dark slavemaster of the ore-processing center. He hoped to get his reward and not being exposed to the Intendant.  
—I am going to check on him as soon as I finish my drink—Bareil interrupted the Ferengi’s thoughts.  
—Is someone else joining you? Where’s the Bajoran female? She looks like the Intendant although not quite.  
—She should come any minute—the mirror man answered *_And she will bring someone along. How is he going to pass the scrutiny of the people? We haven’t thought about that. He looks exactly like the dark slavemaster that everyone thinks of as gone. This is getting more complicated than I thought_*—She will not be alone, be prepared, Quark.  
—What do you mean? Who is she bringing along?  
—You don’t want to know, barkeeper.  
—The Intendant? Her Cardassian lieutenant?—he asked with sheer fear in his voice.  
—None of them, you have nothing to fear, Ferengi. Just be prepared for the ... unexpected, that’s all—Bareil took another sip of his dark ale. It was bitter as he liked it. It reminded him of the bittersweet experience with his former mistress that turned into thin air as soon as the new shapeshifter intruded in his mission. He remembered his satisfaction when the former slavemaster of the mining center had been taken down by a Terran worker. The road, he thought, to the Intendant’s attention, was clear back then. It was his ambition and his desire to please her and secure his place by her side that brought him exactly where he did not want to be: finding another shapeshifter for her. What was he thinking when he showed the files of the Security Chief in the doctor’s quarters to her? *_An unnecessary and foolish move, a mistake_* he remembered *_Worse than that, a foolish move that changed all my prospects_.* However, he noted to himself, all his efforts were going to come to a dead-end one way or the other and for everyone, not only him. The actual Supervisor, the dark slavemaster of Terok Nor was back against all odds. He was never gone for real, and no one knew. That was still his major advantage: that no one knew about his whereabouts yet. Everyone assumed that he was dead. No traces of his body or substance were collected after the Terran slave shot him. No one seemed to care except, perhaps, the Intendant who took the loss on anyone who dared to cross her path those days. Even Garak, her Cardassian officer, avoided her. Those were intense days in Terok Nor, the mirror man remembered.   
The thief also brought back to his memory the reaction of the Intendant when Odo’iTal revealed himself in her quarters, with all his mighty shapeshifting, and subdued her and Garak. Her face showed speechless surprise, anger, anxiety but also pent-up desire, even some level of joy, hidden wanting for the shapeshifter, long-awaited pleasure. All that had shown on the Intendant’s face when the shadowy figure stepped in and grabbed her hand to make her drop her weapon.   
—And what is the unexpected?—the Ferengi asked—the unexpected can be good or bad for business. Something tells me that this one may not be good after all.  
—You’ll see, barkeeper. Now, check on our guest while I finish this tasty ale. I cannot do it myself yet. It would look suspicious of me going into a broken holosuite.  
—Unless you were drunk, Bareil.   
The mirror man looked sternly at the Ferengi who tried to correct himself:  
—But you are not, of course—he smiled and climbed the stairs to the level of his establishment where the holosuites were located. 

  
*******************************************  
  
Odo felt recovering his strength and the full force of his abilities in his substance after experiencing Odo’iTal’s touch. The brief linking had opened new doors to both Changelings who looked at each other with curiosity while they were waiting for one of them to take the next step.  
The Major and the Intendant, who was behind the force field of her prison, watched the exchange between the two men. The Constable gazed at the Major as if he was about to ask a question or a favor. Then he simply said:  
—Time, Kira.  
—Time? The sooner we go, the better for everyone, Odo. Julian and Bareil are waiting for us.   
—Remember my search? You were with me back then (note 1). I need a bit of time to answer some questions of my mirror counterpart.  
—But you are not staying here, right?   
—I don’t think it’s necessary anymore—the Security Chief replied while thinking at the same time that he was not proud of some of his past days' actions. He was not looking forward to returning to Deep Space Nine and filing the expected reports about his experiences in this alternate universe. He continued:  
—And still, I need to do this for him. Kira, I hope that you understand, please. I am just asking for a bit of time with him. His touch had a healing effect on me and I will be able to help you with the mission and return everyone safely to Deep Space Nine if Odo’iTal is still willing to do something else for us—the Constable glanced at the Supervisor while saying this last sentence.  
—What do you need?—his counterpart asked.  
—A distraction—Odo stated.  
—I'll take care of the Intendant while you make it to your destination. I'll make sure that she does not follow you or send anyone else to your world. At least, for some time.   
—We need to get rid of all the transdimensional transporter devices to ensure that no one will cross over again—Kira interjected.  
—Who has them?—the Supervisor inquired.  
—Bareil has one that the Intendant gave to him. She got it from Garak. But there may be others we don’t know about.  
—I see. The Cardassian is now gone—Odo'iTal noted.   
—Are you sure?—Kira was looking for confirmation. She got some from the Supervisor:  
—I’ll take care of making sure that he is truly gone. And if not, I'll lock him somewhere secure. After all, he has always plotted against the Intendant.   
—I am afraid that Garak is not the only one who knows about the transdimensional transporter device and the stasis field emitter, Supervisor—the Major pointed out.   
—I am aware of that. We’ll have to take care of the emitter or find a way to neutralize its effects against me. As for the transporter devices, I’ll have to investigate—Odo’iTal said in a non-committal way. After all, such an artifact could prove useful to himself in the future depending on the course that his agreement with Intendant Kira would take. The stasis field emitter, though, had to be taken care of one way or the other.   
  
Odo approached Odo’iTal and stood in front of him. They looked like the reflection of the other facing themselves, only the colors of their uniforms distinguished them. The Security Chief was the first one to speak:  
—Among humanoids, our species is known as “Changelings." Some call us “metamorphs” too.   
—I have always been addressed as a shapeshifter.  
—Me too, that’s one of our features but not the only one.  
—Order—Odo’iTal added.  
—Yes, order is ingrained in us. Over my years working with humanoids, I have translated that innate need for order into justice.  
—That’s why you became a lawman, a Chief of Security.  
—Yes, because justice demands balanced neutrality that we can provide. And you could do that here too.  
—I am not familiar with your world, Odo, but all that I have known since I remember was brutal experimentation with total disregard of what I felt or wanted. It took them a while to realize that I was a lifeform that felt pain and pleasure.  
—A sentient being, that’s what we are.  
—A lifeform people detest or fear.  
—I have also been exposed to others’ rejection, Odo’iTal. We are substantially different from humanoids.  
—And does that justify them?  
—Not at all, but understanding why they do what they do helps us to find ways to interact with them. Not all humanoids are afraid of us.  
—Name a few—a skeptical supervisor expressed his doubts.  
—Major Kira, for example. Doctor Bashir, and others in my universe. They have become my friends.  
—Friends? Is that so?—the former slavemaster was surprised to even consider someone his friend. Although he had been surrounded by humanoids for as long as he remembered, he could not call any of them "friends."  
—What about the Intendant of Terok Nor?   
Odo'iTal muttered almost inaudibly:  
—The Intendant ... who knows ... I have been always a thing for her.  
He tried to change the direction of the conversation away from his world’s Kira whom he did not fully understand:  
—In any case, why is it that Changelings, as you call us, must make the effort to understand humanoids? Why isn’t it the other way around? Because they are many more than us? Because we are unique and alone? Because our difference does not matter to them?  
The Constable realized that sharing even the basic information about the Changelings' nature and origins would take too long if they were using humanoid ways of communication. He also knew that if they linked and used the Changelings' abilities to express themselves, a price had to be paid and there was the risk of sharing too much information. Nevertheless, maybe it was worthy. Not only Odo’iTal was key to ensure the success of Major Kira’s rescue mission. He was also a fundamental player in the future of Terok Nor under the rule of the Intendant. He decided to offer what came naturally to his species. The Constable look at the Major seeking her approval:  
—For the sake of time, Kira, I will do this.  
The Bajoran nodded but also warned him:  
—As long as you are aware of the risks, Odo, do what you need to do.  
The Security Chief looked at the Supervisor and extended his hand to him:  
—Link with me.  
Odo’iTal hesitated and looked at his counterpart’s hand. The few seconds they had been joined to assist with his regeneration had been an intense flash of energy that went quickly through his substance. Odo noticed his wariness and cautiously added:  
—I am aware of your doubts, Supervisor. This is the way we Changelings communicate. Link with me and I will share information about who we are, where we come from, and other things you can do and you may not be aware of.   
Odo’iTal looked at him again, curiosity won him over, and he warily took his hand.   
  
Whooshing sounds were heard in the Intendant’s quarters while the two women, the mirror of each other, watched the linking of the shapeshifters. None of them had seen it before. They had seen them changing into something else but they had not witnessed their linking with another Changeling. Their hands touched each other and turned into a bright amber thick liquid that started extending through their arms and then other parts of their solid bodies. Soon the Bajoran women could see two humanoid-shaped shiny orange columns coalescing into one liquid mass that would become undefined.

The tickling and mildly overwhelming sensation that the Supervisor felt when he offered his touch to the Constable of Deep Space Nine to help him regain his strength manifested again in his substance. This time, it was more extensive and through the entirety of his mass. It began building up as the liquifying process was taking place. It started in the tips of his fingers, spread to his arms, shoulders, chest, neck and went in both directions of his humanoid form, up to his head and down to his knees, ankles, and toes. Soon Odo'iTal realized that he was not alone as it had been his experience throughout his sentient life. His counterpart dissolved too in an amber thick goo and invaded him in the same way his substance was invading his mirror self’s body. Soon it was impossible to distinguish them as two separate beings. In their merging, Odo was able to establish somehow something similar to a dialogue with the other Changeling, a dialogue in which impressions and memories would be shared.   
—Are these our bodies as they truly are?  
—Sort of. Our natural state is that of a thick liquid life form.  
—Sentient and thinking.  
—Idea, energy, core ... We can enter any form we want, as long as we know that form. You have been doing it for some time now.  
—Being another form?  
—Taking another form, life form or not, animate or inanimate. And then you may think that you are what that thing underneath the form is. Think, what do you remember being? What do you remember turning into?  
—Tendrils, tentacles, whip, sometimes an animal with feathers and wings, or one with claws, razor-sharp teeth, an elongated body that ended in a long tail...other times, an object, a flat panel on a wall, a cylinder, a cube with spikes, geometric linear shapes ...  
—Good start, you can be spheres and gas, mice or shells, you can be me and I can be you, and more. What’s your earliest memory?  
—Floating, waves, ripples, swirling, and then burning flashes from him.  
—A laboratory, a bowl, a recipient, a tank.  
—It became a trap, a prison, a cell. I was confined.   
—We were confined, and one day, we left.  
—I didn't leave on my own. I tried to go, so many times, I tried and tried. He would always catch me ... and put me back in the box.  
—You came here as a gift to the Intendant. Someone gave you as a gift to her (note 2).  
—Yes, he did. I was a gift to serve her. But by then, I had my own way of being and no one knew.  
—And acting. When you become a solid, a humanoid, you are capable to become an individual.   
—An enslaved individual turned into a master of other slaves. Almost eliminated by one of those I enslaved. No more. You, me ... both of us, slaves.   
—No longer enslaved. I am my own man now.  
—But not yet your own metamorph. Your humanoid nature limits you, enslaves you, as it does with me. Humanoid borders of the body and the emotions they carry make us do things that we may not do otherwise. We are surrounded by slaves, humanoid slaves. No matter the species, Cardassians, Klingons, Romulans, Bajorans, Humans, Karemma, Ferengi, Boelians... monoforms, all enslaved to their one unique form.  
—We are metamorphs living among monoforms, but we can be both if we want to.   
—Pretend to be a monoform, not being one.  
—When you spend so much time of your day being one specific kind of monoform, you end up assimilating many of their traits. You end believing that you are one of them. You act like them, react like them. Experience their feelings and emotions.  
—But not their sensations, other than touch.  
—Their way of knowing touch has its differences from ours. Still, touch is a common feature we share, metamorphs and monoforms.   
—Metamorph, how can I be a metamorph beyond of what I have been so far?   
—To become a thing is to know a thing. Try to know it first, and practice becoming the thing. The more you practice, the more you learn about it.  
—Ah... humanoids, the more I take their shapes, the more I learn to be one.   
—And the more you live among them, the more you will find yourself feeling the ways they do.  
  


The two Changelings remained in their natural embrace for less than ten minutes, but it seemed like an eternity to the Major and the Intendant. The latter one appeared to be resigned to just waiting for the return of her former Supervisor. She stopped pacing anxiously and just sat on the bench of the cell. After a few minutes, however, she stood up and approached the invisible barrier of her confinement. She motioned to the Major trying to call her attention.   
The First Officer of Deep Space Nine was immersed in the next steps of her rescue plan and didn't notice the Intendant's gestures at first. She and Odo had to walk to Quark’s somehow undetected. *_How are we going to accomplish that?_* She had a slight advantage with her long dark hair and her clothes. Odo could shapeshift into an object but not another humanoid since he had a hard time achieving the details of faces. Even if he would succeed in taking another humanoid shape, he would be recognized as different somehow, the difference that marked his Changeling species. An animal was out of the question because it would attract the attention of curious passersby. His natural state in a container was also not an option for the same reason. An innocuous inanimate object? Perhaps, if he was able to hold that shape until they would reach the holosuite where Julian was hiding.  
At that moment, she noticed movement and looked in the direction of the cell in the Intendant’s quarters. She did not want to acknowledge her call for attention, however. *_What for?_* she thought *_It could only mean trouble._*   
Mirror Kira, nevertheless, did not give up until Major Kira gave in and approached her cell.   
—What do you want?—she asked her counterpart.  
They could not hear each other. Kira hesitated but she decided to deactivate the soundproof command. The Intendant spoke immediately:  
—Before you go, there is something you need to know—she smirked.  
*_This cannot be anything good_* the Major sighed and was about to push the button to turn on the elimination of sound when her counterpart said:  
—It would have never worked.  
—What would have never worked?  
—Odo as my Supervisor. Nevertheless, I tried—she sighed and pouted at the same time.   
—You brought him here against his will—the Major protested.  
—True. And I thought our negotiations were ... in full swing. He was willing to stay here with me—the Intendant’s voice was suggestive.  
—To save others. Not on his own will—Kira was trying to keep the exchange grounded to the facts, at least the facts that she knew or she thought she knew.   
—Are you sure about that, Major? I’d say I gave him something you haven’t—mirror Kira poked on her counterpart’s curiosity.  
—And what’s that?  
—Ask him. He seemed to be ... pleased, engaged—she smiled flirtatiously.  
—Enough, I am going to shut the sound down—the Major had lost her patience.  
—Before you do, all I say is ... it is unfortunate that you don’t know what you have.  
—Meaning?  
—Your Constable has far more value than Deep Space Nine, Bajor, the Quadrant. You have no idea. But that works for me.  
—How so?  
—If you don’t know what you have, I will take it one day ... back, Major, I'll take it back, one way or the other.  
*_Back? what did she mean with "take it back"?_* Kira had had enough. She already knew that something must have happened between Odo and the Intendant. She was not sure if she wanted to know all the details though. The Security Chief would have to write an official report of the events and his experiences. She wanted to believed that Odo's reluctance to return to their universe had to do with her safety and Julian’s but it went beyond that. He seemed to be hiding something, something that didn't make him proud. Something that he wanted to avoid talking. But the uncertainty of not knowing exactly what had happened while guessing that something indeed had happened was worse than her discretion. Once they would be back in their world, they had to talk about it. Perhaps the preparation of reports and their comparing notes and information would help bringing the subject to the center of a necessary, albeit most likely painful, conversation. *_Pain_* she thought *_There was going to be pain and not only for him. This was beyond their being uncomfortable or embarrassed. It was sounding more like heartache_.*  
  
Submerged in the intense encounter of themselves in a link of their own, Odo and Odo’iTal continued exchanging information and experiences within a limit that was self-imposed by the Security Chief. Doing so demanded a big effort and energy to focus on what he really wanted to share. The Supervisor’s energy kept asking questions, questions of an endless list. The other Changeling was trying to provide answers the best he could. Each of them was indistinctive in their state. The latter decided to let the least experienced metamorph know about those things that he had always asked himself:  
  
Where do I come from? Do I have a home? Where? Who are my people? Who am I? Why am I this way? What do I do among humanoids? A rogue planet hiding in the Omarion Nebula in the Gamma Quadrant; we are the Changelings, our people are the Changelings; eons ago we were humanoids and turned into Changelings, a long history of mistakes, confusions, and wrong assumptions; one hundred infant changelings sent to explore and learn about other worlds, species; vulnerable among them, among those who would find us; we adapt to our surroundings, we learn; we meet infinite possibilities of humanoids, planets, life forms.   
Reproduction? senses? Principles? Our primary physical sense is touch, touch allows us to merge in our natural form, touch is a doorway to another level of being among us, with others who became us and us becoming them. Order keeps structure, order is the foundation of control; we have this desire to keep order and control around us. What about controlling others? Others who are not like us? Changelings control to avoid being controlled, being taken advantage of, being attacked, hurt. Fear, much fear, fear from pain, the pain inflicted by others. Threatens our very existence, our survival. No Changeling has harmed another Changeling. Do we experience joy? We are fulfilled when we merge into one unity; away from that unity, Changelings feel lost.   
  
At that moment, something went through the standing shiny substance. It looked like sudden flashes of light traversing its core in various directions. Their whooshing sounds called the attention of the Major who wondered if the two Changelings were having an exchange of ideas or if they had reached a point of disagreement, even confrontation. She waited, there was nothing else she could do even if she would like to somehow pull Odo away from that temporary link.   
  
Joy, fear, affection, angst, happy, angry, all humanoid emotions. A woman’s figure, her nose has wrinkles, a metal object shines on the side of her face. Odo’iTal's substance recognized Kira into Odo’s memory. He soon realizes that the figures belong also to him and the Intendant. They are joined but separate. *_She smiles at me and I am happy beyond any limit. We have a minor disagreement and I am completely devastated_* (note 3). The supervisor felt Odo’s emotions *_I would like to get inside myself and pull this love away from me_* (note 3). Love, a humanoid sensation. *_What is this? Love_* A feeling, a strong emotion, a yearning, so strong that it can transcend fears, pain, loss, death. Love, something that some Changelings do not understand because they think they are complete in the Link. Love, a willingness to please the other and to let go if so the other wants. Love summons also other emotions quite different from it. Violent, anxious, painful sensations. Love is a contradiction in itself, they want it and when they get it, fear sinks if not pain. Why, then, allow ourselves to be invaded by L..o..v..e? We need to experience life among humanoids to understand it and yet cannot be explained with words. Fulfillment of needs, an explosion of senses, it happens when we less expect it to happen, the humanoid pleasure of touch is quite different from Changelings’ touch. Solid touch, the pleasure of her skin and the imitation of mine to please her. Primal linking through solid touch, movements of the humanoid bodies in oscillating ways: slow and smooth, fast and furious, back and forth. Monoform touch takes so many different ways, dry and sticky, fluid and hard, surfaces like the skin taking on multiple shapes, full fleshy lips, corners of the mouth, that organ always wet that they call tongue and moves on the skin and pushes on body nubs, protruding organs that throb when touched, round on her, large and straight on him, perky tissues that seem to have a life of their own. What are those? Female and male and male and female touch and all in between that meet. And what makes them meet each other? A look, a word, an idea that all of a sudden becomes the ground of strong emotions that make you want to be with that individual. Yes, that’s was solid touch do to species, it’s called passion and needs to be satiated. Changelings who have not been beyond the Link don’t understand it because it cannot be explained by rational thinking. Living among humanoids teaches us that kind of touch. Solid touch makes an individual out of a Changeling. We discover it one day and then we want it, but it’s not within us, it is within another individual. It may remain as only the force called passion, lust, and it can be accompanied by l..o..v..e as humanoids call it.   
L..o..v..e.. Yes, it’s a force that serves the preservation of humanoid species.   
That strong emotion, passion, is what I have sensed about the Intendant. But not only me. The Intendant sought us, me, you as my replacement. Peeling her clothes off, touching the surface of her skin, feeling her wetness inside your substance. She wanted you. Lust. She wants you, she was looking for you in me. 

Kira heard the whooshing sounds of transforming substances and looked at the two Changelings slowly reassuming their respective humanoid forms. Something was wrong. Odo’iTal was looking fiercely at the Constable, his agitation was an announcement, it seemed that he was about to jump on him. With a deep, raspy voice, the Supervisor said his words as if they were knives to slice any solid:  
—You, you ... touched her.  
—It was not me, it was her touching. She was looking for you ... in me—Odo answered swiftly. He continued—I didn’t want to, I was weak, I admit it.  
Odo’ITal harrumphed:   
—She gave you something that you have wanted for a long time, Security Chief.  
The Constable tried to evade the remark:  
—She tried but she was giving it to you. You want it.  
—She has not given me anything I wanted.  
—But she will. She had to lose you to realize that she wanted you.   
—Almost a bit too late.  
—I am not interested in taking your place. I never was. Anything that may have happened was an accident. My place is in my world in Deep Space Nine.   
—If so, why did you give in to her ... provocations? I never did.   
—She was threatening my friends.  
—Your humanoid friends, I’ve never known one humanoid wanting to be my friend.  
—She is a humanoid.  
—Like her—the former slavemaster pointed at the Major—I should reciprocate and take her as well.  
—She is not like the Intendant.   
—They are the mirror of each other.  
—Exactly, like you and I, the mirror of each other; similar but also different. I was ... I am protecting them.   
—And who protects you? Humanoids, weak, petty liars, deceptive, why protect them?  
—Because ... some way, somehow, few of them have become my people. And you will find some who might become your people too.   
—You cannot link with them, not like we just did.   
—No, not that way, but there is touch. There are other ways to merge and if you add humanoid emotions into that merging, that touching, it may be as good as experiencing the Link.

Odo’iTal grunted and looked away before placing his gaze briefly at the cell that held the Intendant. *_He is furious. The Security Chief must have told him about our ... negotiations_* mirror Kira grimaced while returning the look to the Supervisor who, in turn, said to himself: *_You’re gonna pay for this one too, Intendant, one more in the long list of debts to straighten up_.*

Given the temporary truce between the two Changelings, Major Kira spoke up:  
—It’s about time, Odo. We need to go.  
—Yes, Major—he answered while looking at his counterpart—I hope this helps you understand.  
Odo’iTal did not answer, instead, he grunted.  
—You must be confused, linking can be overwhelming, especially the first time—Odo said in an effort to release some of the tension.  
The Supervisor took a step forward and conceded in a stern but now calmer voice:  
—There are many things that I could not understand. Images, figures, sensations, whispers ... When do I get to experience it again?  
—You will with other Changelings. Remember: you are one of the hundred. They are around. You will find them if they don’t find you first.  
—The Gamma Quadrant is impossible to reach from here—the Supervisor noted with a pessimistic tone.  
Odo and Kira looked at each other. In some way, he had succeeded in not letting his counterpart know about the wormhole.   
—There is always the solid touch—the Security Chief reminded the Supervisor who glanced at the Intendant in the cell. 

  
—Odo—Kira interrupted changing the direction of the conversation—I have been thinking about how to do this. We must go to Quark’s. Bareil and Julian are waiting for us.  
—Quark’s? Is there an alternate Quark here?  
—Yes, and a very pleasant one. I think you would like him way better than the one in Deep Space Nine. But the issue now is how do we get there without anyone noticing you. You cannot shift into a humanoid, an animal is not a good idea and if you become an object, it must be discreet and small. How long could you hold on a shape like that?  
—I am not sure, Kira. Becoming a significantly small object that you could carry and conceal would demand much effort on my part right now. I don’t know if I can hold it until we get there.  
—Be yourself in disguise—Odo’iTal’s deep and grave voice could be heard.  
—How so?—Odo was curious.   
—Be the Major’s hooded cloak.  
—And what happens if I cannot hold it enough?  
—Then transform discreetly in a corner and put Kira’s cloak on you. She will be carrying it anyways.  
—We can do that, I guess—Kira expressed her agreement with this idea.  
—I will take care of the Intendant for as long as you need. She and I have much to talk and we can start now. Perhaps I should ... submit her to certain preparations first—Odo’iTal said glancing at the cell where the Intendant was trapped.  
—What do you mean?—Odo asked.  
—She could use some time off—the Supervisor smirked—it would help her to get ready for what comes next. You both should go.  
— ... All good?—the Constable inquired. He wanted to make sure that no new obstacles had risen after his linking with his counterpart revealed his dealings with the Intendant the last days.   
The former slavemaster of Terok Nor looked at the Security Chief of Deep Space Nine and answered:  
—All good as far as it gets. I too would have done the same with the Major.  
—Done what?—Kira asked while rolling her long hooded cloak to carry it along while Odo wrapped himself around her shoulders forming a copy of her garment.  
—Let the Constable explain that to you, Major—Odo'iTal smiled suggestively at the Bajoran. She felt naked before his gaze but tried to hide her reaction. Odo, however, noticed that something had disturbed her even if it was only for a few seconds.   
When the First Officer of Deep Space Nine walked into the quarters' antechamber, she noticed something disturbing and came back to alert the supervisor.  
—What is it?—he noted.  
—Garak, his body ... it's gone.   
The Changeling of Terok Nor frowned.   
—That will be interesting. He and I have unfinished business. Time for reckoning—the Supervisor looked at his counterpart and the Major and said dryly:  
—Go now.  
Kira left the Intendant’s quarters with her two hooded cloaks. Odo'iTal approached the cell where the Intendant was waiting. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 1\. "The search" DS9 canon (S3E02).  
2\. "Refraction of light," the first part of the "Smoked Glass" series by QueenIX, tells the story of mirror Odo offered as a gift to the Intendant by an ambitious Doctor Mora: https://archiveofourown.org/series/248461  
3\. Reference to "Behind the lines" DS9 canon (S6E04).


	19. There's many a slip 'twixt the cup and the lip

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Odo and Kira make it to the Promenade and meet Bareil and Bashir. Odo'iTal and the Intendant talk. Bareil and Odo try to make the transdimensional transporter replica work. The First Officer of Terok Nor tries to stop them. Once again the element of surprise: someone shows up to neutralize the Cardassian.

* * *

The dark-haired Bajoran woman walked through the Alliance station trying to keep a regular pace, not too fast, not too slow. An off-black long hooded cloak covered her shoulders and part of her head, and she carried a folded piece of cloth. She tried to go as unnoticed as possible to Quark's establishment in the Promenade. In spite of her efforts, a drunken Bajoran cut her way short. He insisted to make her some company and have a drink together at the central bar of the station or any friendly place they could find nearby. Kira smiled briefly and told him that she was a married woman. The drunkard insisted asking for her husband's clan name. When she did not answer, he grabbed her by the shoulders and tried to force himself on her. In spite of being the excellent fighter that she was, the Major tolerated the drunkard’s advances because she did not want to call anyone's attention. She was in the middle of this unpleasant struggle when someone else approached them and asked what was going on. It was a young Cardassian guard. She decided to complain to him about the inebriated man and solicited his help. The guard shoved the man away from her and hit him with the stock of his disruptor when he resisted his command. The Bajoran fell on the ground and the Cardassian looked at the woman:  
—You are a pretty female, Bajoran, what brings you here?  
—Thanks for your help, officer. I am looking for my brother, we came to the station two days ago.  
—A brother, huh? what's his name?   
—Bareil. He must be waiting for me in one of the shops at the Promenade—she said before trying to resume her walking.   
—Do you know how to get there?   
—Yes, sir, thank you.   
—Too bad that I am working here and cannot leave my post. I would get in trouble with my boss, Garak. I'd like to accompany you and maybe get to know you a bit.  
—Perhaps ... we can see each other another time?—Kira said to distract him so the Cardassian would let her continue.  
—Yes, but there is a problem. I don't want to wait—he smirked—I want something right now, a hug maybe?—the guard approached the Major who was utterly disgusted at his proximity and intentions. The situation reminded her of things that happened during the occupation of Bajor, some that she experienced, and many others that she saw. Her rejection of the Cardassian guard was unavoidable. As soon as he tried to lay a hand on her, she pushed him back with all her might. The folded cloak that she was carrying fell on the floor. Her rejection didn’t discourage the man but seemed to entice him more.   
—Feisty—he said—I like feisty women. Now come here—He grabbed her shoulders, pulled her cloak away and let it fall on the floor, and tried to stick his tongue on her face and neck at the same time that he dragged her to a hidden corner and pressed himself against her. Enraged, Kira tried to push him away from her and was able to hit him in his groin. The man squirmed with pain, cursed at her and looked for his disruptor. The only defense Kira had was punching him before he could shoot. All of a sudden a whooshing sound was heard and an orange tentacle wrapped itself on the guard's hands forcing him to drop his weapon. A second tentacle went for his neck and suffocated him until rendering the guard unconscious. The Major saw the amber liquid taking the humanoid shape of the Constable. He pulled the Cardassian’s body to the darkness of the same corner where he had tried to force himself on Kira.  
—Are you okay, Major?—he asked.  
—Yes, Odo. This disgusting Cardassian was no better than the drunken Bajoran. What's with this place? I know it's the mirror universe but laws seem not to exist at all—she said agitated.   
—What do we do now, Major? We are still far from Quark's bar.   
—Here, Odo—Kira said while picking up the bundle that fell on the ground during the attack, unfolding it and extending it to the Constable—put this on and cover your face and head. Let's walk together and if someone asks, we'll say you are sick and cannot speak, okay?  
—Sick?—he grunted.  
—No one should see your face, Constable, and you cannot take on another shape right now. Unless ... can you go back to be a cloak?  
—I am not sure, Kira, I am sorry. I could not just stay there seeing what that Cardassian was trying to do to you.  
—I understand, Odo, I understand, we just go now to our second plan. Ready?—she smiled softly while looking at him. Odo barely made a noise. Kira continued:  
—Good then, you look interesting, Constable—she said trying to lift his spirit.  
Odo just answered with another inarticulated sound and the two people resumed their way to the Promenade’s bar.

**************************

While this was happening with Odo and Kira, Odo'iTal approached the cell where the Intendant was. Behind the forcefield, she looked at him with a mix of awe, satisfaction, expectation, and attraction.   
—Finally alone with you, Supervisor—she said.  
—It seems so—he answered while sketching out a brief smile that oscillated between sarcasm and delight. He did not want to give himself up to her, at least not so quickly. He had been waiting for the appropriate moment for a long time, even before he had been shot at the mining center.   
—You must remember my _Rules of Obedience_, Intendant—he said with a deep, stern voice.   
—Not really. I know about them when you quoted them to keep the Terran slaves in order, but I don't know the details of each rule—she answered with a dismissive tone.   
—Well, then it is about time that you learn some rules, Intendant—he sentenced.   
—First, supervisor, let me out of here—she commanded.  
—No, no, no ... you don't understand—he smirked—I am in charge now. My rules, your obedience.  
—I don't obey anyone, even less someone like you.  
—I thought that you were ... happy to see me?—he tried to push the issue while looking distracted although he was attentive.   
  
She was more than happy indeed, but she did not want to show her feelings. She was still surprised by this turn of events. She had mourned him, she had missed him, she had not considered that she would be facing him again, the real him right there, back in her quarters. It was not a dream, it was not one of those vivid fantasies she was used to having, probably triggered by the holosuite programs in which she indulged alone and in private, away from everyone. He was there for real. And still, she didn’t want to give in. Then she played the station-safety card.   
—It's good to know that you were not killed, Supervisor. You kept everyone on track when you were in charge of the ore-processing center. No replacement can do the job that you did.   
—Is that all?—he continued pressing the issue.  
—Let me out of here—she said trying to change the focus of the questions.   
—_Rule number 1_: I am the only one who makes the rules and others obey them. You, Intendant, you are part of others.   
—And what if I don't?—she challenged him. He was not surprised.   
—You'll stay where you are for a long time until you are ready to do as I say. Or, if you prefer, I'll leave you there while I put Terok Nor behind me. You'll never see me again.  
—What do you want?—she finally conceded a bit.   
—To talk about terms of a possible agreement. Before that, however, Intendant, there are things you must tell me.   
—Agreement?—she snorted—what kind of agreement, shapeshifter?  
—One that I should have secured a long time ago. It's easier than you may think.  
—Speak up.  
—Do you want me here?  
She hesitated and then said—Of course, Supervisor, I need you here doing your work with the Terran slaves.   
—And guarding your back against others like ... Garak, correct?  
—That too—she conceded.   
—So, can we agree that you do want me here and not gone?—Odo’iTal insisted on his question.  
—I guess we can agree on that—mirror Kira accepted the part that needed him.   
—Good, that's a good start. Now, if I am here to stay, I will no longer be the Supervisor of the mining center, I will no longer oversee Terran slaves, at least not there. Is that understood?  
—And who will do that job?—the Intendant asked.  
—Someone I will train and who will report to me. I may even train two people to do the job and alternate as necessary. It doesn’t hurt to be prepared for anything and count on replacements immediately, right?—the irony was obvious in the Changeling’s voice.   
—Done. What would you do here though?—she was curious since she had not thought of any other position for him.  
—I will be your First Officer in Terok Nor—he stated.   
—That's Garak's position.  
—And Garak has tried to eliminate you since he set foot here, isn't it?  
—More than once—she nodded—he was probably plotting now with the Terrans again.   
—I’ll take care of Garak. I strangled him when I arrived to fix the mess you created with our counterparts of the other universe.   
—Then, he is no longer a problem—mirror Kira asked.   
—I wouldn't say that yet, Intendant. We'll get to that point soon. Do you agree or not?—the Supervisor started to press again.   
—On what?—she acted like she was distracted.  
—I will take Garak's position here.   
—I'll have to ask the Bajoran regime, supervisor—she answered after a few seconds of silence.   
—I am a Bajoran, Intendant, that will not be a problem.  
*_Yes_* she said to herself, *_Bajor was not going to be any problem for this change in the line of command of Terok Nor._* In fact, they would be delighted to have Odo'iTal take Garak's place. The Cardassian had been a problem ever before he came to the station and he had plotted against her and Bajor's standing in the Alliance since day one. It was obvious that he was sent to take control of Terok Nor and empower Cardassia even more. The problem laid in herself, she was hesitant and tempted at the same time. Her hesitation had to do more with her fascination with the Supervisor whom she wanted back to her station and, of course, her quarters, but she did not want to express her desire so easily to him. He had to earn it. *_Earn it even more? He had been loyal to her all these years, he had been a gift of the unscrupulous Bajoran scientist who offered him for political favors in return. He had saved her life more than once and not only from Garak. And his presence was intimidating to everyone around him._* She needed him by her side, and she wanted him in her bed. Given the latest thoughts, she decided to concede the request, at least for now:  
—I am sure that the Bajoran regime will approve, Supervisor. It will be no more than a formality. Consider it done: you will be back as Terok Nor's First Officer, under my command of course.   
—Immediately, Intendant. Starting today.   
—First, I have to get out of here.  
—I am glad we agree, Intendant. I will let you out ... for now. However, keep in mind that what we just discussed is only the first point of our agreement.   
—How many are there?  
—Not many, four at most. But each of them has subitems. And all must be accepted by you before we go on with our day.  
—What do I get in return?  
—Me.  
The Intendant looked intensely at the shapeshifter. She licked her lips and then bit the lower one. She wanted to challenge him, punch him, embrace him, ask him endless questions, and bury her head in his chest while listening to all that he had to say. He finally pushed the forcefield command and deactivated it not without warning first—Don't try anything, Intendant. 

Mirror Kira came out of the holding cell and stood in front of the Changeling. She looked around and gave a few steps towards the entrance of her quarters.  
—Where did the others go?—she said referring to Odo, Kira, and Bareil.   
—Why do you ask?—Odo’iTal asked in return.   
—I don't think that I have to answer your questions before you answer mine.   
—T-t-t-t-t—Odo'ital shook his head—that's not how we work, Intendant. _Rule of obedience number 2_: answer me without any questioning. Which brings me to our next point. Why did you bring them here?  
—The people on the other side?  
—Who else?  
—My orders were to bring the Terran slave who killed you ... the one whom I thought had killed you. Once here, I would make an example of him.   
—Why would you do that?—the curious Supervisor asked with interest.  
—Your death was a loss for Terok Nor—she answered with a matter-of-fact attitude *_Isn’t that obvious? What else could it be? I have wanted you and I never got to have you._*  
—Only for the station?—he pressed again.  
—What are you suggesting?—she avoided looking at him.  
—You can tell me more details later, Intendant. I am touched that you planned all this to avenge my elimination. And what about the others? What's Bareil's role in all of this?  
—I sent him first to find the Terran and bring him back to us. But he was taking longer than expected and I went there to help him. That's when I find out about the Chief of Security. I didn't know about his existence before.  
—Why did you decide to bring my counterpart here?  
—I needed someone like you, with your abilities, Odo'iTal: a shapeshifter as the Supervisor of the mining center.  
—So, you brought him to the Alliance to replace me—he sentenced.  
—You were dead, that's what everyone thought. I did too. He would take on your role as a Supervisor—her tone had the sound of justification.  
—And only for that reason? because you needed a shapeshifter as the supervisor and slave master? Was there another motivation, Intendant?—he kept pushing the question knowing that it would take many follow-ups to have the Intendant admit the real reasons for all the trouble and the kidnapping of his counterpart.   
—What other motivation?—she asked as if she was about to be uncovered.  
—The same one that you have had when I was around. What happened between you and him these past days? Why did you have him in the cell here instead of Garak's prison?  
—I don't know what you mean, Odo'iTal.  
—Stop pretending with me, Intendant!—the supervisor’s patience was running out. He cornered her against the wall and punched his frustration on the bulkhead. His body was about to start pressing hers and his face was cornering hers as well. He tried to lower his voice but keep it firm—My counterpart and I ... had a conversation about things that happened between you and him these days.   
—What he told you were probably exaggerations of his fantasy if not lies—she snorted.  
—He did not say anything, Intendant. That’s the point. These things were revealed during our merging—his words sounded like thunder in the room.  
Mirror Kira was silent. She held his gaze with a mix of intimidation and also desire. He noticed her defiant standing. He too wanted to grab her and pushed himself inside her with all his mighty substance, but he could not do it at that moment, not before she would have agreed to all his conditions. Nonetheless, he was jealous of his counterpart and wanted to know how much she had been involved with him. To draw a reaction from her, he decided to taunt her:  
—I must admit though that I was tempted to take his Major Kira as part of my retribution. I like her.  
—Because she looks like me—she smiled with a certain triumphal tone in her voice.   
—Not quite, Intendant. She may look like you but she is also very different. I like her ... maybe more than I would have expected.  
She breathed deeply and could not hide anymore her agitation. The sole idea of seeing Odo'iTal, HER Supervisor and no one else's, with any counterpart of hers, made her jump as if she had been touched by fire. She walked to her quarters' antechamber, or at least that was her intention.   
—Where do you think you are going?—he roared at the sight of her leaving the room.   
She did not answer. Instead, she continued her path and answered hastily:  
—I am going to find them, NOW. Are you coming?  
*_Oh, no, you are going nowhere, Intendant_.* The Changeling reached out to her before she would get into the antechamber. He grabbed her by the waist and stopped her in her tracks.  
—What do you think you are doing, Odo’iTal!—she yelled—let me go, damn it.   
—You are not leaving your quarters, Intendant. Not yet—he said while subduing her.   
—Let me go, you damn shapeshifter—she was kicking and screaming.  
*_It seems that I will have to calm you down in another way, the Changeling way_* Odo'iTal said to himself. His embrace of the Intendant started to shift into a sparkling liquid form. A sort of amber sheet starting covering each inch of her body. Slowly, mirror Kira yawned with an urge to go to sleep. Next, the Changeling proceeded to circle her completely with his natural substance making sure that she was able to breathe. Towards the end, as she lost consciousness, somehow he whispered to her "I want you here, Kira. Stay here with me. And I will stay with you, for a long time if not forever." 

The Intendant felt the warmth tingling of Odo'iTal's nature around her in a comfortable embrace. She thought that she was being cradled to fall asleep. The last thing she heard, or she thought she heard, were his whispers telling her to stay with him, maybe forever. 

********************************************** 

Two shadowy figures reached one level of the Promenade and walked to the Ferengi's bar. They looked for Bareil but could not see him anywhere. Major Kira approached the barkeeper:  
—Quark!  
—Hello, Bajoran. Is there something I can help you with? or your friend?--Quark glanced the person under the hooded cloak that was beside her. Kira took notice.  
—Oh, don't worry about him ... he is with me. We are looking for Bareil, he was supposed to be here.   
—He was until some minutes ago when he finished his drink. He left to visit a friend—the Ferengi said with a suggestive emphasis on "a friend."   
—Perhaps we should also go visit ours—she winked at the barkeeper—could you show us the way?  
—Is your friend okay?  
—Oh, don't worry, he is following a vow of silence today. He is fine—Kira said before pulling Odo’s arm to start walking with the Ferengi.  
—Did he also come from where you come from?—the barkeeper insisted; he was curious about the mystery man under the hooded cloak.  
—Yes ... maybe.  
—Yes or maybe? Which one is it?--Quark asked while trying to look at the face under the cloak. Kira reacted fast:  
—No time for questions now. I think we should go, barkeeper, can you please show us the way? We can talk later.   
—Of course—Quark conceded for now—follow me. 

Quark, Major Kira and Odo climbed one of the spiral stairways to the level above the bar where the holosuites were located. Two seemingly frustrated Klingon warriors were coming out from one of them and their furious gazes encountered the Ferengi’s. They quickly approached the barkeeper and one of them pulled him from his colorful jacket’s slaps and suspended him on air.   
—We want our money back, Ferengi!  
—No returns, gentlemen, all sales are final—Quark started reciting his usual business language with customers who requested refunds.  
—You cheated on us! We will have our money back.  
Kira didn’t want to call unwanted attention but she had no more time to lose and could not afford two angry loud Klingons. She approached the bar owner who was still hanging from Klingon hands and whispered to him in a way that the two angry men could hear her:  
—I am sure that there is a way to keep your customers satisfied, Quark.  
—I guess—he said then addressing the two men—what seems to be the problem?  
—The holosuite program is broken. It crashed every time we were close to victory over our enemies!—they roared.  
—That’s certainly an inconvenience, gentlemen, my apologies. I’ll see to have the suite repaired as soon as possible. In the meantime, what about a free drink on the house and a one-hour credit on your next holosuite entertainment?  
—Better be bloodwine, the free drink.  
—Of course, I am sure we carry bloodwine. Please, gentlemen, go to the counter and ask the waiter for your drinks. Tell them it goes on the house and give my personal code for them not to charge him: _happyhouse57q._  
The somehow appeased Klingons grunted, dropped Quark and continued their way to the bar counter. All of a sudden a raspy and deep voice was heard whispering to Kira:  
—I cannot say that I am surprised, same old, same old.  
Given the out of the ordinary hearing capacity of the Ferengi’s lobes, Quark was sure that he knew that voice. But not quite. He had always feared the Supervisor of Terok Nor, he terrified him to be more exact. Like everyone in the station, he thought that he was gone thanks to the Terran slave who shot him. He thought then that he had heard a ghost from the past. Kira realized what was happening and she said nothing. Instead, she looked at Quark and prompted him to continue:  
—Come on, barkeeper, we have already lost time. Where is it?  
—That voice...—he mumbled.   
—What voice? the Klingons’? They surely are loud.  
—No, that other voice, didn’t you hear it?—he asked again with a fearful voice.   
—I heard nothing—the Major answered—did you?—she addressed her companion under the hood who shook his head as his negative answer.  
—In fact, I think it came from him ... I guess—Quark’s voice was shaking, not wanting to know more but also encased by curiosity.   
—It can’t be—Kira corrected him—he is not talking at all. Now, let’s go Ferengi.  
She pulled the barkeeper from one arm making him walk in the direction of the broken holosuite. 

The Mirror Ferengi pushed the code into the command to open the door. All three came into an empty room. Kira asked Quark:  
—Are you sure this is the one?  
—Yes, this is the one. I know, they all look the same when they are shut down.   
—Lock it—she added.  
—With us inside?  
—You know the codes, you will be able to unlock it when you leave.  
—I will try but I warn you: I am not responsible if the locks don’t work completely. This suite still needs repair.  
—Lock it for now—she insisted.   
The barkeeper complied and Kira then called their names:  
—Julian? This is Kira, Major Kira, are you here? Bareil? I am here with the Constable, we are ready to go.  
*_The Constable_* the Ferengi thought *_what a title for the Bajoran companion!_*  
—Here!—Julian’s voice was heard—here I am. I was waiting, glad to see you both. Is that Odo? Under the hooded cloak?  
*_Odo?_* Quark was surprised *_Odo as in ... Odo’iTal? Is this a trap?_*  
At that very moment, the Changeling removed the cloak and hood that had been concealing his identity covering and showed himself.  
—It’s good to see you, doctor. I am glad that you are alive.  
—And I am glad that you are out from that bitch’s cell, Constable.   
At that moment, they heard a struggle near the entrance of the holosuite. The Ferengi was wailing and squirming while Bareil was holding him.   
—Let me go!—the barkeeper screamed.  
—Keep your voice down!—Bareil yelled back—You will get everyone in trouble and yourself as well. If you want to live, shut up!  
Quark didn’t shut up but he lowered his terrified voice:  
—I did not agree to help the slavemaster. He will have all of us killed, after torturing us, no exceptions.  
—I am not the slavemaster, Quark—Odo revealed himself—I am his mirror counterpart of the other universe.   
—You are a shapeshifter like him. There are no other shapeshifters here, and he was killed.   
—And we have a Quark like you who is a Ferengi and owns a bar in our world.  
—Really? And how is he doing over there?—The Ferengi was interested to know more about himself elsewhere.  
—It depends on how you look at things. He is a thief and a cheat. But like you, he might help us if he was here.  
—Personally, I prefer this Quark. He plays the deceptive barkeeper but he is a good man. He has helped Terrans and others escape from Terok Nor—Kira added in his defense.  
—Helping slaves is one thing; helping the slavemaster, I don’t think so.  
—Again, Quark, I am not a slavemaster. I am not the Supervisor of the ore-processing center. I am not the one who was shot by the doctor here. My name is Odo and I am Chief of Security in our station beyond the looking glass.  
—You look exactly like him, your voice sounds like his, and you terrify me as much.  
—All is good, Quark, you have nothing to fear from the Constable. It’s a long story to tell now. I assure you that this man here, Odo, is not Odo’iTal. He is with me and doctor Bashir and he just wants to go back to our universe. He would do whatever is needed to protect all of us.   
—For whatever is worth, he can be the angel of shapeshifting, but he scares me as much as the one from here. Also, I cannot afford being discovered helping you. I don’t want anything to do with anyone who challenges the Intendant’s wishes. She would have me executed after a long torture session.   
—You will not be—Kira said—we are leaving in a matter of minutes. Right now we cannot afford anyone coming in this holosuite, Quark. Just give us a few minutes and we will be out your way.  
Quark stepped back to one of the corners of the room and sat down crouched to make himself as small and invisible as possible.   
At that moment, Bareil informed them that they only had so much time to use the device replicated by Dax and O’Brien. He had two artifacts: the original one that worked well and the duplicated one in Deep Space Nine. Each could only transport two people at a time and they had to make a decision quick.  
—Here—Kira said addressing Odo and Bashir—take this one and go now.  
—And what about you and Bareil?—Julian asked.  
—What with Bareil? Is he coming with us?—Odo was surprised to hear this development.  
—It’s another long story, Constable. The Captain agreed to assist Bareil in our universe in exchange for his help—Kira was trying to mediate Odo’s surprise. He had been gone for days and had no idea about all the negotiations they had to endure to confirm the mirror man’s help for the rescue mission.  
—I am just saying because if we only have one device working at full capacity, the Major and the doctor would use it while I try to use the less reliable replica.  
—And what if it does not work? Will you stay behind? We will have another rescue mission, Odo, because I ... we will not leave you behind in this universe.   
At that moment, Bareil intervened and maybe for the first time in this adventure, he said the most reasonable thing given the circumstances:  
—I agree with the Constable. The doctor and the Major will use my transdimensional transporter device. Odo and I will use the replica. If for some reason, ours doesn’t work, we have more chances to come out of this alive than any of the two of you. Major, take this and go with the doctor. As you always say, we have no time to lose.   
Kira took a deep breath, looked at everyone in the room, and nodded. It made sense. From all four, the Intendant’s fury would be unleashed on her and the doctor first and foremost. She took the artifact from the mirror man’s hands and approached Julian. Extending one of her arms around his shoulders, she asked:  
—Ready?  
—Ready—the doctor answered.  
—If you are not in the station in less than ten minutes, I will come looking for you—Kira’s words were firm. Odo knew he could not argue back. She pushed the command in the small machine and the Bajoran and the Terran vanished slowly in front of everyone’s eyes.   
—Good—Odo said—we are next, Bareil, are you ready?  
—I think I am—the mirror man answered and pushed the command of the device. Their substance started to sparkle but did not dematerialize completely. They were still there, in the middle of the broken holosuite. They looked at each other.  
—Let’s try again, quick!—Odo said.  
Bareil repeated his actions with the device but nothing happened.  
—It seems like the command is stuck, Constable.  
—There must be a way...—the Changeling insisted.  
—I am trying, I am trying ...  
—Not so fast, gentlemen, or should I say, shapeshifter and thief?  
Both men raised their faces to find Garak standing at the entrance of the holosuite not with one but two phasers pointing at them.  
—Garak! How is that possible? You were, you were ...  
—Just knocked out, thief. I am sure that you and everyone thought that I was dead, didn’t you? That’s a Cardassian technique that’s not easy to master. When submitted to an extreme situation, like drowning, suffocating, or something of that sort, some of us can become catatonic for some time. Eventually, we can get out of that state. It’s not easy though, and it's painful, I must say. But it has saved my life more than once—he grimaced while staring at his prey.  
—What do you want, Garak?—the Changeling asked in the last try to finish this.  
—Oh, good that you ask, shapeshifter—he continued grimacing—The thief, I frankly don’t care. He serves no purpose in my plans one way or the other. You, however, you are another story. A few days ago I wanted you gone, dead or alive I didn’t care. Then I realized that I needed you alive in exchange for the doctor’s services. So I did what the Intendant asked me to do while waiting for my very moment to get rid of all of you. I almost succeeded ...  
—Until he showed up, right?—Bareil intervened. After all the Supervisor of Terok Nor had always been the only one who could match Garak as a contending party.  
—I’ll take care of him and his precious Intendant after I dispose of you two—he smirked—this time, my phasers are set at the highest level, to kill and disintegrate.  
—I knew I could find you here, Cardassian—two amber lassos surrendered Garak confusing him enough for him not to shoot as he was about to. The lassos embraced him tightly as two anacondas getting ready to asphyxiate its prey. The Cardassian’s skin became very pale with the lack of air and he could barely utter a word. Odo’iTal looked at the two men in the holosuite and roared at them:  
—What are you waiting for? Go now!  
For the third time, Bareil pushed the command of the replica with no luck. Odo intervened:  
—Let me try—he found a small latch, almost invisible to the humanoid eye, and unlocked it—perhaps this makes the trick—the Constable said pushing the button that would ignite their departure. A tingling sound was heard as the two men disappeared in the broken holosuite. In his corner, Quark more terrified than ever with the arrival of Garak, first, and then the ghost of the Supervisor, remained frozen hoping to remain unnoticed.   
  
As the Constable and the thief made their way out of Terok Nor, Odo'iTal noticed a presence in the room. He started looking around until he found him. Mirror Quark was covering himself the best he could. Two high black boots stood in front of him. He then heard the unwelcome deep voice of the Supervisor:  
—What are you doing here, Ferengi?  
—I saw nothing, I swear.  
—I ask the questions. What are you doing here?  
—This is my establishment, Supervisor. I was waiting for the repair crews when these people burst into the holosuite and subdued me. They made me lock the doors. But they were not completely locked.   
—What did you see?  
—Other than those people, nothing.   
—And Garak?  
—Garak who?  
—Garak me—the soon-to-be-former officer of Terok Nor was holding a phaser right into the Supervisor's chest.  
—How many lives do you have, Cardassian?  
—Not as many as you but enough, shapeshifter—he grimaced while getting ready to fire.  
At that moment, the energy blast from another phaser shot the Cardassian until his body disintegrated in front of the Changeling’s eyes. When the Supervisor turned to see who had fired, he saw the Intendant:  
—I had a feeling, Odo'iTal, a bad one. I followed you after you left my quarters—she grinned—I hope this time he is gone for sure. No traces left of him.  
—Unless a high pitch medical scanner is used to detect organic matter within the next hours—the Supervisor added.   
—Well, we'll make sure that that scanning doesn't take place, right, Quark?—the Intendant looked at the Ferengi in the corner of the room.   
—Whatever you say, Intendant—Quark answered, now convinced that this was the last day of his life, if not his last hour.   
—I will take care of the Ferengi, Kira—Odo'iTal grunted.  
—I think that it's time to start having new allies, don't you think?—mirror Kira looked suggestively at the Changeling. He took a deep breath, was ready to object and remind her of their recent conversation. Before he said anything, she said—I know, I know, Supervisor, we'll agree in all your terms. Let the Ferengi go ... for now, please?  
Reluctantly he turned to Quark and made a gesture at him while saying:  
—Go, now!—The barkeeper was about to reach the door of the holosuite when he heard the grave voice of the former slavemaster—and make sure to keep your mouth shut, Ferengi. We'll talk later, not one word of what you saw here, not one word about me, you haven't seen me, understood?  
—Of course, Supervisor. Intendant—he bowed to her and ran out of the room.  
—We better go too, Odo'iTal, unless you want to play one of my programs here—the Intendant approached the Changeling while swinging her hips.   
—The holosuite is broken, the perfect place to hide—he snorted—I'll meet you in your quarters, Intendant. No one should see me; I will use the ventilation channels to get there. And remember: no tricks.   
—I like that for now, Supervisor. I'll be waiting.  
—One more thing, Kira.  
—Yes?  
—Stop calling me Supervisor. Slavemaster is also out.  
—Of course, Supervisor, as you say—mirror Kira walked to the entrance and right before she exited, she turned her face and winked at him while biting her lower lip. Odo'iTal's substance rippled under the imitation of his uniform. 

  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 1\. Odo’iTal’s gift to the Intendant is narrated in “Refraction of Light,” part 1 of the series Smoked Glass by AO3 author QueenIX: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20680868


	20. Evade and Lose

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The rescue mission is a success. Kira has brief conversations with Bareil and Nala before they leave Deep Space Nine. Odo confides in Doctor Bashir and seeks advice.

The Ops crew in Deep Space Nine heard the sparkling sounds of teletransportation. Two humanoid shapes could be guessed in the set of lights and swirls of electrogenic energy but they would not finish taking shape.   
—It’s them!—Kira said while pointing at the vital beams—we ought to do something to help them!  
—Chief O’Brien, can you catch their particles at this level?—Sisko followed up.  
—I am on it, Captain, I am trying to recalibrate their photoelectronic signals so their cells are assembled along with their molecular configuration—O’Brien answered.  
—One Bajoran and one Changeling, Chief; Bareil and Odo—Kira confirmed.   
—Have you tried to elevate their synthetic qualimetric features, Chief?—Dax intervened—perhaps we could raise them to 40% to help their trans-space reconfiguration.  
—40% is unusually high, Commander, I am not sure.  
—We’ll have to try, Chief. Either that or we may lose them forever in between spatial dimensions—Dax insisted.  
—Chief, proceed elevation to 40%—Sisko confirmed what Dax was suggesting.  
—Yes, Captain, here it goes—As O’Brien intensified the percentage of qualimetric features, the two bodies started taking three-dimensional solid form. The Chief exclaimed—it’s working, Captain!  
—Keep it steady at 40%, Chief. When they reach more than 70% of their mass, then we can start lowering the number of qualimetrics so they can finish the process on their own. You, Rom and I discussed that possibility when working on that replica. I will assist you with the electrogenic energy panel.   
—Yes, commander. Here we go, they are almost there, 85% of their mass—O’Brien confirmed.   
—Great, now let’s go down to 25% in qualimetrics and from there decrease in intervals of 5%, Chief—the Science Officer instructed while taking control of the energy commands.   
Kira and Sisko watched the oscillating shapes of Bareil and Odo until they became more and more fixated in their respective natures. When Chief O’Brien announced that they have reached 95% of their mass, Dax lowered the qualimetrics index to 5%, then 2%, until reaching 0.10% and then close to nothing.   
The two men appeared in front of them. Mirror Bareil looked well but Odo seemed to be very close to losing his solid shape soon.   
—Welcome back, Constable, so happy to see you again. Bareil, you made it.  
—Thank you, Captain—Odo replied while Bareil nodded at the commander.   
  
Kira could barely contain herself. She wanted to give a welcoming hug to the Constable but did not want to let herself go in front of everyone. Dax, however, approached him, showed her open arms, and asked him “May I?” Odo nodded faintly and Dax embraced him for all those around him. The Major watched them with a bit of jealousy because Dax did what she wanted to do but didn’t dare. After all, she had learned things about Odo and her counterpart in the mirror universe that bothered her. She knew, however, that she had to learn more and hear directly from the Constable. Bareil knew something too but she did not want to discuss the matter with him, at least not immediately. She knew, however, that what the mirror man saw between the Intendant and Odo prompted him to make his final decision and help them to escape. Not without a price though. Captain Sisko had offered him to support his and Nala’s request for transdimensional asylum in their world. The Major was distracted with her thoughts at the same time and still, she watched with delight how the Captain, Dax, Chief O’Brien, Deputy Indar who had been called by Sisko, and other members of the crew, surrounded Odo to welcome him back. The Constable was a bit surprised with the expressions of concern and relief, and the warm reception. Aside from Kira, Dax, and maybe Sisko, he didn’t know that he could generate such a reaction from humanoids.  
  
In the middle of the welcoming greetings, Julian’s voice could be heard:  
—Is that the deep voice of our stern Security Chief, Captain?  
Everyone looked at one of the screens in Ops and there he was, Doctor Bashir with a patient's gown in the Infirmary.  
—Yes, Doctor, we made it back—the Changeling answered.  
—I am so glad, Odo. Now, what are you waiting for?  
—For what?  
—To come to the Infirmary right away, Constable. I must examine you.  
—Doctor, I thought you are the one to be examined now—Sisko called his attention—you came back in pretty rough shape.   
—And I am being taken care of, Captain. However, as the Chief Medical Officer of the station, I must make sure that everyone is in good health before they go back to work. So, Odo, Kira and our guest from the mirror universe, we are waiting for you here and now.  
—Let’s go, Constable, I need to go to remove my few alterations—the Major addressed the Security Chief.  
—Do I have to go?—asked Bareil.  
—Of course, with all that transdimensional traveling we need to make sure that you, as all of us, did not leave anything trapped in between the spatial mirrors. This applies to everyone by the way; you too, Odo—Sisko pointed out.  
The Constable didn’t protest. He was not feeling completely himself. The strain on his substance with the stasis field emitter, linking with the Supervisor, and the latest transportation episode had been strenuous for him. He simply walked to the lift with Kira and the mirror man. Deputy Indar joined them as well; he knew that Odo would want some debriefing on his way to the Infirmary.  
—I don’t want to see any of you in your posts until you have been officially discharged by the medical team—said Sisko before they all left Ops. 

—Why aren’t you in the Infirmary, Major? You should be there with the doctor—Odo asked as soon as they entered the lift.  
—When we arrived, Bashir was taken there right away. He was in very bad shape, swollen, beaten, could barely see only with one eye, could not hear well. That mirror Cardassian treated him brutally. He needed immediate attention. He is still being treated. They must have given him all kinds of regenerators so he could talk to us now. It’s not been that long since we left.  
—Close to ten minutes since you left, Major. What about you?  
—Much less than the doctor or almost nothing. I was not subjected to any kind of physical torture—Kira realized that third persons were present and she didn’t want to elaborate any further—besides, I wanted to make sure that you and Bareil would make it. Otherwise, I would have gone back to the Alliance as I said before leaving, remember?  
—Yes, I understand, but ...   
—But nothing, I commanded the rescue mission and I should have been the last one to come back.   
—You were at high risk, Major. If Bareil and I wouldn’t have made it now, we would have tried again later. And we were not the immediate targets for elimination like you and Doctor Bashir.  
—In any case, Constable, I will follow the check-up because of the transdimensional travel but in my case, I just need Doctor Martínez’s help to remove the foundation of my alterations and I can take care of the rest. What about you, Bareil, how do you feel?  
—I feel fine. I guess I have to pass a medical examination before going to Bajor—he waited for a reaction to his plans but Odo and Kira did not show any. The mirror man continued—of course, if all goes well with my petition and the support of Captain Sisko.   
—I am sure Nala’s will not be a problem. As for your background, Bareil, it will be cleaned up a bit thanks to your help in the rescue mission of a Bajoran officer and a Starfleet medical chief—Kira added.   
At this moment, they had already reached the appropriate level, stepped out of the lift and were in the Promenade making their way towards the Infirmary. Deputy Indar walked beside Odo while the latter asked many questions about the station’s criminal activity and safety issues for the last week. Before they’d reach the Infirmary, they passed by the Security Office and Deputy Indar went in, not before asking for instructions from the Constable. Odo simply nodded, glanced at the room, and noticed that things looked pretty much in order. They finally arrived in the Infirmary.  
Bareil and Kira were examined first. The mirror man was in good health and he was not bringing anything weird from the other side of the looking glass. Nonetheless, Doctor Seka indicated that he could not leave the station until he had spent some days without much contact with guests and alike. When Bareil protested the measure, Doctor Bashir explained:  
—This is customary for anyone who comes from outer space, Bareil. The same diagnose had been given to Nala. Take it as a kind of quarantine except that it’s a few days and not forty as it was in older times. I am following Starfleet medical regulations. We need to protect Bajor from unwelcome viruses and we have to prepare you and Nala to go there.  
—We are both Bajorans, why do we need additional preparation?  
—You are Bajorans but this is a new universe for you. The preparation goes in both directions, Bareil. In less than a week, you and Nala will be ready to go to Bajor. And that’s probably the same or less time needed for the asylum request, paperwork, and approval by Bajor’s government to go through. As for you, Major ...  
—I am fine, Doctor Seka says. I am going to work now with Doctor Martínez to go back to my old self. Kira to Deputy Indar.  
—Indar here, Major.  
—I have to be out probably for the next hour with some surgery. And the Constable will need some time to recover as well—she looked at Odo who nodded at her—You are in charge of security, Deputy, until further notice. Report to Sisko if necessary, you can always contact me or the Security Chief if you have any questions.  
—Not a problem, Major.  
—Also, could you please assign temporary quarters to Bareil? He will be waiting for you in the Infirmary. Perhaps near Nala’s quarters? Consider it if at all possible, Indar. Kira out.  
While Bareil was waiting for Deputy Indar at the entrance of the Infirmary, Kira and Bashir went to another chamber, more private, where Odo had been placed.   
—How are you feeling, Constable?  
—Dizzy and feeling a bit weak but I will be okay sooner rather than later, doctor.  
—How do you know?   
—Because this time I know what happened to me. I am sure that you or Doctor Seka will be able to help me with the information that I will share with you.   
—That will be very helpful, Odo. Kira, Doctor Martínez is waiting for you.  
—On my way, doctor. Please, I want to be informed of anything related to Odo’s health. Keep me posted—the Major said.  
—Will do. 

In spite of being still recovering from his wounds, Doctor Bashir took care of Odo’s examination under the close assistance of Doctor Seka. The exposure to the stasis field emitter had certainly weakened him and he needed an extended regeneration cycle without being disturbed. The doctor also insisted on injecting Odo with tetra enzymes to strengthen his molecules during regeneration to which the Changeling agreed. They attended to his potential wounds from the stun shots from phasers and disrupters. Humanoids would have their tissues torn apart and these could be healed with dermagenerators. In the case of the Changeling, however, they have to regenerate the basic elements of his substance. A silicate compound would help to do this, although the doctor was not sure if it would work as effectively as the dermagenerators in humanoids.   
—We’ll see what happens, Odo, there is always a first time and I am learning with you about Changeling’s physiology.   
—Go ahead, doctor. After all, what doesn’t kill you, makes you stronger—he answered with a sarcastic tone in his voice.  
—I see that you have not lost your humor, Constable. That’s a Terran saying, where did you learn it?  
Odo harrumphed and chuckled at the same time—In one of the mystery novels that Chief O’Brien let me borrow.   
—Oh, those are good, aren’t they? Fairly entertaining.  
—A bit predictable for my taste, but they are okay.  
—No consequences from the transdimensional travel, Odo, I am glad to see that. So now, you just need to follow my instructions, the enzyme, and silicate treatment for at least three days or until you feel fully recovered, and you should be ready to go back to your routine.  
—I don’t think I can wait three days, doctor, can’t you make it one?  
At the moment, Bashir motioned to Doctor Seka and the nurse to leave them alone and make sure to set the room at absolute privacy so no one could enter or hear their conversation. Once they were left alone, the doctor continued:  
—Odo, you are the best Security Officer Deep Space Nine could have. Furthermore, Bajor could not be safer without you. But, as far as I can see, the station survived without the two of us for the last four or five days. I am sure that they can spare us a few more days to recover.  
—What about you, doctor? You have been brutalized and here you are, taking care of your patients.  
—One patient, Odo, you. Doctor Martínez, Doctor Seka and their teams are taking care of the rest and me as well. I requested to be the lead doctor only for you this time. Among us, I am the one who knows a bit more than nothing about Changeling medicine, if I can say that. We could call Doctor Mora but by the time he arrives here, you should have started taking care of yourself.   
—Let’s not bring Doctor Mora in here, at least for now.   
—If things take the wrong turn with you, I will have to call him. But I honestly think that it will be unnecessary. With your help, I can nail down what you need to recover this time. You need to rest.  
—I understand, doctor. I will follow your instructions.   
—Is there something else I should know? Something I can help you with?  
—Yes ... no ... I am not sure—the Changeling hesitated.  
—What is it, Odo?  
The Constable kept silent, he had doubts. The doctor insisted gently—I cannot help you if I don’t know what’s bothering you. All patient-doctor information is kept confidential unless it represents a threat to the people of the station.   
The shapeshifter lowered his voice at the same that he looked down at the floor.  
—I don’t know how to explain it, doctor. I don’t think that it’s something physical. It’s of mental nature so to speak.  
—Emotional maybe? I am all ears, Constable.  
—It may take longer to explain.  
—Take the time you need. After all, I am also in recovery and you are the only patient I am taking care of now. If you cannot stand not being in charge of security for three days, imagine me, Julian, not being in charge of the Infirmary for that long.  
—Okay, I guess you are right, doctor.   
Julian pulled a chair and opened a channel to his medical team—Doctor Seka, please, no interruptions from anyone until further notice.  
—Not even the Captain or the First Officer?  
—No one is allowed to enter this chamber. If it’s something that cannot wait, ask them to open a comm line to talk to me for a short time. I have a patient to take care of. Ah! When Major Kira asks for the Security Officer’s health, let her know that he needs rest for a few days and that he will be back to his usual self fairly soon. The Constable or I can provide her with details later.  
—Understood, doctor. Seka out.  
—The Major asked for updates about me?—Odo asked.  
—Yes, she did. You were nearby when she said so. You are under her command and she probably wants to know when you will be back.  
—Ah! Work ... sure.  
—Tell me what’s up or what happened.  
—Well, doctor, you know that when we were taken to mirror Terok Nor, we were kept in confinement cells. Except that the cell where I was imprisoned was not the regular one in the station’s security under mirror Garak’s command.   
—Yes, I understand that you were found in a cell with a forcefield, located in the Intendant’s private quarters. You were there several days, Constable. Where did you regenerate if you don’t mind me asking?  
—The Intendant had a large glass sphere provided for my liquid substance. At first, she put a lid on it. But when she realized that the forcefield was enough to keep me in the cell, she removed it. The lid would not have made any difference, though. I could have easily pushed it to get out of the sphere if I wanted to and if I was at full strength after my regeneration cycle was complete.  
The Changeling stopped for a moment and looked down again. The doctor encouraged him gently:  
—Go on, Odo, you were trapped behind a forcefield.  
—Yes, the Intendant would deactivate the barrier to talk with me in exchange for certain conditions.  
—Such as ... keeping me alive?  
—Yes, that was the most important but not the only one.  
—What else did she want from you?  
—She wanted me to stay in Terok Nor. That was her condition to let you live, at least at first.  
—What happened next?  
—The first time she let me out of the cell, I tried to seize her but Garak stunned me with a phaser and I collapsed into my natural state. I was forced to regenerate out of my cycle.  
—Like any wounded being, Odo, that’s understandable.  
—So eventually, she was provided with this device that would keep me trapped in the shape of a solid. She would use it every time she would let me out of my prison.  
—To control you as a humanoid. There was no way to keep using phaser stuns with you. Even as a Changeling, eventually, it would have made too much damage.  
—Probably, doctor. In those conversations with her, when I was forced to remain as a solid, she approached me in manners that you would call intimate.  
—How intimate?  
—Very intimate—Odo stated.  
—Of sexual nature?  
—Yes, she wanted to couple with me—the Changeling would look elsewhere when saying this.   
Doctor Bashir understood the delicacy of the situation and took a deep breath before asking the next question:  
—So, if I may ask, how far did it go?  
—Yes ... she tried three or four times, and we engaged in the full mating experience once.  
—I see. I am sorry for the next question, Odo, I need to understand what are your feelings about the whole ordeal, okay?  
—Go ahead, doctor.  
—Did she force herself on you?  
—No.  
—Did she allure you? Did she seduce you?  
—Yes.  
—Do you feel that you were violated in any form?  
—I am not sure.  
—Okay, let’s rephrase that. When you engaged physically with her, did you feel that you wanted it to happen? Would you say that you liked it?  
—She used your safety to make me consider the ... situation. After I saw you, I decided to cooperate. So, there was that level of manipulation. However, once we were in the process of ... her seducing me, I found myself wanting it. And yes, I did like it. "Temptation" is a good term for it. She tempted me, I fell for it.   
—Did she mistreat you or humiliate you before, during or after the act?  
—No, except for her use of the stasis emitter device to prevent me from shapeshifting. And she did it before her seduction started. The stasis field was used for me not to escape.  
—I see. While using anything to get your attention and consider doing what she wanted, Odo, there is nothing wrong with enjoying sexual pleasure if you have not been forced. If I understand correctly, she seduced you and you gave in and that is what is bothering you, correct? There was no humiliation, no violence, no forced actions in the very act of seduction or intercourse. Temptation, seduction may be a sort of manipulation but the one being tempted decides at the end. Was it satisfactory for you?  
—I am afraid so.   
—Again, there is nothing wrong with feeling pleasure. What’s the problem here? That you succumbed to her seduction? The Intendant is a beautiful and extremely attractive woman, probably very hard to resist when she shows interest. She radiates sexuality as she walks. And, as I understand, she wanted you; you and no one else.   
—Actually, she wanted her former Supervisor, Odo’iTal, my counterpart in the mirror universe.  
—The one I killed.  
—The one you shot at the mining center, yes. He was not killed after all.   
—Wasn’t he? That’s something new—the doctor was surprised but he didn’t want to derail from the concern at hand—I am sure that I will learn more about that later. Back to your question, what you are saying is that she wanted him and, since he was no longer around, she decided to go for you. It sounds like Kira when mirror Bareil just arrived here. I am pretty sure that they almost coupled.  
—Coupled? Major Kira and the mirror man?—the observation came as news to Odo.  
—Oh, I don’t know whether something happened between them. But you must remember that, at least at first, she was pretty smitten with him.   
—Yes, I remember. But he is not even a close shadow of Vedek Bareil.  
—In any case, let’s continue with you, Chief. The Intendant seduced you because she thought of you as a copy or a projection of her former supervisor. Assuming then that she had wanted to couple with him and maybe she did before he died.  
—He didn’t die, doctor. But that’s another story that you will read in mine and the Major’s report.  
—Okay, I am looking forward to learning more about that part of our rescue mission, Odo. Let’s continue with you: you said that you and the Intendant engaged in sexual intimacy and you liked it. There is nothing wrong with that unless it was forced or non-consensual.  
—Well, to summarize it, she used your survival and safety to make me agree to it.  
—You are right. Now, when it happened, you seemed to have ... enjoyed it?  
—That’s correct.  
—And you feel bad about it?  
—Yes, and embarrassed as well.  
—Because you gave in?  
—Yes.   
—As a doctor and your friend, and I hope you do consider me your friend to a certain degree, Constable, there is nothing to feel guilty or embarrassed about. You identified yourself as a male, at least when you are solid, and she is a very attractive female who wanted you. Yes, there was manipulation from her part to get to you. But there is nothing to feel bad for just because you enjoyed solid sexual intercourse. I think the more we talk about this will help your reflection on it. Time will pass, you will take a distance from what happened and will help see things more objectively, Constable.   
—What about the report that we all must submit?  
—Are you asking whether to include what happened in it or not?  
—Yes—the Changeling conceded. This was one of his biggest concerns.  
—As long as it has to do with official aspects of the rescue mission, perhaps you have to. But you don’t need to go into detail.   
—Could you give me some concrete example, doctor?  
—You should certainly talk about your imprisonment, the forcefield, the phaser shots, and the manipulation to save my life. Also about the stasis field emitter device to prevent you from shapeshifting. And then mention that you had to engage in certain negotiations that only involved you at an individual level without any consequence. Since the details are personal and did not impact the success of the mission, you can leave it there, Odo. If someone asks about it, you can say that after consulting with your medical chief officer, the elaboration of details is unnecessary because it didn’t affect your health, unless it did?  
—Thank you, doctor, I will do that. I hope to get over it ... eventually when I set the record straight with ... myself.   
—As for the way you feel, Odo, you did nothing wrong. Currently, you don’t have a mate, correct?  
—Correct.  
—Then, you need to work it out in your mind, Constable, set the record straight as you just said. Your feelings of guilt and embarrassment have to do with your personality: you are always in control. You have stated more than once that you find the humanoid preoccupation with coupling and mating rituals a waste of time; you have a public persona that you’d like to preserve and that’s understandable. But deep inside you, you have now experienced solid coupling, you liked it, and it’s good. I am here to talk with you anytime, in absolute confidence, Constable.   
—Thank you, doctor. I’ll think about it.   
—There may be a time in the future, Odo, in which you and I will lightly talk about this. It’s part of being humanoid. No, I correct myself, being able to have pleasure is part of the life experience of any sentient being, humanoid or not. And you are a sentient being.  
At that moment, the two men heard the beep of a call:  
—Doctor Bashir, Doctor Seka here.  
—Yes?  
—Major Kira is ready to leave the Infirmary and would like to know the status of the Chief of Security.  
Bashir looked at Odo who shook his head.  
—We are not finished yet, Doctor Seka, please open a communication channel with the Major.  
Soon Kira’s voice was heard.  
—Doctor, is everything good? I am on my way out and thought that I could escort the Constable to his quarters.  
—We are not finished yet, Major. I still have some tests to run before I release him. I can assure you that he’ll do fine if he follows my instructions.  
—May I talk to him, doctor?  
At that moment, Odo shook his head again, this time very vigorously as well as his arms in a clear attempt to say no.   
—I am afraid that he is not able to talk right now, Major. I will let him know about your concern.  
—Any idea when he will be ready? I can come back later to walk him out of the Infirmary.  
Odo rolled his eyes as if seeking the help of hidden forces to assist him. He motioned his denial to the doctor.   
—I’ll keep you posted, Major, I am not sure right now about the exact time.  
—Please do, Kira out.  
—That woman is persistent—Odo whispered on the biobed.  
—She is concerned about you, Constable. You were her responsibility during the rescue mission and she considers you to be her best friend here, if not in the whole sector. I’d be flattered if I were you.  
The Changeling kept silent and Julian tried to ease his discomfort with the last instructions:  
—Ok, Odo, the next step is for you to take a well-deserved rest and regenerate in your quarters. I have just injected the compound of silicate to help you overcome any lingering consequences of the stasis field emitter and you have also received a shot of tetra enzymes. Take as long as you need it. When you are ready, please contact me. I want to check you again and give you those pharmakoi if necessary.   
—Thank you, Doctor, I’d like to ask you for a last favor. It’s related to the Major.  
—It’s about her not escorting you, right...?  
—I can go to my quarters alone. When you talk to her, could you please let her know that I will be regenerating for the rest of the day? And that includes the night too. I’d like to prevent interruptions.   
—Will do, Odo. That will not deter her from visiting you at some point in the next days, you know that.   
—I am aware, doctor. Thank you. The next hours will help me to put my thoughts in order.   
—Then, you are good to go. See you tomorrow, when you are ready.  
The Changeling left the Infirmary avoiding possible places where he could be seen by Kira. Doctor Bashir knew that something was going on between Odo’s embarrassment about his sexual encounter with the Intendant of Terok Nor and his relationship with Major Kira. But he was not going to say a word unless the Security Chief would signal the conversation in that direction. It was going to be difficult to keep Odo out of the scope of the Major. He hoped that they would eventually work it out.

Less than an hour later, another call came for Julian. It was Kira. Julian responded from his office:  
—Doctor, how is Odo doing? Is he released to go?  
—Yes, he left the Infirmary around one hour ago.  
—Why didn’t you call me?—the Major said with disappointment in her voice.  
—Oh, I did, but I could not get through. It seems that you were occupied.  
—After I left the Infirmary, I went to my quarters to get ready and then to Ops. I did not receive any call.  
—Well, we’ll have to talk to Chief O’Brien about that, maybe you want your comm badge checked. The good news is that Odo will recover, he just needs time to regenerate. He was exposed to the stasis field emitter, phaser shots, and transdimensional traveling. Believe it or not, he received more damage than I did. I sent him to his quarters and he should not be disturbed. He really needs the time to regenerate quietly and without interruptions.  
—For how many hours, doctor?  
—I am not certain but at least until tomorrow. 


	21. The Guessing Game

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kira tries unsuccessfully to talk with Odo and receives advice from Dax.  
Kira seeks Odo to finalize their reports about the latest events and the rescue mission. Odo reluctantly starts talking.

Sisko overheard the last part of the communication between the Major and the Infirmary. He inquired about the Security Chief:  
—How is our Constable doing?  
—He is in recovery, Captain. According to Doctor Bashir, Odo was submitted to more stress and mistreatment that any of us, and he will need a few days to recover and get back to work. I have already assigned Deputy Indar to continue taking care of the Security Office.  
—What about the doctor?—Sisko asked.  
—He needs as many days as well. It is strange though ...—Kira frowned.  
—What is, Major?  
—That in spite of the brutal treatment he was subjected to, he seems to be upbeat.   
—Yes, I noticed. I guess we'll learn more in his report.  
—About the reports, Captain, by when would you like to have them on your desk?  
—Ideally as soon as possible so we can confer and make a few decisions about the transdimensional transporter devices. I've asked Dax, O'Brien, and Indar to start theirs. There will be an appendix by Rom about the construction of the replica. However, I understand if the three of you need more time. I am sure there is much information to process. Also, we need to meet to discuss our findings on this mission. I don't think that it's going to happen before next week, Major. What do you think?  
—I agree with you, Captain. More time will be especially welcome by Bashir and Odo. They were five days on the other side and both were exposed to extreme measures, to say the least. What about Bareil and Nala? Doctor Bashir said that they need to be away from everyone in the station for at least three days.   
—Our guests from the Alliance ... has Deputy Indar be informed about them?  
—Yes, he is on it. They have been assigned quarters at the same level in the Habitat Ring and secure locks have been placed so they don't leave without triggering an alarm.   
—Good, Major—Sisko agreed.  
—They are eager to go to Bajor, Captain.  
—I understand. In spite of being different, they must find Deep Space Nine a source of unpleasant memories. When you left on the rescue mission, I contacted Bajor's First Minister and mentioned the issue. He said that as long as they don't interfere with the lives of their counterparts if they have any here, and their backgrounds check right, there should not be any problem. However, they will have to fill out some lengthy paperwork.   
—Vedek Bareil is no longer with us—Kira said with a sad voice—as far as Nala, I haven't found any information about a possible counterpart here.   
—Keep looking for information just to be sure, Major. Also, could you contact Minister Shakaar to update him on the success of the rescue mission and our guests?   
—Yes, Captain.

As days passed, Kira and Sisko received all the forms and instructions for the mirror guests to start their asylum requests. It was a rather unusual case but the First Minister found it interesting to place Bajor as one of the first planets, if not in the sector, to conduct this kind of process. Transdimensional travel was still a big mystery and could add to Bajor's standing in the quadrant in addition to their strategic position to the wormhole. Both Kira and Sisko went to the Bajorans' quarters to deliver the latest updates about their requests.   
Bareil showed his impatience to move to the planet while Nala was more patient:  
—After living in the Alliance's Terok Nor all my life, I can certainly wait as many days as needed to reach new Bajor—the former servant said.  
—Thanks for your patience—Sisko said—at the pace that this is going, I am sure that you'll be there in less than a week. Bareil, there is something that I need to ask you though.  
—Yes, Captain.  
—We need to keep in contact with you wherever you are in Bajor. My officers are still recovering from the latest mission in the Alliance and we may have some questions for you at some point.   
—I will make myself available, Captain. As long as it does not imply for me going back there, I'll be easy to reach.   
—Glad to hear that, Bareil. Now, I must go back to Ops. Major?  
—Captain, I would like to take some minutes to talk to Nala and Bareil, if you don't mind. We don't have any meetings or commitments until 1600 hours today. It will not be long.  
—Not a problem, Major. Bareil, Nala, I'll be in touch with you when the next update arrives.  
As soon as Sisko left the guests' quarters, Bareil asked Kira:  
—What do you need from us, Major?   
—Bareil, I'd like to have some time with Nala first, and then I'll stop by your quarters before going back to Ops. I'd like to give her some information and tips to be prepared for our Bajor.   
—Will be waiting, Major. Would it be possible not to have a guard escorting me every time I step out of my quarters?  
—I am afraid not, Bareil. Doctor's orders. It just two more days. You have plenty to learn about Bajor here, I suggest that you use your time wisely. You have many resources of information in your quarters.  
  
Bareil nodded a bit annoyed at the denial of walking freely in the station and left. When the two women were alone, Kira asked:  
—I hope, Nala, that things are going well for you here.  
—Yes, Major—she answered without looking at her. She was extraordinarily shy and still viewed Kira as the Intendant.  
—You have nothing to be afraid—the Major smiled at her—this is not the Alliance and you are no longer a servant. I am confident that you'll find a suitable occupation in Bajor.   
—I hope so too, anything will be better than working for the Intend ...—the young woman stopped before finishing the last word.  
—The Intendant of Terok Nor, I know. I haven't thanked you for your help over there, Nala.   
—Oh, it was not that difficult. I knew Garak's and the Intendant's schedule. I just provided the information.   
—You did more than that. You set a distraction for the First Officer and that was brave.  
—Thank you, what is ... what is that you would like to know?  
—Yes, that ... I am putting information together for my report and I am helping the Constable, do you know whom am I talking about?  
—Yes, the shapeshifter—Nala said with a hesitant voice.   
—His name is Odo. He is a Changeling and the Chief of Security here, a very honest man—Kira tried to appease her so their conversation would flow.   
—I see.  
—I'd like to ask you, Nala, whatever you know about the interactions between your former mistress and Odo.   
—Do you refer to the last days?  
—Yes. You came here with the Intendant, right?  
—Yes, she made me come with her. She was looking for Bareil and the doctor. When we finally got him in his quarters, I left with the doctor and she stayed behind with Bareil—Nala feared a reaction from the Major but nothing happened.   
—And then?  
—She came back to Terok Nor in the middle of the night with the Constable—the young woman continued.   
—That's when you saw Odo?  
—Yes, I was surprised although I didn't know what he was or who he was. I saw an amber puddle that she brought and then she placed him in a glass sphere in the cell that she keeps kind of hidden in her quarters.   
—That cell ... it is unusual to have a cell in your quarters, don't you think?  
Nala nodded. Kira continued:  
—Who else has she had in that cell?  
—I haven't seen many people. Usually, someone that she was interested in but somehow resisted her.   
—Did you talk to Odo?  
—I didn't know that the puddle was him until I saw him shapeshifting the following morning. He was always kind to me although I was scared.  
—Why would you be scared of Odo? he is a good man.  
—I thought first that he was the Supervisor of the mining center. But he was dead, I wondered if he had returned. The Constable looked exactly like him; he was even dressed like him.   
—Dressed like him?—Kira had heard that before. She wanted to understand why would Odo dress like his counterpart.   
—Yes, to please the Intendant. She asked him to wear other colors because his Bajoran uniform was boring.  
—I see, and what else did you see? How was the Intendant with him?—the Major pushed gently.   
—She shot him once to stun him. He would get agitated with her. He was also shot by Garak once. This happened before they brought the doctor to him and then he accepted to stay with the Intendant.   
—What do you mean by "accepted to stay"?—inquired Kira.   
—Well, the Intendant was always very interested in Odo'iTal and when she met Odo, she wanted him to replace the other one.   
—Replace him where? for what?  
—His position, I guess, but also in her quarters. She may have wanted him as one of her ... lovers—Nala dared to say.  
—Were the Intendant and Odo'iTal lovers before he was shot?—Kira knew she was maybe intruding in an area beyond her jurisdiction but she needed to know more about hers and Odo’s counterparts relationship.   
—I am not sure. He was called often to her quarters, but he usually stormed off within the hour. She liked to tease him.   
—Tease him?—Kira asked with curiosity but also with interest.   
—Yes, to catch his attention ... and his favors, I guess.   
—And she tried to do the same with Odo—the Major ventured a possible deduction.   
—I think so, with the difference that she would keep him in a cell. She said more than once that she wanted to persuade him and enter negotiations with him. I could not see more because the Intendant always ordered me to go when she wanted to be alone with him.  
—Did you see anything between the Intendant and Bareil?  
—Before he started his mission here, he was one of her lovers. I think all started shortly after the Supervisor’s death.   
—Did you see any change in Bareil when we went to the Alliance?  
—He got angry when he found her with the Security Chief in her quarters. Bareil was not happy to see them together. That's all that I know. After that, I approached you and him and offered my help.   
—Thanks for sharing this information, Nala. Did the Intendant have many lovers that you know of?—Kira regretted asking that question as soon as she did, but her curiosity was bigger than her common sense at that point.   
—I don't know how many is many, but yes, I saw lovers come and go. However ... the supervisor was someone special to her. He was a constant presence even with her other lovers there. She mourned him for a good time after he was killed.   
—Thank you, Nala. I’ll let you work on that pile of papers you need to finish for your request to live in Bajor. Let us know if you need anything.  
—Will do, Major.   
Kira recorded all the information in her memory and went to Bareil's quarters. 

—Major! always welcome in my humble temporary home—Bareil exclaimed when he saw Kira at his door.   
—I hope you like it. You will probably have less than this in Bajor, I am afraid.   
—But I will be free to go wherever I want—he grinned—Is there something you would like to drink? This replicator is very helpful.   
—Thank you, Bareil, but I pass now. I must go back to Ops. I have some questions for you if you don't mind.  
—Go ahead, Major.  
—What happened with the fake Orb that you brought to the Alliance?  
—It must be still in the Intendant's quarters. She did not have time to try it when I was there. She was eager to, however.  
—What happened then?—Kira pressed for details.   
—You were there when I presented the Orb to the Intendant. When she was about to unlock the doors, the shapeshifter intervened and started telling all these stories about days-preparation to experience the Orb. He warned her that without preparation, no experience would take place and she would be wasting her time. I confirmed what he said although I knew that he was not telling the truth.   
—And you knew it was not true because you have had your Orb experience here—Kira was putting the pieces together.   
—Exactly—Bareil confirmed her guess.   
—I see. What happened for you to cooperate with Odo at that moment? He didn't know about your change of hearts.  
—Come on, Major, you must have noticed that I was not fully convinced by the plans of your rescue mission when we went there. I thought that I could still strike an agreement with the Intendant.  
—What happened that you didn't?—Kira was a bit surprised at Bareil’s concession.   
—I came late to the race for her attention. When I arrived, Odo had already made a pact with her. They had been together the previous night. If you recall, he admitted it but she did not let him say much.  
—Are you sure about that?—the Major was looking for anything that would deny what she was guessing.  
—Major, I don't see what the Intendant sees in the Supervisor and the Constable, but the story is similar: the shapeshifter interfering in my affairs. It gets old, you know?—Bareil snorted.   
And yes, Kira had to accept that something had happened between them. Bareil continued:  
—When I went to the Intendant's quarters to let her know that I was back, Odo looked like the Supervisor and said something along the lines of "... after what happened the last days and especially last night, we reached an agreement." Then she ordered him not to speak and you know the rest.   
—Yes, I know the rest—Kira took a deep breath—Well, thank you, Bareil. I must go back to my post. The captain and I will be seeing you soon.   
—Visit any time, Major. It gets boring here.   
Kira recorded the conversation in her memory and left Bareil's quarters. Both accounts were confirming that something did happen between the Constable and the Intendant of Terok Nor. She didn’t want to know details but she had to know. 

In the days after their arrival from the mirror universe, Kira was unable to see Odo again. The first day and a half, he had been regenerating under the watchful care of Doctor Bashir. Then, he said he was too weak to see anyone other than the doctor, although she knew that Deputy Indar had paid him a long visit to debrief him on matters of the station. On the third day, he excused himself saying that he was about to get back to work and needed to get ready. She knew from Julian that the silicate compound and the tetra enzymes had worked well on him and that he could return to work by day four for sure. She had the sensation that he was avoiding her. However, he was under her command and sooner or later they would have to talk, especially because they needed to compare notes to finalize their respective reports about the rescue mission. That's when she heard the friendly voice of the Trill who was also waving her hand in front of her face:  
—Kira, are you “here” now?—Dax was sitting by her side in one of the tables at the Replimat.  
—What?—Kira said a bit surprised while looking at her food.   
—I have been talking to you for the last ten minutes and you have barely responded. At most, you have said yes or no. Is everything okay with you?—the Trill insisted with a bit of annoyance.   
—Have you seen Odo?—Kira answered with another question that seemed out of nowhere.   
—A couple of times, yes.  
—A couple of times? Where? he does not leave his quarters since he was released from the Infirmary—the Major’s surprise was obvious.  
—Once in the Infirmary and once in his quarters—Dax answered.   
—I thought he did not want to see anyone there—Kira said with a hint of disappointment in her voice. Dax noticed and tried to relax her.  
—They were very brief conversations, Kira. I just wanted to know how he was doing.   
—Well, for some reason, he does not want to see me—the Major sentenced while pushing her fork into her salad.   
—Is he evading you?—Dax went to the front of the matter, there was no reason to continue ignoring the subject.  
—I am afraid so—Kira nodded.  
—Well, you are kind of pushy, Kira.  
—Pushy? Who, me? ... well, maybe a bit when I have to get the job done. But this is more personal than a work-related matter. Although they are somehow linked, I think ...—Kira realized that maybe she had said too much at once.   
—Are you referring to the rescue mission?—Dax guessed although she was certain that it was beyond a guess with the two of them.   
—Yes, I suppose. Before he was kidnapped, we were in good terms.   
—Maybe something is bothering him. You know Odo, he is very private and closed off. Give him space and time, I am sure that he will end letting you know whatever you want to know—Dax was trying her best mediator’s techniques.   
—In the meantime, the curiosity and anxiety are killing me, Jadzia.   
—Curiosity about?  
—About what happened between him and the Intendant in the mirror universe—there it was, finally out, Kira said to herself.   
—Are you sure that _something_ happened? Whatever that _something_ is?   
—Yes, I am more certain about it with each new day. I need to know from him.   
—Well, you just need to know what is related to work, Kira. Odo has the right to his privacy too, like anyone—Dax’s reasoning surprised Kira, was she taking his side instead of hers?  
—Are you condoning that he may have slept with the enemy?—Kira raised her voice as she was becoming agitated. It surprised the Trill.  
—Calm down, Kira. I am not condoning anything. What do you mean by "sleeping with the enemy"? Did Odo betray the Captain? the mission? you?  
—No, he didn't. Well, I don't think so—*_yes_, _he_ _betrayed_ _me .._. _us_, _but_ _I_ _don’t_ know _why_ _I_ _would_ _feel_ _that_ _way_* Kira said to herself. Dax insisted:  
—Okay, are you suggesting that he may have betrayed you?   
—I didn't say that—once again Kira was evading the core of her concerns.   
—That's how it sounds, Kira, sorry to say. And if that's the case, unless it jeopardized the mission, I don't think that Odo is required to say anything. If something of that nature happened with the Intendant. Intimacy, sex ...—Dax’s matter-of-fact tone irritated the Major.   
—Don't even say it, Jadzia!—Kira's voice was agitated and risked to be raised again.  
—Kira, I think that you need to carefully organize your thoughts before talking to Odo. Good that you haven't seen him these days. He needs time and space as everyone after such an experience, and you do too. Be patient and understanding with him instead of being jealous.  
—Jealous? me jealous? how so?—Kira reacted as if she had been caught off guard.   
**—**Yes, jealous, you seem to be jealous of Odo and the Intendant, your counterpart in the Alliance, Kira. Yourself in another version, think about it.   
—She is nothing like me, Jadzia—the Major said with a mildly outraged tone in her voice.   
—Perhaps not but she is determined, stubborn, and has a temper, like the Kira I know.   
The Major took a deep breath and a long sip from her ginger tea. Then she added:  
—If that was the case, I would not be the only jealous one—she snorted to herself but Dax heard her.   
—What do you mean, mirror Bareil?  
—No, not Bareil. In the mirror universe, I came face to face with Odo'iTal, Odo's counterpart.  
—The supervisor of the mining center? The one who abused Julian? I thought he had killed him.  
—He shot him but he did not die. He showed up right on time when mirror Garak was about to kill Odo in the Intendant's quarters.  
—I did not know that, tell me more about it.  
—You'll find the detailed story in our reports, Jadzia when we turn them in. That's one of the reasons I want to talk to Odo.  
—But not the only one. You want to ask him about something that will not be included in his report. Whether he had sex with the Intendant or not—Dax’s voice was not loud but very clear.  
—Jadzia! couldn't you be more ... discreet?—Kira didn’t want others in the Replimat to hear about Odo’s experiences and her queries about it although she had raised her voice a couple of times.  
—You are the one who is not being discreet with your curiosity about Odo's intimacy, Kira. That's no one's business—at this point, the Trill was scolding Kira. The Major sighed.  
—I am afraid that you are right. I am jealous and I don't know why—she finally conceded.   
*_If you don't understand why you are jealous of Odo and someone else, you are definitely blind and deaf, my friend_* Dax said to herself. Then she heard Kira going on:  
—I wonder if he would be jealous too? of his counterpart I mean.  
—Why? did something happen between you and the Supervisor?—Dax’s curiosity started to grow with the new piece of information.  
—No, but he kind of flirted with me. And Odo was there.  
—How so?—*_this is getting better_* Dax smiled.   
—It was his demeanor, the way he looked at me. He said that the way I was, pleased him and he almost stroked my face after he said that.  
—And Odo?—*_yes, definitely this is getting better_* the Trill thought.   
—He was there but he was too weak to say anything, I guess. He was being exposed to the stasis field emitter.   
—Did you like it?—Dax’s curiosity was stronger than her concern for Odo at that moment.  
—What?—Kira seemed to be clueless at the question, but she was not.  
—The Supervisor's comments—Dax confirmed.  
—Of course not. They made me shiver. He looked exactly like Odo, it was like a daring, non-proper, aggressive, unforgiving, kind of wild version of Odo.  
—Hmmm... it sounds very alluring, Kira—the Trill smiled with dreamy eyes—I would have liked to see that version of Odo. You said his uniform was kind of different than our Constable’s?  
—Different in color, dark blue and black, high black boots.  
—A good spectrum of colors for him, with his blond hair, blue eyes. Dark colors would suit him better. Why is his Bajoran uniform here so boring? ... those tawny colors—Jadzia grimaced while comparing uniforms in her imagination—definitely darker is better. And high boots to make him look even tougher, interesting ... Imagine Odo wearing a Starfleet uniform, Kira! His would probably be red because he is Security, but blue would look better on him. What do you think?  
—Jadzia, are you saying that you ... find Odo attractive?  
—Of course, he is attractive. And I am not alone in this assessment, Kira. It seems that the only blind female here is you. I just say that with dark colors, he would look even better. He once said to me that women don’t react to him in that way. Wrong, he was wrong. But this Supervisor’s demeanor, from what you are telling me, tells me that there is more than just external appearance. He seems to be very appealing in addition to good-looking. I would like to see him in action—at that moment, Dax decided to go back to the main topic of the conversation—so, Kira, what are you going to do? Will you follow my advice?  
—I guess so. I don’t want to impose myself on Odo ... but I do need to get more pieces of information to finish my report.  
—Sure you do. Please, do yourself and Odo a favor when you talk to him—Dax suggested.  
—What favor?—Kira asked while sipping what was left of her cup of tea.  
—Remember this conversation and be tactful. After all, Odo owes you no explanation about his personal ... experiences. He wouldn’t expect you to tell any of yours to him, right?  
—I suppose you are right—Kira answered and took the last bite of her salad.   
The following day, however, she went straight into the Security Office at the first opportunity she had.   
  


Deputy Indar and Odo heard the chimes and the doors opened after the Chief's voice said: “come in.” There she was, the person he had been avoiding the last days and could not avoid anymore. He knew this moment was coming.   
—Good morning, Constable, Deputy?  
Both men nodded at her. Odo decided to talk first:  
—Major, Deputy Indar and I are going through updates. Would you like to join us in the task and review pending items?—it was his way to steer her away. It worked somehow, Kira felt exposed.   
—That would be a good idea. How long do you think?  
—Probably a couple of hours, right Indar?—Odo gave a look at his Deputy who nodded in agreement although he very well knew that so much time was not necessary. After all, Indar had been in daily communication with the Security Chief to keep him informed of all current events and decisions to make. Before the Major would object, the Changeling added:  
—And I am afraid that it cannot wait. Are you staying with us?  
Kira realized that it was another maneuver to avoid being alone with her. So she conceded but would be back later.  
—Is there something crucial that needs my immediate attention?  
—What do you think, Indar?—Odo put his deputy in the spot. He knew what to do, it was obvious that his boss didn’t want to interact with the First Officer at that moment.   
—I don’t see any pressing issues to review with the First Officer right now.  
—Then, I don’t need to stay—Kira concluded—besides, I just remembered that I have a subspace meeting with Minister Shakaar. I should keep going.  
There was no pending subspace meeting at all. The Major threw the First Minister’s name to see if she could catch any reaction. Odo barely moved, she was disappointed. She was about to leave the office when she heard the Constable’s voice:  
—Good to see you, Major.  
—Good to see you too, Chief. I am glad that you are in good health and back to your work—Kira said before stepping out of the office. *_I’ll see you later, Odo, you cannot keep avoiding me. I’ll catch up with you. We need to talk, we will talk_* she said to herself on her way to the turbo lift.

As another day passed, Sisko received the final approval for Bareil’s and Nala’s asylum request. The two Bajorans were ready to go as soon as they were informed. The Security Office was informed of this development as well as Doctor Bashir who made sure that they were fully recovered and ready to start their new life in Bajor. When Odo received the notification about their departure, he ordered a complete scan of their quarters and went to the airlock where they were going to embark. When he arrived, he found them with the Major. He greeted everyone and avoided eye contact with the First Officer. Before leaving, Nala approached the Constable and thanked him for being kind to her even when he was under the duress of his prison in Terok Nor. She lamented not having helped him more and the Changeling comforted her letting her know that there was nothing she could have done. She told him that he was a good man and that she hoped to see him again sometime in the future.   
  
Kira and Odo stayed in the waiting area until the last airlock closed. The tension in the air was obvious and the Major broke the silence:  
—Well, off now to a new adventure. I hope Bajor treats them better than their own people in the Alliance.  
—It will be better than on the other side, no doubt—the Changeling noted.  
—What are your plans for today, Odo?—she decided to go straight forward into the topic.   
—I have to work as usual and will start a patrol soon.  
—When do you start the patrol?  
—In half an hour, why?  
—Could someone replace you?  
—I suppose. I’ll need a reason for the sudden replacement—Odo’s voice hesitated.  
—As the First Officer of this station, I command that someone should replace the Chief of Security in the 1500 patrol, do I have the correct time?  
—Yes, you do. May I ask why?—The Changeling was puzzled at this point.   
—You need the time of that patrol, Constable, for something else.  
—And what’s that?  
—A conversation with the First Officer—Kira stated with no room for questioning.   
He was about to respond with a new excuse but she cut him off first:  
—Anything else can wait, Odo. The captain is expecting our reports on his desk first thing next week and I cannot finish without checking certain ... items with you. I am way behind on that task. What about you? Have you started yours?  
—Yes, I have, I should have it ready no later than tomorrow. Would you consider meeting tomorrow instead?  
—No, not tomorrow. Today. Now—said the persistent Major.   
—Okay, Major, let’s go to my office then—the Constable sounded resigned.   
They walked in awkward silence to the nearest turbo lift. Other people came in and out of the elevator and they just stood there, both with their hands clasped behind their backs. When the First Officer and the Security Chief arrived at the level where the Office was, they strolled down the Promenade. To break the icy situation, Odo asked Kira if she had had lunch to what she responded affirmatively and listed the items that she had eaten. As soon as they arrived at the Constable’s Office, he told her that he had to make a few calls to have him replaced in the 1500 hours patrol. At this point, she added:  
—Seek a replacement for your office too, Odo.  
—And why is that? I am here—the Changeling was taken by surprise again, something that didn’t please him much.  
—I don’t want interruptions of any kind. And I understand that people come in and out your office seeking help, information, advice, or to file complaints, etc. Is there anyone in the brig?  
—A couple of people, minor offenses, why?  
—Yes, you need someone else here in case any of them asks for something.   
—Where do you suggest to talk then?  
—In the private conference room. We will also activate the soundproof so no one can hear or trace our conversation—Kira said this with the purpose to ease any anxiety he could have, but it only made the matters worse, at least at that moment. The Changeling tried to object. He was counting on several interruptions in the next half hour at least.   
—Major, I don’t think that taking all those measures is necessary.  
—Should I get the captain’s authorization for us to finally meet and talk, Constable? As far as I know, you are a Bajoran officer and I am too, with the highest rank in the station by the way—Kira answered with a sharp tone in her voice. She gave a stern look at him. The Changeling had seen it before. He would not argue with her.  
—As you say, Major—He conceded.   
—I’ll be waiting in the conference room, Constable.  
After all the replacements had been taken care of, Odo stepped into the room where Kira was waiting for him. He pushed a few buttons in the commands console to activate the soundproof. He had two PADDs with him.  
—What are those, Odo?—she asked.  
—Information about the mirror universe and notes for my report, Major—he said this while standing.  
—I should have brought mine.  
—Perhaps someone can get it for you.  
—Not necessary, Odo, the information is fresh in my head and I still have a good memory. So ... let’s talk.  
Odo nodded without looking at her. There was an awkward silence again. Kira spoke first:  
—How have you been?  
—Good, I guess. And you?  
—I am good, thank you. I did not need a long recovery like you, Constable. Are you completely well now?  
—I’d like to say so. Doctor Bashir insists on giving me small doses of the silicate compound and he wants to see me once more at least.   
—But all is in its place, right?—the Major wanted to make sure that he was doing well without any consequences from all that he had experienced.  
—It seems so.   
After the small talk, Kira decided to go straight into the topic at hand:  
—I have a question for you, Odo.  
—Yes?  
—Why have you been avoiding me these days? Since we came back from the mirror universe?  
—I haven’t been avoiding you, Major. Is that what you think? I was exposed to stasis field radiation and received stunning shots twice. I needed to recover and it took time for me to regenerate. The first two days I was pretty much out.  
Kira knew that he was stretching the time, he was talking to people on his second day. But she decided not to make things worse asking for details. She was trying to remember Dax’s advice and be gentle with him, if being gentle was even possible for her.  
—What about the following days?  
—I wanted to be left alone, Major. I think I too have the right to some privacy.  
—You are private most of the time, Odo. I understand that you may have had experiences that shook you, but you were selectively private.  
—What do you mean by “selectively private”?  
—Deputy Indar was in contact with you, and Dax.  
—So? What do I need to explain?  
Kira remembered Jadzia’s suggestions again, and she decided to back up a little.  
—No, Odo, you don’t have to explain anything. My question has to do with the fact that you shunned me while you were seeing other people. Did I do something to offend you? Before you were kidnapped, we were working very well on several issues, the mirror universe among them. When I finally found you over there, you were ... quiet.  
—I am usually quiet, Major.  
—I’d say stern, reserved, but not necessarily quiet, Odo.   
The Changeling didn’t say anything and looked away. After a few seconds, he spoke with an irritated tone in his voice:  
—What is it that you want to know, Major?  
Faced with his directness, Kira stumbled:  
—Well, there is the issue of the reports that we have to finalize and there are some items that I’d like to review with you. My notes, I mean, to be sure that I am not missing anything.  
—To that end, it'd be better that we exchange the information for our reports and, if we have questions, we can discuss concrete items.  
—Yes, and we’ll do that when ... when we are finished with our data gathering. Does that sound good?  
—I’ll be ready to share my preliminary notes with you tomorrow, if not tonight before I enter my regeneration cycle.   
—Tomorrow will be good. Mine are not finished yet and I doubt that I will have them ready tonight.   
—Good, Major, is that all?   
—Odo, aside from what goes in those reports, is there something else you would like to tell me?  
The Changeling kept silent. Kira decided to go first:  
—I am asking because there is something I would like to share with you if you don’t mind.  
—If you think it’s necessary, Major, go ahead.  
—It’s about my experience with Odo’iTal, your mirror counterpart.  
Odo became alert immediately. Before she’d say anything else, he asked:  
—Does it have to do with the fact that we linked?  
—No, at least not for now. Although that’s one of the points I may need to discuss with you before I finalize my report. I did see you linking with him and I will have to mention it. It’s something else.   
—I am listening.  
—When Odo’iTal showed up in the Intendant’s quarters and subdued her and mirror Garak, he said certain things.  
—Yes, I remember, you were looking for the stasis field emitter device. I was getting worse with every minute.  
—And it started affecting him as well. Did you hear what he said to me then?  
—Vaguely—Odo said.  
—Well, he said that he liked my temperament and he almost touched me.   
—And did he?—The Constable’s agitation started to build up.  
—No, I pulled back and then he talked to the Intendant to find the device.  
—I remember ... kind of.  
—But it did not end there. After we found the artifact and he destroyed it, you returned to your natural state. He said that he didn’t need to regenerate because the time of his exposure had been extremely short. And that’s when ...   
—Did he attack you? Did he hurt you in some way?—Odo’s agitation was now showing.  
—Not exactly. He said some things, I guess to bother me, kind of suggestive things.  
—What kind of things? Could you be more concrete, Major?—the Changeling’s voice was a mix of curiosity and irritation.  
—Well, he said ... that he’d take me whenever he’d want to but he had other things to take care of first. He even said that he'd come after me here if he so desired. He was trying to intimidate me, I guess.  
—And that’s when you pushed him and he grabbed your wrists, is that right?—Odo asked almost reaching a boiling point of his agitation.  
—How do you know?  
—Because that’s when I came back to my humanoid shape and asked him to leave you alone, Major.   
—Yes, I remember now.   
—So, other than telling you **those** **things**, nothing else happened, correct?  
—That’s right. But ... —Kira paused a few seconds—we need to consider the context in which he was saying **those** **things** to me.  
—What do you mean?  
—He mentioned that you and the Intendant had been close; a bit too close for his taste ...—Kira was measuring her words but she knew her vague description would not be enough.  
Odo sighed before asking—What did he mean by “close”?  
—That you and the Intendant engaged in some ... intimate activity?—Kira’s voice sounded uncomfortable.   
—Intimate?   
That’s when Kira forgot all the advice, all the suggestions, and recommendations Jadzia and her common sense had been hammering on her head the last days. She raised her voice:  
—He meant that you and the Intendant slept together, Odo. That you had intercourse! What can be more intimately engaging than coupling, Constable? I know that you are not humanoid but you have read and observed humanoids all your life. You know well what I am talking about.   
Odo didn’t move. He stayed where he was, pressed his lips together and after cleaning his throat, responded:  
—And what do you want me to say, Kira? The doctor was being tortured as we were speaking, I was being held in the prison of a solid form, I had to make certain ... decisions that I am not proud of.   
—But, Odo ...—The Major tried to interject; the Changeling interrupted and did not let finish her sentence:  
—And I don’t want to talk about it. You are right, it’s intimate and it’s private. It did not hurt anyone and if it did, it was only me. Am I right? Did it hurt anyone else? Did it hurt you, Major? Did it?  
  
In the middle of his agitation and frustration, the Constable had the slight expectation that Kira would react and say yes, his engagement with her mirror counterpart had hurt her. But she did not say a single word. Instead, she looked down and remained silent. After a minute, he heard her voice that sounded defeated:  
—You are right, Odo. I am sorry that you had to go through something like this. I am sorry that I have pushed you for that kind of information. I have no right to do so.   
Odo was looking at her now with his large blue eyes widely opened, waiting for a gesture, a facial expression, something that would indicate that she was more invested into him than he had ever dreamt of. He expected that her fiery temperament would corner him again. It did not happen. The Major seemed to have experienced a sudden transformation from the pushy hot-headed former resistance fighter to an accommodating, understanding, and discreet officer. Kira was looking down, she continued:  
—As long as you are okay after all, we’ll be okay. Are you well, Odo? That’s all I want to know.   
—What if I am not, Major?  
—In that case, we’ll have to find a way to make it good, Constable. I don’t know how, but we’ll have to find it.  
After pacing in the room, Kira decided that it was time to wrap up this conversation unless the Changeling wanted to share something else:  
—So, Odo, anything else to ... coordinate?   
The Constable shook his head. She continued:  
—In that case, I hope you get better every day. I will have my report ready by the end of the day tomorrow. I will send it to you as soon as I finish it.   
—And I will do the same, Major—Odo said with some disappointment in his voice. He didn't like fighting with Kira but he kind of expected a long battle this time.   
—If we have our reports by the end of tomorrow and if there is something to discuss or clarify, perhaps we can talk through a monitor call.   
—You don’t want to meet in person to talk about it?—The Constable asked. He was expecting more given Kira’s pursuit of him the last days.   
—No, unless you think it’s necessary, Odo. A monitor call will work, I think. If we do this the day after tomorrow, we’ll have time to correct any facts and submit our reports to Sisko before the end of the week—Kira said the last sentences while holding her face with her hand.  
—Are you okay, Major?—Odo asked with concern.  
—I am good, I am good. Just a bit tired—she looked at him and smiled softly—I must go now. Thank you for your time and your availability, Constable. Feel free to return to your duties as you see fit.   
She was heading to the door of the conference room when his voice stopped her:  
—Kira.  
—Yes?—She barely turned to look at him.  
—You will have my report first thing in the morning.   
—Looking forward to reading it—the Major grinned smoothly.  
—I also want you to know that, for what it's worth, my loyalties never changed.  
The Major pressed a smile in her face, nodded slightly, and left the room and a thoughtful Changeling behind.


	22. Confront and Gain

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In the mirror universe, Odo’iTal and the Intendant make an agreement.  
After submitting their respective reports, Sisko and his senior officers discuss what to do with the transdimensional space transporter devices.  


As soon as the Intendant entered her quarters, she heard the whooshing sound of the shapeshifting former Supervisor. In a matter of seconds, he was in front of her, his hands clasped in his back. Mirror Kira returned the stare and commanded the computer to lock her quarters. Then, she called one the guards posted outside of her doors and gave the order not to be interrupted under any circumstances. After a pause, Odo'iTal was the first one to speak:

—You were just on time, Kira—the comment was his way of saying thank you for having stopped the Cardassian who was about to shoot at him in the broken holosuite.  
—You are welcome, Supervisor. I've learned from the best. Garak has been always a nuisance, to say the least.   
—I have told you not to call me Supervisor—the Changeling snorted.   
—Yes, right, how would you like to be addressed then?   
—By my name and eventually, First Officer—he answered dryly.   
—Okay, First Officer of Terok Nor. I’d like to know: the last thing I remember is being surrounded by your ... substance and being laid on the bed, very carefully by the way. Why did you leave me here, unconscious?—she asked with an inquisitive tone.   
—For your own safety, Kira. Garak could be anywhere and I guessed that he was after the people from the other universe. I am glad that we found him and eliminate him, for good this time, I hope—he said with his usual raspy voice—Do you trust the Ferengi?  
—I trust that he will not talk, at least for now, Supervisor—the Changeling looked at her and started to growl his disapproval at being called “Supervisor” again. She corrected herself and continued—Odo’iTal. However, we have some cleaning up to do: Garak, the visitors, you.  
—I don’t think that explaining the fate of the Terran prisoner will be a problem, Intendant. His disappearance, if anyone ever knew about him, is easy to explain and dismiss. As for the others, it seems that no one of importance here, except Garak of course, was aware of their presence, am I right?  
—I think that you are correct, Odo’iTal.   
—Bareil is not a problem either, he could have simply left the station. Same with Nala.  
—Nala? My servant?  
—Didn’t you notice her absence? When was the last time that you saw her?  
—I don’t remember ... yesterday maybe. Hmmm ... her absence is easier to explain if anyone asks. I'd say that I let her go and we know nothing else. Replacing her will not be difficult, although I did like her discretion—the Intendant smiled seductively at the shapeshifter.   
—That leaves Garak and me—he said trying to ignore her last remark.   
—What about blaming Garak for your “death”?  
—I am not sure about that—the Changeling answered—It could be perceived as me having a reason to dispose of him.   
—We'll think something to explain the Cardassian's disappearance—mirror Kira changed the subject—Now, my dear shapeshifter, don’t you have a story to tell?  
—There is not much to tell: the phaser shot took me apart in hundreds of molecules but my morphogenic matrix was somehow preserved in them, I am not sure how. In some way that I cannot explain, the liquid pieces of me were collected in some sort of recipient and I remember getting shots of energy from some unknown source. It took months to recover enough to start gaining some sort of cohesion and to keep my parts together in the right configuration.   
—It sounds like someone was there about the right time and helped you.  
—Yes, there was someone who, odd to say, joined me in a similar way I joined my counterpart did when we merged to help him regain his strength. But I don’t know who that was. This ... individual, this person infused his substance into me to assist the coherence of my molecules. And eventually, I started to be put together and grow back. That’s when I began by taking simple shapes. It took time to be just a stone, then a frame, later a piece of furniture. I kept going, shaping into more complex objects—he paused and grimaced—the first familiar item from the former Supervisor that I was able to shape into was the whip that you gave me, remember?  
—And then it went from there. What happened with your helper?—mirror Kira inquired.  
—He stayed with me for as long as I needed, but he never showed his face. Not knowing his identity was one condition he set. I never saw his full figure, he was always covered with a cloak and his face was masked.   
—Did you and he talk?—the Intendant was intrigued, was it possible that there was another shapeshifter in Terok Nor that she didn't know about?  
—Yes, only related to shapeshifting though. The day I was able to fully shift into my former self as the Supervisor of the ore-processing center, he said that his task was finished and I didn’t see him again—Odo'iTal replied.   
—And he merged with you in the same way that Odo did?  
—Yes and no. Our substances joined but all energy was focused on rebuilding me at full capacity as I was before being shot. He taught me a few tricks in the process. I would say, the results show that I am better than I ever was before that episode.  
—What tricks?—the Intendant asked.   
—You will find out soon—the Changeling answered with a mysterious tone.   
—How long have you been back to your full humanoid form?—Kira's questions continued.   
—I am not sure. I have been watching the people at Terok Nor for a couple of weeks before today. I decided to intervene to stop Garak.  
The Changeling paused and then turned his attention to mirror Kira:  
—You know why I did it, right?—he expected to see a reaction.   
—Because ... it was about time to come back?—she ventured.  
—Garak was going to kill you after disposing of the Constable, I guess you know that—the former Supervisor replied.  
—Is that the only reason ... for you to finally show yourself again?—the Intendant knew that there may be other reasons that the shapeshifter was not admitting.   
—Reason enough for me, Intendant, don’t you think? Garak has tried to remove you from your position since he arrived at Terok Nor.   
—And you too—she sentenced.   
This time, the Changeling decided to change the subject without giving mirror Kira the details she was waiting to hear:  
—Well, enough about my after-death story. I have been thinking of explaining Garak's absence. Instead of stating that he was conspiring to get rid of me, I’d say that Garak plotted to kill you and I arrived on time to not let it happen. We could also blame the Terran doctor for shooting him; after all, he had been subjected to the Cardassian treatment in prison these last days. Enough motivation for murder, don’t you think?  
—Sounds good to me—the Intendant agreed—What is going to happen next, Odo’iTal? I mean, with you here.   
—I’ll lay out my _Rules of Obedience_ and the pending items of our agreement, Intendant. But before that, we ought to talk about my counterpart and the days he spent here.  
—What do you want to know that I haven’t told you yet?—mirror Kira asked.   
—You were with him. You have never been with me ... in that manner—it was not a question or a suggestion. It was a statement that hid a claim.   
Although the Intendant knew that the topic would come out at some point, she was not fully prepared to answer yet and tried to offer an alternative version:  
—I have to admit that ... I've wanted to ... be with you—She approached him while talking—what about you? Have you wanted the same?  
—Don’t change the subject, Intendant. My question is about you and him, we are not talking about me.   
—Coupling, Odo’iTal, sex, intercourse, so many words—she laughed trying to dismiss the subject.   
—Answer my question, Kira! Why?—he said raising his voice.   
—Why do you care? Does it bother you?—Instead of giving a reply, she was challenging him again. Mirror Kira always thought that, at least in certain situations, the best defense was to attack.   
—For the last time, Kira, why?—the voice of the former Supervisor was growing impatient and started to sound like a roar.   
She didn’t answer. The Changeling was becoming agitated and she was willing to walk that thin line between anger and unleashed passion. Finally, she said with a dismissive tone:  
—You’ll have to figure it out.   
He finally lost what was left of his patience and grabbed her shoulders approaching his face to hers—Why?! Answer me! stop avoiding my questions!   
—And what would you do to make me give you an answer? Oh, yes, that’s one of your _Rules of Obedience_, isn’t it?—she teased him without flinching one inch.  
The former Supervisor pushed her against the wall and cornered her. She could feel his agitation and his groin pressing onto hers. She was pleased, she was succeeding at agitating him. She lifted her arm to wrap it around his neck and pull him towards her. Her other hand had the intention to draw the line of his face. But the Changeling reacted before the Intendant could do anything, caught her wrists and pushed her arms against the wall again. She was fully exposed to him without defense; Odo’iTal was pinning Kira and she liked it. She smiled seductively at the former Supervisor, looked for his face with her lips and started brushing them against his cheeks. Her mouth looked for the corners of his and the Changeling’s eyes closed for a few seconds. She was about to part his lips with her tongue when he reacted:  
—No! You are not doing this again!—he pushed her back; released her arms and walked away from her. To her surprise, she reacted immediately:  
—Where are you going? Don’t go.  
—Just answer my question, Intendant!—Odo’iTal roared.   
—I will but I want you to look at me.  
He didn’t go but he didn't look at her either.   
—Look at me, Odo’iTal. Turn and look at me.   
He didn’t comply. At that moment, she decided to give him what he was looking for, took a deep breath and started talking:  
—I didn’t know about Odo until I found him in the other universe, Odo’iTal. I thought you were gone forever. When I knew about him, I brought him here ...  
—To replace me!—he roared.  
—Yes and no. He looks like you but he is not you. And still, he was the only one of your kind that I could possibly have. So I went for him.  
—And you convinced him to be with you—Odo’iTal grunted.   
—It was not easy. He was always thinking of Major Kira. What a waste to be expecting anything from that weak version of me. She does not give him what he wants.  
—And you did?—the Changeling snorted.   
—I tried more than once. And, I kind of succeeded ... once. I never engage with him as a shapeshifter, too bad ...—she grimaced remembering her intimate moments with the Constable.   
Given the Intendant’s confession, the Changeling pressed his lips tightly. He was torn between storming off her quarters or else. He was not sure what “else” would be. Mirror Kira noticed and, unusually for her, she lowered her gaze. She was not sure what to do next. She had to give in somehow, somewhere.  
The former Supervisor decided to focus on Odo’s torment inflicted by Kira.  
—He didn’t shapeshift because you were using that device to keep him in one form.  
Odo'iTal paused and went back to her previous comment about the Major:  
—Besides, why do you care if the Major pleases my counterpart or not, Intendant? Why?  
—You are right, I shouldn’t care and I don’t care. I realized, however, that what the Major does to the shapeshifter in her world is kind of similar to what I did to you, Odo’iTal—mirror Kira said with a matter-of-fact tone in her voice.   
—What makes you think that there is something I want from you?—he asked with a mild tone of outrage.   
—Everything and anything, Supervisor—she smirked while looking at him.   
—Don’t call me Supervisor. I have told you several times and you keep doing it—the Changeling tried to defuse that part of the conversation.   
—Right. You are right—she noticed that he was not comfortable and she decided to seize the moment:  
—It was not only you who didn’t get what you wanted, Odo’iTal. It was also me. Major Kira and I made the same mistake. I don’t want to do it anymore.   
—What do you mean?—the Changeling said with a level of surprise.   
—Every time I had you in my quarters to tease you while I was with others, it was my way to get to you, Supervisor. But you didn’t play along, in spite of me trying once and again. I wanted to entice you, to break you loose and do whatever you would have wanted to do with me. Throwing the others from my quarters, locking me in with you, taking me even if I resist. That's what I wanted, a reaction from you. I did not care about the rest. I wanted you more than anyone. But you didn't react as I expected. Instead, you took your anger and fury elsewhere. Every time you left these quarters, my desire for you grew more and I would say to myself that I would try again and again until I’d have you where I wanted.  
—Wanted me where?  
—Here, by my side, on that bed.  
—You never said anything—the former Supervisor answered, he was astonished to hear the Intendant's declaration.  
—No, I didn’t. I was not sure if you would take me or not. I wanted to find out somehow. Until the day the Terran slave shot you and everyone thought you were gone forever.   
Silence fell in the gloom of the Intendant’s quarters. Odo’iTal approached Kira again, stood in front of her, and looked at the Intendant from his height with a defiant gaze:  
—Well, here I am, Intendant, not gone forever as you thought.  
—Yes, here we are—she confirmed while running her fingers down his arm. She felt the waves within the Changeling and started running her other hand on his chest. Eventually, she put her arms around his waist and pushed his back against her in a tight embrace while holding his sky blue gaze with her brown eyes. She was expecting her mouth to encounter his but he did not move in spite of the storm of ripples and swirls inside him. In her impatience, she exclaimed with a demanding voice:  
—Are you going to do it or not, shapeshifter?  
—Do what?—it was his turn to tease her. He remained still. Somehow, sometime they would be even.  
—You know what, First Officer, don’t make me say it—she demanded although with a mild tone this time. It came across as if she was begging. This pleased the Changeling. He realized that he got her where he wanted her to be. He grimaced again and repeated the question:  
—Do what? I want to hear it, Kira, what is what you want?  
—You, I want you. Start with getting closer to me...—she said while trying to pull him to her.   
—What else?—Odo'iTal taunted her  
—Touch me ... I want to feel your hands all over me—it sounded like she was starting to beg.  
—And? go on. I want to hear it all, Intendant—he pressed for more.   
—Be with me, Odo’iTal, merge with me, touch me with your hands ... first ... and then with the way you really are—she finally gave in to say what she had not said before out loud to the shapeshifter. At that moment she wondered why she had been more forward with the Constable of Deep Space Nine and not with Odo’iTal of Terok Nor. She noticed the doubt in his eyes and continued:  
—A couple of hours ago, Odo'iTal, you surrounded me in your natural state. It was warm and perfect, complete, all over me, around me. I felt like I was suspended and protected with so much ... intensity. I could feel you as you are, and I liked it. I want to feel you again. This way, my way, and your way too.   
Suddenly he let his defenses go down and grabbed her waist, pulled her circlet away from her forehead, and took her mouth in his with hungry and desperate passion. She responded with the same force and her hands ran through his cheeks and hair pulling him towards her. The Intendant and the former Supervisor of Terok Nor stayed like this, in a long, hard embrace, drinking from each other kisses, their tongues played in the other’s throat, neck, face. They both felt that time had been suspended and they were in a kind of limbo void of any limits and restrictions. They stopped briefly to take some air and she said:  
—This is what I wanted from you, Odo’iTal, since I know you.  
—This is why I came back, Kira—he replied without letting go of his embrace.  
—What about the agreement, Changeling? What about your _Rules of Obedience_?—she teased him as if she was going to change the subject and deflate the moment of contained passion that was breaking loose.   
—Rules and agreements come with me, Intendant. Is that what you want to discuss now?—he said while kissing her vehemently everywhere he could—Do you want us to stop?  
—Uh-huh, Odo’iTal, this is a good time to talk about rules and agreements—she said jokingly while stroking his shoulders and keeping him pressed against her.  
—Well, as I said before, the first rule is that I command and you obey—the Changeling clasped mirror Kira against him making her feel the hardness of his desire—Therefore, that’s what we’ll do now. We'll talk about the rules that follow when you get a taste of the first one on my terms.  
Mirror Kira smiled with satisfaction and pulled him even closer to her. The tip of her tongue licked up and down his neck and throat, and she felt the pulsation of what would have been fast excited breathing. At that point, the Changeling lifted the Intendant in his arms and brought her to the edge of her bed. She looked seductively at him, bit her lower lip, and started unzipping her tight bodysuit. The former Supervisor stopped her:  
—I’ll do that. 

  
*****************

By the beginning of the following week, Captain Sisko had received the reports related to the mirror guests and the rescue mission in alternate Terok Nor. After reading them, he made them accessible to the senior officers and called for a meeting to draw conclusions, discuss the transdimensional space travel device, assess potential situations, and agree on any door that needed to be closed indefinitely or remain open.  
In the days that followed the captain's call, Kira read the reports, especially the one written by Odo. As anticipated, the Constable had followed the advice of Doctor Bashir and left unnecessary details out of it. One could read his observations about mirror Bareil, a summarized version of the reflection that the Major and the Chief of Security had made about their counterparts in the mirror universe, and his surprising waking up in the other side behind a force field in the quarters of the Intendant of Terok Nor. Odo also explained his encounter with a fairly beaten doctor and his acceptance of mirror Kira’s requests in exchange for Bashir’s safe return. He explained the Intendant’s use of the stasis field emitter device to keep him under control. He also related something that took Kira by surprise: the intervention of Odo’iTal to save Odo’s life from mirror Garak’s threat when the transporter's replica took longer than expected to work.   
  
Likewise, the Security Chief also read with great interest everyone’s report, and with special attention the one written by the Major. The Intendant had taken the risk to travel across dimensional spaces to ensure the doctor’s kidnapping and had added him to her plans in a sudden impulse when she found out about the Constable. She had impersonated the Major to meet her goals. In turn, the Major took the lead in planning and conducting the rescue mission, going to the extent to have physical alterations to avoid being confused with the Intendant. The Changeling felt warm currents within his substance that humanoids would call excitement. He was still confused by the keen interest of the Intendant of Terok Nor in him, and the extents she went to get to him, bring him to her world, and persuade him to stay. At the same time, the Major’s efforts in the rescue mission, although it was part of her duties as the First Officer of Deep Space Nine, flattered him too. Odo was surprised and taken by the attention of Kira in both universes. The days before the meeting, they did not talk, and the night before each of them spent their evenings wondering about how would the other behave in a few hours. 

When the meeting started, both Odo and Kira were not completely comfortable and didn’t dare to cross gazes. They knew that the other had read their reports and had possibly read in between the lines and connected the dots throughout the entire picture they had drawn in their respective PADDs.   
—Good to see everyone, officers. I am glad to see all of you recovered, I think—Sisko started the meeting.  
—I will be fully recovered in another week, Captain—Bashir answered with a soft smile—but I am working nonetheless, I can’t just leave the Infirmary like that.  
—But not full time, correct, doctor? You should set a good example for your patients ... especially the reluctant ones—the Captain said while looking at Kira and Odo.  
—Not full time, Captain—Bashir nodded in agreement with the commander.   
—Let’s go straight into urgent business, people. Constable, could you debrief us about the problems you encountered with the replica when coming back?  
—Yes, Captain. In short, Bareil tried to activate it at least twice before it actually worked. I noticed a sort of latch that was barely visible before pushing the command.  
—The original device has at least two different sets of commands that work as part of a two-step process. It works by itself. However, we were not able to set this up exactly in the replica and that’s why we resourced to that latch as a way to let the artifact “know” that the first step had taken place and the second one should follow—O’Brien explained.   
—We explained that to Bareil when we sent him back to Terok Nor—Jadzia added.  
—Well, it seems that Bareil either did not pay attention or forgot about the latch when he tried to make it work—Odo confirmed what had just been said—However, it seems not easy to use especially in stressful situations like the one Bareil and I were in.   
—I agree with the Constable—Jadzia said—I am not sure if it would work now. We have been studying it in the last week but I am not convinced about its effectiveness.  
—Same here—O’Brien confirmed the Trill’s impressions.   
—Well, it seems then that we are not ready to reproduce and safely use that device yet. I am glad that we were able to get our Security Chief back in one piece—Sisko intervened. After a pause, the Captain continued:  
—I’d like to hear your opinions about what we should do with the regular device. I must confess that I have mixed feelings about it. From one end, we never know when it will be useful to have in hand and travel across dimensions. At the same time, I don’t think that’s a good idea: to make a habit of crossing over and back.   
—Similarly to the problems of time travel, in which intervention of the traveler may alter the timeline and the future of events, any changes in another dimension could have some effect on ours or other dimensions. The problem is that we don’t know yet what would those problems be and how could they affect another universe—Jadzia added to the Captain’s concerns.   
—I think that it should be destroyed, plain and simple—the Major intervened. She wanted to avoid more encounters with her counterpart, although the Constable’s mirror _alter ego_ appealed her curiosity, to say the least.  
—I tend to agree with the Major—Bashir intervened—after having experienced what I did, now for a second time, I don’t think that either universe is ready for the other one.   
—Consider also that in the mirror universe, they have no knowledge of the wormhole, the Founders and the Dominion—Odo said—my counterpart did not know who he was, where he came from, and the Gamma Quadrant is still unknown. I think that given the ruthless nature of the Alliance, finding the passageway to the other side of the universe is not recommended.   
—Maybe the Founders and the Dominion are not what they are here—O’Brien said—isn’t it that roles and characters are kind of reversed with those in the mirror universe?  
—Not necessarily, Chief—Dax intervened—they are different but not always opposite.   
—I see your points, people—Sisko said.   
The discussion continued and Odo advised against destroying the devices at that moment. The artifacts, the Constable speculated, may be needed in unexpected rescue missions like the one they just had. O’Brien and Dax agreed with Odo and requested to continue examining the device to perfect it. Sisko concurred with this reasoning an added that the device should be classified and kept stored under maximum security. Its existence would only be known by the upper Central Command of Starfleet and all information should be filed as a highly confidential part of all of their reports. All senior officers agreed with Sisko’s proposal.  
When the Captain was ready to adjourn, Major Kira asked:  
—Captain, under what name should we store all data about the transdimensional transporter device and the events that took place the last week and a half? What is the code name to use?  
The Captain looked at everyone in the room as he answered:  
—File it as **_Speculum_**, Major. An ancient and dead Earth language word for "mirror." People, you know your duties, dismissed. 


	23. Never Touched a Changeling

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kira invites Odo to meet for drink and conversation. To ease the atmosphere, she tries to relax along her friend with a good mix of pale ale and champagne, and things take an unexpected turn.

Major Kira tried to catch up with Odo as soon as the meeting had finished.  
—Constable, are you on your way to your office?  
—Yes, Major.  
—I’ll walk with you if you don’t mind.  
—Of course.  
Once in the turbolift, Kira commented:  
—I read your report, Odo.  
—And I read yours, Major. Everyone has, the senior officers I mean.   
—Yes—Kira nodded and tried to select carefully her next words—How is your recovery going?  
—I think I am fully recovered but Doctor Bashir insists on checking me at least two more times in the next weeks. I don’t see the reason for that—Odo grunted.  
—Well, he is doing his job, Odo. As you do yours.  
They exited the turbolift at the Promenade level and walked together until reaching the Security Office.   
—Is there anything else that you need me to do, Major?—the Changeling said before going in.  
—Actually yes, shall we?—Kira motioned to the door and both entered the office. Deputy Indar was there and after checking that he was not needed, Odo dismissed him. Once alone, he addressed the Major:  
—How can I help you?  
—Could we meet at the end of your shift today ... and have a drink?  
—I don’t drink, Major.  
—I know, Odo, it’s a way of asking you to give me some time and make me company while I have a drink.  
—I could make an exception. Where would you like to meet?  
—Perhaps we could start at Quark’s at 1900 hours?  
—2000 hours or later would be better for me, Major, I’d like to make progress with overdue reports with my deputies and I don’t want you to be waiting unnecessarily.   
—It’ll be okay with me except that by 2000 hours, Quark and the Replimat as other places in the Promenade start getting crowded, Constable.   
—Then we can leave it for another day if it can wait.  
—Maybe—Kira hesitated but decided to insist. She did not want to prolong their “separation” any longer— ... I have a better idea: we meet at 2030 hours in my quarters instead of Quark’s.  
—Are you sure it’s a good idea?—the Changeling said. He was not too comfortable yet to be alone in a private space with Kira. The memory of his involvement with the Intendant of Terok Nor was still fresh and Kira’s closeness was not the best way for him to put those experiences behind. Kira, however, thought that they had waited for enough and insisted. Following Jadzia’s advice, she pushed gently:  
—Of course, Odo. In that way, you can take your time while I also prepare dinner for us. I know that you don’t eat, but I always offer.   
—Well, technically I don’t eat or drink to avoid messy situations given my physiology, Major. But I have noticed that, after having experienced life as a solid, there are certain substances that I enjoy consuming so to speak. I am able to absorb them if done carefully of course.   
—That sounds interesting, Odo, I’d like to hear more.  
—Are you interested in Changeling anatomy, Major? well ... anatomy, physiology, molecular structures. We don’t have a Lexikon for Changeling corporeal matters so to speak.  
—I am neither a doctor nor a scientist but, yes, I am interested in learning about it. It doesn’t hurt, does it?  
—Of course, not, Major.   
—What was your favorite drink as a solid, Constable?  
—I enjoyed pale ale, champagne, green wine, anything with bubbles.  
—Green wine?  
—An Earth wine from the northeastern continent. Captain Sisko served it in one of his parties. I don’t think that it is easy to find it around here. Quark does not have it in his bar.   
—I’ll figure something out, Odo. Thanks for the hint.  
—Hint? What hint?  
—Information—Kira smiled while the Changeling still looked clueless—information about the beverages you enjoy drinking.   
He nodded. The Major continued:  
—Well, I need to get back to my duties and you have much to catch up here. See you at 2030 hours, Constable, my quarters.   
—Is there anything specific that you’d like me to bring, Major?  
—Yourself, Odo, it’s just drinks, some food, and conversation.  
Kira left the Security Office and walked through the Promenade with a satisfied smile on her face. Slowly, she said to herself, she was going to recover the Constable, her friend. With gentle restlessness, she was going to prepare the ground to go beyond wherever they could go. For sure, where no Bajoran and Changeling has gone before, at least together.   
  
  
The rest of the day constituted a building-up of ideas for conversation and expected situations for both officers of Deep Space Nine. After all, it has been several weeks since the two of them had an affable conversation about themselves and a philosophical meeting of the minds while discussing topics that were not easy to talk about at this moment: their respective counterparts in the mirror universe, the relationship between them, Changeling’s reproduction. But there were more, new items that the mission to the alternate Terok Nor had added to their experiences such as the way the Intendant and the supervisor had interacted with each of them, what was said and what was left unsaid although many things were guessed if not acknowledged. Both felt a mix of excitement and dread for the same reasons. Odo didn’t want to open the door to intimate memories but felt the necessity to explain himself to Kira. Kira tried all day to get ready to be gentle instead of pushy, to be understanding instead of impatient. However, she wanted to know more, not only details between Odo and the Intendant but also between the two Changelings when they had merged. The First Officer of Deep Space Nine also wanted to follow up on some comments that the supervisor of the Alliance had made after the two Changelings had linked. At the end of her day, Kira was wondering if she should follow another path that evening. Instead of asking more details about the most recent mission, a topic that was most likely still sensitive to Odo, it was perhaps better to talk about anything except that. After all, she said to herself, what was her objective? To get her friend back, right?

Kira arrived in her quarters short before 1900 hours. This gave her enough time to take a warm shower which was the first step toward relaxation. Then she put on comfortable silky pants, a top, and a transparent tunic of various shades of purple and emerald green. She made sure that she had pale ale and champagne and prepared a tray of cheeses, nuts, berries, fruits, and salty toasts. She remembered the last box of Telarian nougat chocolates that she had been reserving to share with someone on a special occasion. This was no birthday or anniversary celebration but being able to get things straight with Odo and bring them back to the way they were before the rescue mission was important enough to celebrate. The Major also prepared flameless candles and placed them on several areas of her quarters, poured herself a glass of pale ale, and commanded:  
—Computer, lights at 40%. Play something by Coyllur.  
With the dimmed lights and the relaxing music, Kira sat near one of the windows with her glass of pale ale. While she looked at the dark void where stars would sparkle as a reminder that space was not entirely empty as it may look sometimes, she started to remember all that had happened with them and the senior crew upon the arrival of mirror Bareil to the station. She realized again her naivité for having believed in the Bajoran alternate of her former lover, Vedek Bareil. *_How_ _could_ _you_, _Kira...?_* she started saying to herself with a tone of reproach. She took a sip of the ale and tasted it while the bubbles tickled her throat. *_Not_ _bad_* she thought while smiling, *_cannot_ be _surprised_ _that_ _the_ _Constable_ _enjoys__it_.* She was putting scenes and episodes together in a bigger map when she heard the chimes of her quarters. 2030 hours exactly, it had to be Odo.   
—Come in—the Major said while standing from her seat near the window.   
The Changeling came in with a bottle in his hands. He stopped to look at her and nodded as a greeting but without saying much.   
—I know that you told me not to bring anything, but I stopped by Quark’s to get some Earth champagne, Major. It’s not the original beverage though, it’s replicated. Quark had the program to prepare it.  
—Thank you, Constable, with this we have two bottles to share—she grinned—let me keep it cold.  
Odo was pleased to see her with an outfit that was not her uniform. She seemed casual and calm. He noticed her nude shoulders underneath the colorful transparent tunic but did not say a word about it. Instead, he said:  
—Good that you had some time to rest before I came, Major.  
—Oh yes, Odo, I took a warm shower, prepared us something to eat, if you feel like, and tried to create a soothing atmosphere. It has been a long day and we are just starting the week. This is the first time that I can take for me without the urgency of going to the alternate universe. The candles are flameless for safety but I like the flickering lights. It reminds me of bonfires in the countryside of Bajor. The music helps too, don’t you think?  
—I am sure, Kira. Well ... tell me, what did you want to talk with me?—Odo’s directness was not good news for Kira. She wanted to take things slowly in the humanoid and Bajoran way. But “small talk” with a Changeling was not going to happen unless he was relaxed. She decided to go for something that was not too complicated, or so she thought:  
—I have been thinking to resume our weekly morning meetings, Constable. You know ... to review the criminal reports.   
Kira saw the hesitation in the Changeling. She continued:  
—You don't need to give me an answer right now, Odo. Think about it. It's a work matter that we can discuss when we are on duty. Now, how was your day? Did you finish all the pending reports?  
—We are almost done with those. As you know, new ones will be waiting for me tomorrow.   
—How long do you have before regeneration, Odo, if I may ask?  
—I am good at timing my cycle, getting better every day. I am now closer to my usual limit before the mirror universe “adventure”—he snorted with sarcasm.  
—That was an adventure, wasn’t it?—Kira said while she was arranging the food on the small table in front of the couch and getting glasses and other utensils. After a brief pause, she offered:  
—Would you like some pale ale to start? The champagne is not cold enough yet, it needs some minutes.  
*_To_ _start_?* he thought, *_This_ is _the second time today that she uses that word. Is she signaling that we are going to have a long conversation? Why would that be?_*  
—What are you having, Major?  
—Pale ale for now. May I pour you a glass? Even if it’s just to make me company?  
—Sure, Kira—the Changeling said while taking a seat on the couch—what music is that?  
—Wind instruments by Coyllur, from the fourth planet of the solar system. Relaxing, isn’t it?  
—It goes with the ambiance ... and the candles—he noted.  
—I hope it’s okay with you. It’s been a long streak of long days and I’d like to finally have some quality time for me.   
—What about the holosuites? Is there a program that you would enjoy?  
—Yes, there are, Dax has shown me a few. But I think that nothing is as good as actual life outside of a holosuite. I am glad that we can sit down and ... and have some quiet time—she said this with a hesitant, shy voice. Odo barely moved.   
—I don’t think that many people would associate me with relaxation—the Changeling chuckled while receiving his glass of pale ale.   
—I do and I am sure that other people do too—she answered with a very matter-of-fact voice. Somehow she dreaded the follow-up question:  
—Such as ...?  
—Such as ... Julian and Jadzia, for example, Miles enjoys kayaking with you.   
—Entertaining, maybe. Relaxing, I doubt it. Jadzia likes to play pranks on me. You know that she would go into my quarters and move things out of their place when I am regenerating.  
—Well, that’s Dax’s way of saying that she likes you, she has great esteem for you—Kira smiled—now, cheers!—she continued while lifting her glass to him and clinking it in a toast. Odo played along and took a sip of the beverage. Then he grimaced and shrugged. Kira noticed and asked:  
—Bubbly enough?  
—Very, Major, thank you.   
—So, what happens when you drink, Odo? Where does it go?  
—Whenever I was offered a beverage, I used to decline saying that I didn't drink. However, over time and on very rare occasions, I have trained my substance to absorb certain drinks. I have to be careful though. I have a limit.  
—Well, perhaps you want to wait. We are going to have some champagne soon.   
—Why do you say that?—the curious Changeling ask.  
Kira was about to explain that it was not a good idea to mix fruits and grains in alcoholic beverages, but she decided not to say anything. Maybe that’s what the Constable needed. To get tipsy if not happily drunk for once; if Changelings were able to get to those points of course. She answered:  
—Oh, nothing ... If you don’t mind, I’ll start eating, I am quite hungry. I guess the combination of a shower, candles, dimmed lights, and ...—she stopped herself right there before she said his name—and this tray of goodies work wonders to get a bit loose.   
—Go ahead, Major, I don’t think that I will eat but I'll make you company with my drink.   
Kira sat on some pillows on the floor and reclined her back to the lower part of the couch where Odo was sitting. While she was helping herself on some food, the Constable asked:  
—Kira, what has been your most difficult episode of the rescue mission? Is there something that you regret?—it was a subtle way of testing the waters. He knew, or he thought he knew, the topics of their conversation that evening.  
—Well, the rescue in itself was not easy, Odo. However, there is something I did feel very stupid about.  
—What’s is that?  
—Getting too comfortable too soon with mirror Bareil at the beginning. How naïve of me to see Vedek Bareil in him, when he was only a shell that had nothing to do with him.   
—Don’t beat yourself too much, Kira. He deceived you and others as well. But he was willing to help at the end.  
—Yes, at the very, very end. We should not have trusted him but we needed him at that point.  
—What do you mean?  
—He seemed to have a double agenda while he was “helping” us to prepare the rescue mission. When he and I arrived on the other side, he went to see the Intendant and came back pretty agitated, angry I would say. The Intendant must have done something that triggered him to help us for real.   
Odo remembered very well. Bareil had come to the Intendant’s quarters and found him there. Noticing his surprise, the Changeling tried to manipulate one against the other by revealing that he and mirror Kira had engaged in a close, too close, intimate activity the night before. That had certainly pushed the mirror man’s buttons. To take the conversation in another direction, he told Kira:  
—Yes, but he came back with the Orb and then followed my game when I dissuaded the Intendant to use it.   
—How so?—Kira asked.  
—I told her that the Orb would not work without lengthy preparation. Bareil didn’t say anything in spite of having had an Orb experience here, remember? Instead, he confirmed what I said.  
—Yes, that was another stupid moment. To offer him an Orb experience when he was not ready for it. I should not be surprised that he didn’t understand it.   
—By the way, that was not the real Orb, right?  
—No—Kira grinned—that was a fake copy that Dax, O'Brien, and Rom made to bring to the Alliance world. It was part of Bareil’s mission and he could not show up without bringing it to her. I see that your glass is almost empty. I think that it’s time for our champagne, Odo.   
Kira stood up and brought one of the chilled bottles. Then she addressed the Changeling:  
—The Captain explained that champagne is a very special drink on Earth, and there is a process to open the bottle. Apparently the cork is supposed to fly.  
—To fly? Why?—the Constable asked.  
—The bubbles make it fly, Odo. I know what you are probably thinking: why it happens with champagne and not with other beverages. I am no expert in Earth drinks, I am afraid that I cannot answer your question.   
The Major removed the thin metallic filaments that were keeping the cork in its place and then started pushing it with her bare fingers. Soon the cork gave in and, as Kira predicted, it flew like a bullet with a soft explosive sound. Some champagne poured itself when this happened. Kira approached her glass to trap the liquid that was coming out of the bottle. There was foam followed by many more bubbles. When the two glasses were full, she sat again on the floor and closer to the Constable who was still on the couch. The Major called him:  
—Constable, come on, please sit down here by my side. These pillows are very comfortable.   
The Changeling obliged and sat beside Kira. He extended his legs under the table. The Major approached her glass to him again:  
—Cheers!   
—Salud!—he answered—you seem to be in the mood for celebration, Major.  
—I am, Odo. I am glad that you are here and that we can talk as friends again. At least, that’s how I feel right now. I hope that you are comfortable.  
—I am, Kira—he paused and then added—if you are relaxed, it’s easy for me to be relaxed too.   
—Too bad you do not try these cheeses, berries, nuts, Odo. They make a very good combination with the champagne. Oh! And I have Teralian chocolate too, later if you want to try.   
—Perhaps another day, when I train my substance gets to absorb solid foods.   
—A source of energy, Odo. I know that you get your energy from regeneration and that you don’t need what others need to replenish every day. Perhaps one day, food and beverages can be a source of energy for you as well.   
The Constable and the First Officer of Deep Space Nine continued their informal conversation for close to one hour. As she thought at the end of her work shift, Kira decided not to talk about the mirror universe or the events that transpire there a week ago. Instead, she wanted to gain Odo’s trust again. One day in the future, she thought, they could talk about that subject. They finished the first bottle of champagne and Kira offered to continue with the second one that Odo had brought.   
—Go ahead, Kira. Let’s see if Quark sold me champagne—even if replicated—and not something else like Kanar—the Changeling chuckled. A ticklish sensation was warming up inside him. He attributed it to Kira’s closeness but he also noticed that this time, the anxious feelings were gone. Therefore the tickles were much welcome, they made him feel good like when he was a solid and tried beverages with bubbles.   
The Major opened the second bottle and the cork flew away pouring some foam out of it. This time Odo was ready with their two glasses that were filled with the bubbly drink. Each of them tasted theirs. Kira exclaimed:  
—Hmmm, very good, Constable, great choice! This champagne has a better flavor than the one we just finished.  
—I am glad, Major. Quark didn’t cheat with an unexpected ... substitution, you know what I mean?—at this moment, the Changeling winked at Kira. She was surprised:  
—Odo, do you realize what you just did?  
—What?  
—You made a sarcastic remark and winked.  
—Isn’t that something humanoids do? I have observed it plenty of times.  
—Yes, but I don’t remember you doing it.  
—Well, there is always a first time, right?—Odo was smiling. Yes, Kira thought, he was relaxed indeed.   
—Cheers to that, Constable!—their glasses clinked again. Odo ventured to make a joke:  
—Major, if I wouldn’t know you, I would think that you are trying to make me drunk—he was grinning.  
—Not at all, Odo!—Kira realized that maybe that was her goal that night although she had not planned it that way—I did not plan this. It's just happening. I must say I am glad—she smiled at him.   
—You are glad of ...?  
—I am glad that here we are, drinking champagne and at ease. It feels good, at least I feel good.  
—Yes, it feels good, Major.  
—We are not on duty, Odo, don’t address me by my title.   
—Okay, Kira.  
—I prefer Nerys. We are not working.  
—As you say, Nerys.   
—Do you always have to be that ... agreeable?  
—What do you mean?  
—Always saying yes to what I ask you to do or not to do.  
—I don’t always say yes, Ki... Nerys. I have said no before, to you and others.  
—Close your eyes, Odo.  
—Why?  
—Just close them, please?  
—I’d like to know what for, Nerys. You just pointed out that I seem to say yes too easily. If you want me to close my eyes, you must give me a reason.  
—We will play a game.  
Odo rolled his eyes while thinking about the humanoid obsession with games but he decided to follow Kira's lead.   
—What game? And what’s the objective of this game?  
—You'll see--Kira smiled--trust me, please. Before we start, I have a question. When you close your eyes, can you see through? Since your eyelids are part of your substance.  
—When I am in my humanoid shape or any other species, I experience the motion and sensations of the body, so to speak. That means that if I close my eyes, I cannot see. My recent humanoid experience has helped me understand the sensations and behaviors that I didn’t before. Closing my eyes and not seeing is one of them. It’s actually helpful to take a break without turning into my nature, Kira.  
—Then close your eyes and keep them closed until I ask you to.  
The Security Chief complied and she moved her glass in front of his face. The Changeling said:  
—You are moving your hands in front of me, Major.  
—How do you know?  
—Because I feel your movements in the air. There is also a shadow that I perceive even with my eyes closed.  
—What about now?  
Odo paused and he realized that Kira or some part of her was about to touch his face although her hand never made actual contact with him. He decided not to acknowledge and shook his head. After a silence, he said:  
—Is that it, Nerys? Are we done playing your game?  
—Now, it's your turn Odo--Kira answered while shutting down her eyes.   
The Constable seemed a bit lost. There she was, near him, looking vulnerable at his mercy, surrounded by soothing wind music, flickering candlelights. Or was he who felt exposed? He was experiencing some sort of warm waves inside him and a relaxing softness that evoked his time as a solid. Not knowing what to do next, he asked for guidance:  
—I am afraid to sound somehow obtuse, Maj ... Nerys, what am I supposed to do now?  
—Give me something to smell or eat and I will guess what it is—the Major was grinning widely.   
Odo took a piece of purplish fruit from the tray and put it closer to her nose. She sniffed it and took the berry with her mouth while saying:  
—Black zyntar berries, Constable, correct? Try another.   
The Changeling picked this time a piece of fleshy reddish fruit and brought it to her face. Kira extended her tongue to lick the juicy fruit and touched inadvertently the shapeshifter's fingers. Dismissing the contact, she said:  
—Rose Guava, good choice—she took it into her mouth and chewed it. Odo's warm currents within himself intensified and gasped when he felt Kira's lips on his fingers. She noticed:  
—Is everything okay?   
—Yes, Maj ... Nerys, all is good. Another one?  
—One more and then it's my turn—she smiled.  
This time the Security Chief took one piece of the Teralian nougat chocolates. When it was close to Kira's mouth, she took it and noticed that some of it had melted on Odo's fingers. She opened her eyes to see the Changeling with sticky chocolate-covered fingertips.  
—Are you going to eat that? Absorb it, I mean—she remarked.  
—I am not sure if I can absorb non-liquids, Kira... Nerys. Let me rinse them.   
—Usually, we lick our fingers when we get food on them. Like this—Kira demonstrated with her own. She could not understand why but she felt like doing it. The Changeling watched her with a mix of curiosity, delight, and pleasure. Pleasure? Yes, that was the pleasure of watching her doing something like that. After a few seconds, Kira came to her senses and saw the astonished look on her friend's face.   
—I am sorry, Odo, I didn't mean to make you feel uncomfortable.  
—Don't worry, it's just that I was not aware that humanoids do that—he was not sure of what he was saying. *_Of course humanoids do that!_* he thought *_I have read this and other behaviors in those novels. It happens when ... what do they call it? what was the term they use for this part of the ritual? a mating ritual? What was the name?* _Odo realized that things were going in an unexpected direction. The atmosphere that the Major had created, the bubbly drinks, the sensorial game, all was similar to descriptions of mating rituals among humanoids. There was also a tension in the air, a tension that he had welcome as an effect of the drink. He looked at the Major who was staring at him with a smile that he read as sensual this time. *_What is the word again?_* All of a sudden memory struck and he said out loud:  
—Foreplay!   
—Foreplay?—Kira asked back.   
—Yes, Major, Nerys, foreplay, now I remember—he said triumphally.   
—What about it?—Kira smiled and leaned on him—do you think that I am engaged in some sort of foreplay?  
—Well, based on the evidence of the readings I have made about certain human behaviors, it seems so—in spite of the sexual tension, the Changeling had a relaxed smile on his face. The Major looked at the smooth lines of his face, the deep blue eyes that were sparkling like the flickering lights of the candles, and approached her fingers to his cheeks. She sighed while telling herself *_Foreplay with a friend, my best friend, why not? His face is so smooth, his lips are calling mine, the champagne is getting to us and can excuse anything, can't it?_* Carefully she asked for permission first:  
—May I? I am curious, Odo. I have never touched a Changeling.   
—Sure you may—the Constable answered welcoming the game that the Major had started.   
—Very soft, Odo—she confirmed—I always thought that your humanoid skin must be soft.  
—All yours—he closed his eyes.   
*_What do you mean?_* Nerys thought *_all mine?_* Odo continued:  
—I am sure that yours is as smooth as mine or probably smoother.  
—How do you know?  
—I don't, Nerys, I assume that from the texture of your skin.   
Kira pulled his hand towards her face and invited the Constable to do the same thing to her.  
—Touch—he said, his eyes still closed—is one thing that humanoids and Changelings have in common.  
—It's good to have something in common—she sighed.   
Engaged in the mutual stroke of their faces, Kira ran her fingertips on his thin lips. She could feel ripples and waves within him. For one moment, she stopped to look at him. He opened his eyes and asked:  
—Are you okay?  
—Yes—she whispered—it's just that ... I am curious about them, your lips.   
The Constable simply smiled at her and she leaned on him slowly. She kissed one corner of his mouth while his lips were parting. Then she moved to the other corner of his mouth and kissed it too. She could feel his agitation palliated somehow by the effects of the champagne. After teasing his lips with hers, she cupped his face with her hands and brushed the edges of his mouth with hers, first gently, then followed by an impatient deep kiss. They had been sitting side by side on the floor when the Changeling surrounded her waist with his arms and pulled her against him. He was soft and passionate at the same time. They heard the noise of the table and the rattle of their glasses about to fall. Kira stood up and extended a hand to him.   
—We don't want to waste any champagne, Constable. Let's put some distance with the table.  
Odo followed her and sat comfortably on the couch. Her legs surrounded his lap, she took his face on her hands and whispered to his ear:  
—I want more, could you give me more?  
She felt the Changeling's tight grip around her waist while they engaged in hungry kissing of each other. None of them could stop embracing the other. Their gates were wide open now and they crossed into each other's places. She reached out for his ear and whispered if he wanted her to stop. The Changeling shook his head while running his hands on the small of her back, pulled her to him and pressed himself onto her. Kira was surprised at herself when she admitted to him:   
—Good, Constable, I cannot stop now.   
She felt his hands going up and down her back, grabbing her waist, not daring going further though. Without stopping her embrace of him, she took his hands and place them on her hips at the same time that she was swaying them. Her transparent tunic got in the way and with one quick movement, she removed it showing her nude shoulders. She then took one of his hands and placed it on her neck. He began to stroke it while she hummed with eyes closed. He noticed her protruding nipples through the fabric of her top and felt the further hardening of his humanoid package under her legs. She noticed, took his wrist once more, and placed his hand on her breast. He started circling her nipple with his fingers and she arched her body that was only held by his firm grip of her waist. After some minutes of mutual pleasure, the Major paused and looked at him intensely:  
—Odo, I need two things from you, and I need them now.  
Guessing the forthcoming request, the Changeling returned the look in expectation. She continued:  
—First, remove your clothes, please. Second—she stood up away from him and he gasped at the sudden release of the pressure that her weight had had on him until then—come with me.  
Kira turned her back to him, removed her top, peeled off the rest of her clothes, and stood naked in front of him. She turned her face over her shoulder, bit her lower lip, and said:  
—I'll be waiting, Constable—she walked to the bedroom.   
He followed her at the same time that subtle sounds were marking his shifting into a naked male humanoid. When he got to the door, Kira was laying on the bed and she motioned for him to approach her. The Major was pleased with what she saw *_lean, muscular, smooth, with generous pleasure features._* He noticed her looking at his human body and before she'd ask anything, he said:  
—I keep the shape that the Founders gave me when they turned me into a human. The physiological reactions ... I learned from my solid experiences.   
*_Well, the Founders had been cruel with you but very generous at the same time_* she thought. To ease any doubts, she said flirtatiously:  
—The Founders seem to be knowledgeable when it comes to human bodies, Odo. The rest—she was referring to the erection of his male organ—is just nature doing its job with a bit of help from the champagne.   
As soon as he knelt on the bed, the Changeling felt the strong arms of Kira grabbing him by the hips and pulling him to herself. Their limbs intertwined while they kissed each other again, letting their hands explore the solid pleasures of mutual wet touch. *_Why can't I get my hands off of him? I can't simply stop. Is this the consequence of Earth champagne?_* Kira wondered. In response to any assault of self-doubt, she exclaimed:  
—To hell with self-control.  
Noticing that she had said this out loud rather than just to herself, she added:  
—Unless you want me to stop, Odo. Do you?  
—No, I don't want you to stop. I don't want to stop either.  
Soon the Major motioned at him with her hips and parted her legs while guiding him to explore the depth between her thighs. He followed Kira's movements and, as she has said before, let nature do the rest. 

Less than half an hour later, the Constable laid collapsed on the Major's chest. She was running her fingers through his hair, shoulders, back, and he was still grabbing the side of her hips while his fingers also ran back and forth the curves of her body. She said:  
—Thank you, Odo, I needed this.   
—You have nothing to thank, Nerys—his voice was almost a murmur.   
—I didn't expect that you ... that you'd follow, Constable—she grinned cautiously—I guess it was the champagne, right? If you absorbed as much as I did.   
—I suppose—he smiled. His voice was almost imperceptible.   
—Are you okay?  
—I am good, Nerys. I am just afraid that between the champagne and you, I cannot hold my solid shape any longer. I don't know if I will be able to make it back to my quarters.   
—Do you need certain conditions to regenerate, Odo? You can do it here, on the bed while I sleep.   
—You don't mind?  
—Not at all. In addition, I'll feel better that way, protected.  
—Protected?  
—Do you remember our conversations when mirror Bareil arrived and you asked me for permission to watch my whereabouts as needed?  
—Yes...  
—And do you remember when I said, more than once, that you were welcome to watch us anywhere? Including private situations?  
—You were just joking, Kira.  
—Not entirely, Constable—she grinned.   
—What has that to do with my impending return to my natural state?  
—I welcome your protection, Odo, I mean it. Let me know how to make it easy for you so you can continue protecting all of us here. Let yourself go when you have to.  
—It's a very private situation, Nerys.  
—We **are** in a very private situation right now, don't you think?  
Odo kept silent. Kira knew what he referred to, another kind of intimate experience that he had not shared with anyone else except the Great Link. She added:  
—I'll do whatever you ask me to do to make you feel comfortable, Odo. Find the best spot around here and let yourself go. And that includes the bed or anywhere you find suitable.   
—I will probably slide off the bed at some point, Kira. And end on the floor.   
—Do whatever you need to do, Odo. I am going now to the bathroom and when I am back, I better find you in your natural state, agreed?  
The Changeling nodded and released her from his weight and embrace. She stood up while saying:  
—Good night, Constable, sleep tight—and walked to the bathroom.   
When she came back, there was an amber shiny puddle on the depression left by the weight of humanoid Odo.   
  
Odo was comfortably floating in his substance when he heard the computer's voice as if it were very far away. Then he heard a thump followed by absolute silence. He didn't need the computer's alarm to start his day. Feeling lethargic, he let the thoughts wander off his mind and returned to the cozy warmth of his regeneration cycle. Time passed and he became aware enough to start his daily routine of shapeshifting. When his substance began moving, it reached an unexpected barrier on top of where he was. Then he slid off until he was sure that there was nothing to impede his full shifting into the tall humanoid he was in Deep Space Nine. He found himself in a place different from his quarters and started looking around. A low moaning turned his attention to the bed where Major Kira was still asleep. He had spent most of the night under her bed. Once he left the bedroom, he checked the time: 0600 hours. He wouldn't start his patrol until 0800 followed by the first meeting with his deputies.   
The Constable looked around and saw the glasses that still had some champagne and the tray of food with leftovers. He took everything to the kitchen area and cleared the table. Kira's clothes were on the floor. He picked them up and put them on a chair.   
He was hesitant about what to do next when he heard the Major's stretching movements in the other room. For a moment, he thought of fleeing the place but he refused the idea of leaving as if he were in a crime scene. He decided to wait, sat down in front of the main computer, logged in with his credentials and began reviewing reports of any activity entered by the deputies that had worked through the night. He also confirmed his schedule for the day and subspace meetings.

Soon the sounds of stretching movements got a voice.  
—Good morning!—Kira said—Constable, are you around?  
—I am here, Major—he answered. He saw the Major's head peeking from the edge of the bedroom's door frame.   
—Oh, there you are—she said with a friendly smile—I was not sure where you were or if ...   
—If I had left?—Odo finished her sentence.  
—Well, maybe, I don't know your schedule. I just know that we both are on duty today.   
—I can leave now, Major—he said—I don't want to intrude your morning routine. At the same time, I didn't want to just leave like that—he said with a pause in his voice. He was not sure of what he was supposed to do. Kira noticed.  
—I am going to take a quick shower and get ready to start my day, Odo. Have you been waiting long?  
—Not really, less than thirty minutes or so.   
—Do you mind waiting? Help yourself, Constable, the computer I mean if you need to use it. I'll be with you soon.   
The Changeling heard the shower and Kira's humming a melody. *_Was she singing in the shower?_* he said to himself *_How unusual_.* The shower stopped and Odo could hear Kira in her bedroom. He tried to pay attention to the data on the computer but for some reason, it was not easy to focus. All he could think of was the night before with Kira. With every memory of what they had experienced, his substance felt like entering a flux state. What was with this Bajoran female that exposed him to situations he didn't associate with his species? Except for her touch, he thought. Yes, touch was something humanoids and Changelings had in common. Experienced in different ways, however. Kira's solid touch was not like the Great Link's. He had come to understand human touch when he himself was forced to be a monoform for a few months, a change inflicted on him as a punishment from his own people. A punishment that gave him more perspective into humanoid senses and sensations. These did not simply go away when he reverted to his original species. They had left an imprint on him. He was a Changeling again, yes, but not like he had been before. He was a Changeling with the memory of the human senses. He realized that he could experience them again, not only reproducing but also sensing them, feeling them along with pleasure and probably, sometimes, pain. 

The Constable was so immersed in his reflection about the night before that he didn't notice when the Major came in the room. With a casual tone, she asked:  
—Busy morning, Chief?  
—The usual, Major.  
—Thank you for waiting, is there something I could get for you?  
—No, thank you, I don't need anything at the moment.  
Kira ordered a raktajino with two measures of kava and filled up a small bowl with the leftovers of cheese and fruit from the night before.   
—Thank you for cleaning up, Odo. I am hungry this morning—she said while bringing some berries to her mouth—how did you sleep?  
—I don't sleep, Major, I ...  
—Regenerate. I know, I know—she finished his sentence—I just want to know if you rested well. I slept very well, I even slammed the 0500 alarm to give us some more time. It was a good night, don't you think?  
Odo didn't say a word. Kira noticed that he was tense.  
—Are you okay, Constable? What's going on?  
—Nothing ... I think.  
—Are you sure, Odo? Are you having second thoughts? because of what happened last night?   
—I am not sure what to think, Major.   
—We haven't started duty, Odo, call me by my name, please.  
—Okay, Nerys. I don't know what to do now, I am a bit ... confused.   
—Yes, the awkwardness of the morning after, it happens. Would you like to talk about it?   
—Now?   
—The sooner, the better—Kira said with a very matter-of-fact voice.   
—Well... —the Changeling coughed slightly—I don't want you to think that I took advantage of you, Kira.  
—Advantage, Odo? If someone took advantage of someone last night was me. Now you have me worried, did I do something wrong?   
—No, no, but I don't know what it is.  
—You feel uncomfortable because of what happened last night. I personally enjoyed it, Odo, and I would like to ... —Kira stopped herself before she said more.  
—You would like to ... what, Nerys?   
—I'd be open to the idea of doing it again, Odo. I felt very well last night, but if you didn't or you are having morning regrets, I'll be fine. I just don't want to lose you.  
—Lose me?  
—Being your friend matters a lot to me. I don't want to lose that.  
—You will not lose my friendship, Kira. Be sure about that.  
The Changeling kept silent. Thoughts and ideas sped through his mind overlapping what he had felt last night and his intimate experiences with the mirror version of Kira in Terok Nor. And for some reason, he didn't feel entirely well. Something was off and he didn't know what to do. He didn't want to ruin what may have started between him and the Major, but he needed to sort out this overlapping confusion with the other Kira. The Major looked at him and noticed his discomfort. With a sad voice, she decided to finish the uncomfortable conversation:  
—Odo, let's do something. Forget that something happened between us last night.   
—I am not sure that I want to forget it, Kira.  
—But you don't feel at ease, Constable. And I don't want to jeopardize the progress I thought I was doing with you.   
—What progress?  
—Get our friendship back together as it was before the mission to the mirror universe. I am aware that I have been pressuring you for answers that are not my business. Yesterday I decided not to insist on that topic. I just wanted to have a good time with my friend. I want to feel comfortable to come to your office once a week in the morning and review with you criminal reports. I want to feel free to ask you to give me your company when I have a drink or something to eat. Most importantly, I want to feel carefree whenever I invite you to spend time talking with me, work- or no work-related, Constable. I thought that I made progress in that direction last night. I guess I didn't, on the contrary, I put more barriers between us and I regret it.   
The Changeling listened with great attention to the pouring of wholehearted explanations of the First Officer of Deep Space Nine. It made him feel better but now he was sorry that he had put Kira in such a position. Yes, it was true that he didn't want to be pressured to give any answers about his personal experiences in the alternate Terok Nor. At the same time, he was flattered by the Major's interest in him. Perhaps, he thought, it was a sign that one day she could care for him the way he cared for her.   
In the middle of his reflection, the last night stood before him. They had engaged with each other lovingly, they had opened themselves to the other in their vulnerable intimacy, and they had enjoyed it. He wanted to enjoy it again. But the memory of his experiences in the mirror universe was somehow a shadow he had to deal with first. He finally spoke:  
—No, you didn't Kira. You didn't put any barriers between us. On the contrary, I am grateful for the extents that you go to preserve our friendship. Like you, it matters a lot to me and I don't want to lose it either.   
—What about the rest, Odo? What happened last night. Will that become an obstacle for us to work together?   
—I don't think so, Kira. I just need some time to sort things out. And your patience, Nerys.   
The Major sighed with what seemed to be a relief and took the last sip of her raktajino. Odo could see the sadness in her face and he felt intense waves within himself. He tried to convey his affection for her somehow:  
—Nerys, I am grateful for all what you have done for me. After what happened in the other place, you know, I am not ready to talk about it in every detail. Perhaps one day. In the meantime, please, let's work on us, on our friendship. It's very important to me as well. 

Kira nodded but the sad look was still all over her face. Odo decided to add something else:  
—Today is Tuesday and our schedules are already full, Kira. Would you like to resume our weekly morning meeting starting tomorrow? We can continue on Tuesdays after this week, or whatever day you prefer. It's about time we do that.   
—Agree, Constable. I like that.   
—Then, tomorrow in my office at 0800? I will make sure that my schedule is clear.   
—I will be there.  
—Good—he confirmed. When he was about to leave the Major's quarters, he stopped and turned to her:  
—One more thing.  
—What is it?—Kira said with the little bit of enthusiasm that she was able to gather at that moment.   
—I didn't thank you. For what is worth, I did enjoy last night.  
—The champagne? You are welcome, Odo.   
—Not only the champagne, Nerys—he smiled at her and she gave him a surprised but pleasant look.   
Their strong gazes crossed each other's body and substance to the core. She felt the wings of a butterfly in her stomach and he sensed imperceptible ripples within himself. 

The Chief of Security and the First Officer of Deep Space Nine walked together to the nearest turbolift to start their respective days.


	24. At the Edge of the Universe

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Time has passed since the rescue mission.  
Odo’iTal and the Intendant are working in Terok Nor together but it’s not always smooth between them. They also spend much of their spare time with each other. Mirror Kira learns the Changeling's Rules of Obedience.  
After their failed attempt at intimacy, Odo and Kira put their friendship first and resume the weekly meetings to talk about the criminal reports.

Many Terran weeks had passed since new proclaims at Terok Nor were announced. After sending official updates about the disappearance of Elim Garak, the First Officer that Cardassia had sent to the space station to serve along the Bajoran Intendant, mirror Kira made the case to name Odo’iTal as her right hand in the government of the strategic frontier post. Telling the story on how the shapeshifter had beaten the odds of being shot by a disruptor and rebuilt himself on his own convinced the emperor of the Alliance that the former Supervisor was a unique asset to his armed forces as well as to Intelligence. The Intendant also revealed a partial version of the Terran invaders with anarchist ideas and the assassination of Garak when he tried to stop them. The intervention of Odo’iTal had been crucial to saving the Intendant’s life, another fact that weighed in the emperor’s decision to confirm his appointment as the First Officer of Terok Nor. In the emperor’s court, mirror Kira made her case before the Alliance's High Council. One of the emperor’s advisers expressed, however, some reservation:  
—If this ... shapeshifter is one of his kind and seems to have enough power to beat his own death, are you sure that it’s prudent to give him so much power, Intendant?  
—He has a rare feature, adviser, as unique as he is.  
—And that is?—the emperor intervened.  
—Loyalty. He is loyal to the Alliance and its emperor.  
—How can you be so sure?—the adviser insisted.  
—He has proven many times his loyalty to me as the high commander of Terok Nor. Besides, he may be a species we don’t know much about but he is a Bajoran, found and raised by one of our scientists. He is loyal to Bajor and all allies of Bajor.  
—What’s the name of that scientist?—the adviser asked again pushing for specific answers.  
—Mora Pol. You can look at his record in the Bajoran Institute of Science.  
—Ah, yes, Mora. He has built a few impressive weapons that proved very useful in our defeat of Terrans and Romulans—the emperor pointed out.  
—Any more questions? Or doubts?—Mirror Kira asked while looking intensely at each member of the High Council. Silence reigned and the emperor continued.  
—You have made your case, Intendant. I hereby confirm Odo’iTal of Bajor to be appointed First Officer of Terok Nor. In this capacity, he will serve the Alliance, Terok Nor and you.  
Mirror Kira nodded at everyone and left the room with a big smile. As soon as she arrived on her ship to make the trip back, she hailed her office in the frontier post. Odo’iTal responded:  
—Intendant, are you on your way back?  
—Yes, and I bring big news!  
—Good ones, I hope.  
—Very—she grinned—you owe me, Odo’iTal.  
—Owe you?  
—Yes, as you heard, First Officer. Kira out.  
The screen went dark and a slight expression of satisfaction could be seen on the shapeshifter’s face.   
  


Less than two months were enough to establish the Changeling as the First Officer of Terok Nor. Everyone learned quickly that Odo’iTal was the force and the strength behind the Intendant’s powerful grip of the space station. Not only he was feared because of his proximity to mirror Kira but he had also become an unwilling target of admiration that started to grow slowly among the residents, workers, and slaves of the frontier post. In spite of his background as the dark slavemaster of the ore processing center, his search for and reinforcement of order was paramount to a balance that had been missing for a long time. His punishments were, however, exemplary, and his patience was short. Everyone knew too that he had an influence on the Intendant and the Intendant had the capacity to contain his short-fused temperament if she was nearby. Somehow, the people of Terok Nor wished for the two of them to remain working side by side for a long time.  
Soon the matter of legend started to build up in the imagination of the residents of the sector. The Bajoran and the shapeshifter were closer to each other than any other working relationship in the quadrant of the mirror universe. Once the nature of their association was acknowledged as that of two otherworldly lovers, certain things started to fall in place. No other man had been able to satisfy the Intendant’s lust as the shapeshifter was able to. No male or female had been able to rein her in until Odo’iTal took his place by her side. No one dared to challenge him, not even the Intendant. Although he would always position himself behind her during negotiations and meetings, he was the one holding her back without any doubts. Unconditional love, unending passion, infinite lust, those were the forces joining them. But there was a price that only the two of them knew: she had to submit to his _Rules of Obedience_. And he chose to remain in the empire for her in spite of his strong urges to start a search in outer space with an unknown destination. The Intendant was not aware of the Changeling’s urges for leaving, urges that had increased since the latest visits of the Terrans and the Constable of Deep Space Nine.

Their sessions together behind closed doors also became part of the legend that spread around the Alliance’s Intendant and First Officer. Not only she had not requested old or new male or female company since the return of the Changeling, but every day would end with Odo’iTal in her quarters after all servants, guards, and slaves were dismissed. Sometimes they would meet during the day as well. As soon as the former dark slavemaster crossed the threshold of her room and everyone left, doors were locked and only suggestive noises that could become quite loud on more than fewer occasions provided fertile ground to the imagination of those who dared to pay attention.  
—Are you sure that the Intendant is safe?—a guard asked another one who had been serving mirror Kira for some time.  
—She is fine—the second guard nodded.  
—But those noises, sometimes screams...  
—Pleasure, the extremes of pleasure—the man smirked.  
—The First Officer is a lucky man—the first guard pointed out. He wished to be in the Changeling’s place at that moment.  
—Probably, but rumor says that the Intendant is an even luckier woman. So says my wife and probably yours too—the second guard gave a suggestive look at his companion.   
The guards didn’t say any other word and waited for their shift to end. 

Covered by a shiny amber embrace that would ripple and tickle her every time she’d try to move, the Intendant grimaced and whispered:  
—Hmmm... the destroyer.   
Soon the comfortable liquid blanket took off from her body and coalesced into a shimmering column that took the shape of the former Supervisor. He stood in front of her, splendidly naked, and shot an inquisitive gaze at his lover:  
—Again? What did I tell you about that?  
—That you don’t like it when I call you “the destroyer”—she smiled seductively—but I say it, Odo’iTal, because I like it—she purred in an effort to bring his defenses down. She enjoyed teasing him, and she also knew what she had to do to deal with his irritation, to say the least.  
—And what do you like about it?—he asked wryly.  
—That it gets in your nerves—she said with a triumphal smile.   
—I have no neural system, Kira.   
—Is that what you think? With the way you behave and react, especially when you see me with someone else, I’d say that you are a puddle of nerves ready to be activated, Supervisor—her teasing seemed to take the road toward the challenge.  
—Kira!—he growled impatiently and started walking away from her.  
—Okay, okay, First Officer—she smirked again and continued with a lower voice—the destroyer of Terok Nor.  
The Changeling froze and walked back to her in a way that seemed menacing but the Intendant didn’t move. Amused by his short fuse, especially when they were alone in their intimate games, she held his gaze in her eyes and added flirtatiously:  
—_**My**_ destroyer. Is that better?  
—You are looking for trouble, Kira—he roared—again!  
—What do you mean by “again”? I have practically signed our agreement with my blood and I am following your _Rules of Obedience_—Kira said with a surprised expression.   
He came closer, leaned over her and pinned her body against the bed with his weight. Next, he held her arms above her head with one hand and, with the other, he cupped her face and grabbed her chin forcing Kira to look at him. The Intendant liked that game and she didn’t stop smiling suggestively at him. She felt his solid shape over her which was one of his ways to dominate her, and she liked it. Definitely, she wanted more. Annoyed by the Intendant’s taunting smile, he asked while holding her in this position:  
—What’s so funny, Kira?   
—Your attempts to intimidate me, Odo’iTal. You cannot intimidate me, _Rules of Obedience_ and everything.  
—Not afraid of the consequences, huh?  
—What consequences?—she snorted—If this is one of the consequences, I want more of them—she taunted the shapeshifter again.  
—You have no right to ask any question, Kira. You do as I say, you obey.  
—Yes, _Rule of Obedience_ number 1: Odo’iTal commands and Kira obeys. But you forget, First Officer, that all rules are made to be broken, at least sometimes.   
—What do you want then? You are a spoiled brat, Kira, do you want some entertainment?  
—_Rule of Obedience_ number 7: Lack of obedience carries a punishment.   
—And you like to be punished, do you?  
—Once in a while, as long as it doesn’t hurt... much.  
—So, what would that punishment be this time?  
—Inside me.  
—That’s no punishment at all, Kira. That’s precisely what you want.   
—I said, inside me, now—she insisted, this time forcefully.  
—No—he objected—that’s not how we do things here. How many times I have to remind you?  
—Until I learn, I guess ...—she backed off as if she was conceding. Soon the Intendant came back to the tease— ...destroyer.  
—Kira! Don’t call me that way.  
—Supervisor?  
—You really want trouble tonight—the Changeling pointed out while holding tightly her arms above her head. *_Exquisite_* she thought, the Intendant wanted to keep walking that path. She continued:  
—Dark... slavemaster?  
The blue eyes of the First Officer of Terok Nor were fixated on her face in silence. *_That’s_ _it_* mirror Kira thought *_he is about to do something. I hope I can take it_* she said to herself with a mix of wonder, fear, and excitement. That’s why Odo’iTal was so ingrained into her. Differently from all the lovers she had had at the station, he was not afraid of the Intendant. In fact, when alone, he was the one who commanded her and she usually ended up doing what he wanted. He was predictable enough for her to tease him and push his buttons, but his reactions once the line had been crossed could be quite unexpected. His quiet silence after the last name he called him signaled that a storm was brewing inside him. She saw swirling winds in the depth of his eyes as if the cloudy lines of a hurricane were drawn in his gaze. After a brief pause of what seemed to be a staring contest between the Intendant and the First Officer of Terok Nor, the Changeling finally spoke while sketching out a tight smile:  
—Slavemaster, huh? We could play that game, Kira. You are the slave and I am your master. And you are going to do what I say.  
Odo’iTal pressed himself more on her. He could feel how his touch and his weight pleased her. So he decided to stop all of a sudden and moved away. That would be her punishment: not giving her what she most wanted when she wanted it. Taken by surprise, Kira protested:  
—Where are you going?  
Without saying a word, he stood by the edge of the bed and gave her an order.   
—Sit down, it’s time for you to take care of your duties.  
—And what duties are those?  
—Sit down I said. You will show me how much you really honor our agreement. Get ready.  
She obeyed and sat at the edge of the bed while he stood in front of her in his naked human body. She lifted her eyes to look at him and he caressed her cheeks with his fingers before pushing her head down.  
—It’s not my face what you should be looking at, Kira—he grimaced.  
The Intendant sighed. Her arms embraced Odo’iTal’s body, the part exposed in front of her. She admired his long legs that stood like columns of a giant statue at the portal of two oceans that separated two halves of her planet. Her fingers started running back and forth the height of his legs and she noticed how his imitation of male human genitals started to react to her touch. Soon her hands grabbed the cheek of his buttocks and squeezed them slowly. His tempting penis in front of her face started to lift as a hard rod and offered itself to her mouth. Soon she held the side of one of his hips and with the other hand, she started drawing circles around his shaft. Pleased, Odo’iTal encouraged her:  
—Go ahead, take it.  
Mirror Kira complied and took his now very hard stick in her hands, rubbing it back and forth while she could hear him moan. Her lips approached his human swing and replaced her fingers around it, the tip of her tongue soon started licking the naked skin of his large stick and her other hand intensified the strokes of his hips and buttocks. Immersed in this motion between her hands and face on his hips and penis, she finally grabbed the base of his shaft and pushed it inside her mouth. The licking gave place to sucking the Changeling’s male anatomy and his approving moans encouraged her to intensify her mouth work on him. She was immersed in this mating ritual when all of a sudden the hardness of the Changeling’s human penis started to soften. Thinking that he was losing interest in her job, her hands went for the base of his rod, but that one was also getting soft, soft as a malleable substance. When she opened her eyes to understand what was going on, she realized that Odo’iTal’s penis had started to shift into his natural shape. She had had a taste of this when he’d kiss her and his tongue would invade her throat and expand in its liquid form. The first time it had happened, it startled her because it was so unexpected and she was not sure what to do next. She also thought that his natural form would invade her mouth in such a way that she would drown. But the Changeling was always in control. He had sensed her fear and avoided any uncomfortable sensation. This time, however, it was different. She had taken his male organ in her mouth and he was liquifying inside her. He was invading her with all his might.   
Odo’iTal noticed the surprise of the Intendant and pulled back, but she held his hips against her face. Kira turned her face at him and asked:  
—May I continue?  
—No if it becomes difficult for you.  
—Shapeshifting inside my mouth is unexpected for me, but if you like it...  
—I have been inside you in other forms, but not in this way. And yes, I like it.  
—Then, allow me to continue, master—she said seductively. Shift into your liquid state, and allow my hands, my arms, get inside you, Odo’iTal. Please...  
The Changeling pulled his substance out of mirror Kira’s mouth and with the sexual humanoid shape it still had, stroke her face.  
—Let’s do it another way—he said.  
—As you command—Kira responded playing her obedient role.   
—Stand up—he ordered. The Intendant complied and a few seconds later she watched the Changeling solid form turning slowly into the shimmering stream that floated in front of her. Keeping his upper body and head in human shape, the former Supervisor of Terok Nor continued:  
—Push your arms inside it.  
Mirror Kira obeyed and placed her hands on his warm liquid. Her arms followed and went deep inside his substance. She felt as if she were embracing the inner side of Odo’iTal. She felt it pleasant, relaxing and exhilarating at the same time.   
—Now move your arms, your hands inside me, always inside me. Move them as if you were stirring water, as if you were swimming or diving.  
The Intendant followed his instructions and started feeling something that she had felt only when he had been inside her in his human form. Encouraged by the Changeling’s moans, mirror Kira continued moving her arms inside the shapeshifter’s liquid form. Its warmth increased and a sensation of electric currents started to stimulate the skin and muscles of her arms. While holding them inside him, she looked at what was left of his face and eyes shut down. The currents became a sort of spasms and the Bajoran woman increased the force of her movements in the amber thick liquid that her lover had become. She looked at him again but all that was left from him were his sky blue eyes still looking intensely at her right before they were also consumed by the shiny golden orange liquid that started streaming all around her. At that moment, mirror Kira took a step forward into the Changeling’s substance and found herself inside him. She made waves, swirls, ripples happen in Odo’iTal’s natural form; the spasms increased until reaching a point in which the First Officer could not take it anymore and let himself go, falling on the floor, and forming a big puddle of amber goo in front of her. The Intendant looked at the scene with a bit of disillusion.  
—Well, I guess he finished—the Intendant smiled with a bit of frustration. This time the entire attention, the focus of pleasure had been on him and she was not used not to be pleased. Perhaps the experience had been more intense than Odo’iTal had ever thought and sent him to his natural state and his regeneration cycle. She went back to her bed and soon fell asleep.   
  
In the middle of the night, she woke up to see Odo’iTal leaving her side and walking outside her quarters. He didn’t respond to her calls. He seemed to be hypnotized by a force that he followed without turning to look at her. When the Intendant reached the door, she saw the shapeshifter walking into the crashing waves of an orange sea until she could not see him anymore. 

****************

Major Kira arrived punctually in the Constable’s office to review the weekly criminal report. To her surprise, he was not alone when she came in. He was talking to an unknown Bajoran woman dressed in a tawny security uniform.   
—Am I interrupting, Constable? I didn’t know ... it’s 0800 hours.  
—Good morning, Major. I am just finishing with the last instructions for Lara Mar, our latest deputy recruit.   
Kira nodded to the dark-haired woman and addressed Odo again:  
—I'll come back, Constable.   
—We are all set, Major—Odo answered without paying attention to the Major’s mild agitation. He talked to Lara again—You have your instructions, do you have any questions?   
—No, sir—the young deputy answer—I got them. I’ll join the patrol now.   
—Good, Deputy Indar is waiting for you, Lara.   
The young woman left at the same time that Kira looked around and could not see her usual cup of raktajino and the PADD that the Constable always had ready for her. These items were waiting for her every Tuesday in his office by the time she arrived to discuss the weekly criminal report. But things could be different after the intrusion of the mirror universe into theirs. Her thoughts were interrupted by the Changeling:  
—I am sorry for the delay, Major. Lara is new to the station.   
—I see.  
Odo noticed that Kira was looking around his office. He guessed what she may be looking for but decided not to say anything._ *It will pass*_, he thought, *_like many other things I've done for her, it will pass*._   
—Shall we start, Major? Here—the Chief of Security handed a PADD to the First Officer of Deep Space Nine.  
Kira nodded, sat in the chair in front of his desk, and took the PADD.  
—How many items?  
—Thirteen.  
—Should we go in order, Constable?  
—Let's start with the first item.   
_*He is in charge_,* Kira thought. *_Well, he has always been in charge when it came to criminal activity reports.*_ Somehow she knew that this time he sounded different. He was not giving her anything to choose from. He was leading the way without asking. Kira opted for getting her morning beverage first.   
—Odo, before we start, may I use your replicator to get a hot beverage?  
—Of course, Kira, what would you like?  
*_Has he forgotten so soon?_* she wondered.   
—Raktajino, extra hot, two measures of ...—she recited.  
—kava—the Changeling finished the sentence. A ray of hope crossed the Major's mind. *_He remembered, at least something... is he playing a game?*  
—_Here, Major, item 1...  
They spent the next half hour talking about petty thefts, minor disturbances in the Promenade, some cargo that Quark had tried to bring in without reporting its illegal goods. They finally made it to item 13.   
—"Soliciting encounters"—the Major read out loud—what does that meaning? I haven't heard of this before, at least not on this list.   
—A woman intended to use the monitors across the Promenade to offer her... favors.  
—What kind of favors?  
—Intimate favors.  
—Are you suggesting some sort of prostitution?   
—Not necessarily, Major. She was not asking for any latinum or anything of material value in return.   
—What's the charge then? It sounds like she was looking for companionship.  
—The charge is not for seeking or offering intimacy or companionship, but for using the monitors without the proper request.  
—Is that all?   
—That's precisely the issue, Kira. The monitors in the Promenade cannot be used for private encounters or any personal matters. Even if she had followed the proper process, her request would not have been approved. It's a minor incident like the others.   
—I guess she has tried other things that didn't work. She must be desperate to try the monitors.   
—That doesn't justify her actions, Major. Besides, I don't understand that a private need would be announced so publicly.   
Kira stared at him trying to understand his train of thought. She continued:  
—Desperation makes us, humanoids, do things that we regret later, Constable. She must be very lonely and this may have been her last resource.  
The Major met the Security Chief's eyes that were looking at her with a sparkle of disapproval. Undeterred, she kept talking:  
—I don't mean to excuse what she did, all what I am trying to point out is that, perhaps, one should consider circumstances that bring someone to do something like that.   
—You mean, publicly exposing her intimate wishes?  
—You criticize the humanoid affection for pretense, Odo. She was doing exactly the opposite. She showed her cards instead of what most humanoids do: hide and bury their wishes so deep inside that no one would guess.   
—Sounds familiar—the Chief of Security mumbled to himself. However, Kira had heard him.   
—Of course it sounds familiar, Odo. Humanoids do that. Actually, humanoids and **non**-humanoids do that.   
The Constable thought that he was being alluded to by Kira's words. She noticed and continued:  
—So, what's the disciplinary action for this one?  
—Just a warning since it's the first time it happens.   
—Will you also provide her with a set of guidelines of what can be and cannot be announced publicly, Odo?  
—Yes.  
—The lesson is then, do not express your feelings in public venues, is that correct?  
—At least not when it comes to the station's monitors.   
—What about talking about what one feels without fearing disciplinary action?  
—As long as they don't use the monitors or disturb the functioning of public spaces, I'd think that there is no problem.   
—Would you allow yourself such a luxury, Constable?  
Taken by surprise, the Changeling deflected the answer with another question.  
—What about you, Major? Would you?  
—If it's for the right cause, yes. More so if it's about the one person I care for... and I crave for. Your turn, Odo, would you?  
—I don't know, Kira. I guess it'd depend on the one person as you call it and other circumstances.   
—So, there is a light of hope.  
—What do you mean?  
—For you to open up, Constable.   
The Computer announced that it was 0900 hours. Kira realized that the conversation had taken an unexpected turn. Fearing that Odo would say anything to consider canceling their next meeting, Kira continued talking while standing up from her chair.   
—Time is up, Chief. Thank you for the raktajino. Meet you next Tuesday, same time?  
—Yes, yes... Kira, that's the plan.  
—Have a good day, Constable, thanks for discussing the report with me. It has been... informative.   
Odo nodded. The Major left the Changeling's office with a slight smile on her face *_Remain positive, Kira, there is hope_.* 

**************

In her gloomy quarters at Terok Nor, mirror Kira let a soft moan escape while stretching her arms and turning to her side. She opened her eyes and found herself alone or so she thought. Soon she felt the warm touch of liquid tentacles running on her back, surrounding her waist, stroking her arms and legs, reaching for her face. Odo'iTal was there in his natural state. The Intendant smiled while keeping her eyes closed:  
—Hmmm, you are back. It was about time.   
—Back? what do you mean—the Changeling replied after having taken his solid form.  
—You left last night, didn't you? After you... we were done. Don't you remember?  
—I do remember last night, Kira. But I did not go anywhere.   
*_It must have been a dream_* Kira thought *_like those dreams I used to have after he was shot_.*   
—It's good, officer, you are here now. Are you going to give me what you owe me?  
—Last night?—the Changeling acknowledged.   
—Yes, you finished and let yourself go.   
—It was interesting... intense, Kira. You didn’t get enough, huh?  
—Not enough for me to come, First Officer. And I want to get it now... if you allow it of course—she smiled flirtatiously.   
Odo’iTal positioned himself behind Kira and pushed his solid body against her. Soon she felt the tentacles again crossing through her arms, legs, around her waist, rubbing all over her skin. She felt the pressure of one tentacle around her waist while others wrapped her legs, her wrists, and two more started massaging her round breasts. Tendrils formed from the larger tentacles and started stroking her now long and hard protruding nipples. She felt as she was suspended on air while being showered in strokes by multiple arms and fingers, teasing her breasts, her thighs, her lips up and down. She gasped, moaned, breathed deeply, sighed. *_It's about time_* the Changeling said to himself and he resumed his humanoid form to talk to her.   
—On your knees, Kira.   
The Bajoran woman was so submerged in the pleasure of his liquid touch that she did not respond immediately to his command. The impatient former Supervisor placed her body on the position he wanted. Kneeling behind her, grabbing her hips, he saw the whip that he used to carry around when he was on duty and thought to do something with it. Then he saw the black leather gloves that Kira had asked him to carry as well and for which he saw no use. *_She likes them_* he remembered *_she likes them on my hands, let's ... try something_,* he smiled and put them on.   
Instead of getting his fleshy hard rod beyond the clefts between her legs, the Intendant felt a rough texture running up and down her back, her spine, the round of her hips, her buttocks. She closed her eyes and imagined Odo'iTal all dressed in black, stroking her exposed skin with the leather of those gloves. The thought and the sensations made her shiver and her body arched offering itself to his will.   
—Please—she begged  
—Please, what?—he answered amused.   
—Please, not again... don't...  
—Leave you... alone?—the Changeling said with a taunting tone in his voice while his leather-clad fingers ran up and down her skin and the edges of her sex.   
Kira sighed trying to infuse patience in her impatient desire for him and did not say another word. The shapeshifter understood that she had waited for way beyond enough. *_She is finally learning_* he smiled *_she is learning who's the boss here_.*   
Rapidly, Odo'iTal removed the gloves from his hands, grabbed her hips and pushed his now rock hard flesh in between her rosy lips. He heard her gasping again, sighing deeply, her entire body shook in front of him while she moaned:  
—Yes, yes... that's it, my...   
She did not finish the sentence. He was thrusting her slowly at first. All the way in, all the way out. With each shove, the movement increased in speed and force. With each move, her body moved along with his. Her wetness joined his imitation of human flesh and he felt as if they were linking although their roles had reversed. He was solid now, and she was becoming fluid liquid for him. Mating, he thought, was the humanoid experience that Changelings and monoforms shared. It was one of those unique instances in which humanoids could experience the nature of a shapeshifter. After all, it was touch, touch that made them closer, touch that united them in one link. The thought provoked a hot surge within the First Officer and his thrusting sped until he could hear Kira crying asking for more, asking him to never stop. Exposed to her fluids, he started to let himself go again into his natural being. His liquid met hers inside the sacred space of her vulva, and he enjoyed every bit of it until once again, he collapsed covering her in a shimmering mantle of overwhelming pleasant spasms. Before he completely liquified, he heard Kira saying:  
—That's it, my lover.   
  
After some time of losing his solid form, Odo'iTal returned to his human body and embraced a very relaxed Kira. She pushed herself against his warmth and they both stayed like that for a while. Eventually, the Intendant spoke first:  
—Odo'iTal.  
—Yes?  
—Remember when I asked you why did you go last night?  
—Yes—he answered without opening his eyes and stroking her hair.   
—It was a dream.   
—What kind of dream?  
—One in which you left my quarters in the middle of the night.   
—I see. To go... where?  
—I am not sure.  
—Well, it was just a dream.  
—But it was not just any dream, Odo'iTal. It's a dream that I used to have where I thought that you were no longer among us.  
The Changeling's curiosity made him open his eyes and look at her.   
—Tell me about it, Kira.   
—Well, I would wake up after being with you here, right here in this bed, and I'd see you walking to the door. I'd call you but you would not hear me and kept walking.   
—And I was not angry at you or anything like that?  
—No, it was more like you were distracted, you were not hearing my call.   
—Keep going—he said with his usual raspy voice.   
—So, I would follow you and all of sudden we were no longer in Terok Nor but somewhere else, outdoors. I saw land and water, and waves, crashing waves on a coastline. You walked towards the water and I would go after you calling you, but you wouldn't listen to me.   
—Did I go in the water?  
—Yes, until you could no longer be seen. I kept calling your name but you seemed to be... hypnotized.   
—Day or night?  
—Neither, it was dark but some light and shapes could be seen. It seemed to be dawn or dusk.   
—Something else?—now he was intrigued.  
—Yes, the sky, the water, the land, all were orange, amber, earth tones. And the water and the waves were shimmering like full of tiny lights. It almost looked like a big sea of... you, you when you are in your natural state.  
—My substance—Odo'iTal replied with a thoughtful tone.   
—Yes. It looked like a big sea of just you, officer.   
—Did it look like this?—the Changeling turned his hand into the amber goo of his species.  
—Yes, but there was also land, a rocky land, and sandy shoreline, we walked on it.   
—How did your dream end?  
—When you got in the water, Odo'iTal. It always ends there, you go and I am left alone.  
—Huh!—he snorted. After a few minutes of complete silence in which his face was buried in her hair and she was cupped in between his arms, he continued:  
—Solid or liquid, Kira?—the shapeshifter turned to his side to look at Kira.   
—What?  
—How do you prefer to be with me? In my solid imitation of a male human or the way I am for real?—he climbed on her and intertwined his legs with hers.   
—I have known you always as a man, Odo'iTal. I just started seeing your other side after you came back. I am not sure that I can talk to you when you are regenerating.  
—And yet, Intendant, when I am in my natural state, I can hear what's going on around me. At different frequencies maybe, but I hear everything every time. So, Kira, what do you prefer? how do you prefer me? Like this?—he said while thrusting his solid hard organ between her legs.  
The Intendant gasped by the unexpected move. There he was, on top of her, ready to give her once more what she had not had the night before. He knew that she had been left missing something and he had made her wait purposedly.   
—Yes, I like you like this, Odo'iTal—she replied and grabbed his shoulders not to let him go.   
—Or would you prefer this?—he asked while engorging his rod inside her depth just to turn it in a liquid mass that started expanding inside her at the same time that it stroked each centimeter, each millimeter of her fleshy humid tissues again. She started panting and hanged on his shoulders to keep him where he was.   
—I like this too, officer.  
—What if I ask you, if I command you to choose one?  
—I would choose both, I want both, my lover—*_and my love_* she thought.  
—And both you'll have, Intendant, at least for now.   
—The edge of the universe, Odo'iTal, that's how you make me feel in that dream, that we have reached the edge of the universe, an edge that comes between us.   
—The only edges I am interested right now, Kira, are the ones of your body right here, and your bed.   
—Our bed—she corrected flirtatiously—shall we get a larger one?  
—If you wish to—the Changeling answered, he was moving slowly inside her, going from solid to liquid and back. She loved every second of it. Then he added:  
—On second thought, I think this bed with your body on it is _**the**_ universe worth exploring, don't you think?  
—One of many, First Officer, one of many—she purred. After a few seconds, she continued—There is more beyond these edges, you know?  
—I am sure, Kira—his movements had turned steady and hot—And that is where I plan to take you.   
The Changeling continued with his pleasure-filling game until he heard, once more, the screams of a satisfied Intendant, and for a few minutes, he let himself go again. 

The guard who was standing by the doors of the Intendant's quarters found himself wondering out loud:  
—What is with the shapeshifter to last so long beside the Intendant?  
—He is something we are not—his companion answered with a grimace on his face.   
—And what does she possess that the First Officer of Terok Nor is stubbornly loyal to her? I've heard the Intendant is a terror. And she is not exactly known for being consistent with her affections.   
—That part I don't understand. The one who is one of his kind and out of this world, according to the women's gossips around here, is him, the First Officer. Her? You would have to ask him. But I'd recommend not to ask such a question to the shapeshifter. You may not live to tell.   
  



	25. Official Mission in Bajor

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A Bajoran Ambassador requests Sisko's assistance to an impending diplomatic conference. The Captain appoints Odo and Kira to this mission and supplements it with an additional task that will keep them in Bajor for ten days. While at the conference, a Cardassian diplomatic assistant seems to be interested in Odo.

In Ops, an increasingly impatient Major Kira was paying attention at the time. *_He was supposed to be here no later than 0930 hours_* she said to herself *_Where is he?_*  
The sound of the turbolift caught her attention but she only saw Dax and Chief O’Brien. Once the two officers were in their respective posts, Kira asked about Captain Sisko. None of them had seen him since the night before. Noticing her anxious tone, the science officer pointed out:  
—I am sure that Benjamin is on his way. He will be here shortly.  
—It’s past 0930 hours, Dax.  
—Do you have an appointment with him?  
—Not exactly, but I want to discuss a matter with the Captain and make a request.  
Dax knew that something was bothering the Major. She had been absentminded since they had returned from the mirror universe. The commander guessed, actually knew, that it had to do with the Chief of Security. After making sure that she had reviewed all incoming messages in her console, the Trill casually approached Kira. With a low voice to keep it as private as possible, she asked:  
—Everything okay, Kira?  
The Major sighed and without moving her eyes from her monitor, answered with an automated voice.  
—Yes, Jadzia, everything is as usual.  
—How is Odo?—Dax ventured the question knowing that she had to push the subject.  
—Fine, I guess.  
—Just... fine?  
—Yes. We have resumed our weekly meetings to go over the station’s criminal activity reports—the Bajoran answered dryly.  
—Anything else?—Dax insisted as gently as she could.  
—Like what?  
—I don’t know, other conversations I guess. Other interactions besides those weekly meetings?  
—Nothing of importance. Sometimes a coffee in the Replimat during the day; other times we coincide at Quark’s in the evening. The staff meetings, of course, inventories in cargo bay...  
—What about other... activities? Like, for example, a holosuite outing?  
—Odo never goes to holosuites, Dax, and you know my opinion about holoprograms—Kira shook her head.  
—Well, it seems that the two of you still have a long way to go.  
—A long way to... where?—the Major’s attention was caught by Dax’s comment.  
—The sooner the two of you sit down and talk about it, the better for everyone—the science officer answered assertively.  
—About what?  
At that moment, Captain Sisko’s voice was heard:  
—Good morning, people, any messages?  
—Not that I know of, Benjamin—Dax answered quickly and looked at O’Brien.  
—Nothing urgent from my end, Captain. Some issues with the launching pads of quantum torpedos, but I want to look at them before I present any request to you.  
—Quantum torpedos? It sounds serious stuff, Chief.  
—Not the torpedos exactly, Captain. It’s about the launching pads.   
—What for do we have quantum torpedos if we cannot launch them when we need them, Chief? Get on it as soon as possible.  
—Yes, sir.   
—Captain?—Sisko turned to look at Kira.  
—Yes, Major, anything to report?  
—Not now, I mean nothing that cannot wait. There is a matter that I’d like to discuss, Captain, in private if you have time.  
—Yes, Major. Let’s talk in my office.  
  
The First Officer of Deep Space Nine walked into Sisko’s room. He noticed her hesitance.   
—Tell me, Major, what do you need?  
—There is this... idea that I’d like to run by you and get your opinion about its viability, Captain.   
—I am listening, please sit down—Sisko leaned forward in his chair.  
—It’s about our Security Officer.  
—Is there something that concerns you, Major? Isn’t the Constable back to his regular duties?  
—It’s not that... he is back to work, as usual, it’s just that...  
—Odo to Sisko—the rough voice of the Chief of Security interrupted their conversation through the comm line. Sisko answered:  
—Yes, Odo.  
—Captain, a group of assistants to Bajoran diplomats will arrive at the station within the hour and they’ve requested to meet with you.  
—Do you know what is this about? Assistants to diplomats... that’s unusual. Do they want to talk to the Emissary or the Captain?  
—They didn’t say. My guess is they may want to talk to you as the Emissary.  
—I’d prefer that they seek me as the Starfleet officer in charge of Deep Space Nine. When do you say they’ll be arriving?  
—Before 1100 hours, Captain.  
—Has a docking ring been assigned to their ship, Constable?  
—It seems that it will be at docking ring 3, airlock C.  
—Meet me there at 1050 hours, Chief. Major Kira might be there as well.  
—I’ll let the Major know.  
—It’s not necessary, Odo, Kira is in my office. Unless she has a previous commitment, she will be there.   
—Good, Captain, Odo out.

Sisko turned back his attention to Kira:  
—Do you have any idea about this visit, Major?  
—No, Captain. I’ve heard of a council of Bajoran diplomats and a meeting with representatives from the Federation and other planets in the weeks to come. It will be in Bajor’s capital. Maybe they come to extend an invitation or seek advice from the Emissary.   
—Why not the diplomats themselves? We could have used subspace communication.  
—That’s a question for them, Captain. We will find out soon, I am sure.   
—Good, let’s go back to the matter that you want to run by me, Major. It seems to be related to Odo, is that right?  
—Yes—Kira paused and took a breath before continuing—It’s not a secret that the experience in the mirror universe has affected him to a certain extent, to say the least.   
—Going there affects all of us, especially if we deal with our counterparts, Kira.  
—Yes, but he is not used to interacting with other Changelings, and his opposite there remains a mystery for all of us, including Odo.  
—I read in his report that he linked with him. I have meant to ask you, Major, if you could find out a bit more about that experience.  
—Why me?  
—Because among all the people in the station, he seems to be closer to you, he considers you his friend.   
—That’s the point, Captain, I am not entirely sure about that. He’s kept his distance since we came back from Terok Nor.  
Kira was not going to suggest any potential details of Odo’s experiences with her mirror counterpart even less what had happened between her and the Constable that one night in which the two of them had absorbed a bit too much Earth champagne.   
—It’s been weeks, Major, we need to find out if there is something we should worry about. It’s my understanding that the Terok Nor’s Supervisor didn’t know almost anything about himself and even less about the Founders and the Gamma Quadrant, correct?  
—Correct, Captain. Although, Odo did report the information that he shared with himself on the other side, and I want to think that there is nothing urgent to worry about, at least for now.   
—So, why is he more distant than usual, Major. What is your take on it?  
—That’s what I am trying to figure out, Captain. And that’s why I wanted to talk to you. If Odo and I would take some time away from the station, perhaps he would open up and I could help him.  
—A vacation? The two of you?  
—No vacation, Captain, a business trip, station’s affairs. At least under the pretense of station’s work in Bajor. I have enough time accumulated for leaves for the two of us.  
—How long would that be, Major?  
—Difficult to say, Captain, I have thought a few days, less than one week for sure. In that way we can do some work and use our spare time to, I hope, spontaneously talk with each other. The idea is to be away from the station’s interruptions and provide an atmosphere where he would feel comfortable to open up. Something is bothering him and while it does not affect his work now, it might in the future.  
—You care a lot about him, do you?  
—Yes, I do. I think we all do, Captain. Otherwise, we wouldn’t have risked our lives going after him and Garak when the Obsidian Order and the Tal Shiar intended to exterminate the Founders—Kira paused and smiled when remembering the conclusion of that mission—Ha!... he was quite taken, moved I'd say, when he realized the extents to which we went to rescue him.   
—And after that, he was taken to the mirror universe—Sisko pointed out.   
—Yes, that too—she nodded and returned to her request—What do you think, Captain? Is this doable?  
—For you and Odo to take some days in Bajor? Yes, I think it is doable. As long as you both can be reached in case I need you back at the station, I don’t see any problem.  
—There is something else, Captain. The order to go to Bajor must come from you, not from me.   
—Do you think that he would refuse if the order came from you? After all, you are the highest-ranking officer of the Bajoran militia in Deep Space Nine.  
—I am not sure if he would refuse. I just want to be certain that he will go. If the order comes from you, he will not object. If it comes from me ...  
—He may argue against it. I understand, Major. Let’s think about dates, times, a task for the two of you in Bajor, and I’ll go ahead with that request, Major.   
—Thank you, Captain. I’ll put together the information we need to make it happen—Kira stood up to leave. When the glass door was about to open, she heard Sisko’s voice:  
—Major, 1050 hours in docking ring 3, airlock C.  
—Yes, Captain, I will be in my post until then. We can walk together when you are ready. 

When Kira and Sisko arrived at the airlock, Odo was already waiting. After some passengers walked out of the ship, two Bajoran men greeted the Captain. He welcomed them to Deep Space Nine and introduced them to the First Officer and the Chief of Security. After a brief stop in their assigned quarters, they met Sisko, Kira, and Odo in the Captain's conference room.   
—We are quite impressed by the station, Captain—the two Bajoran men noted in admiration.   
—Have you been here before, gentlemen?  
—Not here but we have seen 3D-simulations of Cardassian stations in the archives and they look nothing like Deep Space Nine. Empok Nor and others were described as dark, gloomy, hazy, depressive environments.  
—Terok Nor, the Cardassian name of this station, was similar during the occupation. We've done as much progress as we have been able to during the years we have been in charge. Now, what is the reason for your visit? I have been told that you work with Bajoran diplomats.   
—Yes, Captain, can we speak in absolute confidence?  
—Yes, this is a secure place to talk.  
—Good, Captain. Let me introduce ourselves. I am Kae Gael, Bajor’s newly appointed ambassador to Cardassia Prime, and this is Zeda Arlo, my assistant. I apologize for not disclosing my rank at first. We needed to go unnoticed in a Bajoran station like this one. I am here to personally request your assistance for our incoming meeting in Bajor with diplomatic representatives from various member planets of the Federation and Cardassia. We would like to ask you to recommend two of your senior officers to be observers during the first meetings and provide feedback and assistance when dealing with Cardassian and Federation representatives.   
—Thank you for your confidence, ambassador. When would this be? and for how long?  
—Six days in Bajor, Captain. They include the days of the conference and some time for preparations. We look forward to working with officers who have experience with Bajor, Starfleet, **and** Cardassia.  
—Yes, we have the right people for that task right here: Major Kira and Constable Odo. When would you like them to be in Bajor?  
—We would like the Major and the Constable to join us there for a debriefing and orientation three days from today. This will allow two days of preparation before the conference starts. Then, four more days after which they will be ready to resume your duties here.  
—This request could not come at a better time, Ambassador Kae. I have been thinking to send the Major and the Constable to Bajor to work on updates related to Intelligence records and other security matters. It is important to keep our station informed with the latest information and protocols. Would it be agreeable that after the conference Major Kira and Odo stay in Bajor for a few more days to perform this task for us?   
—Of course, Captain. They can stay in the conference quarters if it's of any help or we will be happy to request accommodations for them.   
—It may not be necessary, Ambassador—Sisko answered—I will let your assistant know as soon as the details are firm. We appreciate the gesture and assistance.   
—So, it's all set—a pleased Ambassador Kae said. Sisko continued:  
—When could you provide instructions for the Major and the Constable to get ready?  
—In one hour if they are available.  
—Very well, Ambassador. May I suggest to meet them in the main security office? It's on the Promenade, close to the social establishment called Quark's. Odo, could you escort Ambassador Kae and Mister Zeda to their quarters?  
—Yes, Captain before we go, may I have a minute with you?  
—Yes, Constable. Major, could you show our guests the latest updates in Ops?—Sisko turned to his guests—Ambassador, can I be of further assistance?  
—Thank you, Captain. Major?—Kae pointed Kira in direction to the door inviting her to go first.   
Once all three people left, the commander addressed the Changeling:  
—What is it, Constable? Is it related to this assignment?  
—Yes. I am not sure that I am the best choice for it. I am no diplomat.   
—And yet your experience with Bajorans and Cardassians during and after the occupation makes you the best choice for this job, Constable.  
—What about the station? the Promenade, the criminal activity, Quark?  
—That will not be a problem. You command some of the best-trained deputies I have seen in the quadrant, Chief. Delegate to Deputy Indar and make good use of the latest law enforcement agents that have arrived. When you are back, everything will be in order—Sisko smiled—I think we can survive without you ten days.   
—Ten days? I heard six.   
—The conference lasts four days. You and Kira must be there for two days in advance for debriefing. And I have a task for the two of you after the conference. I have been thinking about it for a while and the Ambassador’s request couldn’t come at a better time.   
—What task if I may ask, Captain?  
—Archival records, updates, Intelligence, Constable.   
—And there is no way to conduct that research from here?—Odo's hesitant voice could be heard. Sisko continued:  
—That's what I considered first. But after a few conversations with Bajoran Intelligence, it turns out that they do not share this kind of information via subspace.   
—I don't understand. Our subspace communication system is reliable and safe.   
—I don't doubt that, Odo. But it's better that you work on-site along Major Kira. Is there a reason you don't want to go to Bajor?  
—No, not at all. I am just trying to be... efficient. That's all.   
—This is the opportunity to be efficient, Chief. You and Kira will assist the Bajoran Ambassador and conduct research for Deep Space Nine.   
—So, we will be working at the Central Archives in the Bajoran Capital.  
—Not exactly. I understand that with the proper codes and equipment, one can access the information from another location on the planet. I need you and Kira to get the information, study and organize it in the most expeditious way for us. To do that, you need to be away from the noise and distractions of big cities. I will ask Kira to find a quiet place, maybe in the Bajoran countryside, so you will not be subject to interruptions. Anything else, Constable?  
—No, Captain, I understand. I'll start preparing Indar and all that I need for this trip. 

Three days after these conversations, Kira and Odo arrived at Bajor’s interplanetary headquarters. Zeda, the assistant to Ambassador Kae, was there to greet them and showed the facilities where they would be staying the next days. Their quarters were across each other’s and they began with orientation meetings almost immediately. The first two days were intense and they barely had any time to talk about anything that was not related to their task at hand. They’d walk back to their quarters at the end of the day and that was the only time they had to chat about anything that was not work-related.   
—Another long day, Major—the Changeling noted.  
—Yes, I am more tired than I expected. At least they let us go today a bit earlier than yesterday.   
—It’s because of the reception.   
—Yes, 2000 hours. And the conference starts tomorrow promptly at 0730 hours. I wish I would not have to go.  
—Me too, Major. I am afraid though that we have no choice.   
—I'll meet you at 1945 hours to go there—Kira said before she entered her room.  
—Yes—the Constable nodded.   
  
During the conference opening reception, Odo and Kira paid attention to each diplomatic representative and their assistants. The entire group was perhaps no more than 30 people but it was big enough to give them plenty of dynamic exchanges to observe in the short time they had. A bit more than one hour had passed when Odo signaled Kira his intention to leave. The Major approached a bartender to pick up the last drink of the evening and when she looked back at the Changeling, she noticed her. The Constable had caught someone’s eye. She was one of the assistants of the Cardassian Ambassador, her name was Serta Gunok. Kira saw the Cardassian approaching Odo:  
—Are you representing Bajor, mister...?  
—Odo. Chief of Security of Deep Space Nine, Ms...  
—Gunok, Serta Gunok. I am accompanying the Cardassian Ambassador. And you?  
—I am here as an observer, Ms. Gunok.   
—Deep Space Nine... isn’t it the former Terok Nor?  
—Yes, the name changed after the Cardassian occupation was over.  
—Are you Bajoran or Starfleet?  
—Neither and both. I am a Bajoran citizen and work under the command of Captain Sisko from Starfleet.   
—I see. You are the Changeling—she said with curiosity—You are very well known among members of the Cardassian Central Command. And Bajoran scientists too, I understand.   
—I used to work in Terok Nor and now I continue under Bajor's and Starfleet command. So, yes, I guess all three sides know about me.   
Noticing the conversation between the Constable and the Cardassian assistant, Kira decided to join them.  
—Everything okay, Odo?—Kira looked at Gunok and said—We haven’t been introduced. I am Major Kira Nerys, First Officer of Deep Space Nine.   
—Major—the Cardassian nodded—you must be the companion of Chief Odo here, right?  
—Yes, we work together at the station.   
—My name is Gunok. I was telling Chief Odo how intrigued I am by him—the Cardassian female added with such interest that it took the Constable by surprise.  
—What do you mean?—Kira inquired.  
—Well, he has served both, Cardassia and Bajor, and he has survived so far. Besides, he is a Changeling, a species that I find particularly fascinating.  
*_You are not the only one who finds Odo fascinating_* Kira noted in her head but she kept her thoughts only to herself.   
At that moment, Odo coughed as if he was cleaning his human-imitated throat and tried to put some distance from the group:  
—If you’d excuse me, I need to confirm security protocols before I turned in for the night. Major, Ms. Gunok—he nodded to each of them.  
—Call me Serta, Odo. I hope to have the opportunity to talk to you later.  
  
Feeling a bit uncomfortable by the unexpected attention of the Cardassian assistant, the Changeling walked away. With a mix of annoyance and curiosity, Kira asked:  
—If I may ask, why are you so interested in our Chief of Security, Gunok?  
—I have never seen a Changeling before, Major. I have also heard about him in Cardassia Prime.  
—Good things, I hope?   
—Of course, Major. He seems to be... an interesting character according to Dukat and other Cardassian officials.   
—He is a prime officer and the most reliable Chief of Security anyone could have around—Kira added with a proud tone.   
—And you seem to like him a lot, Major—Gunok smiled.  
—Why do you think that?  
—You speak very enthusiastically about him. I have heard that he is quite efficient but he is also kind of antisocial if you understand what I mean.   
—He is a good, honest man.  
—Whom you like much, isn’t it?  
—Work with him and you will understand what I am saying.  
—Oh, I intend to... when the proper time comes.  
—What do you mean?  
—Rumor has it that some officials of the Cardassian Central Command are interested in getting Odo’s attention.  
—You mean, Odo working for the Cardassians? With all due respect, I doubt he would ever work for your government—Kira grimaced while signaling her disbelief.   
—Never say never, Major, we may have something to offer that he might find worth considering. Something that neither Bajor nor Starfleet has provided yet, at least to the extent of my knowledge.  
—And what would that be?  
—A choice—Gunok’s assertiveness annoyed Kira. The Major didn’t say another word, she seemed frozen. Was this Cardassian implying that Odo had not had the opportunity of making his own choices while working for her government? Gunok continued:  
—Besides, he is quite... enigmatic. As I said before, I’d like to explore the species he belongs to.   
The Major nodded to the last statement of the Cardassian and decided to end the conversation.   
—Well, Gunok, I better turn in. We have four intense days before us.   
—Have a good rest, Major.

*_Who does she think she is?_* Kira thought while stomping her feet through the diplomatic center in direction to her quarters. *_Worse, what are the Cardassians thinking to even conceive the idea of alluring Odo to work for them and with them? This cannot be happening. After all what they did to him, the pain, the rejection, the humiliation. It can’t be. Odo wouldn’t_* Kira’s thoughts were pouring on her mind when she saw herself in front of her quarters. She turned around and saw the Constable’s and for a second considered paying him a visit. As quickly as the impulse of calling him seemed to settle, she changed her mind. The last two days have been intense to the point that they had barely had an opportunity to chat. The next days would be similar. He needed his regeneration and she needed her sleep. She came back to her thoughts, the Cardassian representative was just trying to get in her nerves. The Major came into her assigned quarters and decided to focus on the next days and the immediate tasks at hand. 

As much as they had expected, the conference was intense for the two officers of Deep Space Nine. Each day would end with a reception that they had to attend. Each evening, Gunok talked to Odo and each time Kira would try her best not to interfere. But she also kept an eye on any development. *_One more thing to worry about_* the Major thought *_I was not counting on this_.*  
The last day of the conference ended by midday, earlier than the previous ones. There was no reception to attend but they met one last time with Ambassador Kae and Mr. Zeda to compare information and report their observations to the Bajoran government. Surprisingly for Kira, Odo didn’t mention his conversations with Gunok.   
Soon after their meeting with Kae and Zeda, the Major and the Changeling were ready to go to their next destination.   
—Odo, a transport will be waiting for us at 1400 hours outside the conference headquarters.   
—Where are we going, Major?   
—An undisclosed location in the countryside of the Mester province, Odo.  
—I thought that we were going to the Dahkur province, Kira, since you know it so well.  
—And that’s why we are not going there, Odo. That’s the first place anyone would look for me. The Captain insisted on avoiding all interruptions, concentrate in finishing our task and return to the station in a few days, remember?  
—Yes, of course. The Mester province, I don’t recall being there. I have heard that it is a quite pleasant area, surrounded by big lakes.  
—Yes, it's called the land of the hundred lakes. It is very quiet this time of the year, Odo. I count that we can get a lot of work done in a place like that one, don’t you think?  
—I agree, Major. I'll see you shortly before 1400 hours.


	26. The Beating of His Heart

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After finishing their diplomatic mission, the Major and the Chief of Security head to an undisclosed location in Bajor for their next job. Eventually, Odo opens up to Kira about his experiences in the mirror universe and they find common ground for understanding each other. Back to the station, they continue with their work and experience some setbacks.

The Mester province was mostly visited by Bajorans but, as Kira mentioned, this time of the year was quiet. The area was a combination of sand dunes, extended lakeshores, small waterfalls, and woods to explore. Dunes and woods seemed an unusual combination but they were a natural wonder in Mester. It could become very warm during the day under the Bajoran sun, and pleasantly breezy at night. Kira had contacted one of her comrades from her time in the Bajoran resistance who suggested the place to rent a cabin in the woods, close to the dunes and the beaches of one of the great lakes. After a two-hour ride from the Bajoran capital, Kira and Odo arrived at their destination and inspected the cabin. It had all what they needed for the next four days: a large welcoming room with an adjacent kitchen and dining area, two computer stations connected to the Central Archives and other repositories in the planet, two bedrooms with what seemed to imitate rustic furniture of the countryside, and a small vintage library of printed books that would be Odo's delight. He had heard about printed books and had seen them in digital repositories but not the real artifacts. The Changeling was admiring the collection when Kira said:  
—Among many options, the vintage library is one of the reasons I reserved this place, Odo.   
—I am glad you did, Major. I hope to make time to go through them.  
—You will, Odo. By the way, may I ask you a favor?  
—Yes?  
—While it is true that we are following orders of Captain Sisko, we'll be alone for the next days. I don't plan to wear my uniform these days, except the comm badge upon the Captain's request.   
—Oh, I can shape other clothes if you prefer, Major.   
—That would be a nice change, Odo. But the favor I'd like to ask is not using our titles, or at least use them less than usual. Call me Nerys or Kira. I'd rather be called Nerys.  
—Will do, Kira... Nerys.   
—Then, let's get unpacked and explore our surroundings. I want to know what is available here, set up with all the access codes that we need, and review the list of items to accomplish.

By the end of the day, the officers of Deep Space Nine had made significant progress identifying the repositories, archives, and documentary collections where they could find the items to complete their tasks. Kira stretched her arms and cracked her neck to the side while expressing her satisfaction with the progress they had made. All of sudden, she looked at the window and gasped:  
—Oh, Prophets, we only have thirty minutes. We must hurry, Odo!  
—Thirty minutes for what?  
—It's dusk already. I didn't notice that it was getting dark. Let's go, time for an evening stroll by the lakeshore before it gets completely dark.   
—What about all these files?  
—Save them, Odo. Let's put the computers to sleep and go. We don't have much time.   
Kira stood up, pulled a still unconvinced Changeling and gestured towards the cabin's door. He put the screens to sleep after making sure that the data had been properly saved and followed her lead.   
They must have walked less than ten minutes when the splendid blue horizon of the great lake appeared in front of their eyes. It was crossed by orange, reddish, and grayish blue stripes of the sky, stripes that met the lines of water. Once they reached the shore, Kira removed her shoes. She noticed the Changeling looking with curiosity at her. *_He has so much to learn about humanoids, especially when we relax_* she thought.   
—I love feeling the texture of the sand on my feet, Odo. It's relaxing. The light breeze also helps—she said with a big smile on her face.  
—Yes, of course, I can feel it too. And the sound ...   
—Of those small waves. I am glad we came now, we can still see them.   
*_Touch and hearing_* Odo thought *_two senses that humanoids and Changelings can experience together._*  
During their stroll by the lakeshore, Odo and Kira talked about memories and experiences they had. After another ten minutes of walking, Kira noticed that dusk would soon turn into a dark night and they would better go back to the cabin.   
—In my excitement, I forgot to bring lanterns. Perhaps next time—she sighed.   
  
At this moment, Odo felt an urge to open up with Kira. He didn't know if it was the breeze, the touch of the sand, the sound of crashing waves, or something else, but he felt compelled to talk.  
—Nerys, I want to apologize for last time.  
—Last time?   
—You know, the last time we were in your quarters. That night we had the pale ale ...  
—and the bubbly champagne—she finished the sentence for him and the added with a light tone—Yes, that was fun, don't you think?  
—Fun?—the Changeling was surprised at her reaction.   
—Well, fun among other things—she conceded.   
—Aren't you angry at me? or upset, to say the least?—the Constable questioned her calmness with that memory.  
—Why would I be upset at you, Odo? I personally enjoyed that night.   
—Because of the way I acted afterward. And the days that followed.   
—If anyone has to apologize, that would be me, Odo. I am afraid that I came too hard on you—Kira added in a conciliatory tone. She thought that she had let herself go too fast and didn’t want to repeat the mistake.   
—Not at all, Nerys. I enjoyed it too. It's just that ...—the Constable looked at the horizon where sky and water met and remained silent.  
Kira didn't push for him to continue talking. He had to do it on his own without her questions. The Changeling continued:  
—At some point, I felt ... embarrassed.  
—Embarrassed? Did I do something to make you feel that way?  
—Not at all, Nerys. My embarrassment had nothing to do with you. It had to do with me, only with me, and... the Intendant of Terok Nor.   
Kira was listening attentively but she didn't want to risk saying anything that would push Odo to shut down again. Soon it got too dark and they could not distinguish colors in the sky anymore. On their way back to the cabin, she had purposefully taken the longer path to allow them more time to talk. All of a sudden he stopped and said:  
—We had intercourse, sex in my solid form. The Intendant and I had sex—*_there it was_* he thought *_I finally said it, out loud, to her._* What followed to this first admittance turned out to be way better than any reaction he had imagined. A calm voice spoke on the Major's behalf:  
—You were under pressure to secure Bashir’s liberation. You had no idea what was going to happen to him. I read in your report that you saw him badly beaten after being subjected to torture.   
—Yes, I had to gain time for him and for me, for us. To think of ways to escape and be prepared in case a rescue mission would show up.  
At that moment of exposed vulnerability, Kira wanted to embrace him but she contained herself. She reminded Odo that he was also being tortured by not being allowed to regenerate. His self-preservation at a cost like this was necessary for any possibility to return to Deep Space Nine. He nodded and after a pause, continued:  
—But there is something else that I did not report, Kira. Once immersed in the... experience, I found it a pleasant one. I... liked it.   
Kira breathed deeply. From one end, that was something she didn't want to hear from him. From the other end, she reminded herself that physically, to say the least, she and the Intendant were practically identical.   
—There is nothing wrong with experiencing pleasure, Odo.  
—That's the doctor's opinion too. I am aware that it' not unusual to engage in intimate situations with people. It's just that she, the Intendant, was the enemy.   
—Yes and no, Odo.  
—What do you mean?  
—She was the enemy to all of us, but not to you. Remember that you were not part of her original plan. Only after she knew about you, she decided to include you in her plans. I'd say that instead of using you to save Bashir, she used Bashir to get to you, Odo.   
—How so?  
—She wanted you.   
—As my counterpart's replacement.  
—Maybe, but she was attracted to you. Let me remind you that she wanted to get rid of me the minute she realized I came to rescue you. She could negotiate terms with anyone but me. She didn't want another Kira on her way to you.   
—Until Odo'iTal showed up—the Constable pointed out.  
—Well, don’t forget that the Supervisor of Terok Nor said certain suggestive things to me as well. When the Intendant noticed that he was doing that, she was not happy at all. I don't blame her, I must say that I was not happy to see her flirting with you in such a shamelessly open way.   
The Changeling didn’t say anything. Kira tried to put some pieces together to address what she thought was the main issue bothering him:  
—Odo, as you well know, life is made of good and not so good experiences, some of them are really bad. But we are alive. We learn from them and keep going. What do you think you learned from this?  
—I am not sure if I learned something worth remembering, Kira.   
—You learned something about yourself, Odo. You learned that you are desired and desirable, that a female wanted you enough to do anything she could to link with you, even if it was the humanoid way of linking. If you felt good, it's part of life. I understand that it was not that easy for her, right? You rejected her and she insisted, used your colleagues and friends, and that device to control you. The fact that you "liked" the intimacy of the touch just speaks of you as a sentient being capable of experiencing pleasure. Maybe that's what's bothering you: that you liked solid pleasure.   
—No, not at all. I have come to the realization that touch is one of the things that Changelings and humanoids share. My main issue is having this feeling of betrayal...   
Before the Constable would feel obliged to say more, Kira intervened:  
—Odo, remember that there are versions of ourselves in various universes and that, besides the Intendant and Odo'iTal, there are more Odos and Kiras that we might encounter one day.  
The Constable kept silent while his imagination wandered in different versions of the Major. They were standing in front of the cabin when Kira said:  
—Well, here we are. Are you okay?  
—Yes, better, kind of relieved.  
—Glad to hear. This walk has made me hungry, let's get something to eat and drink—before he could say anything, she added—I know that you don't eat or drink, Odo, but you can keep me company if you're available. I'd like that.   
—Will do, Nerys. I'll finish saving the results of our work today and will join you.

The conversation of that night continued with a mix of topics related to work, the station, Odo's anecdotes about Quark and his customers. These stories made Kira laugh out loud and Odo was glad to see her laughing. After cleaning up, Kira said that she would go to sleep soon. The Security Chief asked her to check briefly the list of items that they had organized to start looking for details the following way. He was sitting in front of the computer and she approached and leaned over his shoulders to look together at the monitor. He could feel her breath and the beating of her heart and she noticed mild agitation in his substance but she remained quiet. After reviewing the list of pending tasks and while still leaning over his shoulders and holding the back of his chair with her hand, Kira concluded:  
—So, if I understand correctly, tomorrow we'll divide the work among these folders, right?—she found herself looking at that profile of him that she liked so much.  
—Yes, Nerys—he confirmed and turned his face to look at her as well.   
For seconds that each of them felt as eternities, their gazes interlocked. They were so close to each other, he could feel her body pulsations and she would swear that she felt the flowing of blood under his humanoid skin. Still holding his eyes into hers, she said with a big smile:  
—Then we are all set for tomorrow, Odo.  
—Yes, I think we are—the Changeling answered with a thin smile on his face.   
Kira stood up straight:  
—In that case, I will turn myself in for the night. Thanks for everything.  
—I am just doing my job, Nerys.  
—Everything includes your job but there is more to it: the company, the walk by the lake, your trust in me.  
—Likewise. This is the first time since we returned from Terok Nor that I feel calm.   
—Good night, Odo.

The morning after, the Major and the Constable resumed their work. Like the day before, they were attentive to the start of dusk and went for a stroll by the lakeshore. This time, the conversation focused on the Changeling’s experience with his counterpart in the mirror universe, his healing by Odo'iTal and ultimate linking. The Changeling explained that he did it in good part out of compassion since the Supervisor of Terok Nor knew nothing about himself, his origins, the Gamma Quadrant, and the Founders. He even didn't know that they were called Changelings. The only term he was used to was his name and "shapeshifter." While Odo was careful not to disclose information about the wormhole and the Dominion, their linking intended to empower him with ample knowledge of his abilities. Perhaps in that way, he would become a good influence in the Alliance world and have significant influence over the Intendant since she seemed to feel so passionately about him. Kira understood very well Odo's projection on his counterpart and she listened carefully to him avoiding anything that could sound as judgment.   
That night, after their walk, they followed the same routine as the night before. Dinner, review of accomplishments and tasks, and getting ready to rest. While cleaning the last items of the kitchen, Kira made two discoveries: first, two bottles of springwine, and second, a set of _Othello_, a strategy game. She turned to Odo with a big smile on her face holding one bottle of springwine in one hand and the _Othello_ box in the other. Odo looked at her with a look of surprise and curiosity. Before he could say anything, Kira spoke:  
—No springwine tonight. We can have it when we finish our jobs tomorrow if you want. But _Othello_, my dear Constable, _Othello_ cannot wait.   
—I have never played that game, Nerys.   
—It's a quick game. More challenging than checkers but way less difficult than _Kistrel_ (note 1). It will go fast, Odo, let's try?  
—If you are not too tired, we can give a try.   
—Good. First, we put four discs in the center of the uncheckered board. Notice that two are showing black, and two are white. I'll take the black and you go white. Next, we take turns placing discs on the board with our assigned color facing up. If I get a straight line that is bounded by the disc that I just placed in the extremes, I turn all the discs in between to my color even if they were yours. The final goal is to have the majority of discs turned to display the player's color at the end.   
—It doesn't sound complicated. Let's play.   
The first game was won by Kira while Odo won the second.   
—Odo, we should play the last one and break the tie, what do you think?  
—That's fine, Nerys, if you are up to. But first, what do I gain if I win?—for the first time in weeks, the Changeling's voice sounded amused. Kira was pleased to see his playful side coming to life.   
—You tell me, Odo. I can tell what I want if I win: to drink those two bottles of springwine with you tomorrow night. And I mean that you share at least part of it, not only your company.   
—Fair enough.   
—What would you like to do if you win?  
—I am not sure, Nerys, I was joking. But if I have to choose something, I'd say coming back here the next time I take time off.   
—Agree, Constable. As the station's First Officer, I will remain vigilant that you do take time off when you are due and will assist you to reserve this place for you to enjoy.   
The game progressed with a win by the Major.  
—Get ready, Odo, tomorrow I take my win—Kira said smiling at him.  
The Constable sighed and started putting the pieces together in the box. The Major thanked him, stood up, said good night and went to her room. Behind she left a Changeling who smiled although certain agitation started invading him. He interpreted it as what humanoids referred to as excitement for the days to come. 

In their third day in the Mester province, the Constable and the Major made significant progress with their datamining and organization of information about the latest updates in Bajoran Intelligence and how they aligned with practices and protocols from other planets. This time they finished even earlier than the first two days, early enough for Kira to get a bite before going out. Following her _Othello_ win, she opened one bottle of springwine and poured herself a glass. The Chief of Security was still saving the last files and folders in his computer when the Bajoran approached him with a glass of springwine. He looked at her with some surprise and she reminded him of their game the night before. Odo finished his task with the repositories and sat on the couch across Kira who was about to start eating her light fare.   
—No walk today?—he asked.  
—Yes, but it's still early and there is time for a light snack. We’ll go for a walk as soon as I am finished if you don't mind.   
—It's all good, Nerys, I was just wondering. I like those strolls by the lake. I wish I could go into the water.   
—We can try it if you want. As long as there is still some light. In fact, we should try before we get ready to go back to Deep Space Nine.  
*_Return to Deep Space Nine_* the Changeling found himself repeating the idea. He was getting used to this way of working side by side with Kira followed by leisure activities at the end of the day. He decided to share a reflection he started the first day he arrived to Mester:  
—I've been thinking, Kira. Why are we making so much progress so quickly here? In the station, I am constantly interrupted by this crime, that complaint, this unexpected arrival of that character, Quark's antics, and so forth. Here, instead, we are not interrupted. We focus on the task, finish it and have a nice break at the end of the day.   
—Now you can understand why Sisko wanted us to come here for a few days. Definitely a more efficient way to take care of this kind of assignment. In another vein, did you like _Othello_?  
—Yes, I did, Kira, I hope we can play it again when we are back to the station.   
—I'll get a set, Odo, I am glad that you enjoy it. It's not as long and brainy as _Krystel_ but it's still a fun strategy game. You haven't tried the springwine yet.   
Prompted by the Major's comment, the Constable sipped from his glass. The Bajoran wine was not bubbly like the Earth drinks, but drinking it was part of making company to the Major while she ate. As soon as it went through his mouth, his substance absorbed the liquid.   
Less than half-hour had passed when Kira started cleaning up. Next, she stood by the Constable who was still on the couch and extended her hand to him:  
—Ready for our walk, Odo?  
—Ready, Nerys—he answered with a smile, took Kira's hand and stood up as well.   
After ten minutes, they arrived at the lakeshore and started to walk on the wet sand. The small waves that crashed at their feet revealed some foamy caps. The Changeling looked at them with fascination and noticed the rays of light on the moving water.   
—I am tempted to try, Nerys.   
—Going into the water? Go ahead, Odo.   
—What about you?  
—I'll wait here.   
—Come with me, Kira. It will be my first time swimming... in this lake—he smiled and she couldn't resist his good disposition. She removed her shoes and shawl and looked at him.   
—Odo, I know that your clothes are part of yourself, but maybe you should "remove" them before going into the water.   
The Constable nodded and soon his casual clothes gave room to a muscular human male body with the smoothest skin she had seen before, that bubbly night in her quarters. The Major took the Chief's hand and together they walked into the crashing waves. As soon as the water reached above her waist, she dived into it. Odo followed and once underwater, he opened his eyes to see the liquid texture and the undulating body of Kira. It was way more fluid than the Great Link but he felt like he was sharing a Link-like experience with her. When they both returned to the surface, Kira splashed water at him and started walking to the shore. He did the same.  
As soon as they were out, he noticed that Kira was shivering.   
—Is everything okay?  
—Yes, I guess. The water was colder than I expected and the breeze makes me feel colder, that's all. It will go away.  
Odo shapeshifted into his relaxing clothes and let his substance absorb the water that was still on him. He was dry and comfortable, but the Major was still shaking.   
—You are colder than I thought, Nerys. Let me help you—the Changeling said turning his arms into his shimmering substance that embraced her and eventually solidified in a blanket. The rest of Odo's human body was in front of her. He was holding her in an embrace with the warm blanket of his arms.   
—Thank you, Odo. It will get better when we go back to the cabin.   
They started walking together side by side, while he held her warmth with his various shapes.   
—Did you like it? swimming in the lake.  
—I did, Kira. It reminds me of the Great Link although it's different. The best part was watching you underwater—the Changeling grinned.   
—Yes, a humanoid Great Link... in these lakes, wouldn't that be something?   
He felt her shivering increase and he pulled her towards him closer. She benefited from his warmth and care. Wrapped in this way by the orange cover that his arms had become, she thought that she was hearing the beating of a heart again.  
—There it is—Kira said.  
—What?  
—The heart-beating sound, Odo. It's coming from you.   
—Cannot be, Kira, I have told you that I have no organs like humanoids.   
—If that's the case, something else is happening, Odo. Someone's heart is beating and is not mine.   
He didn't say another word until they reached the cabin. Once there, he let the Major finish drying up and changing clothes. When she came back to the living area, she found him looking at the window.   
—It seems that a storm is coming. There, I can see the lightings on the horizon.   
—It may pass without getting here, Odo. But you never know. These storms may follow an unpredictable path. I am glad we went to the lakeshore earlier today. Okay—Kira was about to change the subject—now it's time to redeem my win from last night. Springwine?  
—Thank you, Kira. I have been looking at some of these vintage books. All of them are fascinating. I found a copy of _Othello_, a play by Earth author Shakespeare. A tragic story.  
—Indeed, Odo. Othello was overcome by his jealousy and insecurities. He ended up killing the woman he loved, a mistake he painfully lamented.  
—Why is a strategy game named after this play?  
—Othello was a dark-skinned man and his wife, Desdemona, was a fair-skinned woman. According to Earth's stories, the colors of the discs represent them.   
—Except for the tragedy.  
—Yes, it's a game after all.   
—Like life, life could be understood as a game. The game of life—the Changeling was turning into his reflective self again.   
—Odo, you are talking like a philosopher tonight—Kira smiled—are those the effects of absorbing springwine in your substance?   
—I am not sure, Nerys. Swimming was exhilarating and then the springwine may be kicking in. I'll just enjoy it.  
—That's the right attitude, Odo, I am beyond glad that I get to see it. 

All of a sudden the sound of a big bang shook the cabin, followed by the power going out.   
—That's the storm passing through us. I should find the lanterns somewhere in the kitchen.   
—Let me help you, Kira.  
Given the darkness of the room, the Bajoran and the Changeling ran into each other. He started to apologize when another bang was heard. Kira found herself grabbing his waist and he accommodated his arm around her shoulders. Almost immediately, a third bang, louder than the previous ones, seemed to shatter the house.   
—This is way stronger than usual for this time of the year. I am glad it didn't catch us out, Odo.   
The Changeling didn't say anything. Kira continued:  
—Ah! the lanterns, I think I know where they can be.   
After looking for them in a lower cabinet, she exclaimed:  
—Success, I found one. Let me light it and then we can sit and wait for the storm to pass.   
Once ready, the Major placed the lantern on a small table in front of the couch and sat down. She invited Odo to sit by her side.   
—We just have to wait.   
Silently, the Changeling approached the couch and sat by Kira’s side. She noticed that he had become quieter than usual those days but decided not to ask questions. She just waited with him for the storm to pass. Suddenly, the Changeling broke his silence with his raspy voice:  
—Nerys.  
—Yes?  
—I have been thinking, we could have performed Sisko's orders in the city, isn't it?  
—Perhaps. And being exposed to interruptions, Odo.   
—I am wondering now if this trip had other objectives beyond Sisko's assignment.  
—What are you suggesting?  
—That this trip and this task were given to us to allow for some time alone.  
—Why would anyone seek time alone for the two of us?  
—To talk.  
In the darkness of the cabin, Kira sighed deeply:   
—Talking with you, having your trust, not feeling any obstacles between us, is one of the most important things for me, Odo. The six days that we spent in the diplomatic conference were unexpected but opened up the opportunity of this second task.   
He looked at the Major and decided to dig deeper into the purpose of their stay in the Mester province:  
—In some of the books that I have read, it seems that humanoids have it difficult to combine friendship with other personal, intimate experiences.  
Kira knew that he was referring to the romance novels he indulged in reading. Odo continued:  
—Many make them sound as incompatible: being a friend or being intimate, but not both.   
—I am afraid that this is one of the issues that most humanoids don't know to handle well, Odo. It's all rooted in fear.  
—Fear of rejection—he noted  
—and loss—she added—this is the thing: I understand the fear of losing but how can one know if there is something to gain unless he or she takes the risk?  
—What if that someone is convinced that he has more to lose than to gain?

The Changeling stood up and walked to the window behind the couch. Then he heard Kira’s voice while he looked at the horizon:  
—I must confess that I am a bit jealous of our counterparts on the other side of our universe, Odo.   
—How so?  
—They seem to have no problem taking risks. Look what the Intendant did when she thought that you could take the place of the Supervisor. And what Odo'iTal did to be close to her again. I don't want to live in that universe, but somehow a bit of me admires their courage to take that kind of risks, at a personal level I mean.   
—It helps when at least one part knows that there is something worth to take the risk for.   
—You are very important to me, Odo. I would take any risk for you.   
The Changeling was moved by Kira's words and the efforts put into this trip. Kira took notice of his reaction and walked towards him. He was still facing the window when she extended her arms around his shoulders and embraced him strongly while leaning her head against his back. A bit startled by the sudden demonstration of affection, Odo gasped and closed his eyes. She did not let her embrace go and continued:  
—Odo, you are so important to me, so important that I cannot find the right words to measure it.   
The Changeling didn't move, he seemed to be frozen. At that moment, the Bajoran could swear that she heard a heart beating fast. To ease the tension, she asked:  
—Do you hear that?  
—What?  
—That beating? I'd swear that I could hear again a heart racing. It’s the third or fourth time that I hear it.   
—I don't have one, Nerys. It must be yours.   
At that moment, Kira decided to take the risk and said:  
—Yes, it's mine. Could you give a shape to one?  
—What?  
Kira took Odo's shoulders and turned him towards her. She repeated:  
—A heart, a beating heart. I know that, as a Changeling, you don't have a heart but I wonder if you could imitate one or at least something that makes that beating sound.  
—I don’t think that I understand what you are asking for, Nerys.   
—In that case, let the heart speak—she answered and approached her face to him. She brushed his cheeks and the corners of his lips with the tip of her nose while keeping a firm grip on his shoulders. Then the Changeling heard the murmur of her voice:  
—Are you afraid of this, Odo?  
—No, I am not, Nerys.   
—Would you take the risk?—she said brushing his lips this time with hers.   
*_I think I will_* the Changeling thought at the same time that his arms surrounded Kira's waist pulling her against him. His frozen standing started to soften and he parted his lips to receive her exploratory tongue into his. They engaged in their first kiss after the champagne-induced encounter in her quarters weeks ago. This time, however, there was no bubbly drink to blame. This time it was them taking risks in spite of their fears, indulging in that sort of force that kept bringing them back together regardless of their efforts to remain sternly composed as the work companions and friends they had been all these years. Soon their kiss became a slow dance of arms and hands around each other's faces, shoulders, backs, bodies. Kira stopped all of a sudden and looked at him with delight. His eyes were still closed and he seemed to be in a trance. She cupped his face with her hands and his blue gaze looked at her with a mix of excitement and reservation. *_Is this really happening?_* both thought without saying anything out loud. Kira took a deep breath:  
—Odo, are you okay with this?  
—I think I am, Kira. What about you?  
—Can't you tell?—she whispered—I just don't want to...—she tried to think her words carefully since she didn’t want to ruin the moment—I don't want you to think that you have to do this. No obligation of anything, Odo. Now or later.  
—You think that, in a few hours, I may fall victim to what you humanoids call "morning regrets"?  
—Something like that, yes.   
—I don't know much about "morning regrets" but that's not how I feel now, Nerys. I like this, I want this.   
Odo took her chin with his fingers and saw the Bajoran's smile approaching his face and kissing slowly his smooth cheeks. The Changeling exhaled and closed his eyes again, willing to receive her delicate strokes at the same that his grip of the Major was strong and firm, he didn't want to let her go this time. One of Kira's hands drew the lines of the Constable's facial contours while the other started running through his always well-combed hair. In return, one of his hands pressed on the small of her back making sure that she'd stay as close as possible to him, while the other remained around her waist.   
A few minutes had passed when he stopped and looked down. She asked:  
—Are you okay?  
—Yes, it's just that... I can hear it now.  
—Hear what?  
—The beating of the heart.  
—Oh yes—she chuckled—I cannot control it, can you tell how nervous I am, Odo? Nervous by this moment, excited by you.  
—I meant mine, the beating of my heart, Kira.   
The Bajoran remained silent and paid attention to his substance. There she heard it, a heart-beating sound. It was wonderful.   
—Do you know what it means, Constable?  
—I think I do, Major. I have to...  
He didn't finish the sentence when she was passionately all over him, with sheer strength, with enthusiastic force. He received her with delight and responded to Kira with the same, or even more, growing hunger for each other. They kissed their depths, their tongues swirled around their throats, lips, necks, cheeks; their hands rolled over their sides and back, up and down; their fingers drew each other's faces and hair. Odo remembered scenes of the romance novels he had read and lifted Kira in his arms. He took a few steps and asked her:  
—Yours or mine?  
—Either one... actually, the closest one—she purred.   
  
He brought her to his neatly organized room and placed her on the bed. She removed her tunic dress while he changed his for the naked body she had seen at the lakeshore and in her quarters weeks ago. At the view of each other’s nudity, they both gasped and she extended her hand at him, inviting her Changeling lover to lay by her side. He knelt at the edge of the bed and his hands started traveling all the territory of her Bajoran body. They made a stop on her round breasts and circled them slowly. She could not hold her sounds of pleasure and asked him for more. His fingers clasped her erect nipples and started playing with them. Begging him not to stop, she clutched his shoulders and made him lean on her so her mouth could reach his neck and the lines of his jaws. There they resumed the kissing that they had started in the cabin’s welcoming area and plunged in a lake of their own, full of pent-up desire lose at last.   
Odo’s hands continued their exploration of Kira’s body and turned to the depths between her thighs. Before that, they ran up and down the sides of her legs and hips. In turn, she tried to do the same by having her hands reaching out to his side and the area of his groin. Feeling her touch on that extremely sensitive part of male humanoids, made Odo stop his own exploration of her body to enjoy his own. The sensation intensified when she got a hold of his now hard rock shaft and her hands played with it in a slow-motion of friction. That’s when he looked for the pearl underneath the fleshy lips between her legs with his fingers that started liquifying upon contact with the center of her pleasure. Kira’s moaning increased in pace and volume. At some point she was able to get herself together and utter:  
—Odo, please, come here—she said while looking down at the parts of their bodies that were thirsty to finally join each other.   
  
She parted her legs and pulled him on top of her, guiding his rod to take the place of his fingers and explore her inner depths. The Changeling obeyed, surrendering to the solid experience of linking with this Bajoran woman who had brought parts of his inner world to unknown sensations long ago and whom he thought he would never experience intimacy with. Pinned underneath him, she started to move her hips and he pushed himself inside her accordingly. She clutched his shoulders while he moved on top of her on a back-and-forth pace that increased with every second that passed. He felt the pulsation of her swollen pearl and she sensed the throbbing of his penis inside her. At the last moment, his member became fluid and warmer than ever, invading her inside in a way that she thought it could not be more glorious than that. At the same time that she screamed her pleasure, a loud stormy bang shook the cabin. They smiled at each other and he let himself go inside her, groaning his desire seconds before his substance took over him and they became one in a humanoid-turned-liquid and a Changeling-turned-solid link of their own. 

When Kira opened her eyes the morning after, she didn't see him at first. *_He couldn't have gone that far, not here_* she thought. She whispered his name fearing not so much to wake him up from his Changeling sleep but the absolute silence of his absence. That's when she heard the sound of soft ripples in a depression of the mattress where she was laying. *_There you are_* she thought and extended carefully one of her fingers to the soft substance that was his lover. The ripples intensified and started forming swirls until the liquid nature of the Constable formed a column that gave place to his human shape. His blue gaze looked at her with shining sparkles.   
—I am sorry, Odo, I didn't mean to disturb you.  
—I wouldn't call it a disturbance, Nerys. It seemed more like morning foreplay. Your touch wakes up my senses, my Changeling senses.   
—Would you like to wake up mine, Constable?—she invited flirtatiously.   
  
After reaching their climaxes once again, Odo's head fell on the pillow formed by Kira's chest. Her arms surrounded him and stroked his shoulders and the length of his back while she buried her chin in his hair. She thought of asking if everything was okay but refrained to do so. She didn't want to disturb the moment with any suggestion of doubt or fear. They remained in that position for some time, until she spoke:  
—Odo, are we ready to resume work?  
He turned his face at her with an expression of surprise, desire, and cluelessness.   
—That too—she chuckled—but I am referring right now to the job we have to finish for the station.   
—Oh!—he said—so the work is for real? I am disappointed. I thought all this was just a way to get to me, Nerys—the Constable smirked suggestively.  
—The work is real, Constable. And this is too. We have one day left here and we must make as much progress as we can before returning to the station.   
—Then, let's make it as efficient as possible so we can enjoy one last evening here, in the land of the hundred lakes.   
  
The First Officer and the Chief of Security of Deep Space Nine approached their pending tasks until they finished wrapping all details by midafternoon. The sun was still out and Odo looked at Kira:  
—It seems that we have plenty of time for a walk by the lakeshore, maybe a swim.  
—And a nice dinner, maybe a game of _Othello_. I am sorry, no springwine tonight, Odo.  
—Bajorans say that springwine is a tasteful gift of the prophets, but tonight, we can do without it.   
One more time, the Bajoran who had been a fierce resistance fighter and the Changeling that had mediated among species so many times, held hands while enjoying their walk at the lakeshore in the Mester province. They knew that things wouldn't be easy as they seemed to be in the fresh air of the Bajoran beauty of the hundred lakes. They knew that details had to be worked out; conversations had to be held; fears and doubts, slowly dispelled, and middle grounds ought to be agreed. For now, they had this last night at the edge of one of the great Bajoran lakes.  
  
******  
  
The Major and the Constable returned to their daily routines in the space station after submitting the results and conclusions of their work to Ambassador Kae and Captain Sisko. The top commander of Deep Space Nine noticed the calmer, relaxed demeanor of the Changeling upon his return and reminded himself to make a note of it to his First Officer.   
In the weeks that followed they had to deal with Quark's adventure when his and Rom's mother was kidnapped by the Vorta and the Jem'haddar, Doctor Bashir's erratic friends made their gloomy predictions about the Dominion war, Dukat escaped from Starfleet surveillance, and Dax's near-death experience during a mission in search of a Cardassian collaborator. Kira and Odo had kept their newly found intimacy to themselves which added to the very little time to enjoy each other's companies due to all the events that followed their return to the station. He noticed, however, that Kira started to receive with increasing frequency messages from the office or Bajor’s First Minister. At the same time, there were Kira’s lingering questions about Gunok, the Cardassian diplomatic assistant that had approached Odo during the conference in Bajor. Upset by the development of Shakaar’s messages to Kira, the Constable took some distance from the Major which she attributed to his avoidance to talk about a potential Cardassian offer.  
  
One day, two unexpected things happened. The doctor invited all senior officers to meet the characters of the latest holosuite program that he had received from his gifted friend Felix. That same evening, after the initial taste of a mid-twentieth-century Earth music venue, Odo learned that Kira would spend several days in Bajor with Shakaar. Although she noticed a level of discomfort in the Chief of Security, the Major didn't find the right place and time to let him know that this was strictly a business meeting or address any potential Cardassian offer that could be sent to the Constable.   
Little they knew that this set of events would become the prelude of their holosuite first date that, with the aid of Vic Fontaine, brought them together in everyone’s eyes as the lovebirds they had been for longer than anyone had ever thought.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 1\. Kistrel is a fictional Bajoran board game mentioned as that in DS9 fanfiction. I came across the term in Carolyn Fulton's "Third Moon Rising" (1996): http://archiveofourown.org/works/14381799


	27. Epilogue: Mirror Self

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Almost one year has passed since the rescue mission to the Alliance universe. After his weekly meeting with Kira to go over criminal activity reports, Odo receives an unexpected visit to his office in Deep Space Nine. He suspects that it’s the beginning of another unavoidable series of events involving the mirror universe.

One year had passed since the rescue mission to the Alliance world succeeded. Everyone was back to their normal routine in Deep Space Nine. Odo and Kira were giving themselves an opportunity since their failed date in Vic Fontaine's holoprogram, their spectacular kiss in the Promenade, and their brief separation when the Dominion surrendered.   
After Sisko, his crew, and the Defiant with the help of the Prophets in the Celestial Temple, forced the Dominion and the Cardassians out of Deep Space Nine, Kira was promoted to Colonel. When the Dominion came back and she took the command of the station, Odo held her back in the most difficult situations they endured.  
In turn and as time passed, Kira observed how that the icy shell of the aloof and grumpy Constable was slowly melting, at least when she was around. She remembered that they had many pending conversations one of which had to do with Changeling reproduction. They started talking about this one year ago when mirror Bareil Antos came to the station. While they were trying to understand his motives to cross the looking glass into a universe that was not his, the Bajoran and the Changeling talked about many aspects of their respective races. The potential of creating a new Link was also a subject in those conversations.  
  
After the Dominion War came to an end, Odo left the Alpha Quadrant to help his people's recovery from the disease inflicted on them by the Federation's obscure Section 31. His decision on whether to stay in the Changelings' rogue planet in the Gamma Quadrant or return to his life in the Bajoran station had been a difficult struggle. The memory of a conversation with Kira about different kinds of Changelings reminded him that he was not a traditional representative of his race. He was a hybrid, a product of the intersection of the Gamma and the Alpha Quadrants, a shapeshifter that was used to spend the main part of the day in the shape of a solid humanoid and among humanoids. He had also a powerful link with a humanoid female. Like the story of the young goddess who lived part of her life in her always sunny family home and the other part with her husband in a dark place, Odo had decided to take his place with Nerys, wherever she would be and for as long as it would last, and make it his main home, while keeping his availability to visit the rogue planet whenever necessary. Kira found this decision more than fair especially for someone who was an in-between like Odo and who gave up being permanently immersed in the Great Link for a life with her.   
  
Now that they were together, the conversation about Changeling reproduction had become more and more important for her. She very much wanted to learn about interspecies offspring. Her life as a humanoid was limited to a number of years but not his. He could and would outlive her. Before this would happen, she wanted to share so many things with Odo, and those things included parenthood, family, descendants. But today was not the day to talk about it. 

Odo and Kira would meet every Tuesday morning to review the station's criminal activity report. It had become a regular item in their weekly routine unless one of them was on a mission away from the station or the quadrant. Every Tuesday, the Changeling would secure a PADD with all the information for the Major and a raktajino with two measures of kava in his office.  
That Tuesday, for some reason, felt different. As soon as she arrived and sipped her hot beverage, she found herself staring at the Constable while looking for any clue that would shed light on another pending matter. The Changeling noticed and, without moving his attention away from the monitor, said:  
—There is nothing, Kira.   
—Nothing of what?  
—Nothing from Cardassia Prime, or Cardassia's Central Command, or ...  
—Serta Gunok—she finished the sentence. The Constable was amused by her stubborn insistence of bringing the issue of the Cardassian diplomat back to the table every once in a while.   
—It's been almost one year, Nerys. If I ever receive any request or notification, you and Sisko will be the first to know.   
—Still, that doesn't make it go away, Le'lars (note 1).  
—Nothing will happen, have faith Nerys. You have unconditional faith in the Prophets. I am not one of them but I would never do something to hurt you. If you were in pain, I would be hurt as much, probably more.   
—When you left to cure your people in the Great Link, I thought I would never see you again, Le'lars. I am sorry to be selfish, but the pain of not having you again was and would be infinite.   
He was touched by her devotion and love for him, especially given their differences. She had poured herself into a life with him giving up things that she wanted like children of their own. He owed to her getting some answers about the possibility of interspecies reproduction, perhaps something could happen if Doctor Bashir could recover his cellular samples when he was turned into a human.   
  
Kira sighed and took her seat across the Security Chief's desk with PADD in hand. She glanced the list quickly: seven items, not too many.   
After going through most of the minor infractions and petty thefts, the Bajoran remained silent submerged in other thoughts. After a short pause, she made a comment that had been lingering in her mind for a while:  
—I wonder how things are going in the Alliance world, Le'lars.  
—Let's hope that the Supervisor and the Intendant are working well... together.  
—Like us, Odo—Kira smiled amply.  
—Yes... like us—he nodded.   
—Constable, I'd like to ask you something if you don't mind.  
—Yes, Colonel.  
—Do you ever think about that mission?  
—I try not to. I guess, however, that it is impossible not to think about certain things. I prefer not to talk more about the Intendant of Terok Nor and her court.   
—I understand, Odo. What about the Supervisor?  
—He should be finding his way over there.   
—I know this is going to sound strange but, towards the end, I kind of liked him. The dark colors of his uniform fit him well. They would fit you too, Odo—the Colonel teased.  
The Security Chief had a sort of reaction that Kira interpreted as blushing. She decided not to say more. The topic was still sensitive to the Changeling. Her attention returned to the PADD and the crimes to review.  
  
Half an hour after this conversation, their meeting at the security office was about to end. On her way out she reminded him that he had accumulated enough time to take a leave and enjoy "that bet."  
—What bet, Nerys?  
—The _Othello_ bet, remember?  
—You won that game and you cashed your earnings with interests by the way—the Changeling grinned.  
—I refer to your part of the bet, Odo. Your wish to return to the Mester province when you'd take some days off. I vowed to remind you about that.   
—Yes, I'd like that, Nerys, if you are part of cashing my part of the bet.   
—Consider it done. I must go to Ops now. See you at the end of the day, Le'lars.   
The Colonel left the office of her beloved Changeling to continue with her day. The Chief of Security reviewed instructions with his deputies and send them to patrol the Promenade while he finished filing the report that he had just reviewed with Colonel Kira. He would meet them at the cargo bay to inspect the recently arrived goods to the station before releasing them to vendors. 

In the minutes that followed after his deputies were gone, the Constable heard noises of tumult and lasers in the brig. *_There are no prisoners in any cell right now_* he thought. *_Deputy Sheka should be updating files in the central console_* he remembered. Another unusual noise called his attention and the monitor showed someone who was disabling the deputy. Odo could not distinguish who was there with Deputy Sheka. All of a sudden the monitor went black and the Chief of Security ran to the brig.  
He found no one there except the deputy, unconscious on the ground. The Changeling was looking around when he heard a swirling and whooshing sound behind him. When he turned to look at that presence, he saw a computer panel turning shimmering amber and taking a humanoid shape.  
—A Founder!—he exclaimed—better not be.  
The humanoid shape solidified in a version of himself with a dark blue and black Bajoran uniform. The figure carried a whip attached to his belt and looked at him:  
—No Changeling has harmed another Changeling... except—the unexpected visitor said with his grave, deep voice.  
—Me—Odo finished the sentence—you are...  
—Yourself somewhere else. You know my name very well: Odo’iTal  
Odo looked at his deputy on the ground.   
—What have you done to him?  
—He is fine, just unconscious but he will recover with no more than a headache.  
—Are you a doctor now?—the Constable addressed his counterpart with sarcasm.   
—No, but I have learned a lot about humanoids when I was the Supervisor of the ore-processing center in Terok Nor. By the way, Odo, what is a Founder?  
—It’s a long and convoluted story, Odo'iTal. Why do you ask?  
—I am curious since you just thought that I was one.   
—Are you still in Terok Nor working with the Intendant?—evaded Odo.  
—Yes, but I am no longer the Supervisor. After we disposed of Garak, I took his position as First Officer. I'll have to fill you in, Chief of Security.   
—Fill me in?   
—Yes, much has happened in Terok Nor since you left, but there will be time for that. I came now because I need some information that only you can provide.  
—What kind of information?  
—Information about us, you and I, the Changelings, Odo.   
—What for?—the Constable of Deep Space Nine asked with reservation.   
—To help me, to help the Intendant, to help our species in the Alpha Quadrant. 

**_THE END ~ FINIS ~ FIN_** (note 2)

  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> (1) "Le'lars" is an affectionate nickname that Nerys uses only with Odo. It means something like "sweet love." In other authors' fanfiction it reads as "Al'eal."  
(2) To continue in another multiple-chapter work titled "Mirage."  
* Original characters and "Resurrection" (DS9 canon, S6E8) are the property of Paramount. The story is mine.

**Author's Note:**

> 1\. Based on characters originally developed by Paramount. The premise of the episode "Resurrection" (DS9 canon, S6E8) is also owned by Paramount. The story developed here is mine.


End file.
